


Call me by my name

by trash4kpop



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 119,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash4kpop/pseuds/trash4kpop
Summary: Byun Baekhyun was an alpha that absolutely hated omegas, especially the most annoying one he had to deal with at work, the tall, buff, snarky Park Chanyeol. Well, maybe Park Chanyeol going into heat in front of him would change that.Basically the Chanbaek enemies to lovers ABO AU that we all need.





	1. I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a Chanbaek enemies to lovers ABO AU that we all need.

Baekhyun was annoyed, extremely annoyed. He doesn’t even care that he was being obvious about his absolute frustration at the meeting he was in. The marketing team head was obviously blaming him and his team for the failed deal at the previous conference. 

“So we came up with this strategy, well, you know, sinces the Sales team couldn’t clinch the deal” 

Baekhyun was fuming, the nerve of the marketing head. The nerve of that omega. The nerve of that fucker Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun already hates himself for letting the deal fall through. He thought it was almost confirmed, settled, who would have guess for their competitor to offer a much better deal right before the signing of the contract? 

Baekhyun groans, it wasn’t like he didn’t get enough shit from the CEOs of the company, aka his dad and his dad’s business partner. This was an important deal and well, Baekhyun fucked up. And now, he had to take this shit in this meeting to solve the problem that Baekhyun knows was partly his fault. Fuck Park Chanyeol for throwing him a hard ball, especially in a time like this. 

“Any thoughts Byun?”

Baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts. Fuck. He hasn’t even really been paying much attention, he was too busy thinking of how angry he was, how much he wanted to punch the smug look, that cheeky grin that was on Park Chanyeol’s stupid face. 

“Let me think about it” 

It still triggered him that stupid Park Chanyeol doesn’t call him sir, doesn’t call him Mr Byun like everyone at the fucking company. If Baekhyun could call the shots, he would fire that stupid omega but his father had to like him. His father had to respect said omega, for being competent and daring and gutsy. 

Thinking about it, as much as Baekhyun hated the taller man, his father was right. Park Chanyeol dared to challenge ideas, hell, he was the CEO’s son and Park Chanyeol was challenging him every single fucking day. 

Not bad for an omega. Baekhyun hates that his father’s business partner was right. Park Chanyeol was nothing like a stereotypical omega. He didn’t behave like one and hell, he surely didn’t look like one. Submissive? Baekhyun can’t even imagine Park Chanyeol bottoming for someone. Weak? Baekhyun honestly doesn’t know if he could win Park Chanyeol in a fist fight. Incompetent? Baekhyun hates that Park Chanyeol was his age, hell, he was 6 months younger and yet he got the head position of his department and it’s not because he was the son of anyone special, not maybe 28 year olds could do that. 

“I don’t know if you know but this is pretty urgent. We need to start as soon as possible. So yes or no, Byun?”

There it was again, that snarky attitude. Baekhyun feels all eyes on him, waiting for a response. 

“Give me til the end of the day to think about it, Park” 

Baekhyun pops the P while addressing the omega, a warning not for him to push it. 

Park Chanyeol simply smirks at him, noting that he was annoyed, happy that Baekhyun was irritated. 

“I’ll be waiting for your answer then” 

Park Chanyeol gives him a big smile and Baekhyun has to clench his fist, to will himself to control the anger bubbling inside. He was so damn mad.

“Meeting adjourned” 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol with eyes wide. He was the one who usually said it, who does this omega think he is again. 

Baekhyun wants to go up and say something, to scream, to shout at the omega to know where his place was-

“Baekhyun, calm down” 

Baekhyun feels the beta’s hand on his arm, holding him down as he tried to get up to have a word with Park Chanyeol, who was still packing up his stuff at the other end of the room. 

“Baekhyun, I can smell your anger” 

Baekhyun frowns at Kyungsoo, well, he hopes Park Chanyeol can smell it too because he was fucking fuming. 

“Getting angry won’t solve anything” 

The beta reminds him and argh, he hates to admit it but that was the truth. 

Baekhyun just sighs and sits himself back down. He opens the folder he was given from Park’s team. Fuck. He was planning to slowly read through everything over the weekend, but now, he has to stay back overtime on a fucking friday night to deal with this shit. Well, it technically ws his shit, since it was his team that didn’t manage to clinch the- well that wasn’t the point, this was all stupid Park Chanyeol’s fault for forcing him to make a decision. 

Baekhyun looks up and he accidentally makes eye contact with his most hated omega. 

Park Chanyeol smiles, brightly. 

“I’ll be waiting Byun”

The omega actually winks at him on his way out. 

Baekhyun actually throws the folder to the side. 

Baekhyun really fucking hates Park Chanyeol. 

\---

Chanyeol was actually feeling pretty good about how the meeting went. He had spent the pass few nights, sleepless nights, coming up with a proposal to well, how does he put it, save Byun Baekhyun’s ass. Honestly, usually Chanyeol would be irritated that he has to put in more hours, that he has to work overtime, that he has to clean up someone else’s shit. But at this time in his life, Chanyeol thinks that maybe he didn’t mind it, he could use the distraction from-

Chanyeol feels his phone vibrate. 

“I already said I was sorry a thousand times. What else do you want?”

Chanyeol switches off his phone. 

Compartmentalise. 

Chanyeol could really use the distraction. 

\---

Chanyeol makes the mistake of turning on his phone later in the day because he sees 34 new messages and 21 missed calls from-

“Chanyeol, you have a visitor”  
Chanyeol’s beta secretary tells Chanyeol as he pops his head into his room. 

“Who is it” 

Chanyeol’s heart clenches. He hopes Jongin doesn’t say his name. He doesn’t want to deal with this, not at work, not when he didn’t feel the best. 

Jongin frowns. 

“Kris” 

Chanyeol wants to run away, he didn’t want to deal with any of this. 

“He’s at the cafe below, I didn’t ask the guards to let him in. S-should I tell him to leave?”

Chanyeol hates that Jongin knows. He was embarrassed, he didn’t want anyone to know.

“It-t’s fine”

Chanyeol checks his reflection on his small desk mirror. Thank god for makeup because Chanyeol knows without he would look half dead without it. 

“I’ll go talk to him.”

Chanyeol gets up to go but he feels the blood rush from his head and it winds him a bit. 

“Yeol, are you okay?” 

Jongin actually moves forrward to help stabalise him but Chanyeol puts his hand up to stop him. 

“I-I’m fine” 

Chanyeol knows it was probably the stress. The stress from everything that weighing on him. The dizziness, the tiredness and the mild uncomfortable cramps he had been having since he woke up that morning.

“I could pour you some warm water” 

Jongin offers, unsure of how to help. 

“I-I’m okay Jongin. Thanks really, but I’m fine” 

Because Chanyeol was always fine. He had to be. Especially right now when he was going to talk to his ex. His lying, cheating ex. 

\---

Chanyeol tries to be strong. He has always tried to be strong. But sometimes it could be hard. Chanyeol didn’t care about what other people thought of him, especially what people thought of him because he was an omega. He was well aware of the shit people have said about him behind his back. How he was too tall, too big, too talkative too loud for an omega, how he would never find an alpha to be his mate by looking and acting the way he did. 

Well, Chanyeol liked to think that everyone was wrong, because not every alpha was like that. Kris was not like that. Well, at least he wasn’t like that for the 8 years they were together for. Chanyeol was happy to be with Kris, happy he finally met an alpha that didn’t mind that he was tall, since Kris himself was a giant. That didn’t think he was too loud, since Kris would laugh at all his obnoxious jokes. That loved him even though he was not society’s ideal omega, since Kris didn’t mind that he was-

Chanyeol doesn’t think he will ever forget the image of the way Kris was fucking the other omega. The small petite lady from his company. His co-worker. She was gorgeous.

Chanyeol trusted Kris. More than trusted. He was going to mate with Kris before this. He loved Kris so much, so so much. But what did he get in return. 

“You have to understand Yeol, she was just really vulnerable and small and she was begging for me to help her in heat. You should know that any alpha would find it hard to say no to a perfect omega”

Chanyeol grits his teeth. If she was a perfect omega then what did that make him? 

“I thought you were more than any alpha” 

Chanyeol remembers saying it with a straight, blank face, even though he felt like crying, even though his heart was in a million pieces, he didn’t want to let Kris win, he didn’t want to let Kris see him broken. 

“I love you Chanyeol, I do. But you gotta see it from my point of view, an alpha point of view. You aren’t exactly the most, well, ideal omega. So when I came encountered that, I caved” 

Chanyeol remembers that feeling. He still feels it linger on, even til this very day. The feeling of hurt. The feeling of betrayal. The feeling of hatred. Not at Kris, but more at himself. He used to think there was something wrong with himself, that he was the world’s worst omega, that he was worthless in that he couldn’t even have one omega-like trait. But Kris came and changed that, with Kris, he felt small, protected, safe, loved. And now the one man that made him feel like a good omega was telling him he wasn’t enough, wanted to be with another omega, the perfect omega because he wasn’t ideal. 

“Well, then I hope you find happiness then, with your perfect omega” 

Chanyeol remembers spitting the words out at Kris, before turning, walking, and then running to his car, and driving, driving back to his office so that he could be alone, because he has no where else to go. His house was the one that he was sharing with Kris, and there was no way he was going back to that place after-

Chanyeol remembers crying and crying and crying because he wasted 8 years on an alpha that he thought loved him for who he was, that loved him not in spite of what he was but because of what he was. 

Chanyeol remembers not know how to stop crying because this just went to show how everyone was right. He was a shitty omega, he was never going to find a mate because no one was ever going to love an omega like him. He was going to be alone forever-

“Sir?” 

Chanyeol stops crying, or tries to stop. Because Jongin was there. Jongin was not supposed to be here, not on a sunday night, at least. 

Chanyeol feels ridiculous. Feels dumb that now even his secretary of all people saw him being weak. Chanyeol can’t help but cry even more. His chest tightening. 

“S-sir? What’s wrong? Sir?”

Chanyeol wants to stop crying because he knows it was unprofessional to in front of Jongin, in front of his secretary. But the more Chanyeol tries to stop it, the more he cries. And the more he cries, the tighter his chest felt. And the tighter his chest felt, the more he couldn’t breathe.

“Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes tightly. 

“Chanyeol, please breathe”

Chanyeol tries, he really does. 

“Chanyeol breathe with me?”

Chanyeol feels a warm hand take his

“Come on, deep breathe”

Chanyeol tries to do as he was told and he smells that familiar minty scent of the beta. 

“Good, again okay?”

Chanyeol repeats it til he finally was able to breathe again. 

“I don’t know if you want to talk about it. But I’m all ears if you are”

Chanyeol never really thought of Jonin as a friend, but Chanyeol guesses that after that incident they kinda were. 

\---

There were many reasons why Chanyeol didn’t want to deal with this Kris nonsense today, right now. 

Chanyeol didn’t want anyone to know, Jongin had found out by accident so that didn’t count. 

Chanyeol didn’t want anyone else to find out, he wouldn’t know how to deal with everything if word got out.

Kris had decided to walk out his life 2 weeks ago and he should just stay out. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath seeing that Kris was in the cafe. He didn’t look happy. 

Chanyeol wanted this over, now. 

“You should leave”

Chanyeol doesn’t say hi, doesn’t sit down, he doesn’t even look Kris in the eye. 

“Chanyeol, this is ridiculous” 

Kris gets up from his seat. 

“I already said I was sorry” 

Kris runs a hand frustratedly through his hair. 

Chanyeol wants to laugh at that. Sorry? For breaking the trust he had in him for 8 years. Sorry?

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Kris. So if you would kindly leave and never come here again” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he was wasting his time repeating all of this to his ex, they already went over this. 

“Chanyeol, I love you. And I know you love me. We’ve been together for 8 years. We were even going to be mates” 

Kris reaches out to grab Chanyeol’s hand and it just triggers Chanyeol all over again. 

“Exactly. I loved you. So much. We were together for 8 years and we were going to mate Kris” 

Chanyeol pulls his hand away from Kris. 

“And what did you do? Cheat on me with another omega cause what? I’m not ideal for you?” 

Chanyeol holds back the tears. 

“I’m done so don’t find me again.” 

Chanyeol holds his head up and he walks off, he doesn’t want to spend a single second more with-

“Chanyeol, I’m literally the only alpha that wants you that would be with you despite you being, well un-omegaish. If you leave me, who else is going to help you with your heats? I know yours is next week”

Chanyeol stands rooted because Kris was raising his voice. Everyone in the cafe was staring at them. Chanyeol’s cheeks heat up because what the fuck, Kris was announcing about his heat just like that. 

“I rather deal with my heats by myself then to have a shitty alpha like you help me. Fuck off” 

Chanyeol wants to cry, he wants to dig a hole and never come out, he wants to run away. 

Kris actually holds him back and pulls him hard, towards him. 

“Smell me, take in my scent and tell me that again” 

Kris’ eyes were glowing, red, he was angry, his alpha was out. 

Chanyeol can smell the familiar scent of the alpha, his alpha. The scent that used to remind him of safety, of warmth, of love. Chanyeol wants to pull away, he wants to fight back but Chanyeol feels the grip on his hand growing impossibly tight, it hurts, Kris’ nails were digging into his skin, Chanyeol feels himself bruising under Kris’ hold-

“Get the fuck away from him” 

Chanyeol sees Kris getting pushed away from him.

Chanyeol feels the other alpha’s presence as he stands in front of him. 

Chanyeol feels a bit safer. 

Sehun. 

“Kris, you better fuck off before we kick you the fuck out” 

Sehun points to the other security guards that followed him to the office cafe. 

Kris growls. His eyes flash red again before he turns to look at Chanyeol. 

“I’ll be waiting. See how you handle your heat alone” 

Kris’ words shouldn’t affect him, but Chanyeol knows, it does. 

Sehun lets one of the other security guards lead Kris out before he turns to Chanyeol. 

“Let me see” 

Sehun’s voice was soft, protective. 

“I-I’m fine”

Chanyeol was fine. 

Because when was PArk Chanyeol not fine?

“Yeol, please” 

Sehun reaches out to gently take Chanyeol’s hand, and this time Chanyeol lets him. 

Kris’ nails drew blood from Chanyeol’s hand. Sehun was seeing red. 

“If Kris ever comes back, he is a dead man, I will personally-”

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“I don’t want to hear his name anymore”

Chanyeol doesn’t know how long more he can linger on this topic before he breaks. 

“Let me take you to a doctor” 

Sehun offers, he insists. 

“I-I really. I have lots of work to do. It’s fine” 

Chanyeol doesn’t like it when people were showing concern for him, even if it was his long time friend. 

“Chanyeol. It could get infected. Please? We can go to Myeon’s clinic”

Chanyeol wants to say no but Sehun was pulling out the Junmyeon card. Nd how could he say no to seeing his best friend. 

“A-alright” 

Chanyeol lets Sehun lead the way. 

\---

Junmyeon helps to bandage his wound, soft and gently. 

Chanyeol looks at Junmyeon with a form of admiration for his best friend. Junmyeon was small, petite, cute, everything he wasn’t. Junmyeon was the perfect omega.

“What’s on your mind yeol?”

Junmyeon asks as he puts Chanyeol’s nicely wrapped hand down. 

“N-nothing. I’m fine. Thanks for this Myeon. I should get going. Y-you probably have other paitents to deal with” 

Chanyeol tries to get up, he doesn’t want to talk about it. 

“Sehun said that this was caused by Kris” 

Chanyeol’s heart hurt, he didn’t want to think about it. He could barely believe that Kris had actually laid a finger on him. Chanyeol was really beginning to question everything, he had thought he had really knew the man, but now. Who even was Kris? 

“Y-Yeah”

Chanyeol hunches in on himself, because while he wants the whole world to think he was strong, he thinks it was okay for his best friend to know the truth, that sometimes he wasn’t. 

“He came to find you again?” 

Junmyeon asks, furious. 

Chanyeol doesn’t want to break, he doesn’t want Junmyeon to have to waste more time taking care of him, the doctor had other things to deal with. 

Chanyeol just nods. 

“I’m going to tell Sehun to tell the guards to kick him out as soon as they see him if he ever dares to step foot in your office building again. No, you know what, maybe you should come stay with me and Hun for a bit, Yeol , I don’t like the idea of you staying alone-”

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“Myeon, please. I’m okay. I can handle Kris even if he finds me again. I’m not a weak omega” 

Chanyeol really wishes Kris would leave him alone, but somehow he doubts it. 

Junmyeon furrows his brows. 

“I never said you were weak” 

Junmyeon looks at Chanyeol in the eyes. 

“I’m just worried Kris would hurt you again” 

Junmyeon was worried and Chanyeol hates that he was the cause of it. 

“I can take care of myself” 

Chanyeol could do it, really, even if the whole world didn’t think an omega could, Chanyeol knew he could. 

“I know you can”

Junmyeon takes his hand and Chanyeol hates how much smaller his best friend’s hand was than his. 

“But I’m just saying you don’t have to. You have me and Hun here for you too” 

Junmyeon looks up again to look at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol’s heart swells up, he feels like crying, but he doesn’t. Chanyeol knows Junmyeon just wanted to help, but it was one thing to depend on your best friend and another to cockblock him and his mate by staying over at their place.

“I appreciate it Myeon, but I’m fine, really”

Because when was Park Chanyeol not fine?

\---

Chanyeol wasn’t really feeling the best. He couldn’t get Kris’ words out of his head. And his scent. His fucking scent. Chanyeol feels a headache coming along. 

“Yeol, are you okay?”

Sehun asks on their way back to the office building. 

“I can actually send you back if you aren’t feeling well”

Sehun stops and turns to the taller man. 

“I’m okay. I have lots of things to settle anyway”

Chanyeol pushes it all away. He had work to do, he needed it to take his mind off of-

Chanyeol stops dead in his tracks. His tummy felt so weird. He was hit with a wave of cramps so bad he almost topples over. Chanyeol hunches over, clutching his hands over his stomach, it really fucking hurt. 

“Yeol, oh my god” 

Sehun tries to hold Chanyeol upright, so that he wouldn’t collapse right there in the middle of the street. 

“I-I’m fine. Just give me one moment” 

Chanyeol breathes through the pain. It takes a while but he pulls himself together. 

“What the hell Chanyeol. You need to rest” 

Sehun looks at Chanyeol with wide eyes. 

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“I-I need to settle stuff at the office. I’m okay, just some cramps”

Chanyeol brushes off the voice in his head screaming at him to go home to get some rest, he needed to settle the shit caused by a stupid Byun Baekhyun anyway. 

“Are you sure?” 

Sehun looks at him, worried. 

“Sehun, I’m fine” 

Because when was Park Chanyeol not fine?

\---

Chanyeol looks at his room clock, it was already 8.20pm and Jongin was still here. Chanyeol felt bad, Jongin always wanted to stay til he left, but Chanyeol knows it wasn’t necessary. 

“Jongin?”

Chanyeol calls out and the beta immediately pops his head in. 

“Yeah?”

Jongin asks, ready to listen to whatever Chanyeol’s had to tell him. 

“You can go home you know” 

Chanyeol says, because he knows by now, Jongin probably was just waiting around for him. 

“Hmm”

Jongin seems to want to say something but he doesn’t know how to say it. 

“What about you?”

Jongin asks, blinking at the omega. 

“Well, I still have a few things to finish up. You don’t have to wait for me” 

Chanyeol tells the beta, giving him a small smile. 

“I could wait” 

Jongin tells the taller man, without hesitation. 

“You don’t have to. You should go Jongin” 

Chanyeol knows the beta probably had plans, I mean it was a friday night and he was 24. 

“But you haven’t even ate dinner. I could run and get you something before I go?”

Jongin suggests because he noted that Chanyeol barely touched his lunch and he doesn’t recall the omega eating anything for dinner as well. 

“I’m good. I can grab something if I’m hungry”

Chanyeol gives Jongin another small smile. He actually had no appetite to eat, he lost it all after the conversation with Kris. 

Jongin frowns. 

“I can wait Chanyeol. I could walk you home tonight, you know, in case Kris-”

Chanyeol was tired of people worrying about Kris randomly appearing. Kris might have went too far today, but he wasn’t a monster. 

“I can look after myself Jongin”

Chanyeol frowns and drops his smile at that. 

“I-I know, I’m just a bit worried. Because your hand is injured and you seem a bit tired, I-”

Chanyeol knows where Jongin was coming from. 

“I’m fine Jongin” 

Chanyeol says even though he honestly doesn’t know if he was. 

“Are you sure?”

Chanyeol was a bit taken aback at Jongin second guessing his answer. 

“Yes, I’m really fine”

Because when was Park Chanyeol not fine. 

\---

When Jongin leaves and Chanyeol finds himself alone in the office, or at least his floor, that was when the thoughts that were at the back of his mind started to nag at him. 

The thoughts about Kris coming to find him.

The thoughts about what Kris had said.

The thoughts about how Kris was right. 

Chanyeol thinks that maybe, he really wasn’t fine. 

Chanyeol wants to cry, he wants to break down because he was tired, tired of acting strong, playing the role of a strong, I-need-no-one-else omega, because this wasn’t about his dynamic, it wasn’t about being an omega, it was about being a fucking human being and wishing he could be weak and vulnerable at times too. Because Chanyeol might be strong, he might carry himself well, he might be one of the most competent 28 year old omegas out there, but sometimes he wasn’t okay, on some days, he was not fine at all-

Chanyeol gets a message on his work Skype.

From: Byun

“Hey, I need to talk to you about some stuff in your proposal, are you still in the office?”

Chanyeol takes a breath. He wipes the tears that had escaped and were rolling down his face. 

Compartmentalise. 

To: Byun

“Yeah, I am. I’ll come down to break it all down for you in a bit” 

Chanyeol pushes the thoughts away. He had to deal with work now, he had to deal with a dumbass Byun Baekhyun now, he had to be fine now. 

Chanyeol unplugs his laptop to bring it up to Byun Baekhyun’s office. As he gets up, he feels it. An uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. It felt like cramps mixed with something else, a weirdly familiar warmth. Chanyeol briefly thinks that it could be his heat. But he was still an entire week early, his heat was only due next Sunda, it couldn’t be. 

Chanyeol shakes the feeling. He was probably tired and stressed and that’s why his body felt so uncomfortable. That was probably why his lower back hurt, and his body felt so damn sore. 

Chanyeol pushes it all away. He had work to do, so he decides to focus on that instead. His well being could wait. 

\---

Baekhyun stares at his laptop screen. 

Break it all down for you. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Park Chanyeol was seriously a fucking annoying piece of shit. Baekhyun hates how Park Chanyeol always talked to him in that way, in that way that makes him feel like he is fucking stupid. 

Calm down. 

Baekhyun takes a breathe. Sure, he had a thousand things he would rather be doing at 9pm on a Friday night, but he knew if he got angry and he starting arguing with the Omega, they would get nowhere. He wanted this settled as soon as possible. 

\---

Baekhyun hears a knock on his door. 

“Come in” 

Well, at least Park Chanyeol was still in the office, he wasn’t the only one stuck here, suffering. 

“So, which part don’t you understand? Or do I have to hold your hand and go through everything with you Byun?” 

Chanyeol knows he angered the alpha talking to him like this. But as much as he knows Byun Baekhyun hates him, he feels the exact same way. He knew what kind of man Byun Baekhyun was, that Byun Baekhyun was the exact kind of alpha that he hated, one that looked down upon omegas, and hell if Chanyeol was going to let the alpha disrespect him. 

Baekhyun looks up from his laptop screen. Fucking hell, it hasn’t been one minute and he was already pissed. 

“Shut the fuck up Park, I have some questions about the feasibility-”

Baekhyun notes that the omega was injured. 

“What happened to your hand?”

Baekhyun didn’t really care, he was just nosy, because that bandage clearly wasn’t there this morning. He would know, cause he actually fantasized breaking the Omega’s arms multiple times during said meeting. 

“Nothing you need to know about Byun”

Chanyeol doesn’t want to talk about it, especially not with a fucking asshole like Byun Baekhyun. 

“Fine. About the feasibility, how are you so sure that this will even work?” 

Chanyeol hates Byun Baekhyun. Hated that he questions and tears apart everything he ever suggests. But tonight, he didn’t mind it. 

Tonight, Chanyeol really needed the distraction. 

\---

Baekhyun was about done. He checks his watch. Fuck, it was already close to 1am, they’ve been at this for what? Close to 4 hours? Baekhyun was tired and he has had enough of Park Chanyeol for tonight, heck, for this lifetime. 

“I’m telling you that it’s too risky to put 300 million won into the budget for this project. So if you would just accept my suggestion of 250 million, we could be on our way back home right now Park” 

Chanyeol paces around Baekhyun’s office. He thinks about it. But lowering the budget would mean that he would have to change more steps of his plan, of his proposal. Ugh, more work because of a stupid Byun Baekhyun. 

“Look, Byun, I really do believe the pros outweigh the con in my proposal and 30 million for a high amount of success isn’t too much, can you just trust me for once”

Chanyeol tells Byun Baekhyun, getting a bit heated, again. 

“Park, I’m not trying to go against you. Trust me, this is nothing personal but I think you’re wrong and we can’t afford it” 

Baekhyun crosses his hands over his chest, he isn’t going to back down this time. 

“What? So now we can’t afford to fix a problem that you cause?”

Chanyeol knows it was a low blow to bring it up but fuck it, he was going to have his way this time, he deserved it, he needed it. 

“You know what?”

Baekhyun actually snaps at that, because he has had it. 

“You talk to me with not a single ounce of respect”

Baekhyun slams down on his desk. 

“Do you not fucking remember that I am an alpha” 

Baekhyun takes a step closer to Chanyeol. 

“And you are just an omega?”

Baekhyun spits the words at Chanyeol, because he’s done. Months, no, years of taking the stupid omega’s snarky attitude. Baekhyun was putting his foot down. Baekhyun didn’t give a fuck if Chanyeol was his father’s favourite, if Chanyeol was the most competent, if Chanyeol was-

Baekhyun looks at the omega, ready for a clap back, ready for him to have a fucking irritating comeback that will trigger him even more. But it doesn’t happen. Baekhyun thinks for a moment, that maybe he won, he finally fucking won, all he had to do was set the omega in place. 

Chanyeol was so mad he was heating up, who the fuck does Byun Baekhyun think he was for screaming at him. Chanyeol heats up at how Baekhyun was everything he hated in an alpha. Chanyeol heats up at how Baekhyun thought he was better than him just because he was an alpha. Chanyeol heats up because Baekhyun was-

Chanyeol realises he was heating up. His body was heating up. The warmth he felt earlier was back, and now it was in full force. It couldn’t be. His heat had come early before but not more than a week early. Chanyeol couldn’t be going into heat, he tries to tell himself he was just angry, just pissed, just-

Chanyeol feels a series of cramps and the very telling messy, gooey, disgusting warmth of slick escaping from his hole. Chanyeol buckles over a bit, holding onto Baekhyun’s table in attempt of trying not to fall down, he clenches as hard as he can, trying to delay the inevitable. But it was too late. 

“What? Are you speechless? Wordless? Because you realised I’m right?”

Baekhyun still had no idea what was going on, he was just smiling to himself, feeling smug that he got the great, strong, powerful but stupid omega Park Chanyeol to shut up.

“You know Park, if you had learnt your place from the start-”

Chanyeol can’t even bother to hear what Byun Baekhyun has to say, he was feeling horrible, his heat came so much earlier, so suddenly, so painfully. Chanyeol could feel his legs going weak, his body hurt. 

“Byun, shut the fuck up”

Chanyeol actually screams, putting his weight fully on Baekhyun’s table. 

Baekhyun stops mid sentence. Has Park Chanyeol finally lost his mind? Challenging him was one thing, screaming at him was a whole other story. 

“Park, seriously do you not think I can’t get you fired? Look, I don’t give a shit if you are the most competent omega that our company-”

Chanyeol was sweating, and now that his heat has began, he couldn’t stand being in the same room at Baekhyun. Well, he couldn’t stand being in the same room as the alpha on a normal day, but right now, Baekhyun’s scent, the strong smell of an alpha, it literally causes him pain. 

“Byun, I mean it just shut up for one minute” 

Chanyeol needed to calm down, to be able to compartmentalise the pain and he couldn’t with Byun Baekhyun screaming at him. 

“Seriously, I fucking mean it Park, stop talking to me like your some fucking big shit-” 

Baekhyun walks right up to Park Chanyeol, fucking angry, ready to burst, ready to fight him if he wants to go there. 

“Wait, stop. Please don’t come near me” 

Baekhyun stops in his tracks, because he has been working, interacting with the omega for what? 5 years? And not once has Park Chanyeol used such a tone on him. He sounded scared, he sounded weak, he sounded like a stereotypical omega. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what was happening. 

Chanyeol tries to keep it together. He wants to grab his things and go, but he was shaking, his heat had hit so fast, so quick, that he feels completely winded and weak. He wants to sit down. In fact, Baekhyun’s couch looked so tempting right now. Chanyeol considers it but he knows, he was leaking, involuntarily and if he sat down right now he would stain Baekhyun’s expensive satin couch. Chanyeol’s brain was going crazy, he was so worried Baekhyun was going to realise and he would have to deal with the alpha mocking him, calling him out for being nothing but a weak and dumb omega again. Chanyeol doesn’t know if he can take the humiliation, not today, not after everything he had to deal with Kris already. 

Chanyeol tries to pull himself together, but he feels another surge of slick escaping him, no matter how hard he tries to stop it. Chanyeol can feel his underwear getting soaked through, he feels like crying. 

“Look Park, I wasn’t really going to hit you, I know you might think I’m the scum of the earth, but I would never hit an omega” 

Baekhyun clears his throat, I mean he was angry, pissed, but fuck, he would never really lay a hand on Park Chanyeol, he would never play dirty like that. He tries to read Chanyeol’s face, but the omega looked tense, Baekhyun feels just a tinge of guilt that he might have scared the omega, that he might have gone too far this time. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know how he was going to get home. Hell, his home wasn’t even much of his home. He didn’t really have anything there. And not to mention it was an hour drive away, Chanyeol knows he definitely wasn’t fit to drive right now but what other option did he have? To take a cab? Which taxi would take him when it was getting more and more obvious that he was in heat? Chanyeol starts to panic, this was getting to be too much for him to deal with. 

“Park?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to say that he’s worried, but the omega wasn’t responding. Baekhyun stares at Park Chanyeol because he doesn’t know what was going on. Park Chanyeol was just standing there, tense. 

Baekhyun moves forward, to tap the omega, hoping to snap some sense back into the omega, maybe it really was getting late, they were both tired and getting easily agitated. 

“Hey Park, you wanna just call it a night?” 

Baekhyun takes another 3 steps towards Park Chanyeol, trying not to yawn through his words. 

“Byun, I mean it. Stop” 

Baekhyun frowns, hard. He already said he wasn’t going to hit him, sheesh, what the fuck did the omega want now. 

“Park, I’m really fucking angry and tired, can you just tell me what the fuck is happening? I already said I am not gonna fucking hit you, stop being dramatic-”

Baekhyun was getting annoyed. He couldn’t understand omegas and their fucking thought processes. 

Baekhyun moves away from Chanyeol, who was acting so weird in the middle of his office, just standing there, hand on his table, what was he even doing?

“Byun, please stop screaming, cause I am already in a fuck load of pain right now” 

Chanyeol tries to close his eyes, to calm himself down, freaking out wouldn’t help anything. 

Comartmentalise. 

“What? Why?” 

Baekhyun stands there, confused. 

Chanyeol feels his cheeks heating up, and he knows it was more so embarrassment than because of his heat. He decides to just say it, because what other way out does he have. 

“Because I’m going into heat you fucking asshole” 

Chanyeol groans because his body really hurt. 

Baekhyun stares at the omega. 

What. 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol and fuck, how could he not tell. 

Baekhyun couldn’t really believe it. He might know for a fact that logically, Park Chanyeol was an omega, he might be able to smell that Park Chanyeol was an omega, but now seeing the man literally going into heat, this was solid evidence, that Park Chanyeol, although he didn’t look or act like an omega, was no doubt an omega. Baekhyun, for some odd reason was baffled. 

“You’re going into heat?” 

Baekhyun feels stupid for even asking after Park Chanyeol had even said it out loud for him, he kinda got why Park Chanyeol would sometimes call him out for being stupid. 

Chanyeol feels a wave for pain take over his body, he needed to do something, he needed to relief his heat. 

“Yes, I’m fucking in heat” 

Chanyeol almost screams from being in so much pain. 

Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to do. Baekhyun still couldn’t believe it so he asks again.

“Wait, you’re really going into heat?” 

Chanyeol wants to scream again. 

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!

Chanyeol felt like he was about to pass out, everything hurt, fuck. He doesn’t remember his last heat to hurt this badly, but then again, Kris was there to look after him, to take care of him, to love him-

“Byun, could you just fucking shut up, yes I’m a fucking omega and I’m in my fucking heat” 

Chanyeol was beyond stressed and a stupid fucker called Byun Baekhyun still didn’t even believe that he was in heat. 

Baekhyun stares blankly at Chanyeol. What the fuck? Okay? So Chanyeol really was in heat. So what was he even supposed to do? Baekhyun considers just walking away, going home, let that fucker Park Chanyeol deal with this himself, serves him right for being a bitch to him all these years. How was it his responsible or his job to help?

Chanyeol’s pants were getting really tight and Chanyeol’s entire body was burning. And then another series of cramps overwhelm him and Chanyeol can’t help but shake as he cries out, pressing his hands to his tummy.

“It really fucking hurts” 

Baekhyun’s face goes soft. Fuck, as much as he hates Park Chanyeol, he knew he couldn’t just leave the omega here like this. 

Baekhyun turns to grab Chanyeol’s laptop. 

“I’ll send you back” 

Baekhyun hates himself for caving, for actually trying to be nice to the omega. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before looking at the alpha who was collecting his stuff for him. 

“Can you walk to the lift?” 

Baekhyun asks, his tone was not exactly soft, but it wasn’t hostile as well. 

Chanyeol tries to stabilize himself, but he was really shaky, he wasn’t sure if he could-

He feels another clump of bodily fluids come out of him and he stands rooted, trying to clench up again, Chanyeol blushes furiously as he brings one of his hands to clamp over his ass, to cup one of his cheeks, trying not to let the liquid trickle down his pants, further staining it. 

Baekhyun feels like if he was an asshole, truly a fucking asshole, he could laugh at the omega. This was his big ass chance to make fun of the omega who was so pathetic right now that he couldn’t even stop himself from dripping, from going into heat, from staining his pants with his own bodily fluids. Baekhyun could get back at the omega for all the years of teasing and rude jokes. Baekhyun opens his mouth, ready to mock Park Chanyeol but something in his heart stops him. 

He sees tears in Park Chanyeol’s eyes. He sees the omega use his free hand to wipe away the tears that had formed, to no avail, because more and more kept forming there. He sees Park Chanyeol trying his best not to cry. 

Fuck. Baekhyun feels bad. 

Baekhyun walks up, still keeping a respectable distance to Park Chanyeol before he sticks his arm up at a 90 degree angle. 

“Here, hold on to me, use me for support or whatever” 

Baekhyun offers, trying to be coy about it because he doesn’t want Park Chanyeol to think he cares, because FYI, he doesn’t. 

Chanyeol looks at Byun Baekhyun and blinks. He was surprised, taken aback, shocked. The alpha was, for the first time ever, being, well, nice. 

Chanyeol doesn’t question it. Even though he was confused as to why the alpha was being nice to him, he doesn’t question it because he wanted to get out of there, the alpha’s office was full of his stupid alpha scent. 

Chanyeol reaches out and uses Byun Baekhyun’s arm for support, but he still tries to take his own weight, he tries not to rely too much on the alpha as he reminds himself to slowly take step after step to the lift, he tries not to trip and fall. 

Baekhyun considers telling Park Chanyeol to quicken his pace, he hasn’t got all night-

Fuck. Baekhyun holds his tongue because he realises that Park Chanyeol was shaking, he was already doing his best. 

Shut the fuck up Byun. Baekhyun finds himself having to constantly tell himself that, since Park Chanyeol wasn’t in a state to tell it to him himself. 

\---

It takes many slow steps but they finally make it to the lift. Baekhyun makes a move to press the basement 2 floor where his car was at but Chanyeol suddenly speaks up. 

“Help m-me back to my office” 

Baekhyun stops to look at the omega. He wants to question it, but he doesn’t. Thinking that Chanyeol still had some stuff he needed left in his office, he complies, clicking on level 26, just two floors down, then he just stands awkwardly beside the omega. 

Okay. If Baekhyun still couldn’t believe it, he realises he has no fucking choice but believe it now. Being in an enclosed space like this with Park Chanyeol, it was obvious the omega was in heat. Baekhyun could smell it. 

Chanyeol feels horrible, his scent hider, though strong, was not strong enough to hide the scent of his heat, he briefly looks at the alpha, trying to tell if he could smell it too. 

Baekhyun wants to say something, wants to make a joke, wants to laugh at Park Chanyeol-

Shut the fuck up Byun. 

Baekhyun decides against it. He was a bitch, but he wasn’t heartless. 

The door opens and Baekhyun leads the way to Park Chanyeol’s office. 

\---

Getting to Park Chanyeol’s office, Baekhyun stands there and looks at the omega. 

“Okay, grab what you need and let’s go” 

Baekhyun was not in the mood to play, not going to lie, it’s been really long since he had been near an omega in heat, and well, it was kind of putting him a bit on edge. 

Chanyeol takes in a deep breath, he takes a step away from the alpha before turning towards him. 

“Y-you can go” 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?”

Baekhyun doesn’t understand. 

“Is Kris coming to pick you up?” 

Chanyeol hated with a burning passion that Byun Baekhyun knew Kris, that he would bring him up now of all times. 

“No.”

Chanyeol says flatly, putting an end to that conversation, not wanting to go into it with the alpha. 

“Then how the hell are you gonna get back?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t care, don’t get him wrong, he was just very curious as to what the omega was going to do. 

“I-I’ll figure it out” 

Chanyeol really would have to think about it because he doesn’t know. 

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna try to drive in this state” 

Baekhyun was not worried for Park Chanyeol, he was worried for South Koreans in general, omegas in heat should not be allowed to drive-

“I-I’m not going to drive anywhere” 

Chanyeol was getting irritated again. 

“Byun, you can go. Thanks for getting me here” 

Chanyeol wants Byun Baekhyun to leave, he thinks, no, he knows that he was going to just relief himself here once the alpha goes. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

Baekhyun thinks he should just drop it, not question it, but fuck, there was something in his head screaming at him to ask. 

“W-what? So how are you going to go back?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t think Chanyeol would be able to get a cab in this state, and who even was awake to come pick him up? It was almost 1.30 in the morning. 

Chanyeol gives up trying to talk to Byun Baekhyun peacefully, he was in pain and his body was screaming at him to do something about it. 

Chanyeol takes a few more unstable steps and sits himself down on his thankfully, leather couch. 

“I-I’m not going back” 

Chanyeol says, angry that he didn’t sound as strong as he wanted to. 

Baekhyun looks at the omega, and considers, really thinks why the omega wouldn’t want to go back home. 

“Look Park, I might not like you, might hate you even, but your place is what? A 10 minute drive away? I can send you back, even walk you up to your apartment building if you need-” 

Baekhyun lays it out straight for Park Chanyeol, internally wincing for being so damn nice to the omega he hated the most. 

“I said it’s fine. Please leave” 

Chanyeol knows that the alpha was just being nice, but he was getting very antsy, and blame it on the hormones, but Chanyeol knows his tone was rather curt. 

“Seriously? Last call” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even know why he has to ask Chanyeol again and again. Why the fuck was the omega so insistent on staying? 

Chanyeol feels another heat wave take over him and the urge to touch himself was so strong he has to physically hold his hands to the side. 

“Byun. Leave. Now.” 

Chanyeol doesn’t mean to raise his voice, but he was in a lot of pain, and the longer Byun Baekhyun was here-

“Fine. I was just trying to be nice but if you want to stay and deal with getting back alone while you’re in heat so be it” 

Baekhyun says in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. So much for trying to be nice to that asshole of an omega. 

Baekhyun actually stomps out, without looking back. Fuck, it really wasn’t worth it being nice to such a bitchy omega. Baekhyun was done. 

\---

As soon as Byun Baekhyun shut the door behind him, Chanyeol starts making work of getting rid of his clothes. Fuck. He was burning up. 

Chanyeol has to peel off his shirt, sweat making the fabric stick grossly onto his body. And his pants, Chanyeol regrets wearing his tight pants. They made his ass look good, but fuck, they were the biggest pain to get off. Chanyeol wiggles to get himself free of them, before he tosses them to the side. And then his underwear, that was already drenched, soaked. 

Chanyeol was really sensitive down there right now. He couldn’t even bear pushing down his underwear, feeling the material of his underwear brush past his already hard dick hurt. 

Fuck. 

Chanyeol does it slowly and gently, taking off his underwear and finally freeing his member that was dripping with precum. It hurt so fucking badly. 

Chanyeol tries to touch himself, tries to jerk himself off, but fuck, his wrist couldn’t even bend like that when it was wrapped up in a bandage. His body hurt, his arm hurt and now his dick hurt too. 

Chanyeol uses his other hand, wrapping it around his dick and before he started giving himself small gentle strokes. Fuck, it didn’t feel good coming from his left hand, but what better choice did he have? 

Chanyeol’s body ached. His legs, his arms, his thighs, his ass. Chanyeol felt the wave of tiredness take over him. He was so tired and yet he had to take care of himself, all by himself. He tries to jerk himself off but his left hand really wasn’t doing it. 

Chanyeol considers fingering himself instead. His hole was already so wet, by this point, he just wanted something in him. 

It hurts to use his right, bandaged hand, but Chanyeol doesn’t care, he spreads his legs open, and uses his right hand to trail his rim, slowly inserting a digit in, before another. 

Chanyeol moans as he fucks himself on his own fingers, fingers barely touching his prostate and making him go a bit crazy each time he does. 

Chanyeol moves his hips to meet his own thrusts, but as much is it is helping, his mind kept lingering, to the scent of an alpha, to Kris, to his future mate. 

Chanyeol cums, but it is extremely unsatisfying and it doesn’t give him much relief. His body still hurt and now, he was dirty and covered in his own cum, but still dripping, still aching, still craving for that alpha’s knot-

Chanyeol wants to break down. 

\---

Baekhyun was so pissed. 

Baekhyun was more than pissed at this point. 

Baekhyun was so livid. 

Stupid Park Chanyeol. He should have never even tried to be nice to him. 

Baekhyun takes the lift back to his office. 

What the actual fuck. 

The more Baekhyun thinks about it, the angrier he gets. 

He had offered to help the man so damn nicely and yet all he got was screamed at to leave. 

Baekhyun gets more angry just thinking about it. 

What was Park Chanyeol even going to do- 

It suddenly hits Baekhyun that Park Chanyeol was probably going to relief himself, in his fucking office. 

Baekhyun’s face heats up at just the thought of the omega touching himself, fucking himself, maturbating, just two floors below-

Ew. Baekhyun doesn’t want to think of the gross ass omega in that way. Yucks. 

Baekhyun thinks maybe he’s wrong, maybe Park Chanyeol was going to call his mate to come pick him up or something. Sheesh, what was wrong with him sending him back? 

Baekhyun pushes the gross thoughts of Park Chanyeol aside, he still had some work to finish up. Fuck Park Chanyeol. Who cares if he was in heat and alone in his office, it was none of Byun Baekhyun’s fucking problem. 

\---

Baekhyun tries not to care, tries not to think about that stupid omega, tries to direct his attention to the-

Baekhyun thinks that maybe he heard wrong, because it was literally 2 fucking am and his office phone was ringing, this was some real fucking scary shit if it was an unknown number or-

“Hello? Park?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even waste a fucking second more when he sees that Park Chanyeol was the one calling.

Fine, Baekhyun cares a bit, because he knows how painful heats can be, and yeah he’s a douche but he has a fucking heart. 

There was no reply. 

“Park, did you change your mind?” 

Baekhyun was tired, he was ready to leave. He presses two fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

“Park, can you say something, or I swear I’m just gonna fucking hang up-” 

Baekhyun was so done, what game was Park Chanyeol even playing?

“Could you please come back?” 

Baekhyun feels weird. Park Chanyeol’s voice sounded weird. Park Chanyeol sounded tired. Park Chanyeol sounded scared. 

“Okay.” 

Baekhyun grabs his stuff and heads for the lift, happy that at least he was almost on his way back home.

To be honest, he was worried, because as much as he didn’t like the omega, it was a worrying thing to know that an omega was alone in heat, with no way of getting home. It was just dangerous. Baekhyun has an internal battle with himself, trying to figure out if worrying for the omega was even the right thing to do. Stupid ass Park Chanyeol, if he had just listened and took his offer the first time, they would both be back home by now. 

“Park, are you ready-” 

Baekhyun doesn’t think that any preparation, any warning, anything really, would have prepared him, braced him for the sight he meets when he actually opens the door to the omega’s room. 

“What the fuck” 

Baekhyun feels wrong just being here. 

Baekhyun tries to look away, away from a very naked Park Chanyeol touching himself, lightly fingering himself, and what? Whimpering in pain? Fuck, Baekhyun hates how he was affected. How the sounds coming out of the omega’s mouth were going straight to his dick. Since when did he start getting attracted to bitchy omegas like Park Chanyeol? 

Chanyeol couldn’t even give a shit anymore. He thinks somewhere down the line of cumming for the 5th time with no sense of satisfaction, he really couldn’t give a fuck anymore. His hand hurt so much, his wrapped hand which was hurt by none other than that fucker Kris. Chanyeol hates him so much, hates that the alpha not only had to hurt his heart, he had to hurt his dominant hand as well. Chanyeol hates that he thinks of Kris when he touches himself, moans his name when he cums. Chanyeol hates that he almost falters, almost calls Kris to come pick him up, before changing his mind last minute to the fucker that sits two floors above him. 

“Park, what the actual fuck?” 

Baekhyun still could not believe this was actually happening, it was one thing for Park Chanyeol to go into heat in front of him, it was a whole other thing for Park Chanyeol to be touching himself and relieving his heat right in front of him. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but look, and fuck, this was so wrong. Baekhyun was fucking sure that Kris was going to murder him if not for looking, for even having not the purest thoughts about his mate. Baekhyun wasn’t going to lie, Kris was a nice guy but when angry, Kris kind of intimidated the fuck out of him.

“Park, what the actual fuck. I’m gonna leave” 

Baekhyun needs to leave, fuck, the effects of just being in the same room as Park Chanyeol right now-

“W-wait. Please help me” 

Baekhyun stops in his tracks. 

What. 

Chanyeol hates that he was asking, hell, he was begging for help from the one alpha he hated the most. 

“Don’t be fucking crazy Park” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even turn around, he tells the omega with his back facing him. 

Park Chanyeol might have lost his mind, but Baekhyun certainly didn’t. 

“I-I’m serious” 

Chanyeol repeats, his body hurt so much, he really didn’t care who helped him, he just really fucking needed some help. 

“Well, fuck that, I don’t give a fuck if you’re serious or not” 

Baekhyun makes the mistake of trying to face the omega. 

Baekhyun uses his hands to cover the omega’s naked body from his line of vision. 

“Park, I don’t know what kind of fucked up game you’re playing, but what I do know is that Kris is a great alpha, a great guy. And he’s been so damn kind and nice for accepting an omega like you as a mate. So if you think I’m gonna help you cheat on a great alpha like him, you must be fucking delusional” 

That was it. Chanyeol feels something in him break, like really fucking snap and break. Chanyeol considers shouting and screaming at Byun Baekhyun for getting it wrong. For mistaking him as the bad guy, him as the cheater, him as the one who did wrong. But Chanyeol couldn’t help but to think about the implications of Byun Baekhyun’s words. 

An omega like you. 

Byun Baekhyun had said it with disgust. And Chanyeol could understand where he was coming from. Hell, years of pushing it all down, telling himself that it didn’t matter, that he didn’t care, that he’s fine with what everyone had to say, as long as Kris-

Chanyeol’s not fine. 

Chanyeol’s not fine. 

Chanyeol’s not fucking fine.

Chanyeol honestly hates himself. 

Nothing was going right in his life, everything hurt, maybe everyone was right, he was a fucking shit excuse of an omega and Kris was the one and only alpha that would ever accept him, that Kris was all he deserved. And now no one was ever going to love him, he would never get any better than that ‘great’ and ‘amazing’ alpha, he was never get anyone better than Kris, and that fucker had cheated on him. Chanyeol thinks maybe, though he hates to admit it, it was because that was exactly what an omega like him deserved. 

Chanyeol actually loses it. He never thought he would break down in front of an alpha, especially one like Byun Baekhyun, but fuck it, fuck him, fuck everything. 

Baekhyun feels his heart clench up. He feels his heart sink. He feels his heart actually hurt. 

Park Chanyeol wasn’t just crying, he was full on sobbing. And this time, it was all on him. He was the fucking asshole who had crossed the line. 

Fuck, what did he even do? It was just a joke. Just a stupid fucking joke. Surely Park Chanyeol was joking about him helping, so was it so damn wrong to joke back? And it wasn’t like he has never said worse things to the omega, hell, he has said way worse things before and the omega had barely even flinched then. This was weird. Baekhyun doesn’t know what was happening. 

“Park, look, fuck. I don’t know what you want from me” 

Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair. 

“Fuck, okay, I know you were joking with me, so I was just joking with you” 

Baekhyun tries to understand that as an omega in heat, Park Chanyeol was probably just hormonal and emotional. 

“Kris is a nice guy, I’m sure he loves you very much, just the annoying that way you are” 

Baekhyun means well, he really does, but he has no idea why Park Chanyeol cries even louder at that. 

“If h-he’s such a fucking nice guy, such an amazing and great alpha then why would cheat on m-me, and then come back just to injure my hand so much that I can’t even fucking jerk off properly” 

Baekhyun stands there with his mouth slightly agape. 

What the fuck? 

All this time, he had thought that Kris was an alpha stud, him being the valedictorian in College when they graduated, him being kind and nice to everyone, Park Chanyeol included, him being what society thought of as the ideal alpha. And now he learns that he cheated on his almost-mate of what? From what he knows, about 6 years? And he even laid a hand on said almost-mate? 

“Haven’t you two been together for 6 years?” 

Baekhyun was pissed, fucking fuming, and this time, not at Park Chanyeol, at his fucking asshole of a mate. 

“8 y-years” 

Baekhyun was so angry. As much as he hated Park Chanyeol, he didn’t deserve that, no one deserved that. 

Baekhyun moves towards the omega, who was still crying, despite his blatant attempts to calm himself down. 

Chanyeol had already stopped touching himself, stopped fingering himself, he was just crying on the sofa, legs still spread open, body still dripping, still hurting. 

Baekhyun feels his heart hurt, because fuck, the omega was literally so fucking vulnerable right now. 

Baekhyun takes Park Chanyeol’s injured hand as gently as he could, lifting it up to look at it. 

“He did this to you?” 

Baekhyun could honestly feel his blood boiling. The one thing he couldn’t stand was alphas that attacked omegas. That was just extremely fucked up especially if-

“His alpha was showing. I-I think he just lost control for a while” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he was helping Kris makeup excuses. The fact was that yeah he did that to him, he had hurt Chanyeol and it was a shitty and abusive thing to do. 

“Bullshit” 

Baekhyun spits out and for a second Chanyeol thinks that the alpha was suspecting him of lying. 

“That’s not a fucking excuse to hurt you” 

Oh. Baekhyun was not angry at him, he was angry for him. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something but he sees the omega suddenly arch his back upwards, and whimper in pain. 

Baekhyun doesn’t even feel aroused this time. His heart was screaming at him to protect. To help. To save this poor omega. Baekhyun knows it’s been a long time since he had felt something like this. His inner alpha shouting at him to do something. And Baekhyun finds it so weird, because Park Chanyeol had never been an omega that Baekhyun had thought would think need saving. But tonight, Park Chanyeol might still be a full head taller than him, but he never looked smaller. 

“I could help you” 

Baekhyun thinks, that fine, just for tonight. 

“If you want” 

Just for tonight, Baekhyun could make an exception. 

“If you need” 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol. 

“I could save you” 

It was all up to Park Chanyeol. 

Park Chanyeol never believed that he needed saving. But tonight, he really needed this. 

“Pl-lease help”

Chanyeol decides to swallow his pride.

“Please save me” 

Just for tonight, Chanyeol could make an exception. 

\---

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he would regret this in the morning, but fuck it, for the first time in his life, Park Chanyeol was begging him for something. And fuck, Baekhyun would be fucking lying if he said Park Chanyeol wasn’t hot as fuck, especially right now. 

Baekhyun presses Park Chanyeol down. 

“Stay down” 

Baekhyun instructs, taking Park Chanyeol’s hands in his own, being careful with his injured one. 

He places both of Park Chanyeol’s hands above his head. 

“Keep them there” 

Baekhyun looks the omega in the eye before he uses his hands to spread the omega’s legs even wider. 

Chanyeol does as he is told, unsure of why Byun Baekhyun would want him to-

“Fuck, Byun” 

Baekhyun starts pressing small kisses on his inner thigh, working his way up to his overstimulated dick. 

Chanyeol has to bite down on his lip, trying not to moan out any louder than he already did. 

Baekhyun smiles to himself briefly, enjoying the sounds of the omega whimpering because of something he did. 

Baekhyun decides to take it up a notch, so he sticks out his tongue and drags it over to the tip of Park Chanyeol’s dick, leaving a wet trail with his saliva. 

Chanyeol arches his back and almost screams. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” 

Chanyeol hated this, he knew that the fucker Byun Baekhyun was doing it on purpose, teasing him so that he could see him in pain. 

“Fuck, Byun” 

Chanyeol was already in tears, he didn’t know how much more he could take with the alpha edging him this way. 

Baekhyun considers dragging it out, just a little more.

“P-please” 

Baekhyun looks up and sees the omega begging again, with his eyes shut. 

Baekhyun takes Park Chanyeol’s member into his mouth ,all at once, so fast the head of Park Chanyeol’s dick hits the back of his throat.

Park Chanyeol has a pretty petite sized dick, especially for his height, but Baekhyun wasn’t going to lie, he liked it this size. It was pretty. And it fit his mouth just nice. 

Chanyeol has to press his hand down onto the couch, the feeling of Byun Baekhyun bopping his head up and down his dick was very pleasurable, but also overwhelming. 

Chanyeol had got to admit, Byun Baekhyun was good with his mouth. He was not the best at witty comebacks and sassy snapbacks but fuck, the man knew how to use his tongue well. 

It was less than 2 minutes, but Chanyeol withers under Byun Baekhyun, his thighs shake because he needs to cum, he’s going to cum. 

Chanyeol breathes out, or more like moans out, because it just felt so fucking good. 

“Byun”

Chanyeol could barely form a coherent sentence. 

“B-Byun, I-I’m go-nn-a c-cum” 

Chanyeol was feeling so weak, his body was exhausted and he was so close to-

Chanyeol waits for Byun Baekhyun to pull away, so take his dick out of his mouth, so that he could cum freely, but he doesn’t. 

Byun Baekhyun uses his nimble tongue to lick the tip of Park Chanyeol’s head before he sucks his dick so fast, Park Chanyeol’s head hits the back of his throat again. 

Chanyeol loses it and he cums, not caring that he was cumming into the alpha’s mouth, it wasn’t like he didn’t warn the other man. 

To his surprise, the alpha lets him. The alpha even fucking swallows. The alpha uses the side of his shirt to clean his mouth before getting up and gives him a smirk. 

Fuck, Chanyeol was getting hard again, just at that. 

Fuck, since when did he find Byun Baekhyun hot?

What the fuck?

Chanyeol was pretty out of breath, but not going to lie, that felt good, amazing even. 

Byun Baekhyun might be pretty sucky at his job, but fuck he was great at blowjobs. 

Chanyeol wishes the feeling of pleasure could last long, but it doesn’t, he needs to be filled, his body was craving for it, he needs a fucking knot-

Chanyeol screams out Byun Baekhyun’s name when he feels the man’s amazing tongue, trailing his rim, teasing the fuck out of him. 

Fuck, Chanyeol knew how wet he already was and Byun Baekhyun doing that just made him so much wetter. 

Baekhyun briefly thinks he could joke about how wet Park Chanyeol was, how much of a slut he was getting for him, how thirsty the omega was-

Shut the fuck up Byun. 

Baekhyun realises there literally was no point in making Park Chanyeol feel bad or embarrassed about his body right now, so instead, he decides to say.

“You know Park” 

Baekhyun says it in between licks and kisses. 

“You actually taste pretty fucking good” 

Baekhyun knows he made the right decision, because as he steals a peek at the omega’s face, he could tell just how happy that made the omega. 

Chanyeol actually blushes and uses a hand to hide his smile. A comment like that shouldn’t be making him so damn happy, but it kinda does. Chanyeol, though he will never admit it, loves praise, loves getting praised. 

Chanyeol drops the smile and exchanges it with a scream when Byun Baekhyun sticks his tongue in, and begins eat him out, fucking him with his mouth. 

Chanyeol could feel his whole body shake, especially as Byun Baekhyun holds his thighs increasingly wide and fucks him deeper and deeper with just his tongue. 

Chanyeol cums again, because that was just how sensitive his entire body was, that was just how overstimulated he was when he was in heat. 

Thankfully, this time, he actually feels better, he feels like there was a short break, a short reprive from the constant high intensity arousal he was feeling. 

“I’m not going to knot you” 

Chanyeol’s heart suddenly freezes and he looks at the alpha who was using tissues on the desk to wipe his hands and then his own mouth. 

Chanyeol suddenly thinks that maybe that was all Byun Baekhyun was going to do for him. It was already more than he expected the asshole to do for him, but the thought of the alpha just getting up and leaving him alone like that really hurt. 

“W-what?”

Chanyeol hated that he really needs it, that he really wants it.

“Pl-lease?” 

Chanyeol begs, because he knew his heat was far from being over and his whole body was going to start heating up again in minutes. 

“Park, I’m not going to knot you here” 

Baekhyun repeats himself, looking around the room for his stuff, getting ready to leave. 

Chanyeol wants to cry all over again. He thought the alpha was just starting to be nice to him, he shouldn’t have known that the alpha would do this. Tease him, help him a bit, but leave before he was really fully okay. 

Chanyeol tries not to care, tries to look okay, tries not to cry-

One tear escapes and then another and then another. Chanyeol couldn’t stop crying again, because when the alpha leaves, he was going to be all alone. He hates that he thought, he really thought that Byun Baekhyun was going to stay and help him.

Baekhyun reaches for Chanyeol’s clothes, before turning back to face the omega-

“P-Park, why are you crying?” 

Baekhyun was so confused. 

What the hell did he do? 

Baekhyun brings Park Chanyeol’s shirt to him and sits on the edge of the couch. 

“W-why won’t you help me?” 

Baekhyun’s heart clenches at Park Chanyeol’s question. 

What was he even talking about? 

“I did help you?” 

Baekhyun wants to get mad and lash out, but he keeps his voice soft, seeing that the omega was still in tears. 

It confirmed his suspicions then. Baekhyun considered that as all the help that he was worth. 

Chanyeol cries even more. 

“B-but it still hurts” 

Chanyeol knows his heat was far from breaking, and he didn’t know how he was going to deal with it when it came back in full force, he didn’t even have any of his heat toys here-

“Park, I know” 

Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair. 

“But I can’t knot you here” 

Baekhyun says and Chanyeol wants to ask why, why not, was he that shitty of an omega that Byun Baekhyun, the fucking best alpha couldn’t even knot him-

“I don’t have any condoms right now” 

Oh. Chanyeol stops crying. 

“That’s why I’m getting you cleaned up and dressed, and then I’m bringing you back to my place” 

Oh. Chanyeol didn’t even think about that. 

Chanyeol feels stupid, fuck, he was so desperate for a knot, he didn’t even think it through. Hell, he wasn’t even on birth control, if Byun Baekhyun was really a fucker, he would have just fucked him anyways and just let him deal with the consequences. 

“Come on, stay still and I’ll clean you up okay?” 

Oh. Byun Baekhyun was actually, well, pretty nice. 

Chanyeol lets the alpha clean him up, dress him, wipe his couch, lets him grab his stuff and support him down to his car. 

Chanyeol, in his weird heat induced haze, lets Byun Baekhyun save him. 

\---

Chanyeol starts heating up again in the car. It was so fucking uncomfortable, and he feels bad that he was dirtying the alpha’s coat. The coat that the alpha helped to tie around his waist so that the security guards wouldn’t be able to see his stained pants as they left the office. 

“You okay Park?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t take his eyes off the road. It was late and dark, and he was tired and a bit on edge, he was scared to lose focus right now. 

“Y-yeah”

Chanyeol tells the other man, still a bit baffled by how nice he was being through all this. This was so fucking weird. 

“We’re almost there, just hang tight” 

Baekhyun tells the omega, and he steals a glance at the other man who was fumbling and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Fuck, just the smell of Park Chanyeol was turning him on, fuck, fuck, fuck. Focus. Baekhyun tears his eyes off the omega and looks at the road again, just a few more minutes. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun doesn’t crash the car. 

Getting out of the car, Baekhyun moves to help Park Chanyeol out.

\--- 

Chanyeol wasn’t going to lie, he didn’t feel good. His body was on fire again, and he was craving to be touch, to be filled, for Byun Baekhyun’s knot.

What the fuck. 

Byun Baekhyun had a really big and nice house. 

Chanyeol feels that deep in his mind, he would be a shit load more surprised than he was now if he wasn’t in heat. 

Chanyeol feels his whole body go weak, just when he was a few steps from Byun Baekhyun’s house. 

He feels dizzy, powerless, like he needs to sit down, lie down. 

He stops walking, he holds his tummy because it was hurting again, he isn’t even shocked or embarrassed when more slick comes out of him. He wants the feeling to be over. 

“Are you okay?”

Baekhyun looks at the omega, Park Chanyeol didn’t look the very least bit okay. 

“I-I”

Chanyeol wants to say no, and sit down on Baekhyun’s lawn, but before he gets the chance to, the alpha was lifting him off the ground. 

What the fuck?

“Just don’t move” 

Baekhyun breathes out as he moves towards his house. 

“Or I might really drop you Park” 

Baekhyun honestly doesn’t know if he could do this for long, but the omega looked like he was about to pass out. 

Chanyeol listens and hums, allowing the smaller man to carry him in. 

\---

Baekhyun doesn’t like to think that he is weak, but fuck, it was tiring carrying the overgrown omega while fumbling to take out his keys. 

Baekhyun considers saying something, telling Park Chanyeol he was heavy as hell, that he feels like his back was going to break because he was so hard to lift up, tht Park Chanyeol should consider losing some weight-

“I’m r-really sorry. I’m really heavy.” 

Baekhyun pauses. He stops fumbling for a moment. 

His heart clenches up again. 

“Don’t apologise. It’s fine. You’re not” 

Baekhyun says instead. 

Stup the fuck up Byun indeed. 

Baekhyun finally gets his keys out and manages to open the door, carrying the omega to his bedroom before finally lowering him down. 

\---

Baekhyun was tired, he wanted nothing more than to just call it a night and go to sleep. 

But he hears the sound that Park Chanyeol makes and it goes straight to his dick. 

“P-please”

Chanyeol was on his bed, legs spread open, ready for him. 

“Please touch me” 

Chanyeol really wants Byun Baekhyun to touch him. 

And Baekhyun, though on most days, would try his best to go against Park Chanyeol’s wishes. 

“P-please knot me” 

But Baekhyun was going to give Park Chanyeol exactly what he wanted tonight. 

\---

Baekhyun starts taking off his clothes, removing his tie and then his button up shirt. 

He does the same for the omega, who leans into his touch. 

Chanyeol’s skin was burning hot, and Baekhyun feels his heart racing at just the contact of his skin on the omega’s. 

Baekhyun helps Park Chanyeol get fully undressed and the omega moans when his dick was finally free from the constraint of his tight pants and his underwear again. 

Baekhyun takes a breath before he backs away for a moment. 

Chanyeol honestly can’t wait for Byun Baekhyun to touch him, to fill him up. 

Chanyeol starts palming himself, the need to be touched was too strong. 

Chanyeol moans, he was way too sensitive right now, he wanted Baekhyun in him and he wanted the alpha in him right now. 

Baekhyun was honestly just so turned on at how needy the omega was getting. 

“Byun, p-please, quick” 

Chanyeol almost cries again as he begs for the alpha to hurry up. 

Baekhyun finally gives the omega what he wants, sliding one of his fingers in, and another, before slowly opening the omega up, enjoying the stretch of the omega on his hands. 

“F-fuck” 

Baekhyun loves that Park Chanyeol was really getting off on this. 

“M-more” 

Chanyeol knows he’s ready for it. 

Baekhyun slides one more finger on and slowly fucks Park Chanyeol, taking in the sight of the omega rocking his hips to meet each one of his thrusts. 

“I-I want you in me, p-please” 

Chanyeol begs, he really wants Baekhyun’s knot, he was more than ready. 

Baekhyun has to pause to thinks if Chanyeol was prepped enough because as much as he hated the omega, he wouldn’t want to hurt him in bed. 

“Just a little more” 

Baekhyun decides for the omega and Park Chanyeol whines at that. 

Baekhyun could feel his dick twitch at the sound the omega made. 

Finally, when Baekhyun thinks Park Chanyeol was ready, he moves to take off his pants and underwear.

As soon as Baekhyun was freed of his clothes, he reaches and grabs the pack of condoms from the bedside drawer, before he takes one and begins putting it on. 

Baekhyun considers getting the lube but one look at how wet the omega was and he knows that Park Chanyeol didn’t need it. 

“H-hurry Byun” 

Park Chanyeol was in so much pain and the lust was fogging up his brain. 

Somewhere in the midst, his eyes land on Byun Baekhyun’s dick, no, Byun Baekhyun’s monster. 

Fuck. 

Even in his sex-crazed state, Park Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel a bit worried that THAT was going into him. That THAT was going to grow even bigger within him when the alpha knotted him. 

“You’re huge” 

Chanyeol wants to smack himself when he realised he had said it out loud. I mean it was the truth but he didn’t want the alpha to know that was what he thought. 

Baekhyun actually lets out a small chuckle. 

“Bigger than you’ve seen before?” 

Baekhyun was honestly shocked that Park Chanyeol would even say that, Kris was a giant, he had thought Kris’ dick was-

“You’re like twice the size of Kris” 

Baekhyun chokes. 

Chanyeol hates that he can’t shut up. 

Shut the fuck up Park. 

Fuck, Chanyeol blushes for even saying that about his ex. I mean it was the truth but these were things Byun Baekhyun didn’t need to know to feed his ego. 

“Well then”

Baekhyun moves forward to turn him onto his hands and knees, careful with Chanyeol’s bandaged arm. 

“Get ready Park” 

Baekhyun holds the omega in place. 

“I’ll make you feel twice as good as Kris ever did” 

Chanyeol’s heart actually skips at that, he was so wet, he was ready, he feels the warmth at his hole. 

“You ready?” 

Baekhyun asks. 

“Y-yeah” 

Chanyeol honestly was as ready as he would ever be. 

Baekhyun hears a hint of fear in the omega’s voice. 

“Park, are you ready?”

Baekhyun asks again, he wants the omega to be sure. 

“Yes Byun” 

Chanyeol says, feeling the tip of the alpha’s dick at his wet entrance. 

“Call me by my name” 

Baekhyun knew it was a weird request, but hell, if Park Chanyeol kept calling him Byun, all he could think of was them at work. 

It actually takes a moment for Chanyeol to actually remember the alpha’s name, not his surname but name. 

“I’m ready Baekhyun” 

It feels unfamiliar but strangely fitting. 

“I’m ready Alpha Baekhyun”

Chanyeol follows the orders, because he wants it so damn badly. 

Fuck. Hearing the omega call him in that way makes Baekhyun feel a certain type of way. 

Baekhyun grabs onto Park Chanyeol’s hips as he slowly inches his way in, loving how tight the omega was around him. 

As Baekhyun enters, Chanyeol couldn’t help but tense up, clench around the alpha. Fuck, Baekhyun’s girth was way bigger than he was used to, Chanyeol felt so full that he was going to explode. 

“Park, calm down.” 

Baekhyun coos into Park Chanyeol’s ear. 

Chanyeol listens and he tries to relax as he feels the alpha push all the way in slowly. 

Fuck.

As soon as Baekhyun pushes fully in for the first time, he immediately pulls out and smashes back in again. 

“Fuck Baek-” 

Chanyeol actually screams because the alpha rams into his prostate at such a force, it fully winds him. 

Baekhyun loves that he managed to find Park Chanyeol’s sensitive spot at just his first shot. 

Baekhyun thrusts into Park Chanyeol again, enjoying the moans he pulls out of the omega. 

Chanyeol cums a few thrusts in, dizzy from the high it was giving him, still feeling overly stimulated. 

“You okay, Park? Do you need a break?” 

Baekhyun needed to makes sure the omega was okay, this was, at the end of the day, to help him. 

“Y-yes. Mor-e please” 

Chanyeol’s hands start to shake as Baekhyun’s grip on his hips tighten, bringing him close as he pushes into him again and again. 

Fuck, Baekhyun was a strong lover and Chanyeol was living for every second of it. 

“Park, I’m clos-se”

Baekhyun could feel himself about to cum and it has, well, been years since he had actually knotted anyone. 

“P-please cum in me”

Chanyeol was hating how eager he was for it, how he wanted so damn badly for the alpha to knot him. 

“Are you sure?”

Baekhyun was unsure of all of this. He had been told his knots were painful in the past. That was mainly the reason he never knotted a beta, he didn’t dare to, he was afraid to hurt them if they couldn’t take it-

“Yes, I can take it”

Chanyeol sounded confident enough for the both of them. 

“O-ok, are you ready”

Baekhyun breathes out, he was really going to cum. 

“Yes, I’m ready Baekhyun”

Chanyeol almost moans out. 

“Alpha Baekhyun”

Fuck. It still got to him, the way that Park Chanyeol called him alpha in that deep and husky voice. 

Baekhyun gives the omega a particularly hard thrust and he comes at that, and his knot starts to grow within the omega. 

Chanyeol might have braced himself for Byun Baekhyun’s knot, he might have said he was ready, he might have really really wanted it but fuck. Chanyeol would be lying if he said that the knot didn’t fucking hurt. Just when Chanyeol thought the alpha’s knot couldn’t get any bigger, Chanyeol was proven wrong, he was being stretched and stretched til he couldn’t feel anything anymore, just pleasure mixed in with pain, a fuck load of pain. 

Chanyeol reached a point where he thinks he is screaming, but he isn’t sure. It hurts but feels good, so good that he feels a high, he loves it so much even though the feeling is overwhelming. Chanyeol only can vaguely feel himself cumming, while calling out, while moaning out. 

“Alpha Baekhyun”

Chanyeol feels his whole body go weak, he doesn’t even know how he was still on his hands and knees, he feels completely powerless, but his heat seems to be broken for now, Chanyeol smiles a bit to himself, even though it hurts and it hurts and-

“Park” 

Hmm?

“Park?”

Chanyeol was sleepy, he just wanted to take a nap for a bit. 

“Chanyeol” 

Chanyeol breathes out. Oh. Byun Baekhyun was calling him. 

“Y-yeah?”

Chanyeol realises the alpha was holding him upright, he was pressed firmly onto the alpha’s chest. 

“You okay?” 

Baekhyun was a bit worried, the omega was a bit unresponsive. Subspace. He was in subspace and he had not come down from the high of climaxing. 

Chanyeol finds it a bit difficult to respond. 

Baekhyun cradles the omega’s body and lowers him carefully down onto the bed, pulling out of the omega. 

Chanyeol gives a small whine at that, still numb to everything around him, he was sleepy, he just wanted to close his eyes for a bit-

“Chanyeol, can you hear me?” 

Baekhyun brushes the hair out of the omega’s face. Fuck, he was more than a bit worried. Did he overwhelm the omega? Was it too much? Did he hurt-

“Hmm, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun lets out a breath he did not know he was holding in when he hears the omega’s annoying voice call his name. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Baekhyun leans nearer to the omega, to hear his response. 

Chanyeol was really tired, really really tired, but coming out of that haze, out of that weird trance, he remembers where he was, who he was talking to. 

“I-I’m good”

Chanyeol uses whatever little strength he has to try to pull himself up into a sitting position. 

“I-I should go”

Chanyeol realises that the alpha probably wants him out of his hair, he had already helped so much.

Baekhyun looks at the omega weakly try to push himself up. What? Does Park Chanyeol honestly think he was going to kick him out of his house when he was so out of it, smelling like heat, at 3am? Baekhyun frowns, does Park Chanyeol think he is monster? 

“Park, I’m not chasing you out” 

Baekhyun lightly holds Park Chanyeol’s injured hand, before gently pushing him to lie back down. 

“You’re tired, and still a bit overwhelmed, get some rest here” 

Chanyeol doesn’t understand. Byun Baekhyun was done helping him, so why does it sound like the alpha was trying to ask him to-

“Stay”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened for a moment. Was he hearing wrongly? 

“Stay with me”

Baekhyun hums. 

“Stay with me for the night”

Chanyeol was too tired to argue. 

“O-okay”

Chanyeol closes his eyes, so sleepy, so tired. 

Chanyeol feels a wet cloth on his skin just as he was drifting off to sleep. Huh?

Baekhyun felt a bit bad. Chanyeol was covered in his own fluids, he was sweaty and out of it. Baekhyun reaches over to sweep the hair out of the omega’s face again-

Chanyeol was still really warm. Baekhyun feels something within him. Screaming at him to protect, to take care of the omega. So he does. 

Baekhyun goes to the washroom to get a small bucket, a washcloth and a sponge.

Through lidded eyes, Chanyeol could see Byun Baekhyun using a cloth to clean his thighs and his legs and-

“Byun, w-what are you doing?”

Chanyeol could see what he was doing, but he didn’t understand why. 

Baekhyun takes the sponge and helps to slowly sponge the omega’s warm body. 

“Hmm? Your body is still really warm” 

Baekhyun tells the other man, seeing how Chanyeol was still rolling around, shifting uncomfortably because of the heat. 

Chanyeol’s heart clenches. Byun Baekhyun was being nice. 

“Y-you don’t have to take care of me” 

Chanyeol says because that was what the alpha was doing. Taking care of him. Like how Kris would in the past. Kris. Chanyeol’s heart hurt. 

Baekhyun moves the bangs out of Chanyeol’s face again, lightly sponging the omega’s forehead. 

“I know I don’t have to” 

Baekhyun says softly. 

“But” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega in the eye. 

“For some reason, I want to”

Baekhyun lightly pats the omega’s head, enjoying how the omega leans into his touch, preens into his hand. 

It’s quiet and neither of the two say anything til the alpha is satisfied with how the omega’s skin felt cooler. 

Putting away the bucket, the alpha hears the omega speak up again. 

“I could really leave, I’m feeling better now-”

Chanyeol knows it would be exhausting getting back home, but Byun Baekhyun really was too nice to him tonight, it didn’t fit their usual dynamic. 

“Just stay the night”

Baekhyun assures him again. 

Chanyeol was a bit hesitant, but sleep was lulling him under. 

“Okay”

Chanyeol closes his eyes at that. 

“Thank you Baekhyun”

Chanyeol doesn’t know why, but the more he called the alpha by his name, the better it felt on his tongue. 

“No worries” 

Baekhyun says, with a small smile, though he knows the omega won’t see. 

“Good night Chanyeol” 

The alpha says, even though the omega, who was already asleep, won’t hear. 

Chanyeol thinks maybe he heard wrongly, but he hears the alpha call his name right before he drifts off. 

Chanyeol smiles. 

It was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love enemies to lovers kind of fics:')


	3. Before you hit the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short update!!!

Chanyeol stirs awake to an empty bed. An empty bed that wasn’t his. He panics for a brief moment before he remembers everything that happened the night before. 

Fuck. 

This was Byun Baekhyun’s bed. 

Chanyeol looks under the blanket, one he doesn’t remember putting over himself, and what the fuck? He was completely naked. 

Chanyeol blushes, memories of the night before comes rushing back to him. 

Fuck. 

He and Byun Baekhyun fucked. 

And now he was still here, naked in his-

“You’re awake” 

Chanyeol almost jumps, turning to face the alpha who entered the room. 

“I-I, y-you, w-e” 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what to say. 

Last night, in the dead of his heat, he was completely cool with everything that was going on, but right now, when his heat was temporarily on pause, he could actually think and fuck, what the hell was he thinking?

“We fucked” 

Chanyeol ends up saying. 

And Byun Baekhyun smiles. 

The fucking asshole actually smiles. 

“Yeah, I am glad you remembered who actually helped you last night” 

Chanyeol’s face heats up, he knows Byun Baekhyun was going to hold this against him forever and never let him live this down-

“How are you feeling?”

What. 

No more jokes? No laughing? No stupid comment about how weak he was as an omega? 

Chanyeol stares blankly at Byun Baekhyun for a moment, waiting for him to add a mean remark. But he doesn’t. 

“Are you okay Park?” 

Baekhyun takes Park Chanyeol’s lack of a response as him trying to say he wasn’t feeling well. 

Chanyeol doesn’t understand. 

What was going on? 

“Your body still heating up?” 

Byun Baekhyun comes nearer, sitting on the edge of the bed, hand reaching out towards Chanyeol-

“What are you doing?”

Chanyeol doesn’t get it. 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. 

Because from the looks of it. 

Baekhyun lightly puts his hand against Chanyeol’s forehead. 

Byun Baekhyun seemed like he was trying to be nice. 

“You’re still a little warm”

Chanyeol looks into Byun Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“You want to take a shower? I can lend you some of my clothes to change into”

Chanyeol feels weird. Byun Baekhyun was never this nice to him, ever. 

Chanyeol pulls away. 

He wants to say no, say he should get going, say thanks for everything last night and just get the hell out. 

But. 

But a shower sounded so damn nice, especially right now. 

“Y-yeah, could I?” 

Chanyeol says and the alpha, moves off the bed to grabs some clothes for the omega from his closet. 

“I think you can wear some of my oversized stuff” 

Baekhyun considers throwing in a jab about how they still probably won’t fit well on the omega’s bulky body but he doesn’t. 

Shut the fuck up Byun. 

Baekhyun decides that it won’t hurt to just be nice to the omega for a little longer. So it still holds til the omega was fully up on his feet. 

“Here. Do you need help to the toilet?” 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol with a look which Chanyeol knew could only mean concern. 

Chanyeol actually feels his heart race a little. 

“Uh- no. I can manage.” 

Chanyeol clears his throat, trying not to seem to shocked by the alpha’s kind gesture. 

Chanyeol looks at the alpha briefly, but Byun Baekhyun was still in the room, and he didn’t look like he was planning to leave any time soon. 

“Um, Byun” 

Chanyeol was feeling pretty awkward. 

“Hmm?” 

Baekhyun looks up from his phone which he was charging on the bedside table. 

“Could you leave the room?” 

Now that Chanyeol’s mind was not cloudy from the heat. 

“I need to get to the toilet” 

He was actually pretty embarrassed. 

“And well, I’m completely naked” 

Chanyeol’s cheeks heat up a bit. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

Chanyeol hates how Byun Baekhyun gives him a weird smile. 

“Well, I already saw everything last night” 

Chanyeol blushes. Fuck. He feels like Byun Baekhyun was probably going to comment on his body, laugh at him, make a jab about his size. Chanyeol feels his heart sink, sink and sink and sink because he had always been insecure about his body, he had tried so hard to work on it to make it something he was proud of. He tried so damn hard even though he knew it was impossible for him to get what society deemed as the perfect, ideal omega body. Chanyeol hates himself, he hates his body, he knows that what Byun Baekhyun was going to say was going to hurt him, make him hate his body more than he actually-

“You have a petite sized dick”

Baekhyun says with a smirk. 

Chanyeol blushes furiously, ferociously. He had always been pretty damn insecure about the size of his manhood. It just didn’t fit his frame, it was too small in his own honest opinion. He always wishes his dick would be bigger, just like the rest of his stupid big bulky body-

“It’s cute” 

Baekhyun adds and Chanyeol looks at him blankly. Cute? Baekhyun had called his dick cute. 

“And well, you’re fit as fuck” 

Baekhyun states, because damn, he was impressed at how well built the omega was to be honest. 

Chanyeol looks up at the alpha.

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to feel. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

“Y-Yeah, I know. I don’t have an omega-ish body.”

Chanyeol tries to keep his voice strong, but he hates how it almost wavers. He hates how tall he is. He hates how broad he is. He hates that no matter what he tried to do, he would not and could not look more like an omega. Chanyeol honestly doesn’t want to think about it, he doesn’t want to end up crying in front of the stupid alpha again. 

“Hmm? Who cares if it is what people think an omega’s body should look like or not. You have a really hot body. Hell, even I want a body like yours” 

Baekhyun could sense that Park Chanyeol was insecure about it. About his body, and yeah, maybe on a normal day he would play on that knowledge, make him feel bad about himself, make him feel even more insecure. But damn it, Baekhyun feels bad because Park Chanyeol had opened up his body to him last night, and only the world’s biggest dick would go ahead and criticize someone they had just slept with. 

Chanyeol looks away. What was with the alpha being so damn nice? He wasn’t used to this. He was used to them throwing insults at one another, not the alpha calling him hot. 

“Haha, well you can always dream” 

Chanyeol attempts to make a joke, a jab at the alpha to lighten the mood, to shift things back to their usual dynamics. He thinks he should just make a quick escape to the toilet to get away from this very different Byun Baekhyun. A version of the alpha that was actually nic-

Chanyeol actually feels his legs go weak. 

Fuck. 

Ouch. 

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. 

“Are you okay??” 

Baekhyun catches the omega who was still very much naked. 

“Fuck” 

Chanyeol actually breathes out. 

“It fucking hurts to walk” 

Chanyeol’s body hurt so much. 

“I’m so fucking sore” 

Chanyeol only felt it as he got up, the ache from yesterday, fuck. This was all Byun Baekhyun and his monster dick’s fault. 

Baekhyun pauses. 

And he tries not to. 

He really tries not to. 

But he laughs. 

Chanyeol looks at the alpha for a brief moment. 

“Fuck you Byun. It actually hurts” 

Chanyeol wants to push away from the alpha but he doesn’t know if he can support himself when it- 

Ouch. 

“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t laugh but” 

Baekhyun helps Park Chanyeol back onto the side of the bed. 

“It just reminds me of what you told me last night” 

Baekhyun grins and Chanyeol looks at him blankly. 

“What did I tell you?” 

Chanyeol honestly can’t remember, hell most of the time when he was in heat, he always ended up saying shit-

“You told me that I was twice as big as Kris” 

Chanyeol heats up. Fuck. It was all coming back to him. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth just to close it. 

He wants to deny it, but fuck, it really was true. Byun Baekhyun was huge. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” 

Chanyeol looks away, trying not to listen to Byun Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun only laughs louder. 

“Here.”

Baekhyun sticks out his hand like he did last night. 

“Put your weight on me, I’ll help you to the toilet” 

Baekhyun offers and Chanyeol, though hesitant, takes it. 

Baekhyun observes how the omega kind of limps to the toilet and though he originally found it pretty funny, he felt a bit bad. 

“You okay to stand upright in the toilet?” 

Baekhyun asks, trying to be coy about it again, he doesn’t want the omega to know he would actually bathe him if he said no. 

“Yeah, it aches but I’m fine” 

Chanyeol says, shooing the alpha away so he could actually take a bath alone. 

“Fine, call me when your done” 

Baekhyun informs the omega, closing the door behind him. 

Chanyeol turns on the shower before he gets lost in thoughts. 

He actually remembers Byun Baekhyun telling him he would make him feel twice as good as Kris ever did. 

Chanyeol will never admit it but he loved the ache, the ache that never came when he was with Kris. 

Chanyeol will never admit it but he loved the high he felt the night before, a feeling that was so so rare with Kris. 

Chanyeol will never admit it but Byun Baekhyun was good in bed, and while he might not have been twice as good, he was definitely a whole lot better than his ex in bed.

Byun Baekhyun knew how to make him feel good.

Chanyeol smiles briefly to himself. 

\---

Chanyeol actually manages to limp his way out of the toilet when he was done. As he exits the washroom, he smells it. The smell of bacon and eggs and was that pancakes and syrup?

Chanyeol hobbles out, shirt in hand, using his free hand to try to dry his hair as much as he possibly could. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

Baekhyun notes how it seemed pretty painful for the omega to even walk. 

“Hmm, yeah I’m sore, but I’ll be okay” 

Chanyeol still wasn’t fully used to the alpha being this kind towards him. 

Baekhyun looks up at the omega as he finishes putting the last plate on the dining table. 

“Well, eat up”

Baekhyun points towards the wide array of food he had made.

Chanyeol looks down at the food and then back at the alpha. 

What. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked to eat so I made some of everything”

Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, thinking if this was a little excessive, or too much-

“You really didn’t have to” 

Chanyeol frowns. What was going on? Byun Baekhyun actually had the potential to be nice and caring. Who would have known?

“Hmm? Yeah, but for some reason I wanted to”

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he was being nice to Park Chanyeol. Well, he thinks it was partly because he had just fucked the man and it would be too rude to just kick him out of his house without saying anything right?

“Umm okay. Thanks” 

Chanyeol clears his throat as he pulls up a seat, placing his shirt on the seat next to him as he continues to shake his hair dry. 

Okay, seeing the man flex while drying his hair makes Baekhyun literally gulp. Fuck, as much as Baekhyun hated to admit, Park Chanyeol was hot as fuck. His arms, those muscles, his abs, the v on his stomach that stretched to below his pants-

“Mmmmmm, this is so nice”

Chanyeol scrunches his nose and actually beams at the alpha after taking a mouth of the scrambled eggs. 

Baekhyun stares at the omega and blinks. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun hates his brain for thinking it, hates that he feels his heart go soft, that warm feeling in his chest. 

Park Chanyeol was actually cute. 

What the fuck? 

“I didn’t know you knew how to cook” 

Baekhyun tries not to notice how adorable the omega looked when he was eating the food he had cooked. 

“Well, there are a lot of things that you didn’t know about me Park”

Baekhyun tells the omega, because it was true, aside from work, the two of them hardly ever interacted. 

“Hmm” 

Chanyeol sinks into bliss, taking bite after bite of fluffy pancakes and crispy bacon strips. 

“Thanks for this” 

Chanyeol was a bit hesitant to address everything. 

“Hmm? It’s no biggie. I was hungry too” 

Baekhyun gives the omega a small smile as he helps himself to the food as well. 

“As in, thanks for everything” 

Chanyeol stops eating, and looks the alpha in the eyes. 

Oh. 

Everything. 

“Yeah? Well, no biggie for that as well. The sex was good” 

Baekhyun plays it cool. I mean, that was what he was used to doing in front of the omega anyway. 

Chanyeol laughs, at least now he knew he wasn’t the only one who had a good night. 

“Okay. That’s good” 

Chanyeol smiles as he finishes the last few mouths of the food on his plate. 

Chanyeol vaguely feels bad for eating so much comfort food at once. 

“Do you want more?” 

Baekhyun offers, picking up a pancake and offering to put it onto the taller man’s plate. 

Chanyeol considers it. But shakes his head. 

“I shouldn’t” 

Chanyeol knows he could afford to lose some weight, it wasn’t like he wasn’t bulky enough to start with-

“You’re in heat. You should eat up”

Baekhyun put the piece on his plate. 

“And besides, your body’s bangin” 

Baekhyun says, passing the syrup to the omega. 

Chanyeol stares at the alpha. This was the last thing he would expect the alpha to do. Be nice about it, when he was giving him such a good opportunity to make fun of his weight. 

“Byun, you’re being weird”

Chanyeol says because this was a side to the alpha he wasn’t used to. The nice, human side of him. 

“You’re actually being nice to me”

Chanyeol furrows his brows and narrows them. 

“Well I can’t be mean to you since you actually called out my name as you came last night”

Chanyeol stares for a moment, before blushing. 

Well played, Byun. 

Well played. 

“Hmm? Is that so?”

Chanyeol decides two could play at that game. 

“Then maybe to make you an actual decent human being at work”

Chanyeol inches a little closer. 

“We should fuck more often”

Chanyeol gives Byun Baekhyun a little wink, before pulling back, hanging his towel on the chair and casually flexing as he pulls the older man’s shirt over his head. 

Baekhyun finds himself subconsciously licking his lips as he follows the way Park Chanyeol’s arm muscles moved and-

Fucking hell. 

This was a one time thing. 

There were not going to fuck again. 

That would be unprofessional. 

“I was kidding Byun”

Chanyeol notes how the alpha went quiet, but was still obviously staring. 

Baekhyun looks away, embarrassed that he was caught checking the omega out.

“Thanks for last night though.”

Chanyeol catches the alpha’s eye before giving him a small smile.

“I should go” 

Chanyeol knows he should get home now that his heat was on pause. He knew in a few hours it would all heat up again, urgh. 

“I could send you back”

Baekhyun offers, thinking he should, since he had already been so nice til now, might as well go all out.

Chanyeol considers for a brief moment. 

“It’s fine. I’ll book a kakao taxi” 

Chanyeol smiles again, taking in these last few moment of the alpha being actually nice to him. 

“I don’t live that near you anyway”

Chanyeol mumbles, more so to himself. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something, say no, because he once sent Chanyeol back for the omega to grab an important document for a last minute pitch, and the omega lived like what? 10 minutes away-

Oh. 

That was his place with Kris. 

Baekhyun gets a bit mad thinking about that alpha. 

“Is your hand okay?” 

Baekhyun asks, since he suddenly thought of it. 

Chanyeol looks up from his phone. 

“Hmm? Yeah. It doesn’t hurt that much anymore” 

Chanyeol tries not to sound affected. He focuses his attention on booking his taxi through the app again. 

Baekhyun wants to say something. 

He thinks he should. 

He considers it could be crossing a line. 

“Kris was wrong”

Baekhyun realises he might have overstepped a boundary when Chanyeol looks back up and locks eyes with him. 

Chanyeol feels that weird feeling again. That feeling in his chest. His heart. His heart hurts. He hated Kris so much. 

“I’m really sorry for what I said yesterday”

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he was saying sorry again, it wasn’t like the omega brought it up. 

“I just wanted you to know, I think Kris is fucked up for doing that and well, I’m not exactly your biggest fan but you don’t deserve that Park” 

Chanyeol’s mouth hangs slightly agape. 

“You deserve an alpha that actually treats you well and makes you feel good, an alpha that thinks that you are an ideal omega”

Baekhyun means what he says and Chanyeol honestly could tell. 

Chanyeol breaks eye contact, he looks down, he blinks a few times rapidly. He knows the alpha was being nice, but his heart hurt, because he knew the truth. 

“T-thanks Byun” 

Chanyeol hates how shaky his voice was. 

“But you don’t need to say that to me”

Chanyeol gives the smaller man a smile. 

“Because I know” 

Chanyeol feels his heart sinking, deeper and deeper. 

“I will never be an ideal omega” 

Chanyeol looks away.

“But it’s okay”

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he was telling the alpha, or more so himself. 

Baekhyun feels weird. He feels like he should say something, tell the omega he was wrong, tell the omega that-

“My taxi is reaching, I should get moving” 

Chanyeol moves slowly to grab his stuff that the alpha had put neatly at the side for him. 

“But thank you, really”

Chanyeol knows the next time he saw the alpha, things were going to be like how they always were, back to them bickering, back to them being at each other’s throats, shouting and yelling at one another. 

Chanyeol is almost at the door when Baekhyun finally speaks up. 

“Last night, you were the ideal omega to me” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he was sounding offensive, if Park Chanyeol was going to take it the wrong way. 

“Not just last night, you have lots of traits that make you not just an ideal omega but well, an ideal human to be with”

Chanyeol stands, back facing Byun Baekhyun. 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself Chanyeol”

Chanyeol doesn’t know why Byun Baekhyun’s words meant something to him. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he should care what the alpha thought about him. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he was getting emotional all over again. 

Chanyeol holds back the tears. His phone beeps. His taxi was here. 

“Well then”

Chanyeol smiles, beams, lights up as he turns to look at the smaller man. 

“Thank you”

Chanyeol hesitates but decides to say it as he steps out of Baekhyun’s house.

“Thank you Alpha Baekhyun”

Chanyeol nods at the alpha before closing the door behind him. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why Byun Baekhyun’s words made him feel a bit better. 

Alone in the backseat of the cab, Chanyeol smiles to himself. 

And Baekhyun? 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why hearing the omega calling him alpha felt right, he didn’t know why hearing the omega calling him by his name made him feel happy. 

Alone in his house, Baekhyun smiles to himself.

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thanks for 100+ Kudos omggggg I will do my best with this story!:) I would love to hear what you guys think!


	4. You'll make me forever young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for the support for this fic!!! You guys are great!!!!

Baekhyun totally was not looking forward to seeing a particular omega at work okay? 

He totally was not hoping to run into Park Chanyeol in the hallway or in the lift while he got on with his daily life. 

Baekhyun was definitely not purposely heading to level 26 to walk past a stupid yoda eared giant just to check if he was back-

Okay fine, Baekhyun would admit that he wonder how the omega was doing. 

He didn’t expect the omega to turn up for work on Monday, because heats usually lasted for 3 days right?

And on Tuesday, Baekhyun just figured that maybe the omega wanted an extra day off from work, you know, to relax and take a break from everything. 

But by Wednesday, Baekhyun frowned when he attended the weekly board meeting, one which Park Chanyeol should have attended as well, only to see his secretary there, busy taking down notes and bringing up a few things on Park Chanyeol’s behalf. 

Baekhyun knows there was an important meeting on Thursday which involved all the department heads, surely Park Chanyeol would come right? It has been almost one entire week, how long do freaking heats even last? 

Baekhyun googled, shocked to find out that some people had heats that could last for up to 6 or 7 days. Man that would have to suck-

“Mr Park is still on sick leave so I will be sitting in for him” 

Baekhyun hates that he was getting a bit worried for the omega. Since when did he care?

Heats are usually longer and more painful if an omega does not have a mate or a partner to help them through it. 

Oh. Baekhyun feels bad, he feels bad that stupid Park Chanyeol was still suffering, somewhere in his new home, alone. 

Usually, omegas that had just lost their mate or long term partners will experience more pain during their heat as a result of their body having a form of reliance on their previous mate. 

Baekhyun tries not to care, I mean it wasn’t the first time that Park Chanyeol was in heat. This happened every two months. It was just that Baekhyun had never really paid attention to when the omega was at work or not. Well, until now. 

“Ha, stupid Park is probably still in heat”

Baekhyun feels weird when one of the other department heads, an alpha from the legal team brings it up during lunch. 

“Yeah, I still can’t believe he is an omega”

Another department head from the budget team replies, also an alpha. 

“Dude, I pity his mate, he is like so bulky and big, doesn’t his alpha even have standards?”

The legal team alpha snorts and Baekhyun feels his heart clench at that. 

“Ha, didn’t you hear, his mate came to the office last week and actually announced his heat in the cafe, saying how needy Park was going to be for his knot”

The budget team alpha laughs and Baekhyun tries to tune it out, tries to act like him a week ago would have joined them in this conversation-

“Fuck, I can’t even imagine Park in bed, he would be such a horrible omega”

Tune it out Byun. 

“Maybe he would be a slut in bed, dripping when he comes close to an alpha”

Don’t listen to them.

“Hell, I wouldn’t even want to date him, much less have sex with him. Honestly, he should know his place as an omega. He doesn’t even deserve to be head of marketing”

They aren’t right.

“Wait, did you guys hear that his mate actually cheated on him with a cute omega?”

The beta from the finance team adds. 

“Fuck, this is precious, I knew it was bound to happen, that annoying twat will probably end up alone forever, I mean who wants an omega that tries to act like an alpha” 

The budget team alpha laughs, and Baekhyun clenches his fist at that. 

“Man, I’m just laughing at how he is probably trying to relief his heat himself right now, probably whining and wishing for an alpha as he fingers himself with his stupid omega hands” 

Baekhyun clenches his fist harder and harder. 

“Hmm, apparently his mate was kinda abusive towards him, even hurt him in public” 

The beta seemed to be the only one who felt a bit bad for the omega. 

“Ha, his mate hurt him and then left him? Man, that’s so sad cause that was probably the only chance he would ever have at finding a mate that would accept him for the way he is. But I guess that’s what a useless omega like him deserves-” 

Baekhyun feels something inside him snap, break, explode. He slams his fist down on the table, cutting the legal team’s alpha off. 

“Shut the fuck up Min Chan” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know who he was so angry but hearing someone speak that way about Park Chanyeol after the shit he had to deal with, triggered him so badly. 

Everyone at the table stares at Baekhyun, whose outburst was so sudden and unexpected that they were all startled. 

“I t-thought you hated Park” 

Min Chan asks, shocked but still scared he might have offended the boss’ son. 

“I did- I do” 

Baekhyun feels his heart sink. He used to talk shit about the omega, when he didn’t know better, when he blindly hated the stupid man. 

“But what you are saying is too much” 

Baekhyun was angry, pissed, mildly shaking from the frustration that this was the shit Chanyeol had to deal with, just because he was an omega. And Baekhyun was angry at himself, because he used to be one of the alphas who shat on him, just because he was an omega. 

“Park may be annoying and irritating at times”

Baekhyun knows there have been so many times they didn’t see eye to eye. 

“But he is competent”

Baekhyun knows that Park Chanyeol produced high quality work. 

“He isn’t a shitty, useless omega”

Min Chan and the others stare blankly at Baekhyun, unsure of why the alpha was suddenly siding the omega. 

“I thought you hated omegas”

Min Chan asks, because for the past god knows how long, maybe Baekhyun did. 

“Yeah, you always said they were weak”

Shin Hae adds on, confused as to Baekhyun’s sudden change of heart. 

Baekhyun’s heart hurt. He did say that. He did try to think that, because it was easier than admitting that it was-

“Yeah I did” 

Baekhyun admits. 

“But maybe I was wrong”

Baekhyun looks at all of them. 

“Park, is an omega, but he isn’t weak” 

Baekhyun uses Park Chanyeol as an example of a strong omega he knew. 

“Ha, he probably is when he is deep in heat, being a slut for a knot when he just has his own hands” 

Shin Hae tries to lighten the mood but Baekhyun wasn’t having it.

“Enough.” 

Baekhyun commands with a tone that honestly scared the other three at the table. 

“I don’t know about you three but I for one can’t stand asshole alphas that a. cheat or b. hurt their omegas and from what I know, Park’s mate did both to him”

Baekhyun feels angry that the other three found it funny, told it to one another like it was a joke.

“You might think it’s funny, that it is something to laugh at Park for because you don’t like him. But hearing you say that he deserves it, honestly makes me sick.” 

Baekhyun could tell the other three were feeling a bit shitty, each looking down at the table rather than at him. 

“I might not like Park, I might hate him at times, but fuck, I wouldn’t wish such a thing onto anyone, much less him because it must honestly sucks. It must really fucking sucks.”

Baekhyun feels horrible, that people were making fun of Park Chanyeol, and they thought he would feel the same way.

“You think it’s funny? That his mate of 8 years would cheat on him?”

Baekhyun looks around the table, baiting for an answer. 

“You think it’s so laughable that his mate went into alpha mode and injured his arm?” 

No one dared to say anything.

“I think anyone going through something like this would find it hard. And the fact that you know all this probably hurts Park so fucking much and you guys are here laughing about it? Mocking him? Siding his abusive cheating ex and thinking that this is all a big ass joke? Sorry, but I think that that’s just fucking fucked up”

Baekhyun vocalising it all out makes him realise that yeah, Park Chanyeol probably was hurting quite a bit.

Min Chan opens his mouth just to close it again. 

“If you want to talk more shit about Park, fine, go ahead. But don’t mention anything about it in front of me again. I won’t take any of this fucked up bullshit twice. Not in my workplace.” 

Baekhyun gets up and starts walking away, not turning back to even look at the other three’s reaction. Baekhyun rarely threw out the ‘hey, I’m the CEO’s son’ card but he felt like he had to, standing by idly while they were saying such hurtful things about Park Chanyeol made his blood boil, and Baekhyun doesn’t know why but it also kind of made his heart hurt. 

Baekhyun also knew that his father would never let people get away with this form of discrimination towards omegas, especially to Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol was literally his father’s favourite. 

Park Chanyeol looked so sad the other day. 

Park Chanyeol isn’t a bad omega. 

Park Chanyeol didn’t deserve any of this. 

Baekhyun doesn’t regret standing up for an omega. 

Especially if that omega was Park Chanyeol. 

\---

Baekhyun considers texting Park Chanyeol. Asking if he was okay. But he doesn’t want to seem like he cared too much. And it was weird right? Technically before this, they had never even had a proper conversation not regarding work. Hell, Baekhyun can’t even remember a time when their conversation didn’t end without one of them getting mad at the other. 

Baekhyun takes his phone out and opens his Kakaotalk, scrolling to find Park Chanyeol’s contact. 

It was still saved as Park with a skull emoji next to the omega’s last name. 

Baekhyun looks and realises the last time he had even texted the omega was over a year ago, when he needed an important document sent to him immediately. 

Baekhyun types something. 

“Hey”

Fuck. That was stupid. 

“Are you okay?”

No, that didn’t look right. 

“How’s your heat?”

Baekhyun groans before throwing his phone to the side. 

He had a stupid report to work on, he shouldn’t be wasting time thinking of what to text the dumbass omega. 

Focus Byun. 

Baekhyun decides against texting the omega, but his mind does wonder, was Park Chanyeol okay?

\---

Baekhyun knows he was stupid for feeling excited to see the familiar car in the particular parking spot being occupied.

But it was Friday, it has been a full ass week, call him crazy, but he was well, worried. 

Baekhyun tries to tell himself he was smiling because it was a friday and the weekend was here, not because a certain omega was okay and back at work. 

\---

Baekhyun usually hated Fridays, multiple meetings were always held back to back on that day as people needed to present the work they had done in the past week before they could proceed. Baekhyun usually hated being stuck, being trapped in a room with the board of directors and department heads, but today, Baekhyun doesn’t mind it because-

Baekhyun cuts his train of thoughts off as he spots a familiar figure already in the meeting room, giving instructions to his beta assistant. 

Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun smiles and he has to remind himself to drop it before he enters, taking the seat directly opposite the omega. 

Baekhyun expects the omega to greet him, to say hi, to say something, but he doesn’t.

The omega’s eyes were glued onto his own laptop screen and he was busy typing away. 

Baekhyun wants to say something, wants to ask him how he was, address the omega because the last time they saw one another-

“These are the files you told me to get for you”

Baekhyun looks at his secretary that had just entered the room. 

Fuck, Baekhyun pretends that he was busy as he notes how Park Chanyeol was actually looking his way. 

“Okay, did you help me sort it like I told you to?”

Baekhyun wasn’t doubting Kyungsoo’s ability or competence, he just wanted to act like he was deep in conversation so that Park Chanyeol wouldn’t realise that he was staring. 

“Yup, everything is sort by date and I also helped you highlight the budget of each project”

Kyungsoo informs him, taking a seat down beside the alpha. 

Baekhyun puts the files to his side, casually checking and realising that the omega’s eyes were back on his own screen. 

Oh. 

Okay then. 

No hi then. 

\---

Baekhyun realises something is off only half way through the meeting. 

Park Chanyeol was tired.

Even through the makeup that the younger man was wearing, Baekhyun could tell that Chanyeol was tired. 

Baekhyun hates how he didn’t notice earlier. Only when he had tried to make a jab to Park Chanyeol’s department, expecting a response, expecting a reply, only to get a nod from the omega as he writes down some pointers. 

But the thing is, after Baekhyun notices, he can’t stop noticing. 

Baekhyun notes how Park Chanyeol was drinking coffee and a lot of it, one cup every meeting. 

Baekhyun notes how his beta secretary comes back in with his oversized sweater after the first meeting and Baekhyun tries his ultimate best not to notice how cute the omega looked while being engulfed in the sweater and his lil sweater paws. 

Baekhyun notes how Park Chanyeol keeps pressing his fingers to his temple, before focusing back on his screen. 

Baekhyun hates that he notices everything about the omega now. 

\---

It comes to lunchtime and since everyone was stuck in a meeting, they only got bento sets to eat in the 15 minutes interval before the next meeting began. 

Baekhyun hates that while he is enjoying his meal of grilled fish with a side of pork cutlets, Park Chanyeol barely even touches his bento. 

“Yeol, you should eat” 

Baekhyun hates how he was close enough that he could listen in on the conversation between the omega and his secretary. 

“Hmm, I’m not hungry”

Baekhyun watches as the omega continues to type on his laptop, probably catching up with work he missed out on over the week. 

“But you still need food. You can’t just live off coffee”

Baekhyun could tell that beta was worried. 

“I don’t have any appetite”

Baekhyun felt bad that he was even hearing this. 

“Are you okay?”

Baekhyun feels like he already knew the answer to that.

“My heat just broke early this morning, I’m just a little worn out”

Baekhyun wishes he can’t hear the conversation.

“You should have stayed home, Yeol”

Baekhyun agrees. 

“I have lots of work to do, besides, I was losing my mind being stuck at home alone”

Alone. Baekhyun’s heart clenches. 

Fuck, he feels bad again for the omega. 

Baekhyun pretends he was using his phone as he continues to listen in, hoping the omega doesn’t notice, well, he was technically straining to listen in since the two were conversing in more of a whisper. 

“Yeol, do you want me to stay over for a bit?”

Baekhyun feels like the beta was nice, and Park Chanyeol needed more people like that in his life. 

“No, it’s fine”

Baekhyun hates how Park Chanyeol didn’t sound fine. 

“But what if Kris comes again-”

Baekhyun notes how the omega tense up at that. 

“H-he did come”

Baekhyun clenches his fist. 

“On the fourth day of my heat”

Baekhyun was ready to pounce.

“I almost caved”

Baekhyun strains to hear what the omega has to say. 

“But I realised I was better than that”

Baekhyun feels a bit better hearing that.

“See? I can deal with Kris myself”

Baekhyun nods, Park chanyeol was strong enough to. 

“I know you can”

Baekhyun could see the beta putting his hand on the omega’s back. 

“But you don’t have to”

Baekhyun smiles a little, happy that someone was being there for the omega, that he wasn’t truly alone in a time like this. 

“Thanks Jongin, I’m really fine though”

Baekhyun feels like Park Chanyeol says that a lot. 

“You always say that”

Baekhyun likes this beta, calling the omega out on it. 

“I’ll be okay”

Baekhyun hears the hesitation in the omega’s voice. 

“I j-just need some time”

Baekhyun wants to give the omega a hug.

“I don’t think I can get over Kris just like that”

Baekhyun wants to punch Kris in the face. 

“I really thought he was going to be the one”

Baekhyun didn’t need to look at the omega to know he was sad. 

“I’m just going to have to learn how to be by myself from here on out”

Baekhyun wants to say something. 

“And that means dealing with living by myself”

Baekhyun knows how lonely that could feel at times.

“And dealing with my heats without a mate”

Baekhyun doesn’t know how that feels like but he knows it probably sucked big time. 

“Chan, I’m so sorry-”

Baekhyun hears the beta get cut off.

“Enough about me. You went back to visit your grandma over the weekend? How was that?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know why his heart felt so weird, the sinking feeling was back. Park Chanyeol might have studied at a top university, might have graduated with a close to perfect GPA at the top of his class, might have an IQ that is definitely above average, but Park Chanyeol was a stupid dumbass who didn’t know how to let someone in. 

“Baekhyun, do you want to go through the slides?”

Kyungsoo reenters the room and snaps him back into reality. 

“Huh?”

Baekhyun was so lost in his thoughts he forgot he had a presentation to make in like 6 minutes. 

“Oh, you want to finish up your food first?”

Kyungsoo asks, pointing to the half eaten meal. 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol’s untouched bento. 

“I’m full”

Baekhyun suddenly doesn’t feel like eating anymore. Something about knowing how upset the omega was made him lose his appetite, even if the food was good. 

“Let’s run through the slides” 

Baekhyun whispers to the beta as he loads the presentation on his laptop. 

\---

Baekhyun was technically done for the day, he was finished with the last meeting and just needed to drop off some files on his office desk before he could head home for the weekend-

Hmm. 

He sees the meeting room, empty. 

Well, almost empty, if not for the omega who was still typing away, seemingly unwary to his surroundings. 

Baekhyun considers just walking away, just going home, but he remembers hearing the omega rejecting his secretary’s offer to go out for dinner, telling his secretary to leave first. That was more than an hour and a half ago. 

Baekhyun checks his watch, it was already 9pm. The omega hadn’t even eaten anything all day. Baekhyun wants to ignore it, it wasn’t his problem and it was none of his business if Park Chanyeol was eating properly or not-

He sees the omega press a hand onto his tummy, shifting uncomfortably on the seat before he continues typing with one hand, leaving the other on his stomach as he hunches over. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun feels the same feeling he did last week. 

Protect!!!

His brain won’t shut up. 

Even as he tries to leave, tries to get into the lift, tries to click on the floor for his office-

Protect!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, okay. 

Baekhyun clicks the first floor button instead, going to the E-mart to pick up some food for the other man. 

He browses through the selection of sandwiches til he finds-

Ahh. 

The Inkigayo sandwich. 

Park Chanyeol’s favourite. 

Well, for some weird reason. 

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out as he picks up the sandwich, this shit always tasted like ass to him. 

Baekhyun considers what else he should get for the omega. 

\---

When Baekhyun takes the lift back up, the omega was still there, position unchanged from when he last saw him. 

Baekhyun considers backing out. This was so stupid, Park Chanyeol and him were supposed to hate each other-

Baekhyun sees the omega put his head down on the table for a moment. 

Fuck. 

Man up Byun. 

Baekhyun drags himself into the room. 

Baekhyun thinks that the omega might really be out of it. 

Park Chanyeol didn’t even notice him coming in. 

“Hey” 

Baekhyun feels like he should have knocked, should have purposely made a sound on his way in, done something to have alerted the omega of his arrival because he startles the omega. 

“Oh my god” 

Chanyeol hold his hand at his heart and flinches backwards.

“You scared me” 

Chanyeol tries to calm himself down. 

“I didn’t mean to” 

Baekhyun frowns, because he really didn’t. 

“Okay” 

Chanyeol looks at the alpha then back at his work. He didn’t really have much time to deal have one of his daily banter sessions with Byun Baekhyun right now. 

“Do you need something?” 

Chanyeol tries to focus on his screen but suddenly a bottle of gatorade is held in front of his face. 

What. 

“I saw you only drinking coffee for the whole day.”

Baekhyun hates that he was practically confessing that he had looked at Park Chanyeol. 

“It’s not good for your stomach” 

Baekhyun hates that it seems like he cares. 

“So I got you this” 

A lot. 

Chanyeol stares at the alpha and blinks. 

“I don’t need it. Thanks though. I needed the coffee to keep awake” 

Chanyeol looks at Byun Baekhyun for a brief moment before he tries to direct his gaze back to-

“You should still drink up and eat up” 

Baekhyun places the Inkigayo sandwich on the table. 

Chanyeol looks at the drink, at the sandwich and then at the alpha. 

“I don’t understand?” 

Chanyeol voices out his thoughts. 

“Why are you doing this Byun?” 

Chanyeol blinks. 

Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“It’s just that I noticed you seemed tired today and well you just came out of heat right? You probably lost a lot of fluids so I think you need this” 

Chanyeol suddenly gets a bit upset, angry. He frowns. 

“Are you trying to mock me, say I look bad today and make fun of me for being in heat-”

Chanyeol frowns, he doesn’t understand why Byun Baekhyun would suddenly buy him all of these. 

“What? No. That’s the last thing I’m doing”

Baekhyun frowns, locking eyes with the omega. 

“I mean it well- kinda out of concern” 

Baekhyun looks away. 

“I’m worried” 

Baekhyun turns back and sees Chanyeol staring at him, mouth slightly agape. 

“My heat is over Byun, you can stop being nice to me” 

Chanyeol decides to remind the alpha, since it seemed like he forgot. 

“I know”

Baekhyun mumbles. 

“I was just thinking, it isn’t fun when you don’t fight me and challenge me in meetings”

Baekhyun decides to keep the mood light. 

“It’s annoying but I kinda need it to push me to do better”

Baekhyun gives the omega a small smirk.

“So I need you healthy and strong so I can feel good when I trash your dumb ideas and tell you why you are wrong for dissing my plans”

Chanyeol laughs. 

Byun Baekhyun was 6 months older than him, well in his 20s, hell, almost 30 for fucks sake, and he was still so fucking childish. 

“Okay. Sure” 

Chanyeol decides to humor the alpha. 

This still felt a little weird to Chanyeol. 

Byun Baekhyun treating him like a friend. 

It feels weird but Chanyeol doesn’t mind it. 

“Thanks”

Chanyeol smiles to the alpha before turning his gaze back onto his screen. 

Baekhyun takes it as a cue to leave, but just as he makes for the door-

“Also Byun”

Chanyeol gives the alpha a grin. 

“You actually made a shit load of mistakes in your presentation earlier, I was just too tired to bring them up” 

Baekhyun folds his arms across his chest and raises his brows. 

“Is that so?” 

Chanyeol wants to laugh at how funny the alpha’s reaction was, with him being fake taken aback. 

“Yeah, I compiled them and wrote them all down. I’ll tell you more on Monday” 

Chanyeol gives the alpha a cheeky smile and then a wink. 

“Hmm, what would I do without you?”

Baekhyun says in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. 

“I don’t know? Continue producing shitty work?”

Chanyeol laughs, this was nice. Noting how there was still a bit of resemblance to their usual dynamics, but now, they were kind of joking with one another. 

“Heyyyyy”

Baekhyun whines. 

“You actually made a few mistakes in yours as well”

Baekhyun holds his head up, scrunching his nose as he tells the omega. 

“I just let them slide for today cause you seemed to be having a rough week”

Baekhyun makes eye contact with Park Chanyeol yet again. 

“Wow, how nice” 

Chanyeol nods to the alpha. 

“So sweet to me” 

Chanyeol licks his lower lip. 

“You can tell me where I went wrong on Monday then” 

Chanyeol gives the alpha a crescent eyed smile. 

“And then I’ll slowly explain to you why I’m actually right” 

Baekhyun laughs as the omega sticks his tongue out at him. 

“I look forward to seeing you try”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what comes over him as he returns the gesture and sticks his tongue out at the omega as well. 

Damn it, they were pushing 30, and yet, with Park Chanyeol, he kind of felt like a kid again. 

The room falls into a comfortable silence and Baekhyun thinks he should let the omega get back to his work. 

“Bye Park” 

Baekhyun gives the omega a small smile as he gets ready to go. 

“Don’t push yourself too much if you’re tired” 

Baekhyun says because the omega obviously was exhausted. 

“The work can always be done tomorrow” 

Baekhyun notes how the omega gives him a small smile too. 

“Yeah, yeah Byun” 

The omega waves him off as he looks back onto his computer screen. 

Baekhyun turns and makes for the door. 

But just as he is about to step out he hears the omega speak up again. 

“Thank you” 

Baekhyun turns back and it warms his heart to see the omega beaming. 

“Thank you Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun takes in the sight, remembers the image of a happy Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun decides that he liked to see the omega smile. 

“No worries” 

Baekhyun looks away for a moment. 

“See you on Monday, Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun doesn’t look back, or at least he tries not to till he is waiting for the lift and he notes how focused the omega looks through the glass panel of the meeting room. 

And Chanyeol? 

Well, he tries not to look but he finds himself staring as the alpha walks away, only pulling his focus back to his work as the alpha reaches the lift. 

Baekhyun smiles because this development, though strange and unexpected, felt oddly right. 

And Chanyeol smiles because he feels exactly the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! OMG thank you for the encouraging comments for this fic!!! TBH they made me write and update SO MUCH FASTER THAN I WAS PLANNING TO BUT YESSSSS THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING THIS FIC!!!! MORE TO COME!!!!


	5. What you deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I hope you guys will still like it??

Chanyeol knows it was a long night and it was going to be a lot longer judging by how much shit he still had to do. 

Honestly, Chanyeol hated his heats, hated how inconvenient they were and hated how they would render him powerless and incapable of working for a few days, almost a whole week in this case. 

Chanyeol feels his tummy acting up again. 

Fuck. 

He really had to stop eating so damn irregularly. 

Chanyeol takes out some gastric medicine he had gotten from the Junmyeon some time ago. 

“It doesn’t work unless you actually take care of yourself Chanyeol, please eat well. And don’t eat the meds on an empty stomach or it’ll hurt more” 

Chanyeol can almost hear the omega’s voice telling it to him, nagging at him. 

Chanyeol’s eyes drift off to the side of the table. 

The sandwich that Byun Baekhyun bought for him. 

Chanyeol didn’t really feel up for eating but he considers how he has to or the pain in his stomach won’t stop. 

Chanyeol picks the sandwich up, happy, hell, excited to see that it was an Inkigayo sandwich, his fucking favourite. 

Chanyeol smiles because it was the perfect sandwich.

Well, almost perfect if not for the god awful cucumbers they put inside-

What? 

No cucumbers in this one? 

Chanyeol frowns and scrunches up his nose. 

That’s strange, what about the other one?

What. 

Chanyeol was pretty damn sure there were cucumbers in Inkigayo sandwiches. Hell, he has tweeted about how damn irritated he was that there were gross ass cucumbers in the mix, ruining the perfect sandwich. Chanyeol has verbally complained to so many friends about how he has to get his hands physically dirty to take out the yucky cucumbers from his favourite sandwich each time he ate it. 

This made no sense. 

Chanyeol considers googling it, to check if they had really removed cucumbers from their recipes. 

Chanyeol types it in and hits enter. 

What. 

No. 

No recipe change. 

This was strange. 

Chanyeol hold the bread in his hands, confused. 

It wasn’t a big deal but what the hell? 

Where did the gross cucumbers go?

\---

“Byun since we’re rushing, help me pick up a sandwich before you get here”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes hard while talking to Park Chanyeol over the phone. 

“What? Am I your maid now? Get it yourself Park” 

Baekhyun hates this, he was the son of the fucking CEO, not the secretary of a stupid ass omega. 

“If you haven’t remembered, I’m working on a report that you messed up so thanks I will have an Inkigayo sandwich” 

Baekhyun hates how snappy Park Chanyeol was being, especially over the phone. 

The line goes dead. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun was fuming. 

The only fucking omega that dared to treat him like this. 

Fucking hell, Park Chanyeol had a death wish. 

Baekhyun stomps to the nearest E-mart and looks for the fucking sandwich. 

He considers getting the omega a sandwich he didn’t ask for but decides against it. There was no sandwich worst than a fucking Inkigayo sandwich. 

\---

Baekhyun can’t believe it. 

Baekhyun can’t fucking believe how the omega actually perks up as he sees the gross ass Inkigayo sandwich in hand. 

“You actually like this shit?” 

Baekhyun asked, low-key disgusted. 

“Love it” 

Chanyeol takes the sandwich from the other man, not even bothering to offer to pay the man back. 

“Ew”

Baekhyun makes a face at the omega. 

“Well, I shouldn’t be surprised” 

Baekhyun looks away. 

“It’s disgusting, just like you” 

Chanyeol doesn’t even care. He rolls his eyes before he takes the sandwich from the man as they get ready to enter the cab. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to talk to Park Chanyeol. In fact, Baekhyun isn’t even sure he knows what they would talk about. Hell, Baekhyun doesn’t bother to even try. Any way he would rather text this cute beta girl he met at an event the previous week-

“Byun”

Baekhyun doesn’t even take his eyes off his phone. It was bad enough he was stuck in the same cab as the omega, now what does he want?

“Byun” 

Baekhyun groans. 

“What?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even look at the omega, he keeps his eyes on his phone screen. 

“Give me your hand” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what the fuck Park Chanyeol wants his hand for but cute beta girl just sent him a winky face emoji so fine, he sticks it out and-

“What the actual fuck?” 

Baekhyun screams as he feels something cool and slimy being placed on his palm. 

The taxi driver even snaps his head around, shocked at the sound that came out of his mouth. 

“Thanks. I didn’t know where to put them” 

Baekhyun could feel his blood fucking boiling. He looks at the omega’s smug but satisfied face before he looks at the mess on his hand. Fucking cucumbers mixed with jam. Park Chanyeol was a dead man. 

“What. The. Fuck.”

Baekhyun was so pissed he was going to flip. 

“I don’t like cucumbers” 

Park Chanyeol says like it is the most obvious thing in the world. 

Baekhyun stares at the omega, nostrils flared and eyes wide. 

“Park, I’m gonna kill you” 

Baekhyun considers throwing the cucumbers at the omega, flinging the bloody red cucumbers onto the man’s suit and effectively ruining it-

“Hmm, you can. But who is going to save your ass the next time you mess up a report and forget there is a pitch” 

Baekhyun clenches his fist, the one that didn’t have cucumbers in them. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

Park Chanyeol doesn’t like cucumbers? 

Well Byun Baekhyun hates cucumbers. 

And Byun Baekhyun fucking hates Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun pulls out a pack of tissues from his bag and wraps the stupid cucumbers in them before wiping his hand. 

Fucking Park Chanyeol. 

“Thanks for the sandwich Byun” 

Park Chanyeol gives him a smirk as he gets out of the cab to their pitch. 

Calm down Byun. 

You can kill him after the pitch. 

Fucking Park Chanyeol and his dislike for cucumbers. 

Fuck. 

\---

Chanyeol still doesn’t get it. Where did the cucumbers go? Was this a defect sandwich? Did the person that made this forget to add them in? That’s dumb, Chanyeol knows they are made by machines-

What. 

There was a piece of paper in the sandwich wrapper. 

Chanyeol pick it up and inspects it before opening it up. 

“If you are seeing this it means you are eating. That’s good. (Even if you are eating this shitty tasting sandwich.) Fine, I know you like it. Well, at least this one doesn’t have god-forsaken cucumbers in them right?” 

Chanyeol feels weird. Because how did the alpha even know he liked Inkigayo sandwiches. It is not something he announces to everyone on a daily basis- 

Oh. 

Chanyeol wants to laugh at the memory. 

Chanyeol feels weird. There was no way. No way. No fucking way the alpha had remembered that he liked Inkigayo sandwiches. And there was no way Byun Baekhyun would remember that he didn’t like cucumbers. But then again Chanyeol knew he was being too much back then in the cab. Byun Baekhyun was so angry that Chanyeol was low key worried that Byun would flick the cucumbers on him and just call off the whole damn pitch. 

Chanyeol feels weird because it seems like. No, it definitely means that Byun Baekhyun had bought the sandwich and specially took the cucumbers out for him. Chanyeol can’t even imagine the alpha going the extra mile and getting his hands dirty to remove the yucky cucumbers for him before putting a note in and re-wrapping the whole sandwich. That was too much, Byun Baekhyun was being, overly nice.. 

Chanyeol feels weird. 

Chanyeol pushes it down. He eats his sandwich, bought by the alpha. He picks up his coffee only to lower it down and pick up the bottle of gatorade, also bought by the alpha. 

Chanyeol feels weird, but a bit better when he’s done eating. 

Chanyeol looks at the note, also written by the alpha. 

Damn it, Byun Baekhyun was actually really sweet. 

Chanyeol feels weird but strangely, he feels cared for as well. 

Chanyeol smiles. 

\--- 

Chanyeol finally makes it back at about 11:45, he considers it a win because at least he made it back before the day ended. 

He takes a bath before deciding to unwind by chilling on his bed. 

He looks at his phone. 

He opens up Kakaotalk. 

He thinks if he should do it. 

Fuck it, Baekhyun was so nice, the least he should do was say thank you right?

“Hey”

Chanyeol backspaces. 

“Byun, I know-”

Urgh, that did not look right. 

“You remembered that I don’t like cucumbers???” 

Chanyeol hits send before he throws his phone to the side, afraid of the reply, or if he was even going to get one. 

ArhGHHghHHhhh. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know why he was feeling this way. 

He feels his heart racing mildly. 

Fuck. 

Was he nervous? 

To text Byun Baekhyun?

Hell, he didn’t even give a fuck the last time he responded to Byun Baekhyun’s message about sending a file over. 

But then again, things are different now-

Chanyeol feels his phone vibrate. 

Fuck. 

Fuck.

Fuck. 

Chanyeol was way too excited over this. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll ever forget after what you did haha” 

Chanyeol smiles. 

Fuck, Chanyeol tries to control his face from smiling, but fuck it, no one was at home but him, he could fucking smile if he wanted to. 

Okay, shit. 

What to reply? 

Chanyeol thinks and thinks and thinks. 

Fuck. 

This was an unrepliable message. 

Maybe the alpha doesn’t want to continue the conversation then. 

But he had a ‘haha’? 

Does that mean anything? 

Fuck, Chanyeol felt way too old to be over-analysing texts from people. 

Chanyeol considers just leaving it be, just forgetting that he even texted the alpha and just go to bed-

“Are you still at the office?”

Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat when he realises the alpha sent another message.

Fuck. Chanyeol was literally the world’s worst texter, he knew he was so much better in real life. He just didn’t know how to sound smart and witty over text.

“Hmm. Sorry about the cucumber thing back then. I just wanted to test your reaction tbh” 

Chanyeol decides to text. 

“And nope, I just got home” 

Chanyeol adds, unsure why the alpha even cared. 

Wait, does Byun care? 

Or was he just being nice-

“Haha I almost murdered you then”

Chanyeol smiles again. 

“But good thing I didn’t or we wouldn’t have got the deal then”

Chanyeol nods to himself, it was good the alpha knew. 

“Hmm, good. You should get more rest”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow.

“You know cause it’s not easy carrying the weight of the entire company” 

Chanyeol laughs. 

Fuck.

Byun Baekhyun can actually be pretty funny. 

And well. 

Nice to talk to. 

“Yeah:(“ 

Chanyeol texts back. 

“It hasn’t been an easy 5 years:(“

Chanyeol even adds a crying sticker after that. 

Chanyeol thinks maybe it wasn’t that difficult to talk to the alpha. 

Chanyeol ends up not even having to think as he continues to reply the alpha. 

Chanyeol was tired, but somehow, texting the alpha, he loses track of time. 

“Dudeeeeeeee”

Chanyeol feels sleep pulling him under. 

“It’s already 2” 

Chanyeol didn’t even realise. 

“Go to sleep Park” 

Chanyeol nods to himself before he yawns. 

“Yeah, you too Byun”

Chanyeol rubs his eyes a little. 

“It’s getting late”

Chanyeol didn’t expect to end up texting the alpha about everything and anything for 2 whole hours. 

“Goodnight Park” 

Chanyeol smiles a little, before getting up to charge his phone. 

“Get some rest ya?”

Chanyeol smiles a little more. 

Chanyeol plugs in his charger and is about to send the alpha a goodnight text when-

“I hope things get better for you, cause you deserve only good things Chanyeol” 

Chanyeol stares blankly at his phone. 

His cheeks were hurting because he was just smiling so hard. 

“Good night Byun”

Chanyeol types back. 

“Hope you get more rest cause on monday I’m gonna trash your ass” 

Chanyeol laughs as the alpha sends a sticker of an exo member pointing the middle finger. 

“Oh and”

Chanyeol smiles to himself as he clicks send. 

“Thank you Baekhyun, for everything” 

Chanyeol falls asleep that night, with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the real Inkigayo sandwiches don't have cucumbers in them but for the sake of the plot let's just pretend they do!!!! As usual, thanks for reading!!!!!!!


	6. Let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Unhealthy Relationships

Chanyeol decides to spend the weekend focusing on taking care of himself. Work really could wait. Chanyeol knows he was a workaholic, going a few days without actually touching his work would usually get him on edge and antsy, but this weekend, he thinks that he really deserves a rest. 

Chanyeol actually sleeps in on Saturday, and he finds himself recharged when he gets up. Well, one good thing about breaking up with Kris was that he now had Saturdays off and well, generally more time for himself. As much as he loved the alpha, he knew that there were certain aspects of their relationship that were not that healthy. 

The fact that Kris would force him to spend every Saturday in his office as the alpha continued working kind of irritated him. 

“What? You don’t love me enough? I’m trying to get to spend some time with you” 

Kris would always guilt trip him and Chanyeol would always end up giving in, following him to work, just to sit there and to wait for the alpha to be done with whatever report he had to complete. 

Chanyeol honestly blames his kind of lack of a social life on Kris. The alpha hated it when he had plans. Hell, sometimes he would get angry if he spent too much time with Junmyeon. Chanyeol feels like for the first time in 8 years, maybe being alone wasn’t too bad. Especially if it meant that he was, in a way, free. 

“Yeollie, do you wanna grab dinner with me and Hun tonight:)”

Chanyeol hates to admit it, but he feels a bit happy. Happy that he didn’t have to ask for permission like he used to. Happy he didn’t have to listen to Kris go on about how he didn’t like Sehun because he got bad vibes from the alpha. Happy that he didn’t have someone stopping him from having out with his friends. 

“YES hehe see you later Myeonie” 

Chanyeol smiles, because although it took awhile, were getting better. 

\---

Chanyeol spends the afternoon finishing a bit more of the report he was working on before he decides to hit the gym.

He looks at himself in the mirror as he enters the gym. Chanyeol hates how memories of Kris would briefly pop up from time to time. 

“Why do you want to go work out so much? I liked you more when we first met, when you actually looked more like an omega” 

Chanyeol takes a breath, it shouldn’t even matter anymore. What Kris used to tell him didn’t matter cause it was over. 

But maybe it does. 

“Chanyeol. Please try to consider it from my point of view. I have to be in public with you.” 

Chanyeol doesn’t want to think about it.

“What kind of alpha wants to be seen with an omega that is so damn tall?”

Chanyeol drowns it out by turning up his music. 

“An omega that is just so big?”

Chanyeol runs a bit faster, hoping the ache in his muscles would make him forget. 

“An omega just shouldn’t do things like this” 

Chanyeol hits the emergency stop because he trips. 

“Why are you crying? Why do you always cry when I talk about things like this?” 

Chanyeol wants to break down, but this was a public gym. 

“Chanyeol, fuck. I was just trying to tell you why you shouldn’t work out that much” 

Chanyeol needs to get out, fuck. 

“Why do you always have to do the things that I hate?” 

Chanyeol feels that lump in his throat, closing up, making it hard for him to breathe” 

“Do you want me to leave? Is that it?” 

Chanyeol quickens his steps to the toilet, he can feel people staring.

“You think you’ll get anyone better than me?”

Chanyeol stops, dead in his tracks. 

“I’m just teaching you how to be more ideal as an omega” 

Chanyeol can’t really stop the tears from welling up. 

“Hell, I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes” 

Chanyeol keeps his eyes on the floor, he just needs to get out, now, he just needs to be somewhere no one can see him. 

“And you’re still fucking crying. Chanyeol, fuck, you better stop before I-” 

Chanyeol runs to the toilet and hides in a cubicle. 

Fuck. 

Fuck.

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

FUCK. 

This was supposed to be a good day. 

This was supposed to be a happy day. 

This was supposed to be a day he focused on himself. 

Things were supposed to be better.

But Kris-

Chanyeol cries. 

He tries not to make too much noise, but it hurts. His heart hurts. He thinks of the warning signs he should have paid attention to but didn’t. The stupid things that he shouldn’t have took just because he loved the alpha. It honestly wasn’t healthy, all the shit that Kris had said to him and the alpha thought he could get away with it as long as he-

“Hey”

Chanyeol hates it. 

“I’m sorry Yeollie”

His heart hurts. 

“You know I don’t mean it” 

Chanyeol hates it. 

“You know I think you are amazing right?” 

Because he knows. 

“Please don’t be mad at me” 

He knows if Kris was persistent enough. 

“I won’t do it again”

If he kept coming back. 

“I won’t upset you again baby”

Chanyeol would just end up caving.

“I won’t ever hurt you okay baby?” 

Chanyeol would just end up forgiving him. 

“Forgive me?”

Chanyeol would end up running back to him. 

“I love you”

And maybe, that was what hurt the most. 

“I j-just don’t like it when you tell me things like that”

Because Chanyeol has told Kris so many times.

“I always try m-my best to be good for you”

Because Kris should know all that Chanyeol has done for him. 

“I just want y-you to be happy with me because-”

Because that was all Chanyeol ever wanted. 

“I-I love you”

To love and to be loved in return. 

“I love you s-so so so much”

And maybe because deep in Chanyeol’s mind.

“P-please don’t leave me”

That was all he ever thought he deserved. 

“I’ll t-try harder” 

And for the longest time, Chanyeol was okay with that. 

“I p-promise I’ll try harder”

Because he had to be. 

“P-please stay”

Chanyeol hates his mind for thinking about Kris but he hates his heart more for wanting to take Kris back. 

Things were not better.

\---

It takes a while but Chanyeol manages to calm himself down, thankfully before he had to meet Junmyeon and Sehun. He wouldn’t know how to meet the two if he was stuck in one of those states. 

“You okay Yeollie?” 

Chanyeol perks up when Junmyeon directly addresses him. 

“Hmm?”

Chanyeol was mostly picking at his food. The steak was good but Chanyeol wasn’t really in the mood to eat. 

“You seem a bit upset”

Junmyeon furrows his brows. 

“Did Kris come to find you again? I will really teach him-”

Chanyeol shakes his head. He pushes down the thought that pops up in his head about how he kind of, low key wishes Kris would show up again, to try to win him back just one more time-

“Am I stupid for staying with him for so long?” 

Chanyeol asks, out of nowhere, because it was on the top of his head. 

Junmyeon opens his mouth just to close it again. 

“Why do you ask that Yeol?” 

Junmyeon frowns.

“Because I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about it, about it all and I don’t know what to make out of our time together.”

Chanyeol admits. 

“Yeol, you were with him for 8 years, I think there were bound to be some good and bad times”

Sehun chimes in. 

Chanyeol thinks hard about the good times.

And god he misses it. 

The mornings where Kris would wake him up with soft kisses and breakfast in bed. 

The long walks they took at the beach when they were still living in their old apartment near the sea. 

The times that Kris would surprise him at work, with flowers and dinner plans. 

Chanyeol heart clenches. 

He realises it’s been awhile since things were good. 

Chanyeol tries to block it out. 

The bad times. 

The ugly shit. 

The fights he would get with Kris about space and how the alpha didn’t know what letting go meant. 

The conversations about Chanyeol’s looks and how Kris would constantly give suggestions about how Chanyeol could improve himself.

The times when Kris would get so angry, so agitated, so mad that Chanyeol was honestly scared, fuck, he was so fucking worried the alpha would do something he regretted-

“Chanyeol?”

Junmyeon’s voice grounds him. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“Nothing much”

Chanyeol hopes it doesn’t come off that obvious as a lie. 

“8 years is just a long time”

Chanyeol moves his food around on his plate. 

Chanyeol admits that while he is living each day, he feels like he is just going through the motions, he doesn't really know what the point is because he feels like something was missing. And while work could distract him from it, it was moments when he stopped working, moments when he was resting when it all hits him.

“I’m just not sure how to move on from here”

There is a pause. 

Junmyeon and Sehun briefly share a look. 

“What do you want to do Chanyeol?” 

Junmyeon looks at his best friend. 

“Hmm?” 

Chanyeol doesn’t understand what that question meant. 

“What did you always want to do?” 

Junmyeon asks again. 

“I d-don’t understand” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why Junmyeon was asking him this all of a sudden. 

“Kris was pretty controlling and I know there were so many things he didn’t let you do” 

Junmyeon looks down at his food for a moment, unsure if it was too far for him to say that. 

“You’re free Chanyeol” 

Sehun says instead. 

Free. 

Chanyeol does feel a bit liberated. 

But free? 

He doesn’t know if he would go as far as to say that was how he felt. 

“You are free to do anything you want to”

Sehun paraphrases. 

And Chanyeol agrees. 

He no longer had to do things a certain way just because Kris wanted it. 

“So what do you want to do?”

Junmyeon asks. 

Chanyeol thinks. 

He thinks.

He thinks so hard. 

“I want to go shopping” 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know why he says that. 

But he actually loved buying nice clothes, pretty clothes for himself but Kris had told him that he shouldn’t. Told Chanyeol he didn’t look good in the type of clothes he liked to wear, that he just didn’t like it. Chanyeol thinks of the times when Kris would call him out for wasting money. Telling him that money should be saved instead, for their future, for their kids-

“I want to wear lots and lots of makeup”

Chanyeol feels stupid for wanting to do shit like this. He was 28 not some 16 year old who just got their hands on their first lipstick. But fuck it, Kris always hated it when he put on anything more than concealer. Kris didn’t think he looked good with makeup on and Chanyeol was tired of doing shit just to please the other. 

“I want to eat whatever I want” 

Fuck. Chanyeol was kind of angry just thinking about it. He wasn’t a kpop idol, he wasn’t a fuckng celebrity, and yet, Kris acted like his manager, telling him to restrict his diet, criticising him if he gained any weight. Chanyeol was so mad that he spent the past 8 years mildly hating the changes in his body, because he wasn’t as skinny like he used to be and that wasn’t how Kris liked him. 

“I want to be free” 

Chanyeol likes that word. 

Free. 

Chanyeol smiles. 

Maybe, this was still a good day. 

\---

Junmyeon takes Chanyeol shopping the next day.

Wherever he wants. 

To buy whatever he likes. 

Chanyeol, for the first time, doesn’t think twice before he purchases a shirt he likes, jeans that he thinks makes his ass look good, even new lingerie cause it makes him feel fucking empowered. 

\---

Junmyeon takes Chanyeol to buy makeup. 

“Pick out anything you want Yeol, it’s on me” 

Chanyeol was happy but Junmyeon was beaming. 

“Myeon, I can afford to buy my own stuff”

Chanyeol frowns at his best friend for a moment. 

“I know. But I just want to buy you a gift, please?” 

Junmyeon gives Chanyeol a look which he knows the other omega can’t say no to. 

Chanyeol ends up getting a beautiful eyeshadow palette courtesy of Kim Junmyeon. 

It feels liberating to know he can do whatever he wants. 

\---

Junmyeon takes Chanyeol to his favourite cake shop. 

“Can we get one lemon cake, one red velvet cake, one cheese tart and 3 scoops of ice cream?” 

Chanyeol stares at his best friend like he was crazy. 

“Myeon, how are we going to finish so much food?”

Chanyeol shakes his head as the omega smiles at him, wide, insisting to pay for dessert as well. 

Chanyeol stares, eyes wide at the food in front of them. 

Fuck. 

It looked delicious. 

So many yummy pieces of pastries lined up. 

There were so many calories in all of them. 

“Dig in Yeol”

Junmyeon passes Chanyeol a fork and waits for the taller to start eating. 

Chanyeol’s mind vaguely flashes to Kris. 

“You need to watch your weight Chanyeol. You’re getting fat” 

Chanyeol considers saying no. 

Chanyeol hesitates. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he feels guilty for just wanting to eat food that he likes so much. 

“Let go Chanyeol” 

Junmyeon reminds him. 

“You’re free” 

Junmyeon smiles at him. 

“Free to do whatever you want” 

Chanyeol nods and sticks his fork into the cheese tart before taking a big bite out it. 

Fuck. 

It was delicious. 

For the first time in a long time, Chanyeol was honestly happy again. 

For the first time in a long time, Chanyeol felt liberated. 

For the first time in a long time, Chanyeol was free. 

Maybe things will get better.

Chanyeol smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! I think I am going to be posting more of short updates frequently rather than long updates that I always put off editing and posting!!!! But yes, this story is going to deal with some darker themes so please look at the trigger warnings of each chapter and read with caution okay!!! Love you all!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!! The next one will have more Baekhyun, I promise!!!!!!


	7. I hate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update once every like 24 hours AHHAAHHA

Getting ready for work, Chanyeol doesn’t know if it’s too much. 

He doesn’t know if he put on too much makeup. 

He doesn’t know if his outfit is okay. 

He doesn’t know if he looks okay. 

Let go. 

Chanyeol decides that he looks good and his own opinion should be the only one that matters. 

Chanyeol smiles. 

\---

Okay. 

There is a really important presentation going on about the budget they have for this year and how they should be using it but fuck it. 

Baekhyun thinks he is going crazy. 

He can’t focus. 

He can’t pay attention. 

Hell, he can’t even bring himself to keep his eyes on the screen cause it means he has to look away from-

Snap out of it Byun. 

Park Chanyeol in a nice satin pink shirt should not make him stare. 

Park Chanyeol with nicely done makeup should not make him want to look at him constantly. 

Park Chanyeol at work should not make him unable to think about anything else other than-

Fuck. 

Baekhyun looks back down at his notebook when he catches the omega looking over. 

What the fuck. 

How did the omega look so good? 

Why did the omega look so good? 

Did he always look so good? 

Baekhyun tries to wreck his brain trying to think. 

No. 

Park Chanyeol didn’t used to wear stuff like that to work. 

Heck, Baekhyun has never even seen him in a colour other than black, white or grey. 

Baekhyun can’t help but notice just how, well, beautiful the other man was. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun hates it.

Because once the alpha notices, he can’t stop noticing. 

\---

When Baekhyun sees Park Chanyeol on Tuesday, he really really wishes he didn’t. 

Red lip? 

NOOOOOOOOOO. 

Park Chanyeol looked so fucking good with that red lip tint that Baekhyun honestly feels weird. 

“Baekhyun” 

Damn it. 

Was Park Chanyeol’s lips always so nicely shaped? 

“Baekhyun” 

Fucking hell. 

Did Park Chanyeol always have that habit of dragging his tongue lightly over his lowering r lip? 

“Baekhyun” 

ARghGHHHHHHHHH.

Is Baekhyun the only one thinking about just how kissable-

“BAEKHYUN” 

Baekhyun realises that Kyungsoo was calling him. 

“W-what? Wait What?” 

Baekhyun blushes. 

“Sorry, I was umm, distracted” 

Baekhyun clears his throat. 

“I was going to ask you about your thoughts about where to have dinner when we meet Mr Kim” 

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at Baekhyun. 

“What are you even staring at?” 

Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun’s eye line to the other side of the cafeteria. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. 

“N-nothing” 

Damn it, stupid Kyungsoo would never let him live it down if he realises he was staring at-

“Jongin?”

Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun is confused. 

“What?”

Baekhyun doesn’t even know who the fuck Jongin was. 

“Park Chanyeol’s Beta Assistant” 

Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun could be wrong but Kyungsoo looked a little upset. 

“What?” 

Baekhyun looks away, embarrassed he got caught staring, but thankful Kyungsoo got it wrong. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Kyungsoo” 

Baekhyun tries to brush it off. 

“Are you interested in him?” 

Kyungsoo didn’t seem like dropping this topic. 

“W-what? No Kyungsoo, I’m not” 

Baekhyun was confused as to why the beta would even think that, or why the beta even cared. 

“Okay”

Kyungsoo drops it and they continue eating for a while until-

“Omg seriously Baekhyun, you’re staring” 

Baekhyun looks at his beta assistant who looks livid. What? Fuck, so what if he was looking over at that general direction? If anything Baekhyun feels like he should be mad that Kyungsoo was calling him out on it. 

“What? I’m not looking at that Jongin boy okay? I swear” 

Fuck. Baekhyun doesn’t know what is wrong with him. Just two weeks ago, he didn’t even give the omega a second look when he was in the same room as him. 

Now? 

Baekhyun feels his eyes drifting again-

“Baekhyun, seriously what the fuck” 

Baekhyun immediately snaps his attention back to the beta who was glaring at him. Kyungsoo was fucking pissed. 

“What?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t understand why Kyungsoo is so mad-

“I’m dating Jongin so fucking stop staring at him”

Oh. 

Ohhhhhhhhh. 

That was pretty cute. 

They would look pretty good together. 

“Relax, Soo, I assure you that I’m not looking at your boyfriend” 

Baekhyun feels like it was so dumb that Kyungsoo thought he was into Jongin. Hmm, come to think of it, Jongin, or whatever his name was, was kind of perfectly Kyungsoo’s type. 

“Then who or what are you staring at?” 

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at Baekhyun again. 

Umm. 

Well. 

Baekhyun definitely wasn’t going to tell Kyungsoo he was looking at-

“So Byun, have you decided whether my proposal is good to go?” 

Fuck. 

Park Chanyeol. 

At his table. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why his heart was suddenly racing. 

“Hmm? I haven’t had time to look at it” 

Baekhyun thinks that maybe he would, if well, he didn’t spend so much time-

“Okay. Just let me know when you have.”

Park Chanyeol actually smiles at him. 

Baekhyun suddenly forgets how to breathe. 

“Or you know, if you need me to dumb it down for you, I can always drop by your office” 

Park Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun tries his damn hardest not to but he smiles. 

“Really? Drop by just for me? I’m honoured” 

Baekhyun finds himself licking his own lips as he sees the omega give him another smile as he walks away. 

What. 

Kyungsoo was smiling at him. 

Kyungsoo had that smug ass look on his face. 

Kyungsoo actually laughs. 

“What’s so funny?”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to narrow his eyes at the beta. 

“Nothing much”

Kyungsoo shrugs, stirring his food. 

“I just thought you hated Park Chanyeol” 

Kyungsoo takes a bite of his fried rice. 

“Yeah? I m-mean I do” 

Baekhyun knows that wasn’t true, not really. 

“Hmm? Really” 

Kyungsoo takes the last bite of his meal before he gets up. 

“Then why were you totally staring at him and checking him out?” 

Baekhyun’s cheeks heat up as he is left at the table by himself. 

Fuck. 

Was he that fucking obvious? 

Get it together Byun. 

Baekhyun finishes his meal and walks back to his office, saying nothing to his assistant on his way in. 

Baekhyun totally was not staring and checking Park Chanyeol out okay? 

“Oh if you are going to look at my proposal, please ignore the last figure, I think someone in my team left it there by accident. Thanks:)”

Baekhyun realises he got a new Kakaotalk message from Park Chanyeol. 

And fuck. 

Park Chanyeol changed his fucking dp. 

He looked so fucking cute using that stupid snow app filter with the bunny ears. 

Urghhhhshhshs. 

Baekhyun hates it. 

Baekhyun hates it so much he has to spend a few minutes looking at the picture to find out what about it he hates. 

ArgGGhHhGgHGHHHHH. 

Baekhyun looks and looks and he hates it. 

He hates it so damn much. 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Baekhyun actually throws his phone down when he finally realises what about it he hates. 

Baekhyun realises that Kyungsoo was right and he hates it. 

He hates that he totally was staring and checking Park Chanyeol out.

Fuck. 

Baekhyun hates everything, okay maybe everything except Park Chanyeol. 

ALDKJSSKLFJDFKDH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't hate it!!! See you guys tomorrow or at most on Friday??:)


	8. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I feel like my writing can be a little vulgar, but please roll with it, there is a point to the language used!!!

Baekhyun prays to god that Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything. 

Fuck, he was Kyungsoo’s boss but that beta was almost impossible to control. 

Hell, Baekhyun wants to reevaluate his entire relationship with the beta. Since when did they become such close friends that the beta could-

“So, you have a crush on Chanyeol or something?” 

Baekhyun almost chokes on his doughnut when the beta asks him that on Wednesday morning. 

Breakfast was supposed to be peaceful. 

Breakfast was not supposed to be a time when he got bombarded with questions from his secretary about what he thought about the omega that he was supposed to hate. 

“Excuse me?” 

Baekhyun says after violently coughing and drinking some coffee to wash the doughnut down. 

What the fuck. 

“Like what do you think about Chanyeol?” 

Baekhyun hates the way Kyungsoo gives him a cheeky grin and even wiggles his eyebrows for good measure. 

“W-what do you mean what do I think of Chanyeol?” 

Baekhyun wants to put his foot down, tell the beta to mind his own damn business, to leave him alone-

“Like are you into him? Do you want to date him?” 

Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo. 

Ha. 

Date.

“No” 

Baekhyun says and this time he was 100% serious. 

Sure, it has just come to his attention that Park Chanyeol was above average looking. 

And yeah, Baekhyun would have to admit that Park Chanyeol was a good catch in many ways. 

But date him? 

Baekhyun has long closed that door, hell, it has been tightly locked since 2014-

“I don’t want to date anyone.” 

Baekhyun says, effectively putting an end to the conversation. 

Kyungsoo could see a shift in the mood, the tension in the air. 

“Okay, I’ll go finalise your schedule and send it to you” 

Kyungsoo informs the alpha but the alpha simply nods, eyes on his own computer screen. 

Baekhyun’s heart feels weird. 

\---

In their mid-week meeting, Baekhyun thinks he is going crazy. 

Baekhyun considers how his heart literally yeaps when he sees Park Chanyeol actually giggling at his seat during the toilet break. 

Park Chanyeol was smiling and joking with his assistant and wait what the fuck-

Why the fuck was Park Chanyeol pointing at him?

Baekhyun looks away, acts like he is doing some work on his laptop but that sound, the hearty laugh coming from Park Chanyeol. 

What the hell were they talking about? 

Baekhyun looks back at Park Chanyeol and he was smiling, widely and he was waving. 

What? 

Baekhyun was just about to wave back but he thankfully doesn’t because he realises the omega was waving at Kyungsoo. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun feels embarrassed that he thought the omega was even looking at him. 

Kyungsoo, who was sitting just beside him, beams and waves back. 

What? 

Are they all friends now? 

ASAKDFHALJSDFJ;SDD

Baekhyun hates this. 

\---

Baekhyun hates stupid Kyungsoo and how he made him realise that yeah maybe he was staring a bit too much at Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun hates how Jongin and Kyungsoo were dating, well not the act that they were dating, but the fact that that made Kyungsoo, by extension, friends with Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun hates that Kyungsoo could fucking tell Park Chanyeol what he knows and Baekhyun couldn’t even do anything to stop that. 

Baekhyun hates everything. 

\---

Damn it. 

Baekhyun checks his watch and it was already 1.35pm. Damn it. It was too late to even leave the office for a nice meal, he was going to have to eat at the cafeteria. Alone. 

And fuck. 

Kyungsoo had left him all alone. 

Stupid Kyungsoo who probably left to eat lunch with his boyfriend now that he got one. 

Who was Baekhyun going to eat lunches with now? 

Now, Baekhyun was probably going to have to take away some stupid cafeteria food to eat pathetically in his own office because of stupid ass Kyungsoo-

“Baek!” 

What. 

Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo and Jongin being lovey dovey right next to- 

“Do you wanna join us for lunch?” 

Baekhyun was going to kill Do Kyungsoo. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

Fuck.

FUCK. 

“If you don’t have friends you can just sit with us Byun” 

Park Chanyeol smiles. 

Okay, maybe Do Kyungsoo would live to see another day. 

\---

Baekhyun wants to listen to Jongin’s story about his grandmother and how she is really good at making butterscotch cookies, he really does, but damn it, being so near Park Chanyeol, getting to just take him in like this. Baekhyun can’t seem to stop stari-

“Are you close to your grandmother Byun?”

What. 

Park Chanyeol was asking him a question. 

Huh. 

Park Chanyeol was waiting for a response. 

Umm. 

Well, everyone was kind of waiting for a response. 

“She lives in Jeju now so not really” 

Baekhyun says after a pause that was 10 seconds too long. 

Damn it. 

Why was he nervous? 

“Cool. My grandmother is at Jeju too, living with my parents” 

Baekhyun doesn’t miss the way Park Chanyeol’s eyes light up when he speaks about his loved ones. 

Damn, why does Baekhyun care again? 

\---

Baekhyun decides that Jongin is nice. 

Jongin is a nice, family man that is a good fit for his annoying but lovely beta friend Kyungsoo. 

Great. 

Another one of his friends found love. 

Baekhyun is so happy for them that he kinds of forgets that-

“Are you dating anyone now Baekhyun?” 

Are you kidding me right now. 

Jongin of all people asks. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. 

He does see Chanyeol perk up at that though. 

Umm. 

Well. 

That was a stupid question. 

“Jongin-” 

Kyungsoo actually tries to step in because he knows Baekhyun hates talking about it. 

Park Chanyeol’s expression is unreadable. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to answer. 

Baekhyun wants to just pretend he didn’t hear that question-

“I gotta go. I-I forgot that I actually have some work to rush out” 

Park Chanyeol was getting up. 

Park Chanyeol was leaving. 

Park Chanyeol looked upset. 

Fuck. 

What did he even do? 

\---

Baekhyun catches the omega in the carpark, just before he leaves for home. 

He wants to say hi or maybe in this case, bye. 

I mean they were friends right? 

Or at least civil co-workers. 

Baekhyun was pretty damn sure he makes eye contact with Park Chanyeol but the omega simply looks away. 

 

Park Chanyeol quickens his pace. 

Park Chanyeol ignores him. 

Normally, Baekhyun wouldn’t care. 

Honestly, why the fuck would he care about what Park Chanyeol thought of him, whether the omega was upset with him or if the omega wanted to say hi or not? 

Baekhyun considers just getting in his car and driving off, just going home, so he opens his door, he puts one foot in and-

Fuck. 

Why was Park Chanyeol angry with him? 

“Park” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even realise he was calling out the omega’s name til he sees the omega stop in his tracks. 

“Hey” 

Baekhyun walks up to the omega. 

“Are you okay?” 

Baekhyun really doesn’t know why he cares. It shouldn’t matter. 

Park Chanyeol doesn’t meet his gaze. 

Baekhyun hates it. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

Baekhyun asks, because he is dying to know what is wrong, why Park Chanyeol was mad at him, what made the omega upset-

“You’re dating someone?”

What. 

“Fuck Byun. The reason I fucking broke up with Kris was because he cheated on me and you knew that” 

Wait. 

“And yet you would cheat on whoever you’re dating with me?”

Um. 

“That is a piece of shit move”

If Chanyeol only knew-

“Fuck you Byun”

Baekhyun stares blankly at the omega. 

What does he even say at this point? 

“Park, I’m not dating anyone” 

He sees the shift in Park Chanyeol’s face. 

He sees how the omega drops the frown, he looks confused now. 

“Then w-why didn’t you answer the question at lunch?” 

And there it was. 

That feeling. 

That weird feeling. 

Baekhyun thinks it might be sadness. 

No, Baekhyun is pretty damn sure it is sadness. 

But he was taught growing up that alphas shouldn’t show sadness-

So, no it was just a weird feeling. 

Baekhyun pushes it down, like he always does. 

“I haven’t dated anyone in a long time” 

Baekhyun says and the weird feeling bubbling within him. 

Fuck. 

It was difficult to keep it pushed down when-

“It’s just something I don’t like to talk about” 

Baekhyun clears his throat and looks down at his own feet. 

There is a pause. 

“I-I’m so sorry” 

Baekhyun perks up when he hears the omega speak again. 

“I just assumed” 

The omega looked upset. 

“I’m sorry Byun”

Baekhyun takes a breath. 

“It’s okay”

Baekhyun gives the omega a smile. 

“I just don’t want you to misunderstand” 

Baekhyun kicks at the ground. 

“I hate cheaters, just as much as you” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega in the eyes. 

“So yeah, I would never cheat” 

Baekhyun holds Park Chanyeol’s gaze. 

There is a brief silence. 

“I should go” 

Baekhyun says because the weird feeling was lingering. 

Hell, it was more than lingering. 

It was screaming at Baekhyun for him to pay attention to it again. 

Baekhyun pushes it down. 

Fuck. 

Don’t think about it Byun. 

Please don’t think about it. 

Baekhyun is the first to turn away. 

“I hope you don’t let one bad experience hold you back in the future” 

Baekhyun stops when he hears the omega speak up again. 

“Don’t let one bad experience hurt you” 

Baekhyun hates how the weird feeling intensifies. 

“You deserve to get to try again. You deserve to get to fall in love again Baekhyun” 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun could actually feel the weird feeling erupting, overflowing-

“T-Thanks, see you around Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun doesn’t look back. 

He walks to his car cooly, he gets in and he drives and drives and-

It is only when he is in his house’s parking lot, all alone when he lets the weird feeling take over completely. 

Fuck. 

After five years, Baekhyun should be able to move on. 

After five years, Baekhyun should be able to compartmentalise. 

After five years, Baekhyun should be able to talk about it like it doesn’t affect him.

But, it does. 

It always will. 

And maybe Baekhyun doesn’t want it to stop affecting him. 

Because he deserves to feel hurt. 

Because he deserves to feel pain. 

Because he deserves to think it was all his fault-

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

FUCK. 

Baekhyun wipes at his eyes furiously. 

Grown ass 28 year old alphas weren’t supposed to cry alone in their car.

Stop it Byun. 

You’re so fucking embarrassing. 

Suck it up. 

Stop thinking about it.

Please stop. 

Please.

Baekhyun hates the weird feeling that makes his chest hurt and hurt and hurt. 

His mind drifts. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun still thinks about it. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun still remembers everything.

Fuck.

Baekhyun still constantly feels that weird feeling in his heart no matter how many times he tries to push it down, no matter what he does to try to keep his mind off it, no matter how long has passed since- 

Date? 

No. That door is slammed shut, it’s sealed up, it’s locked up.

And the key? 

Well, Baekhyun doesn’t know where to go to even fucking start looking for it. 

Baekhyun hates the weird feeling, he hates it so fucking much but somehow he still manages to hate himself just a bit more.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Omg really am super thankful for each and every one of you for sticking around and for all the nice supportive comments I have been getting AHHHHH :') Thank you so much FAM!!!!!! I used to write quite a bit but I stopped for a really long time and only got back to it a while back so my writing skills are really not the best!! Any form of feedback is really appreciated!! That was kind of my goal for 2019, to improve my writing!! Thank you for reading thus far!!! I am going to be pretty busy the next couple days so the next update will either be over the weekend or on Monday?:) Take care and have an amazing week ahead!!:)


	9. odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi omg I am really addicted to writing this fic AHAAHAHAHA I accidentally wrote another chapter so here you go OMG I think this is the fastest I have ever wrote a fic TBH

Baekhyun thinks he should be thankful. 

Baekhyun thinks maybe he should be grateful. 

Baekhyun thinks that perhaps today is a good day. 

He cried for what? The whole night? And yet, he looks fine. His eyes were not puffy or red or swollen and Baekhyun feels better. He feels a whole lot better. 

Today will be a good day Byun. 

Yes it will. 

\---

No it will not. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun takes his own damn time to get ready in the morning, to style his hair, to check himself out until-

What the fuck. 

His room clock was spoilt. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun checks his phone. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun was already 10 minutes late for work, and while that was okay on a regular day. It was the last friday of the month and that meant a board meeting, one with the CEOs of the company. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun’s dad was going to kill him.

\---

Baekhyun thanks the lord that he doesn’t die on his way to work. That somehow he only reaches the meeting room, 2 minutes late for the meeting, he opens the door and-

Thank god. His dad was not there yet. 

Fuck. 

But everyone else was already seated, and Baekhyun can see only one empty spot next to Min Chan. 

Urghhhhhhhhhhh. 

They hadn’t even spoken since last week when he scolded the shit out of the alpha. 

Good day my ass. 

Baekhyun drags his ass into the room, almost physically groaning out loud when-

“I saved you a seat” 

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs slightly agape when he realises who was speaking to him. 

No one was really paying them any attention but Baekhyun suddenly feels shy. 

Baekhyun walks over and places his briefcase down. 

“Thanks”

Baekhyun nods to the omega. 

His heart feels odd. 

But not a bad odd though. 

“I got you a doughnut too” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega as he slides it over. 

“It was 1 + 1 so I thought maybe you would want one too”

Park Chanyeol smiles. 

And Baekhyun blinks. 

Huh. 

The odd feeling intensifies. 

What the hell. 

“Thanks Park” 

Baekhyun takes the doughnut, thankful he at least gets to eat something since he didn’t have time to pick up Breakfast. 

Baekhyun takes a bite into the doughnut. 

Oh. 

It’s jam filled? 

Baekhyun loves jam filled doughnuts. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

Maybe it was a good day. 

\---

“I think the sales department and the marketing department will have to work closely in the next two quarters as we move forward with the acquisition”

Baekhyun actually perks up at his father’s words. 

Maybe in the past, he would complain, he would groan, he would hate it-

“Baekhyun. Make sure you play nice” 

The board directors all laugh. 

Damn it. 

Baekhyun’s ears go red. 

His father always found a way to embarrass him each meeting. 

Park Chanyeol actually laughs at that. 

He looks directly into Baekhyun’s eyes and he laughs. 

The odd feeling strikes again. 

Wait. 

Baekhyun finds himself smiling too. 

“I will” 

Baekhyun assures his dad, before they move onto the next section of the meeting. 

\---

At lunch, Baekhyun thinks that the day just keeps getting better and better, cause they serve none other than kimchi fried rice and his fucking favourite sweet and spicy chicken. 

AHHHHHHH. 

IT'S SO GOOD. 

OOOHHHHHHH. 

Baekhyun thinks for a moment as he takes another bite that nothing beats this bento. Fuck, it might even be better than sex-

Okay, that was a stretch. Baekhyun takes another bite. 

But then again. 

YESSSSSSSSSS. 

“Do you like the food?” 

Baekhyun gets called back to reality when Park Chanyeol asks him that, as he finishes his last piece of chicken. 

It’s kind of sad that the best things in life have to come to an end. 

“I love the chicken” 

Baekhyun smiles because he really loves it. 

“Sometimes I just buy a bucket of it and eat it all myself” 

Huh. 

Now that Baekhyun thinks about it, Baekhyun considers maybe that was the reason why he has been gaining so much weight the past year-

Park Chanyeol smiles and his eyes crinkle, his eyes sparkle, his eyes are just wow. 

“Here” 

Park Chanyeol transfers three more pieces over into Baekhyun’s bento. 

“Since you love it so much, you can have more” 

Park Chanyeol even gives him a little wink. 

Knock knock. 

Who’s there? 

The odd feeling. 

AHHHHHHH. 

Baekhyun feels odd. 

So odd. 

“But don’t you like it too?” 

Baekhyun feels like the chicken probably doesn’t cost that much. If they wanted, they could afford to order 10, 20 more bentos of it. But it is this kind gesture, this warm gesture, this small gesture that means so much to him. 

“I do. But you look so happy eating it” 

Park Chanyeol explains. 

“I guess it’s worth my sacrifice” 

Park Chanyeol smiles again. 

Oh no. 

Oh no no no no no. 

There it was. 

The odd feeling. 

Baekhyun realises what it was. 

Warmth. 

Comfort. 

Affection. 

It wasn’t an odd feeling. 

It was a lovely feeling. 

Chanyeol made him feel lovely. 

THAT WAS ODD. 

Wait. 

Was it? 

Baekhyun doesn’t know. 

“Thanks Park” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he feels a little emotional. 

This was just chicken. 

This was just stupid sweet and spicy chicken. 

“It means a lot to me” 

Baekhyun feels like he was being dramatic, well, maybe it was just the remains of emotions from the night before. 

“Oh my god Byun, it’s just chicken, please don’t tell me you are actually going to tear up” 

Park Chanyeol actually looked worried. 

Baekhyun feels like if he wanted to, he definitely could cry, as stupid as that was. 

But Park Chanyeol gently hold his wrist. 

“Eat your chicken Baekhyun” 

Park Chanyeol looks hm directly in the eyes. 

Hearing the omega call him by his name, Baekhyun smiles and does as he is told. 

The odd feeling? 

It was there.

Well, it was still very much there. 

And how was Baekhyun’s day?

It was good. 

Hell, it was really fucking good. 

\---

Baekhyun takes it back. 

Baekhyun takes it all fucking back. 

What the fuck. 

No. 

What the fuckity fuck fuck fuck. 

Baekhyun had thought that he and Park Chanyeol were now friends, that the two of them were now okay with one another, that they could now get along- 

HA. 

HA HA. 

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!

Baekhyun thought wrong. 

Deep in a 3 hour heated discussion with Park Chanyeol, damn it, maybe nothing has fucking changed. 

“What do you mean my team should be the one that comes up with the budget for this project? This is clearly the Marketing team’s job Park” 

Baekhyun really tries to keep it together. But damn it. He was tired, it was late, did they really have to fight again? 

“Byun, this project isn’t my team’s responsibility. This will definitely NOT come under my section, I’m not going to spend my department’s money on this”

Fuck. Park Chanyeol doesn’t seem like letting him win anytime soon. 

URGHHHHHH. 

“Damn it Park, why can’t you just let me win for once?”

Baekhyun knew he was raising his voice but fuck, they were the only two even left in the office, so who cares? 

“Byun, I’ll let you win when you are actually correct. Which is never” 

Park Chanyeol and his fucking nerve. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. 

Never correct? 

“Excuse me? Who actually pointed out to you that there was a whole fucking plot hole in your previous plan for the Easter Day’s project? And who the hell saved your team’s ass when you guys failed in hiring the bitchy brand ambassador when I already told you not to. And who the heck stepped in to help even after I already warned you about the risks of 2017’s end of year sale? Oh that’s right. ME” 

Baekhyun was beyond pissed. 

Fuck. 

People telling him he was incompetent was his number one pet peeve. 

FUCK. 

“Oh congratulations Byun. You were right like what? 3 times in the 5 whole years I have known you? WOW AMAZING!!! How about the hundreds of times I saved your ratchet ass? Hell, if I was going to list out one by one the situations where I stepped in to help, we’ll be here til the sun rises” 

Baekhyun was fuming. 

Yeah? 

So what if Park Chanyeol had helped him a few times here and there? 

Baekhyun was pissed that Park Chanyeol was claiming that he has only been right 3 fucking times in the entire time they have known each other. That wasn’t true okay? Baekhyun has been right plenty of times. Like um, well, fUCK. 

Okay fine maybe Park Chanyeol has been right quite a few times more than he has but what the fuck, Baekhyun was pretty sure he was right this time. 

“You know what? Fuck you Park” 

Baekhyun feels like it is a fucking waste of his breath to even try to convince Park Chanyeol right now. 

“Ha. Why? You realised that yet again I’m right?” 

There it was, that smug ass look on the omega’s face. 

Fuck. 

“It’s okay to admit that I’m right Byun” 

Baekhyun clenches his fist as he sees Park Chanyeol lightly lick his lips before biting on them slowly. 

“I mean, I’m always right anyway”

Park Chanyeol smiles before raising his brows and fuck. 

He should not look hot doing that. 

“Shut the fuck up Park” 

Baekhyun slams his fist onto the table, standing up to actually challenge the omega. 

Park Chanyeol seems unbothered. 

“Calm down Byun, it’s okay to be wrong”

Park Chanyeol juts his plump lower lip out and pouts. 

Fuck. Baekhyun should not be finding this attractive. 

“Seriously shut the fuck up”

Baekhyun inches forward a bit more. 

At this, Park Chanyeol gets up and uses his height to his advantage. 

“Or what?” 

Park Chanyeol challenges him, getting into his personal space and-

Fuck. Was that perfume?

“Or I’ll fucking make you shut the fuck up” 

Baekhyun looks directly into Park Chanyeol’s eyes, there were so close he could feel the omega’s breath on him. Park Chanyeol pulls back slightly. 

“Ha. What are you going to do? I think we both know you won’t physically beat me up. So what are you going to do Byun? How are you going to make me shut the fuck-”

Baekhyun pulls Park Chanyeol’s tie down and presses his lips onto the omega’s lips.

Wait. 

Fuck. 

Why did Baekhyun do it?

Fuck. 

Omg. 

Fuck. 

AHH. 

Baekhyun feels bad. It was just a peck on the lips, but fuck it felt like his first kiss all over again.

Baekhyun blushes.

AHHHH. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun really doesn’t fucking know why he did that. 

Baekhyun pulls back. 

Park Chanyeol’s face is unreadable. 

That was beyond inappropriate. 

Park Chanyeol must be feeling so uncomfortable.

“I-I’m so sorry”

Baekhyun was panicking. 

“I don’t k-know what came over me” 

Baekhyun was tripping over his words. 

“That was so in-nappropriate, I’m just so sorry Chanyeo-”

Park Chanyeol actually pulls him in and kisses him so fucking hard that Baekhyun’s breath was taken away from him for a few moments. 

They both pull away for a quick breath. 

Baekhyun was confused.

What the hell was that. 

He looks at Park Chanyeol for an explanation. 

But he doesn’t get one.

Instead, Park Chanyeol lightly pushes Baekhyun’s hair back before he leans forward and puts another peck on his mouth. 

“It’s okay Baekhyun” 

Ah. 

The odd feeling was back, back in full force.

And the day? 

It was still good, still pretty fucking good. 

Baekhyun feels odd, hmm, he feels warm. No, what was that? Was it comfort? Or maybe affection? 

Fuck it, Baekhyun doesn’t know what the odd feeling was, but what he does know is that it feels good. 

Hell, it feels so fucking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I am going to try my best to finish this fic and like I try to update pretty frequently cause I usually lose interest if I leave a fic for too long:( I will do my best to finish this fic okie!!:) Thanks for reading:)


	10. good day, better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little busy but here is an update!!

Throughout the week, it’s been weird. 

The change in their dynamics was weird. 

Hell, Chanyeol doesn’t dare to tell even Jongin that they slept together, he thinks it is bad enough he feels odd about it, he doesn’t need another person to know to make it odd for everyone. 

But to be fair, the change was nice. 

Chanyeol thinks there was more to Byun Baekhyun that met the eye. 

And since the alpha was being nice, he could well, reciprocate. 

Damn it. 

Chanyeol feels pretty stupid. 

He feels like he should not have overreacted when Jongin told him he was dating someone on Tuesday. 

Fuck. 

It should not have matter that Chanyeol felt odd when Jongin pointed in Byun Baekhyun’s direction when telling him who he was dating. 

AHHHH

Chanyeol has to seriously question himself when he actually felt relieved and happy when Jongin clarified he wasn’t dating Byun Baekhyun but Byun Baekhyun’s cute beta assistant. 

Damn it. 

Chanyeol had tried to hide it with a laugh, hoping that Jongin didn’t see through his nervousness.

\--- 

And Byun Baekhyun and his ex. 

Chanyeol wrecks his brain thinking of any mentions of Byun Baekhyun’s past relationship. 

Hmm. 

Chanyeol can’t really think of anything. 

No one really mentioned it before, not even in passing-

Wait.

No. 

Once, years back. 

4? Or 5 years back?

Chanyeol had just started working there.

Chanyeol remembers seeing Byun Baekhyun with flowers.

“Who are those for?” 

Chanyeol still could remember the conversation vividly, like it had just happened last month. 

“None of your business Park” 

Because Byun Baekhyun was usually mean and hostile towards him. 

“What? Is it for your mate?” 

Because Byun Baekhyun was always angry in front of him. 

“Can we get back to the proposal at hand?” 

Because Byun Baekhyun would constantly carry himself like he was the strongest person in the world. 

“Does your mate like baby’s-breath, they are so pretty-”

Chanyeol has never seen the alpha look like that before. 

Chanyeol thinks he sees Byun Baekhyun break, just slightly. 

“They’re for my ex. Now can we focus and finish this as fast as possible Park?” 

Chanyeol frowns. 

He remembered how he wanted to ask. 

Ex?

Who?

Why?

How?

When? 

Are you okay?

But then again Chanyeol didn’t care. 

Or, maybe it was just that Chanyeol didn’t think he should care. 

“Please” 

Chanyeol thinks that that was the one and only time he had ever felt bad for the alpha because, it could have just been the trick of light but he thinks he sees tears in the alpha’s eyes before he blinks hard and composes himself, focusing on the task at hand. 

Oh. 

So, Baekhyun was really hurt by his ex. 

Well, same fam. 

People can be cruel. 

:( 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why but he feels like he should be a little nicer to the alpha after hearing about that. 

Damn it. 

This was stupid. 

Ahh. 

\--

Chanyeol thinks he was dumb, going to queue for stupid doughnuts for Byun Baekhyun at literally 8.30 in the morning. 

But Chanyeol knows the alpha liked this brand of doughnuts and they usually sold their morning batch out really quick. 

Fuck. 

Chanyeol wants to laugh at the stupid memory of Byun Baekhyun and the stupid doughnuts. 

Chanyeol remembers how Byun Baekhyun’s assistant had been so bloody pissed at him for being forced to queue for the damn doughnuts first thing in the morning. 

And he remembered the alpha eating the doughnuts so adorably. 

Damn, Chanyeol might have thought the alpha was being sloppy back then but damn it, he ate like a 5 year old and mannnnnnnnn, it was kind of cute seeing a grown man getting jam everywhere. 

The funniest part? 

Byun Baekhyun wiped his mouth, but casually left a huge smudge of jam at the corner of his lip before he was ready to enter the meeting room. 

Chanyeol considered telling him. 

Chanyeol honestly considered telling the alpha. 

“Hurry the fuck up Park, we are going to be late” 

Ha. 

Fine. 

Have fun making the presentation with strawberry jam on your face Byun. 

Baekhyun’s assistant enters the room to call them both to go into the meeting room, and he almost laughs when he sees the mess on Byun Baekhyun’s face. 

But he keeps it in. 

“They’re all waiting for you” 

Kyungsoo says with a deadpan look. 

Payback is a fucking bitch, 

“Okay, let’s go” 

Fuck, it was so funny, Chanyeol felt like dying when he sees the alpha hold his head up and strut into the meeting room. 

The meeting was weird. 

Baekhyun didn’t know what was going on, why everyone was acting so funny. Someone even giggles midway. 

What was so funny?

Baekhyun checks his slides, was there a typo? 

He looks at Park Chanyeol. 

Park Chanyeol was smiling. 

Fuck, there was something wrong. 

There was something very wrong. 

But no. 

Baekhyun knows there can’t be a mistake, he checked through his work close to ten times. No way did he fuck it up. 

So the meeting goes smoothly. 

No one says anything. 

Well, no one says anything til they were all out of the meeting room. 

“Hey Byun”

Park Chanyeol catches up to him, just as he was about to enter another meeting. 

“You liked the strawberry jam so much, you wanted to keep some for later?” 

Park Chanyeol licks the side of his own lips and then laughs before walking away. 

What was that stupid omega on about-

What the fuck. 

Baekhyun was shook. 

How did he not know he walked around looking like that. 

With THAT on his face. 

AHHHHHHHHH. 

Baekhyun can’t believe Park Chanyeol let him conduct a meeting like this-

No. 

Baekhyun remembers that Kyungsoo had let him go in looking like this. 

Baekhyun can’t believe Do Kyungsoo let him conduct a meeting like this.

Do Kyungsoo was a dead beta. 

ARGHHHHHHHHHH. 

Chanyeol thinks it’s cute. 

Fuck. 

Seeing Baekhyun eating the doughnut happily, ah, it was worth the 45 minute queue. 

\--

Chanyeol honestly was really excited for lunch because it was his freaking favourite. Sweet and spicy chicken. Like he wasn’t always able to eat a lot of it, hell, he couldn’t eat more than 3 pieces of it without Kris making a comment about his weight. Chanyeol couldn’t wait to eat every single last piece of his fucking favourite chicken-

Oh. 

Byun Baekhyun was so happy. 

Hmm?

He likes the chicken? 

He LOVES the chicken? 

Okay, Chanyeol gives him the remaining three pieces he has on his plate before smiling at the alpha. 

Byun Baekhyun looked odd. 

He honestly looked like he was going to cry. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. 

It was good chicken, but it was JUST a few pieces of chicken. 

Seeing Baekhyun dig in happily, Chanyeol feels odd. 

Ahh. 

Chanyeol feels happy seeing the alpha happy. 

Shit. 

Why? 

How? 

When? 

IS PARK CHANYEOL OKAY?

What was going on? 

Byun Baekhyun was not supposed to make him feel things, but now?

Damn it. 

Get it together Park. 

\---

Chanyeol doesn’t really know what the hell was going on.

Damn. 

Okay. 

One second they were having a really, really heated argument. And the next thing Chanyeol knows? 

Byun Baekhyun was putting his lips on his. 

I mean did it feel good?

Yes. 

Does Chanyeol want more? 

Yes. 

Does Chanyeol think it was a bad idea? 

Yes. 

Was Chanyeol going to kiss him back? 

Uh, well DUH. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why he kisses Byun Baekhyun back, but he does. 

Fuck. 

What now?

\---

Baekhyun stares at Park Chanyeol. 

So……. 

What now? 

There is a pause. 

There is tension. 

Park Chanyeol laughs. 

Fuck, he is so cute. 

“So, what do you want Byun?”

Park Chanyeol looks down briefly. 

Umm. 

Well. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what he wants. 

Thank god Park Chanyeol gives him a few options.

“You wanna stay here in the office and continue to fight about the project” 

Park Chanyeol stares directly into his eyes. 

“Or do you wanna get out of here” 

Park Chanyeol smirks. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. 

“Or you could kiss me again, and see how it goes” 

Baekhyun likes the 3rd option. 

He likes it so damn much, he acts immediately. 

He pulls Park Chanyeol close and moves their mouths together, slowly rocking to the rhythm and following to the flow of things before the time was right for him to slip his tongue in. 

Fuck. 

Park Chanyeol was a great kisser. 

Baekhyun hated that Park Chanyeol was taller than him, making this angle a little awkward. 

He pulls Park Chanyeol over by the collar before sitting him down on his office chair. 

Fuck, Park Chanyeol with his messy hair and loosened tie, on his swivel chair, argh, that was so fucking hot. 

Baekhyun presses their lips together again. This time, positioning himself above Park Chanyeol, in fact, he moves a bit more til he was on the chair too. At this point, he was kind of straddling the omega and fuck, the way that Park Chanyeol lets him do as he pleases makes him feel so damn good. 

Park Chanyeol pulls away for a brief moment. Baekhyun looks at him. Was there something wrong? Was the omega uncomfortable? Did he not want to continue-

What the fuck. 

Park Chanyeol was trailing his tongue down his fucking neck and oh my-

He sucks. 

Fuck. 

He leaves small little kisses there when he is done, before he works his way back to Baekhyun’s mouth. 

Baekhyun raises one of his hands and brings it to his neck. 

Fuck. 

Park Chanyeol just gave him a fucking hickey. 

Park Chanyeol just gave him a love bite. 

Park Chanyeol just temporarily marked him. 

Why was this turning him on so fucking much?

Baekhyun moves his hips a bit as he kisses Park Chanyeol again. 

For a moment, Baekhyun questions if Park Chanyeol was enjoying this as much as he was-

Okay. His hip brushes on Chanyeol’s groin area.

Okay. Looks like Baekhyun wasn’t the only one enjoying this. 

“Park” 

Baekhyun doesn’t really know what they were doing. 

“What do you want” 

He needs to be sure, that Park Chanyeol wanted him. 

“Tell me” 

The same way he wanted him. 

“Well I want a lot of things” 

Park Chanyeol plays with his top button, popping it open. 

“But for starters, I want you on top of me” 

Fuck. 

That, Baekhyun could do. 

But just-

“One problem Park” 

Baekhyun feels like he really needs to start. 

“I still don’t have condoms in my stupid office” 

Baekhyun regrets not keeping a pack in his drawer or something. But then again, how often is it that you end up fucking a co-worker you once really, really hated?

Park Chanyeol laughs. 

Damn, it was only turning him on even more. 

“Such a shame, I was hoping you could bend me over and take me right here on your fucking desk” 

Baekhyun wants to laugh, fuck, but he realises he might have just lost his chance to have sex with a really good looking Park Chanyeol okay? 

“I guess if you want” 

Park Chanyeol knows he was being a tease as he pulls on Baekhyun’s tie. 

“You could take me home” 

Park Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun’s breath hitches. 

Round 2? 

Yes. 

He would fucking love that. 

“Do you want to come back to my place?” 

Baekhyun decides to ask, because he needs to be sure that the omega was down, 100% down. 

“Can I take you back?” 

All Park Chanyeol has to do is say the word. 

Park Chanyeol smiles. 

Park Chanyeol thinks. 

Park Chanyeol licks his lower lip. 

“Yes, Alpha Baekhyun. You may take me home” 

Fuck. 

That was hot. 

Baekhyun packs up his shit in less than a minute and Park Chanyeol does the same. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun, low key couldn’t believe they were doing this. 

Were they drunk?

No. 

Were they in love? 

No. 

Were they crazy?

Well, they probably are, cause this was mad. 

Baekhyun doesn’t care though. 

And from the looks of it, neither does Park Chanyeol. 

\---

Baekhyun thinks he has a shit load of self control to not touch Park Chanyeol as they were making their way to his car, even within the car, even as they were on the road-

“Park, what the fuck”

Baekhyun keeps his eyes firmly on the road. Hands clenching the wheel as tight as possible because the omega’s hand was on his thigh and Park Chanyeol was drawing circles there, getting closer and closer to his-

“Park, I am gonna crash the car if you keep this up” 

Baekhyun would like for Park Chanyeol’s hands to be on him, hell, he would really love that, but right now, while he was driving?

He could feel the blood rushing to his dick, already getting him hard-

As Baekhyun pulls up at the red light, Park Chanyeol actually slides his hand above his member and starts to palm him right there. 

What the actual-

“Par-rk, oh my god, plea-ase” 

Baekhyun feels himself pressing into Park Chanyeol’s touch. 

Fuck, if anyone looked into his car right now. 

Urghhhhh. 

Stupid Park Chanyeol. 

When the light turns green, Baekhyun lightly (not very unwillingly) pulls the omega’s hand away from him. 

“Chanyeol, be good, we’re almost home”

Baekhyun looks at the omega briefly before directing his attention back into the road. 

“Okay Alpha Baekhyun, anything you say” 

Fuck. 

It was going straight to his dick. 

The way the omega said his name.

That was hot. 

ARGHHHHHH. 

Don’t crash the car Byun. 

\---

Baekhyun thankfully doesn’t crash the car. 

He gets them both to his house, which felt like miles away when in actual fact was less than a 10 minutes drive. 

As soon as they get out of the car, damn, Park Chanyeol smiles at him and fuck. 

Park Chanyeol looked so fucking good in the moonlight. 

“You want something to drink?” 

Baekhyun asks, this wasn’t as weird or as awkward as he thought it would be, but damn it, there was no urgency for them to fuck, you know other than than the fact they both made each other kinda horny.

“What do you have?” 

Park Chanyeol also seemed to think it was a good idea for them to get mildly drunk before they fuck, you know, to ease into it. 

\---

Baekhyun doesn’t know how but they end up finishing 5 bottles of soju, all thanks to some stupid drinking game that they were probably way to old to be playing. And Park Chanyeol?

He was a bad drinker. Very bad. 

But he was a cute drunk. Very cute. 

Baekhyun thinks Park Chanyeol had enough when he sees the omega giving him a weird look. 

“Byunnnnnnn”

Park Chanyeol was slurring his words. 

“Do you think I’m pretty? Hehehe” 

Baekhyun wants to laugh. 

Park Chanyeol was 186cm, he was big and buff and strong, and here he was battling his eyelashes, saying hehe, asking if he was pretty. 

“Of course I do” 

Baekhyun says and it makes the omega so happy. Very, very happy. 

“Do you think I’m a good omega?” 

Okay, this drunk version of Park Chanyeol could be a little needy, could require quite a bit of validation, but Baekhyun decides that he could do that. 

“Of course I do” 

Baekhyun boops Park Chanyeol’s nose and the omega laughs. 

Man, Baekhyun doesn’t know why he is so in love with that sound. 

“Hmm”

Park Chanyeol was staring at him. He breaks eye contact briefly, just to finish the rest of his drink.

“Then” 

Park Chanyeol was smiling, widely, his cheeks red and hair slightly messy. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” 

Park Chanyeol raises his eyebrow and winks. 

Baekhyun suddenly thinks that drunk Park Chanyeol wasn’t cute. Not cute.

Because Park Chanyeol when drunk was hot. Very hot. 

“Of course I do, of course I fucking do” 

Baekhyun thinks it was stupid Park Chanyeol even had to ask.

Park Chanyeol smiles. 

It was a good day, but it was going to be an even better night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be pretty busy the next couple days but I promise an interesting chapter when I am back!!! Thank you for your lovely comments and feedback as always:)


	11. OH MY GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I am back!!!!!

Ouch. 

Wait. 

What. 

What the hell was this? 

And. 

Woah. 

Was the room spinning?

And. 

Fuck. 

Where were Chanyeol’s clothes-

Oh my god. 

Oh my god. 

OH MY GOD. 

“Hmmmmmm, are you awake?” 

Chanyeol almost screams when he hears Byun Baekhyun’s voice coming from beside him. 

Wait, wait, wait. 

What the fuck. 

Oh yeah, they had sex. 

Again. 

It still kind of throws Chanyeol off to know that he fucked Byun Baekhyun. 

Oh my god. 

Oh my god. 

OH MY GOD. 

Chanyeol realises how badly he needs to use the toliet when he moves a little and feels the pressure on his bladder. 

“I need to pee-”

Ouch.

Chanyeol realises he was on the floor. 

“Are you okay?” 

Byun Baekhyun was out of the bed. 

Byun Baekhyun was standing over him. 

Byun Baekhyun was pulling him up. 

Chanyeol still really needed to pee. 

AHHHHH. 

Chanyeol ignores the ache in his entire body, he pulls away from Byun Baekhyun, he tries to balance himself as he runs to the toilet. 

And. 

OH MY GOD it feels so good to finally pee. 

Chanyeol wants to wash his face a little, freshen up, he really can’t remember much other than asking Byun Baekhyun to fuck him and he vaguely remembers whining for Baekhyun to be rougher with him, to do as he pleases, to-

What. 

“OH MY GOD” 

Chanyeol can’t fucking believe this. 

What the fuck. 

Byun Baekhyun that little fucker. 

Chanyeol had not one, not two, not three hickeys but that little fucker gave him close to twenty over his body, some going as high up as the side of his face.

There was a furious knock on the door. 

“Park, are you okay??” 

Chanyeol was going to murder the alpha. How was he supposed to go around looking like this? 

“Byun, what the fuck”

Chanyeol starts complain as he opens the toilet door. 

Byun Baekhyun stares at him blankly. 

“You gave me like a thousand hickeys” 

Chanyeol towers over him, daring him to say something. 

Byun Baekhyun just raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You don’t remember last night?” 

Byun Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him. 

Chanyeol pauses. 

What about last night? 

“Wait, what?” 

Chanyeol realises last night was kind of hazy, after they drunk some soju, he remembers kissing Baekhyun, getting naked, getting fucked(very thoroughly and very well) and then-

“What happened?” 

Chanyeol can’t remember anything after he came.

Byun Baekhyun runs a hand through his own hair. 

“You’re lucky you don’t remember, cause I do” 

Byun Baekhyun looked tired. 

“Just a quick question Park” 

Byun Baekhyun looks him straight in the eye. 

“Do you know how you are when you are drunk?” 

Byun Baekhyun looked exasperated. 

Chanyeol gets a bit worried. 

Damn, what did he do last night? 

“Ummm…”

\---

Baekhyun has no idea how to deal with the omega when he is like this. 

“Park” 

Park Chanyeol doesn’t respond. 

“Park” 

Park Chanyeol doesn’t reply. 

“Park” 

Park Chanyeol continues to cry.

Baekhyun was worried. Very worried. 

Park Chanyeol was alright just a second ago. Heck, just a few moments back, they were bith having fucking amazing sex, it was until they were both done, when Baekhyun had helped to clean Park Chanyeol up and told him he was going to sleep on the couch when the omega started crying, and crying and crying and-

“Oh my god Chanyeol please tell me what’s wrong” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do, he was bad with dealing with emotions, and emotional people. 

This was so awkward. 

Ahhhh. 

But what was Baekhyun to do? 

Leave the omega and go to sleep? 

“Chanyeol, come on, don’t cry” 

It doesn’t work. 

Damn it. 

What now? 

Baekhyun sees the omega tearing up and sobbing. 

His heart hurts again. 

No. 

Please don’t cry. 

“Baby, please don’t cry” 

Baekhyun holds Park Chanyeol’s hand and rubs circles onto it. 

Park Chanyeol actually stops at that. 

Thank god. 

“Tell me what’s wrong?” 

Baekhyun asks. 

But Park Chanyeol doesn’t reply. 

“Baby, tell me what’s wrong” 

Park Chanyeol opens his eyes and looks at him. 

“Alpha Baekie” 

Damn it. 

Park Chanyeol was back to being adorable. 

“Why don’t you like me” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to take the omega serious when he was using that high pitched voice to speak to him in a childish manner. 

“Par- Baby, what are you talking about?” 

Baekhyun helps to push Park Chanyeol’s hair out of his face. 

“I like you, I like you so so so much” 

Baekhyun even presses a kiss onto Park Chanyeol’s nose for good measure. 

Park Chanyeol giggles, but then goes back to being sad. 

“Then why didn’t you mark me” 

Okay. 

what.

What. 

WHAT.

Umm. 

Well. 

“Baby, you know I can’t mark you” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if Park Chanyeol knows what he is even saying right now. 

“W-why won’t you mark me?” 

Park Chanyeol starts getting sad again. 

“Is it cause you don’t like me?”

Park Chanyeol’s eyes start getting watery again. 

“Is it because I’m not a good enough omega?”

Oh no. 

Oh no no no no no. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“No, no, no, no, no Baby, of course not” 

Baekhyun assures the omega, who was definitely way too drunk. 

“Are you ashamed of being in public with me?” 

Park Chanyeol looked so sad. 

“Are you scared that people will judge you for being with me” 

Damn it, was this what Park Chanyeol actually thought about?

“Are you not proud enough to tell people about me?” 

Fucking hell, Baekhyun hates that Park Chanyeol would even think this way. 

“Baby, I’ll make everyone know that you are mine if you really want” 

Park Chanyeol perks up, he looks so happy. 

“But no mark bite tonight okay? Let’s save that for a special day” 

Park Chanyeol looks hesitant. 

“Like when we get married?” 

Baekhyun feels weird. 

Married. 

Ahh. 

Push it down Byun. 

“Yes, like when we get married” 

Park Chanyeol smiles. 

Byun Baekhyun smiles back. 

“Make everyone know that I’m yours”

Park Chanyeol says, slurs, mumbles. 

Baekhyun presses his lips onto Park Chanyeol and gives him a love bite. 

“Yesssssss” 

Park Chanyeol sounded so happy. 

“More please” 

Park Chanyeol wanted more. 

“More” 

Park Chanyeol wanted to be loved. 

“Moreee”

Park Chanyeol wanted the whole world to know he was loved. 

“Moreeeeee” 

Park Chanyeol wanted to assure himself that he was loved. 

“Will you really mark me one day? For reals?” 

PArk Chanyeol’s eyes were already closed. 

Baekhyun places the blanket over his tired form. 

“Of course Baby” 

Baekhyun tucks Park Chanyeol in a little more.  
“Promise?”

Park Chanyeol hums, as he drifts off into sleep. 

“Yes, promise baby” 

Baekhyun feels weird, promising that to someone else. 

“Okie, that’s good” 

Baekhyun feels weird. 

“I’ve been waiting”

Baekhyun feels weird. 

“I love you” 

Baekhyun feels weird. 

“I really hope you love me too Alpha Kris” 

Oh. 

Oh my god. 

OH MY GOD. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun feels weird.

Kris. 

fuck.

Fuck. 

FUCK. 

OH MY GOD. 

Baekhyun feels bad. Very bad.   
\---

Oh. 

Oh my. 

Oh my god. 

“I am so sorry” 

Park Chanyeol actually apologises because he was a pain in the ass to look after when he was drunk and he knew it. 

Baekhyun doesn’t tell Park Chanyeol about Kris, about him calling him Kris, because he didn’t think Park Chanyeol would want to know, to be reminded. 

“It’s fine” 

Baekhyun assures the omega, because he might have been needy and all when drunk, but Baekhyun gets it. It just feels great to be needed. 

“You’re actually pretty cute when you are drunk”

Baekhyun casually says and enjoys seeing the omega blush. 

Ha. 

Cute indeed. 

“You want to take a shower?” 

Baekhyun asks, pointing to the shower area with a smile.

“Okay”

Park Chanyeol looked a little awkward. 

Baekhyun wants to close the door but Park Chanyeol stops him. 

“I didn’t say anything wrong did I? Like when I was drunk.”

Park Chanyeol frowns as he wrecks and wrecks his own brain, trying to figure out if he-

“No. Nothing that you should be wary of”

Baekhyun decides to assure the omega because he looked worried. 

“Okay, that’s good” 

Park Chanyeol smiles at him. 

Baekhyun decides he had made the right decision. 

“Go bathe, I’ll make breakfast”

Baekhyun tells the omega, as he leaves him to be. 

Park Chanyeol smiles as he gets into the shower. 

“I left some clothes you can change into on the bed baby”

Park Chanyeol doesn’t think, doesn’t recognise, doesn’t realise till the words were almost fully out of his mouth. 

“Thanks Kri-”

Oh. 

Oh my. 

OH MY GOD. 

\---

OH MY GOD. 

It was coming back to him. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

WHAT the fuck. 

Chanyeol remembers calling Byun Baekhyun, Kris. And he feels bad. 

No. 

Baekhyun had called him baby. 

In that tone. 

The tone Kris used to use on him, you know, when things were good. 

It hurt:(

Chanyeol hates it. 

Chanyeol hates it so much. 

\---

Chanyeol feels awkward now that he remembers it. 

He knows the alpha was probably being nice for not bringing it up. Okay, thank god Byun Baekhyun didn’t mention it. Hey, btw yesterday you called me by your ex’s name, that was fun. 

Damn it. Chanyeol feels horrible, Chanyeol doesn’t even know what to say to the alpha now as he comes out of the shower-

“Hey you. I’m still finishing up the pancakes, why don’t you pick what to watch?”

What. 

Byun Baekhyun. 

Being nice. 

Like this. 

After Chanyeol called him Kris last night. 

Chanyeol feels weird. 

Chanyeol just stands there. 

“My laptop’s password is ilovechicken123, you can pick what we watch on Netflix” 

Byun Baekhyun looked happy. 

Damn it, Chanyeol wishes he didn’t remember. Then he would feel happy too. 

Chanyeol trudges to the living room, trying to think of a way to make it up to the alpha.

Ahhhhhh, but how? 

Chanyeol keys in the password. 

Damn it, stupid Byun really loves that chicken, maybe Chanyeol could buy him a bucket of it or-

whAT THE FUCK. 

“OH MY GOD WAIT PARK CHANYEOL” 

Chanyeol hears the scream coming from the kitchen as Byun Baekhyun comes running into the living room to stop him. 

But it was too late. 

Chanyeol was fucking shook. 

Umm. 

What the fuck. 

The opened browser was Byun Baekhyun’s porn hub account. 

And Damn was Byun Baekhyun into some fucking kinky shit. 

“I can explain” 

Chanyeol stares blankly at Byun Baekhyun. 

Does he laugh or does he cry. 

Oh my god. 

“You like BDSM?” 

Chanyeol asks, because there was so much of it in his recommended list. 

Chanyeol doesn’t think he has ever seen the alpha like this. 

Byun Baekhyun blushes, very very hard. 

“Umm, well, I-I”

Byun Baekhyun sudden;y couldn’t even form one coherent sentence. 

“Byun, you can just tell me”

Chanyeol doesn’t think it’s that big a deal, people are allowed to like different things. 

“Ummmmm, maybe?” 

Byun Baekhyun looks everywhere other than at Chanyeol. 

This was so awkward and weird because damn it, Byun Baekhyun wasn’t being honest with him. 

“Byun, I know I accidentally called you Kris last night”

Chanyeol says and Byun Baekhyun widens his eyes, so he did remember. 

“Byun, I don’t like it when people hide things, this isn’t going to work if you aren’t honest with me”

Chanyeol frowns, he doesn’t like it when people lie to him, or well, in this case keep things from him. 

Okay Chanyeol doesn’t know what the ‘this’ he was referring to when he said it to Byun Baekhyun but he just really wants to know what Byun Baekhyun likes. 

“Yeah, okay, I like BDSM” 

Baekhyun was embarrassed. 

AHHHH. 

Park Chanyeol was never supposed to know about his stupid guilty pleasure, now he was never going to get to live it down. 

“Okay” 

Park Chanyeol smiles. 

“You’ve been so nice to me”

Park Chanyeol beams at him. 

“Next week, let’s do exactly what you like”

Baekhyun freezes. 

What?

Was he hearing wrong?

Park Chanyeol wanted to have kinky sex with him?

What?

Wait. 

What?

“Are you joking?”

Baekhyun was confused. 

This couldn’t be happening. 

“I’m 100% serious, I’m down if you are”

Wait. 

Oh. 

OH my god. 

Baekhyun briefly considers just marrying the omega there and then. 

It was that easy? 

He just needed to ask Park Chanyeol? 

Heck, Baekhyun never thought that he could ever live out his BDSM fantasies but now-

Oh my god the paNCAKES. 

Baekhyun could smell something burning and he didn’t have to think twice to know it was the pancakes he was trying to make. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun doesn’t even know what he was thinking what was going through his mind when he tried to lift the heated pan with his bare hands til-

“Stop” 

Park Chanyeol’s hands wrapped protectively over his. 

Hmm. 

They fit pretty well actually. 

“It’s hot Byun”

Park Chanyeol uses a towel to remove the pan and take it to the sink to soak. 

Oh. 

Wow. 

Why was that hot? 

Oof. 

“I’ll clean up”

Okay. 

Park Chanyeol taking charge.

Okay. 

Sure. 

Baekhyun just watches as the omega cleans up, because taking the other plates of food that he made to bring to the living room. 

“You okay?”

Chanyeol looks at him oddly. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why but his mind drifts, back to when-

“Yeah” 

Baekhyun smiles. 

“Let’s go?” 

\---

Baekhyun thinks that at least Park Chanyeol and him had similar taste in movies and shows. They liked the same kind of stupid shows and well, their sense of humor was pretty damn similar. Hmm. Why hasn’t Baekhyun ever realised that till now?

Chanyeol honestly can’t believe that Byun Baekhyun is actually funny, like really funny. It’s weird. He used to tell Kris about how Byun Baekhyun had no sense of humor, how he couldn’t take a joke, how they would never ever clique. But now?

Damn it. 

Why are you laughing so hard Park?

Get it together!!!!

Byun might be nice but he isn’t supposed to be your friend right?

Honestly chanyeol doesn’t know what the fuck they were doing, he was pretty damn sure that he should not be sleeping with his enemy. But damn it, maybe just for awhile it would be okay right? 

I mean what’s the worst that could happen right?

Of course there were many, many bad things that could happen. Chanyeol doesn’t forget that Byun Baekhyun is the son of his boss, and he could fire him if anything goes wrong. But damn it, Chanyeol was tired of playing by the damn rules all the time. 8 years with Kris meant 8 years of following that alpha’s order and now that he got some freedom.

Fuck it. 

Byun Baekhyun was hot. 

Byun Baekhyun had a good body. 

Byun Baekhyun was so damn down for this. 

So fuck it, Chanyeol was gonna fuck him. 

Oh my god. 

Chanyeol smiles because he realises for the first time in so so long, he was doing something because he wanted to, because it made him happy. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Chanyeol realises that Byun Baekhyun might think he is stupid or crazy, looking at him, mouth full of eggs and mash, grinning no smiling, gleaming, beaming, just being really happy. 

“Hmm, I’m just happy. And the food is good” 

Chanyeol hums as he continues to munch on the yummy food. 

“I didn’t know you could cook so damn well”

Chanyeol admits, damn, Kris couldn’t even make his own Ramyeon. 

“This is nothing. I’ll show you what I really can do” 

Baekhyun seems to consider for a moment before he adds. 

“Next week” 

Baekhyun looked shy just addressing the fact they were going to be doing this again. Next week. 

“Wow, sure. I look forward to it then. Hopefully the sex will be as good as the food” 

Baekhyun really almost chokes hearing those words come out of the omega’s mouth. 

Park Chanyeol really was something special. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

Honestly, Baekhyun doesn’t know if this was the smartest idea, sleeping around with Park Chanyeol. But fuck it. 

Park Chanyeol was hot.

Park Chanyeol had a good body. 

Park Chanyeol was so down for this too. 

So fuck it, Baekhyun was going to fuck him. 

Oh my god. 

Baekhyun was fucking Park Chanyeol. 

Who would have thought? 

Well, certainly not Byun Baekhyun just two weeks ago. 

Baekhyun looks at the omega eating more of the scrambled eggs he made hungrily. 

Damn it. 

Cute. 

Baekhyun’s mind drifts-

No. 

Stop it Byun. 

Focus.

Present. 

Park Chanyeol. 

The right now. 

It’s okay to feel happy Byun. 

It’s okay to feel happy with someone else. 

Oh my god. 

It’s okay to feel happy with Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s mind doesn’t drift. 

Instead, Baekhyun takes in Park Chanyeol’s happy form, dashed in hickies all thanks to yours truly. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

It’s been a damn long time, but Baekhyun truly smiles. 

And oh my god, damn, does that feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry this chapter took so long, I've been swamped as of late and I fell sick HAHAHAAHAHA Okay but here is an update and I hope it doesn't disappoint!!!!!!! Hope you guys are excited for the next chapter;)


	12. Okay, sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too tired to proofread but I wanted to get something out today so I might edit the chapter tomorrow!!

Something has changed and Baekhyun honestly can’t put a finger on what it actually is. Maybe it’s the fact that he understands Park Chanyeol a little better now. Maybe it’s the fact that he doesn’t hate Park Chanyeol anymore. Or maybe it’s the fact that they were making plans to- 

Okay, sure, something has changed and it was just a good change. Instead of seeing Park Chanyeol as someone to fight against, Baekhyun thinks of Park Chanyeol as someone who pushes him forward, someone who helps him improve. Nowadays, they fight together, rather than against each other. 

Indeed, something has changed but fuck, Baekhyun is living for this change because it makes him happy, so so happy. 

\---

Park Chanyeol is special. 

Definitely special. 

On Monday, Park Chanyeol manages to act like nothing has changed, something that Baekhyun doesn’t really know how to do. 

“You need to know how to separate work and relationships”

That was the number one thing that Baekhyun’s father had tried to drill into his head ever since he began working but damn it, it was hard. 

And maybe that was his biggest weakness, he used to stun all of Park Chanyeol’s ideas, nit pick at the small mistakes just because he didn’t really like the omega. 

But now?

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he trusts Park Chanyeol and his opinion as fucking much, 

Park Chanyeol needs 20 million won for a project?

Okay, sure. 

Park Chanyeol requests for more time to finish up his proposal?

Okay, sure.

Park Chanyeol wants to lead the next meeting even though it wasn’t directly under his department?

Okay, sure. 

“Baekhyun. Stop being so nice to me” 

Okay, what?

Baekhyun was getting called out for being nice now? 

Something really must have fucking changed. 

Park Chanyeol looked pretty serious though. 

No smile on his face. 

Oh. 

Okay. 

“I don’t want you to suddenly treat me so nicely just because we are friends now”

Oh so they WERE friends. 

Friends with benefits? 

Okay Baekhyun doesn’t really know what they were, but friends did sound nice. 

Well it was better than enermies or enermies with benefits. 

Friends was a good change. 

“Okay, sure” 

Baekhyun tells the omega, because what else does he say?

\---

Tuesday means Baekhyun has to change again. 

Stop being so nice. 

Okay, sure. 

No problem. 

Since when was being mean and rude difficult for a bitch like Byun Baekhyun-

“Any questions or suggestions for improvement?” 

Oh. 

Park Chanyeol was smiling after his presentation. 

Baekhyun did note a small mistake in the slides. 

Park Chanyeol was looking at the audience excitedly. 

Cute. 

Nope, no need for pointing out a mistake. 

“If there are no poblems, do we have the green light to carry on Mr Byun?”

Someone else from Park Chanyeol’s team asks. 

Baekhyun looks straight at Park Chanyeol. 

Park Chanyeol was unreadable, but he looked like he was expecting something. 

“Okay, sure” 

Baekhyun gives a small smile at that, but when he looks at the omega, Park Chanyeol was not smiling, he was frowning. 

What was wrong? 

Damn it. 

\---

Wednesday was filled with questions. Lots and lots of questions. 

Baekhyun was swamped. 

People from various departments were coming to him asking him for answers that he did not have. 

“Someone is here to speak with you about a proposal” 

Well Kyungsoo, if you haven’t fucking realised, eVERYONE IS TRYING TO SPEAK WITH BAEKHYUN ABOUT A PROPOSAL TODAY. 

“I don’t have time, who is it?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even look up from his screen. 

Fuck this rushing to clinch a pitch, who the hell was bothering him this time-

“It’s the marketing department.” 

Oh. 

Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun looks at his assistant. 

“Oh. Park Chanyeol?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he feels like something has changed from before when he wouldn’t give a shit if the omega showed up to speak with him or not. 

“Yeah, he needs to run a few things by you for your approval. Can I show him in?” 

Kyungsoo looked hesistant even asking, he knew how busy Baekhyun was.

Baekhyun honestly has a million things to do, but for Park Chanyeol?

“Okay, sure” 

\---

Tension. Tension. Tension. 

Or not. 

Baekhyun could be wrong. 

But there was something off about the meeting. 

Okay it was not a meeting. 

It was a discussion? 

With Kyungsoo and Jongin present. 

Okay? 

Why was it weird? 

Why was Park Chanyeol being so damn weird. 

“So I am going to need about 150 million won more into my budget for this project because I think my team should get more money” 

Baekhyun looks briefly at the two betas in the room. The two of them share a look briefly before penning down things onto their notepad respectively. 

“So Byun, what do you think?” 

Oh, right. 

Park Chanyeol was talking to him. 

Focus Byun. 

Focus. 

Erm. 

Well. 

150 Million was alot. 

But since Park Chanyeol thought it was good. 

“Okay, sure” 

Silence. 

Tension. 

Okay, there definitely was tension in the room. 

“Are you fucking kidding me” 

Park Chanyeol throws his notepad onto Baekhyun’s table. 

Okay, what? 

Kyungsoo and Jongin tense up. 

“Byun, can I have a word with you? In private?” 

Park Chanyeol looks at his assistant briefly and Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a signal to leave as well. 

Okay. 

Just the two of them. 

Now what? 

“What the fuck Byun Baekhyun?” 

Park Chanyeol was mad. 

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” 

Hell, Park Chanyeol was so fucking angry. 

“Do you not realise you are giving in to me?” 

Oh wait, what? 

Baekhyun considers that he was just being nice, no biggie. 

“I made a mistake in my presentation yesterday and you didn’t even point it out” 

It was just a tiny one, no biggie. 

“I have been making big requests and you say okay to all of them” 

But they weren’t too unreasonable, so no biggie. 

“Baekhyun, I just fucking asked you to give me 150 million won because I want it and you are just going to give it to me?”

Hmm, okay maybe a little biggie.

“I just want you to be happy?” 

Baekhyun blabbers and speaks before fully thinking through his words. But damn it, that was it right? He wants the omega to be happy, so he has just been giving in these days, but Park Chanyeol wasn’t happy was he? 

There is a pause. 

“What?” 

Park Chanyeol was confused. 

“So you are saying okay to everything I say?” 

Park Chanyeol’s face softens. 

“Yeah, if that is what you want, I’ll say okay to anything to make you happy” 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol in the eyes. 

Odd. 

So odd. 

Park Chanyeol’s face goes blank. 

And then-

Oh. 

Okay. 

A kiss. 

Okay. 

Wow. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

This was nice? 

“I know you think letting me call the shots will make me happy, but honestly I like it when we fight at work. You know do the little tango that we do when we disagree because we care so damn much about how the company does” 

Damn, Park Chanyeol telling him that in his low ass husky voice. 

“So, if you want me to be happy, fight me.”

Park Chanyeol presses another kiss on his lips. 

“Well, not physically but hmm, you get the point” 

Park Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun’s heart leaps and rejoices ahhhhhhhh yes, that was what he wanted. 

“Okay, sure” 

Baekhyun was a little speechless. 

I guess Park Chanyeol kind of has that effect on him. 

“And besides Byun, you get to call the shots this week, remember?” 

Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,fuck. 

Of course Baekhyun fucking remembers, that thought has been lingering at the back of his mind all fucking week. 

Baekhyun laughs. 

“Okay, sure. No more giving in to you. You asked for it Park” 

Baekhyun teases. 

“Yeah, and if I challenge you and fight you, what are you going to do?” 

Park Chanyeol plays with his tie, pulls on it sensually. 

“Hmm, in that case, I might have to punish you?” 

Baekhyun couldn’t even keep a straight face at that. 

Fuck that stupid line from a romance novel he read long ago. 

But Park Chanyeol laughs too and damn, it feels so damn good to hear that sound. 

“I guess we’ll see about that?” 

Park Chanyeol helps to neaten Baekhyun’s suit. 

“See you tomorrow” 

PArk Chanyeol smiles. 

“Okay, sure” 

Baekhyun smiles back. Because he has so many reasons to smile. 

\---

Thursday comes along and Baekhyun doesn’t really like it. Because Thursdays are sadly no Park Chanyeol days. In fact Park Chanyeol wasn’t even in the office that day, he was meeting a client and that meant no ‘accidentally’ bumping into him at work. 

:(

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he wishes he would see that stupid omega around the office these days, I mean it’s not like he reallys Park Chanyeol or anythin-

“So, what color do you like me in?”

Okay what. 

Baekhyun’s heart pauses for a moment when he sees that notification on his phone, when he sees a new message from Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun thinks, what does he like?

“I like you in pink” 

Ahh, that day when Park Chanyeol wore the pink satin shirt. That was nice. 

“Okay, sure.”

“What kind of makeup do you like?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know. I mean he notes how the omega puts on makeup most of the days but hmm, what did Baekhyun like to see? 

“Honestly, I like it when you wear what makes you confident” 

Because when Park Chanyeol was confident, there was a certain aura to it and damn, that was hot. 

“Okay, sure” 

“Do you need me to prepare anything for tomorrow” 

Tomorrow. 

Ahh. 

Baekhyun was excited, hell more than excited, he was psyched. 

“I just hope you will enjoy it” 

Baekhyun texts the omega, because he really hopes the omega will like the sex as much as he knows he will. 

“Okay, sure” 

“See you tomorrow Byun;)”

Okay. 

Calm down Byun. 

It’s just a stupid winky emoji. 

Damn it. 

Stop smiling Byun.

Laskdjlkasnklajk

Okay just smile for a while. 

Baekhyun realises it’s hard, it’s hard to stop smiling, after he got those texts from a certain omega. 

Focus!!!! 

Okay, sure. 

Baekhyun directs his attention back to his screen but his mind does drift at times, thankfully, this time it drifts to Park Chanyeol and all the things he wants to do to him, do with him. 

Oof. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

\---

Friday. 

Okay. 

Why was Baekhyun excited?

Like REALLY excited. 

AHHHH. 

Calm down Byun, this is embarrassing.

Baekhyun has to actually remind himself about the full day of work he has to go through before he gets to sexy ;) times ;) with ;) Park ;) Chanyeol !!!!!!!!

Okay, keep calm, you can do this. 

Baekhyun sees Park Chanyeol as soon as he walks into the meeting room. 

Fuck. 

What the fuck. 

What the fuck was Park Chanyeol wearing? 

The audacity. 

A pink shirt. 

A HOT PINK SHIRT. 

With frills and little intricate lace designs. 

And his makeup. 

Wow. 

A natural, spring look with brown tones at his eyes and a light rosy blush and pink lips, fuck. Very nice, pink lips. 

“Excuse me Mr Byun” 

Baekhyun realises he was still standing at the door because he was too busy staring. Well you definitely can’t blame him, Park Chanyeol looked gorgeous. Surely Baekhyun isn’t the only one who realised that. 

Park Chanyeol looks up from this screen and smiles at him. 

Okay. 

How do you breathe properly again?

Baekhyun clears his throat and takes his seat, opposite from the omega. (NOT because he wants a good view of the omega all day long okay? This was just a convienient seat for Baekhyun.)

Park Chanyeol’s gaze was still on him. 

Baekhyun tries to take out his laptop, start on a report-

His eyes drift and damn it. 

Park Chanyeol was beautiful. 

So fucking beautiful and Baekhyun wanted him, so fucking much. 

\---

So Baekhyun wasn’t the only one who realised. 

He wasn’t the only bitch in the room who thought Park Chanyeol looked good. He notes how an Alpha in the communications department was obviously staring at the omega as well. URGH. STOP STARING AND FOCUS YOU BITCH. 

Damn it. Baekhyun doesn’t know why he was getting worked up, why he was getting angry and why he was so irritated that someone found Park Chanyeol attractive. 

Baekhyun feels his blood actually boil when he sees how the Alpha actually licks his lips when Park Chanyeol gets up to make his presentation. 

Baekhyun feels his heart clench when the Alpha points at Park Chanyeol and whispers something to his assistant. 

Baekhyun feels something in him almost snap when the Alpha asks a suggestive question during the Q and A portion that everyone in the room laughs at but him. 

Fuck. 

FUCK. 

Baekhyun realises he knows what he was feeling. 

Jealousy. 

DAMN IT. 

He was jealous. 

AHHHHH. 

Why was he jealous? 

He didn’t own Park Chanyeol, he shouldn’t deserve to get to feel jealous that someone else is showing the omega attention. 

And yet. 

“Hey Chanyeol, I heard about Kris and how much of an asshole he was” 

What. 

“I was just thinking, like, if you aren’t too busy maybe I could take you out for dinner” 

WHAT. 

“You know, should you how a real alpha should treat you right”

WHAT??????

Baekhyun wants to say something. 

Stop that little bitch. What was his name again??

“Minho, that is really nice of you” 

Oh Minho, stupid perfect Minho, that’s right. That little goody two shoes mINHO. 

“Dinner does sound really nice” 

Baekhyun hates how this was literally happening while he was still in the room, Park Chanyeol was going to agree to a date, with another alpha, right in front his sALAD. 

“But I don’t think I am really ready to move on yet. Thanks for the offer though” 

Park Chanyeol gives the other alpha a smile, a bright smile. 

Oh. 

He rejected Minho, sweet, nice, handsome, loving Minho. 

“Ohhhh, I see. Yeah, you should take some time to sort it out then. When you are ready, and if you are keen, hit me up okay? The offer still stands.”

Minho looks mildly disappointed but he was, at the end of the day, an extremely gentlemanly dude. 

“Okay, sure. Thanks Minho” 

Park Chanyeol smiles. 

“Oh, and for the record, you look beautiful today. Stunning. Not that you don’t look good on any other day, just exceptionally stunning today”

Minho rubs the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. 

Park Chanyeol blushes a bit. 

“Ha, thanks. I’m trying a new look, one that makes me feel confident”

Baekhyun doesn’t miss how Park Chanyeol briefly looks at him when he says that. 

“Well, it’s really working for you” 

Minho assure the omega. 

Park Chanyeol smiles, but Baekhyun likes to think that the smile was more for him than for the other alpha. 

As Minho walks away, Baekhyun looks at the omega again. 

What do you know? 

Park Chanyeol was still smiling, widely and brightly. 

So that smile really was for him then. 

Baekhyun tries his best, but he smiles just as wide, and maybe just a little brighter. 

This could be a bad idea, doing this whole sleeping with Park Chanyeol thing.

Okay, sure. But the thing is, it makes Baekhyun happy, so he thinks it’s okay to be unsure on what this is. For the first time in years, Baekhyun isn’t sure, it’s okay because as he makes eye contact with the omega again, can he do this? Can he go through with this?

Park Chanyeol winks at him. 

Okay, sure. Baekhyun was all in for this. Damn it, when did he get this whipped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, been busy!! As usual, thank you for sticking with this fic and the lovely comments always motivate me to write more hehe thank you for waiting and reading this!!:)


	13. Just for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI READ MY NOTE AT THE END

It’s honestly really really sweet of Minho to have offered. 

Chanyeol feels a bit weird, but it’s a nice kind of weird. 

Okay, Minho has always been a sweet person, a kind alpha, and maybe, just maybe if Chanyeol didn’t already have someone else in mind, he would have said yes to his offer for dinner. 

Chanyeol looks at Byun Baekhyun. 

Okay, he kind of can’t believe he rejected hot, nice, kind Minho for Byun Baekhyun, just for him. Okay, it’s not to say that Byun Baekhyun wasn’t hot, or nice, or kind. It’s just, wow, Chanyeol can’t imagine saying no to a date with someone like Minho for an alpha he used to hate before all of this happened. 

Byun Baekhyun was smiling. 

Damn it, play it cool Park!!!!

Chanyeol tries to not smile, but ahhh, seeing Byun Baekhyun so happy because he rejected another alpha just gets him feeling some kind of way. 

\---

It’s the end of a meeting. 

Toilet break. 

“I need to grab something from my office” 

Byun Baekhyun announces to the room. 

“Me too” 

Chanyeol doesn’t really have anything to grab but he justs wants a chance to speak to Byun Baekhyun. 

Thankfully, no one joins them. 

Sooooooo, a lift ride, with just him and Byun Baekhyun. 

Interesteresting. 

“So”

Okay Byun Baekhyun was speaking to him. 

STOP checking him out PARK. 

“You rejected a date Minho just now?” 

Byun Baekhyun looked a little smug with that grin plastered on his face. 

“Hmm, I always thought Minho was nice and sweet. A good alpha” 

Byun Baekhyun was baiting him for a reaction. 

“Yeah, I also always thought so.”

Chanyeol decides to say and he sees that smile waver for a brief moment. 

“But I decided to say no, because I think I’m interested in something else” 

Chanyeol wants to say someone else, but then again, was he really completely over Kris? (No, okay, Chanyeol knows not really)

“Oh”

Byun Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. 

“Really?” 

Byun Baekhyun smiles. 

“So you rejected him for that something else?”

Byun Baekhyun says, inching closer since it was just the two of them. 

“Hmm, yeah” 

Chanyeol licks his lips a little. 

“What is that something else then?” 

Byun Baekhyun wants Chanyeol to say it. 

“Well” 

Chanyeol looks away, before staring directly at Byun Baekhyun again. 

“It’s something I have on tonight” 

Chanyeol smiles. 

“And maybe, if I’m happy, next week as well” 

Baekhyun’s heart dances, hell it pops and locks and polka dots!!!!

“So you rejected Minho for me?” 

Baekhyun straight up asks. 

There is a pause, the lift door opens. 

They were on Baekhyun’s office floor. 

Park Chanyeol stupidly didn’t even click his own level. 

Park Chanyeol steps out though, leading the way to Baekhyun’s office. 

“Yeah” 

Park Chanyeol turns back and blushes a little. 

“Just for you” 

Park Chanyeol walks ahead, leaving Baekhyun a little speechless but extremely happy. 

\---

Baekhyun realises Park Chanyeol was here just for him, just for him to grab his stuff. 

Aww. 

Damn it, that’s cute. 

He sees Park Chanyeol examining photos he has in the photoframes around his office. 

He likes how Park Chanyeol’s eyes crinkle a little a he smiles at Baekhyun’s baby photos. 

He likes Park Chanyeol like this happy, smiling, looking right at him-

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer”

Damn it. 

Baekhyun realises he was staring. Again. 

And he got caught. 

AHHH. 

It wasn’t his fault though, Park Chanyeol in hot pink is his weakness. 

Park Chanyeol smiles and leads the way back to the lift. 

\---

“I like you in pink”

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he says it, it’s not like Park Chanyeol DOESN’T know. 

Damn it. 

The lift is here. 

Park Chanyeol gets in and smiles before batting his eyelashes. 

“Thanks, I know”

AHHHHH. 

Cute. 

Baekhyun enters the lift. 

Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun liked it, honestly the alpha sucked at trying to act like he wasn’t staring. 

“That’s why I wore this shirt”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with a shy look. 

“I wore it for you”

Baekhyun smiles. 

“Just for you”

Baekhyun beams. 

Oh, but stupid Minho got to appreciate it too. 

“Hmm, I’m not the only who gets to appreciate it though. Seems like Minho likes it too”

Baekhyun says jokingly and what Park Chanyeol does next honestly changes everything he thought he knew about the omega. 

Chanyeol uses his height to his advantage, to tower over the alpha and watch him len back against the lift wall. 

“Well then”

Chanyeol feels his cheeks heating up. 

“Minho won’t get to see this though”

Chanyeol lowers the band of his pants, showing a bit of his underwear. 

Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Hot pink lingerie, with intricate lace details and a little bow. 

Does Park Chanyeol want Baekhyun dead?

Apparently so. 

ARGHHHHHHHHHH. 

Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Why was this so hot?  
Honestly Baekhyun doesn’t know why this was getting to him. 

It was just underwear right?

“I wore this for you”

Park Chanyeol licks his lips, slowly. 

FUCK. 

Baekhyun can feel himself physically reacting to Park Chanyeol’s words. 

Fuck, why was tHIS getting him hard???

In office?

In the stupid lift for crying out loud.

“Just for you”

Baekhyun inhales. 

Calm down. 

Don’t freak out. 

AHHHHHHHHHHH. 

Baekhyun wants to say something but the lift slows down. 

There were people entering. 

Park Chanyeol pulls his pants up and coughs as the door opens. 

Smooth Park, really fucking smooth. 

A bunch of people enter and Chanyeol casually moves to the other side of the life, before looking straight at Byun Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol smiles. 

Wait. 

Correction. 

Chanyeol smirks. 

Baekhyun hates his life. 

Or does he love it????

Park Chanyeol will make him decide that tonight. 

\---

The rest of the day passes by rather slowly. 

Baekhyun prays that time will fly by faster, because, as stupid as it sounded, he wanted to get time alone, with the stupid omega, with stupid Park Chanyeol. 

Okay, just this last meeting and wrapping up some reports, that won’t take too long right?

\---

Baekhyun was wrong. 

Damn it. 

It was already close to 8 when he was just about done, and what do you know? In the meeting room was just three of them. Him, Park Chanyeol and dumbass Minho. 

URGHHHHHHHHHH. 

GO HOME MINHO, NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE. 

Okay, Baekhyun feels bad, Minho is nice. Heck, Minho was probably the nicest alpha in the office, just that something about him irked Baekhyun today. Baekhyun hates how that stupid alpha-

“I saw that you didn’t drive to work today”

Are you kidding me?

Chanyeol looks up, thoughts still on the budget for their upcoming project. 

“Sorry, what?” 

Chanyeol locks eyes with Minho. 

“I saw that your parking spot was empty” 

Minho says rather awkwardly, rubbing his neck. 

“Oh, yeah. I didn’t drive to work today”

Chanyeol doesn’t want to elaborate on why, because the reason was well, also in said room. 

“Hmm, I was thinking. If you’re comfortable, I could send you back?”

Oh. 

OHHHHHH. 

Chanyeol stares a bit blankly at the alpha. 

Minho was being nice. 

So nice. 

But then again, he was always nice. 

“Oh, I kind of moved, and I don’t live that near anymore”

Chanyeol clears his throat because he knows he was insinuating how he moved out from staying with Kris and it was awkward. Chanyeol remembers how Minho drove him back a while ago, just because he was a nice person.

“Hmm, it’s okay. I could still send you back”

Minho smiles at the omega. 

Damn. 

Chanyeol’s eyes flash from Minho’s to Baekhyun’s for a brief moment. Just a brief moment. 

“It’s okay Minho, I still have work to finish up. Thank you so much for offering though” 

Chanyeol returns the smile, thinking that that was the end of their conversation. 

“I could wait for you?”  
Minho offers instead. 

What. 

No. 

Now the alpha was being too nice. 

Damn it. 

“You don’t have to wait for me Minho, you probably want to go back-” 

The alpha cuts him off. 

“I don’t mind waiting for you”

The alpha blushes. 

“Just for you” 

Oh. 

Chanyeol feels a little weird. 

Wow. 

Okay. 

Before today, he hadn’t even considered that Minho could be interested in him, but now? 

It was so tempting. 

So tempting to say okay, to give it a try with a nice alpha with Minho but-

“I already have plans for tonight” 

Chanyeol gives Minho a small nod. 

“Oh.”

The alpha looked a bit disappointed. 

“With someone special?” 

The alpha asks, because he wants to know. 

There is a pause. 

“I am spending time with a friend”

Chanyeol decides to say, because that was what Byun Baekhyun was to him right now. A friend. 

“Oh okay” 

Minho looked slightly less disappointed. 

“I hope you have fun tonight” 

Minho gives Chanyeol another small smile. 

“But stay safe okay?” 

Chanyeol returns the smile. 

“Yeah, definitely. Thank you Minho” 

Chanyeol bits on his lower lip nervously. 

“No worries. See you around” 

Minho grabs his things and heads out. 

“See you Baek!” 

Minho tells Baekhyun on his way out. 

“Bye”

“See you”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun say as the door slams shut. 

Okay. 

So now there were two. 

Two of them alone. 

Hehe. 

\---

Baekhyun wants to laugh. 

So does Chanyeol. 

“So”

Baekhyun closes his laptop. 

“So?” 

Chanyeol closes his laptop, playing along. 

“Hmm, I don’t know about you Park, but I am thinking of calling it a day”

Baekhyun fakes a yawn as he walks towards the omega. 

“Hmm? Really? I’m really tired too. I think I want to head back soon”

Chanyeol puts his face in his hands as he rests his elbows on the table. 

“Oh? But you didn’t drive to work?” 

Baekhyun smirks, raising an eyebrow at the omega.

“Oh no, it’s going to take forever for me to go back by public transport. Maybe I should call a cab”

Chanyeol fakes taking out his phone. 

“Oh, I mean I could drive you?”

Baekhyun says, now just a few inches away from the taller man. 

“Hmm? I don’t know”

Chanyeol looks away, smiling. 

“Please? Let me drive you?” 

Baekhyun says, annoyingly getting in Chanyeol’s line of vision.

“Okay”

Chanyeol smiles. 

“I usually don’t let alpha’s drive me back to their place” 

Chanyeol teases. 

“But I could make an exception for you” 

Chanyeol widens his eyes. 

“Just for you” 

Chanyeol leans in close. 

“Alpha Baekhyun”

Oh my god. 

Baekhyun loved this so much, so, so much. 

“Oh one condition though” 

Chanyeol blinks at Byun Baekhyun, slowly. 

“W-what?”

Baekhyun wants to kiss the omega so badly. 

“I’ll let you drive me back to your place if you let me ride you tonight” 

Baekhyun is shook. 

Park Chanyeol knew the shit to say to get him feeling a certain kind of way. 

Fuck.

FUCKKKKK. 

“Okay, I mean tonight, I was supposed to be in control, but since you are making an exception for me, I’ll make an exception for you” 

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s face in place by his chin. 

“Just for you” 

Baekhyun kisses the omega really gently, really really gently. 

“Can I take you home?” 

Baekhyun asks earnestly. 

There is a pause. 

“Of course you can” 

Chanyeol kisses the alpha back just as gentily.

“Alpha Baekhyun”

No matter how many times Park Chanyeol called him that, he still loved it more and more each time. 

He just loved it when the omega called him by his name. 

It was like in that moment, Park Chanyeol’s attention and love were all for him. 

Just for him. 

Damn, it felt good. 

\---

Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol was cute. The omega tells him about his week, the projects he was handling and how incompetent the legal team was. (Baekhyun totally agrees) Baekhyun wonders, why they never became friends, in five years of knowing each other, they never once even had a proper conversation. What a shame. Because Park Chanyeol was funny. 

Baekhyun laughs as he keeps his eyes on the road. 

Wow. 

That was odd. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long it was since he even heard such a sound come out of his mouth. 

WEIRD. 

Since when did Baekhyun laugh so loudly, like there wasn’t a care in the world. Oh right, he used to laugh like that a lot, back when-

Baekhyun’s grip on the stirring wheel tightens. 

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” 

Chanyeol notes there was something off. 

Park Chanyeol’s voice calls him back. It grounds him. 

“Hmm, nothing” 

Baekhyun smiles and looks at the omega briefly. 

Forget it Byun. 

Please stop thinking about it. 

Please. 

“You can talk to me about it if you want” 

Chanyeol offers, because he knows that if the alpha had something on his chest, the best thing to do was to let it out.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to. 

No. 

NO. 

Please no.

“I’m okay, really.”

Baekhyun brushes it off, thinking Park Chanyeol would let it go if he just pushes him away but-

“It’s good to talk about things if it bothers you”

Chanyeol looks at the alpha for a moment. 

“But if you aren’t comfortable now, you don’t have to say it”

Chanyeol hums. 

“Hmm, you should know that I’m here to listen if you ever near a listening ear”

Chanyeol hesitates for a moment. 

“I’ll always have time for you” 

Chanyeol decides, yes, he does. Especially since the alpha had listened about his issues with Kris, it was only fair. 

“Just for you”

Baekhyun feels odd. 

Park Chanyeol was being nice. 

This was weird, aHHHHHHH, now he knows how the omega must have felt. 

“Thank you Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun says.

“I might take you up on that offer” 

Baekhyun considers it, he really does. 

“Not tonight though” 

Baekhyun says, a bit upset. 

Chanyeol notices the dip in the mood. 

“Sure. I mean tonight is a special night so let’s focus on us” 

Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun smiles back. 

“Just on us” 

Yes. 

Baekhyun wants that. 

Fuck it all. 

Just the two of them. 

Tonight was for them. 

Just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, omg sorry there is no smut YET HHAAHHAHAAH okay honestly I wanted to have smut in this chapter but like I was writing and like this chapter was getting too long so smut/sexy times will be in the next chapter okay AHHAHHAA sorry if you were looking forward to that but I wanted to focus more on their friendship in this chapter!!! Anyway, take care, eat well, look after yourself and stay safe!!!! SEE Y'ALL FOR AN UPDATE SOON;)


	14. Agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say I'm not EXTREMELY knowledgeable about BDSM, someone correct me if I am wrong PLEASE!!!

Tonight was going to be a good night. 

Agreed. 

Yes, agreed!!!

Baekhyun pushes it all down because damn it, he should be allowed to enjoy time with other people, without feeling so damn guilty-

“Do you want something to drink?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if Park Chanyeol should be drinking to be honest, Baekhyun’s mind drifts to the last time they drank together. Drunk! Park Chanyeol was really a lot to handle. 

“Yeah, sure” 

Park Chanyeol smiles at him. 

“Anything but Soju though. I get weird when I drink that” 

OH SO PARK CHANYEOL KNOWS THEN. 

“Agreed”

Baekhyun laughs at how the omega blushes at that confession. 

“How about tequilla?” 

Baekhyun’s favourite drink. 

“Sure” 

Park Chanyeol smiles. 

\---

Baekhyun loves the burn. He loves the feeling of tequilla as he takes shots of it. It just felt good. 

“Tequilla is like the best alcohol” 

Baekhyun says as he pours himself another shot. 

“Agreed” 

Park Chanyeol downs his shot, just as fast. 

“I used to drink a lot of it” 

Baekhyun looks at how Park Chanyeol seems to laugh, as if he was thinking about the past. 

“Hmm, you don’t look like someone who drinks a lot” 

Baekhyun hums, because Park Chanyeol doesn’t look like much of a drinker. 

“Ha, you should have seen me when I like 19, 20? I could drink so well then” 

Wow. Interestering thought. Park Chanyeol as a young adult. Baekhyun briefly wonders how the man was like in his youth. 

“What? Did you like going to bars then?” 

Baekhyun wonders out loud. 

“Bars? No. Clubs? Hell yes.”

Baekhyun widens his eyes. 

Clubs? 

Park Chanyeol in a club. 

Park Chanyeol dancing. 

Park Chanyeol clubbing. 

What an idea. 

“You?” 

Baekhyun wants to laugh, because that was hard to believe. 

“Yeah, I used to love going crazy, you know, back in the day” 

Park Chanyeol speaks about it like it was centuries ago. Hmm. But Park Chanyeol was like what? 28? Oh wait, 27, cause that omega’s birthday was in November. 

“Why did you stop then?” 

Baekhyun feels there were so many things he never knew about the omega. He was just really intrigued. 

There is a pause. 

Park Chanyeol downs his drink. 

Park Chanyeol looks down. 

Park Chanyeol plasters on a smile. 

“Kris didn’t like it” 

Oh. 

What. 

What a fucking asshole. 

Baekhyun thinks for a moment before he opens his mouth. 

“Hey, Park, I just wanted you to know like seriously, fuck Kris, he was a fucking dick and I honestly think you are a thousand times better off without him.”

Park Chanyeol looks at him and frowns. 

Oh no. 

Did Baekhyun say something wrong? 

AHHHHH. 

“Agreed” 

Park Chanyeol laughs and damn, Baekhyun loves the sound of that. 

\---

Baekhyun was a good drinker, and he is surprised to see Park Chanyeol still relatively sober by the time they were done with their 10th shot. 

“Honestly, I think I know why Kris was against me going to the club”

Park Chanyeol was giving him a look and Baekhyun was honestly living for it. 

“Hmm, why?”

Baekhyun wants to know, what did the omega think was the reason. 

“He was scared I would make out with another Alpha when I was drunk” 

Park Chanyeol says like it was such a casual thing. 

“Do you tend to do that?” 

Baekhyun asks, because that was an honest question. 

“I mean, that was how I met Kris” 

Okay. 

What. 

WHAT. 

WHAT THE FUCK. 

I mean, yes, it did cross Baekhyun’s mind a couple of times, how did the two of them meet??? 

Like they were from different universities and had separate groups of friends so how???

Never in a million years would Baekhyun think that they met in a club and made out. 

What. 

“I’m shook” 

Baekhyun admits because he still finds it hard to believe. 

“At what?” 

Park Chanyeol smirks. 

“That we met at a club?” 

Baekhyun nods. 

“Or that we made out?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen again. 

“Both” 

Like what. 

Kris at a club?

That was so hard to imagine. 

“Well Kris thought I was a good kisser” 

Okay, Baekhyun was not arguing about that. 

“Okay Park, I am sure he did”

Baekhyun didn’t mean to sound sarcastic, he honestly does think that. 

“I mean it”

Park Chanyeol looks at him and blinks. 

“You don’t think I’m good kisser”

Yeah, once again, Baekhyun wasn’t arguing.

“Park, I’m not saying you aren-”

Okay. 

What. 

Lips on his. 

Okay. 

Sure? 

Baekhyun likes it. He really likes it actually. 

Park Chanyeol just knows when to use tongue, how to be gentle and his lips were soft, so soft. 

Park Chanyeol pulls away. 

“I think I’m a pretty good kisser”

Park Chanyeol breathes out. 

Baekhyun catches his breath. 

“Agreed”

Park Chanyeol smiles and Baekhyun smiles back. 

Park Chanyeol was an amazing kisser.

\---

Okay. 

There were both tipsy. 

They were both kinda horny.

They were both ready. 

Baekhyun decides he like this drunk! Chanyeol. 

He likes it when he is happy and giggly and just down for anything. 

“Hey Byun”

Hmm? 

“Yes?”

Baekhyun asks the omega who couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I think we should fuck now”

Baekhyun wants to laugh. 

“Agreed” 

Yes. 

Baekhyun was so excited for this. 

\---

Honestly, Baekhyun likes control. He likes being in power and he likes being the dominant one. Baekhyun had really thought that Park Chanyeol felt the same. I mean, the omega was anything but submissive at work. He was firm in his decisions, he dared to stand up for what he wanted, Park Chanyeol didn’t give in easily. 

And yet, here they were. 

“Anything you want”

Park Chanyeol was letting him have at him, any way he wanted. 

“Are you sure?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know if the omega was going to be down for everything that he was into, cause not that many people actually were. 

“Yeah” 

The omega seemed sure though. 

“I want you to be happy Byun”

Park Chanyeol was smiling at him. 

“So let me please you tonight?”

Damn. 

Okay. 

That’s hot. 

Baekhyun thinks it’s even hotter that Park Chanyeol was usually so damn assertive and dominant at work, but in the sheets, he didn’t mind submitting. 

Oof. 

Baekhyun could roll with this. 

“Okay”

Baekhyun nods at the omega. 

“But you have to promise to tell me if you don’t like it or if you are uncomfortable at any given time”

Baekhyun honestly worries that Park Chanyeol was doing this just for him. 

“I want you to have a good time too” 

Baekhyun presses a small kiss on the omega’s head. 

“Okay”

The omega was happy. 

“Let’s both have a good time tonight?”

Park Chanyeol proposes as he gets up to move to the alpha’s room. 

“Agreed”

Baekhyun feels weird, because he feels happy, unusually happy. 

\---

“I want you to enjoy yourself tonight Park” 

Baekhyun tells the omega as he starts taking out what he prepared. 

“So, I am going to give you a safeword, and if you are uncomfortable at any time, you can use it okay?” 

Baekhyun sees the omega giggle as he undresses himself.

“Okay, sure”

Park Chanyeol blinks slowly at the alpha, waiting for instructions. 

“Chicken” 

Baekhyun knows its stupid, but it was easy enough to remember right. 

“Ha, okay” 

Park Chanyeol leans back on Baekhyun’s bed, ready for literally anything Baekhyun wants. 

“I’m going to tie you up okay?”

Baekhyun asks.

“After I make a request, I want you to say agreed, and call me by my name” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega. 

“Okay?”

Park Chanyeol smirks.

“Agreed, Alpha Baekhyun” 

Damn, still hot. 

“I’m also going to blindfold you okay?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if the omega would be down for that but Park Chanyeol sounded excited. 

“Agreed, Alpha Baekhyun”

Okay then. 

Baekhyun honestly doesn’t know what Park Chanyeol likes, so he was a bit afraid to get into things way too hardcore with the omega especially if this was his first time ever trying bdsm. 

“Chanyeol, I’m going to use a flogger to spank you okay? It might hurt a little” 

Baekhyun expects a bit of hesitation or doubt, but there was none of that. 

“Agreed, Alpha Baekhyun”

Wow. Okay? 

“Can you count with me as I hit you?” 

Baekhyun helps to turn the omega so that his back was facing upwards. 

“Agreed, Alpha Baekhyun”

Baekhyun starts slow. 

“I’m going to start now”

Baekhyun hit down and expects the omega to flinch or shudder but he doesn’t. 

“One” 

He hears the omega count out for him. 

So fucking obedient. 

Baekhyun raises the paddle and hits down again, this time harder. 

“Two” 

Still, hardly a reaction. 

Baekhyun is a little taken aback. 

Baekhyun puts a bit for force into it. 

“Three” 

Wow. 

Park Chanyeol must have a really really high pain resistance or something. 

“Is this okay Chanyeol?” 

Baekhyun asks because he wants to know what the omega was thinking. 

“Yes, Alpha Baekhyun”

There is a pause. 

“You can really hit harder” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. 

“I can take it” 

Baekhyun knows he was holding back a bit, but it was because he didn’t want to actually really hurt the omega. 

“Really?” 

Baekhyun didn’t really know if he should. 

“Yes, Alpha Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun takes in a breath. 

“Give it to me hard” 

Okay, Baekhyun wasn’t one to deny the omega what he wanted. 

Baekhyun raises the paddle high and with twice the amount of force as he did before he hits down. 

As soon as he hears the sound of the paddle hitting the omega’s skin, he regrets it. 

He actually hears the omega whimpers, before stuttering out. 

“F-four” 

Baekhyun feels bad. 

“Are you okay?” 

Baekhyun checks. 

“Y-yes” 

The omega actually laughs out. 

“I like it that hard”

Baekhyun runs his fingers through the omega’s hair. 

“Okay” 

Baekhyun presses a small kiss on the omega’s neck. 

“Let’s keep going?” 

Baekhyun asks as his eyes trail down to the omega’s ass which was already red from the paddle. 

“Agreed, Alpha Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun hits Park Chanyeol with slightly less strength this time, but it elicits the same response.

“F-five” 

Baekhyun instantly hits down again and the omega actually shudders as he breathes out. 

“S-six” 

Baekhyun rubs circles into the omega’s back. 

Baekhyun hits down just a bit harder for the next two hits. 

And by the eighth hit, the omega is a bit out of it. 

“Are you alright?” 

Baekhyun coos into the omega’s ear. 

“Yes, p-please give me more”

The omega pleads. 

“Please give me more Alpha Baekhyun”

Baekhyun could never deny the omega of what he wanted when he said his name like that. 

Baekhyun hits down once again, with more force than before. 

The omega clenches up.

“Nine”

Park Chanyeol was so good, he was so so good. 

Baekhyun could already see how sensitive the skin there was getting. 

Baekhyun was honestly getting a bit hard at how the omega was moaning and whimpering at him to continue, damn it, Park Chanyeol really knew how to rub him the right way. 

“One last one okay?” 

The omega nods. 

“Call me by my name baby?” 

Baekhyun likes calling Park Chanyeol that. 

Baby. 

But fuck, he forgot that he wasn’t the only one that liked to call Park Chanyeol that. 

“Agreed, Alpha Baekhyun”

Oh. 

Park Chanyeol didn’t call him by the wrong name this time. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

Baekhyun raises the paddle and really uses force this time. 

The sounds that come from the omega’s mouth right after the paddle hits his skin goes straight to Baekhyun’s dick. 

FUCK.

“T-ten”

Park Chanyeol breathes out and Baekhyun wants to kiss the omega for how good he was. 

“You are amazing baby” 

Baekhyun whispers in the omega’s ears. 

“So, so good” 

Baekhyun suddenly gentle with the omega as he strokes the omega’s back. 

Baekhyun helps to remove the omega’s blindfold and help him slowly turn over to lie back on his bed. 

The omega was a bit out of it so Baekhyun presses slow, soft kisses on his face, pushing his hair out of his face. 

“Did you like that?” 

Baekhyun honestly hoped the omega did enjoy it as much as he did.

Park Chanyeol smiles and nods. 

“Yeah, it makes me happy to know you are happy”

Park Chanyeol breathes out. 

“And it did get me pretty fucking horny”

Baekhyun laughs, at least he wasn’t the only one.

“My ass does hurt though”

Baekhyun kisses his cheek again.

“Okay, how about I help you put some aloe vera on it and then to reward you, I’ll fuck you however you want?” 

Baekhyun suggests, smile not leaving his face. 

There is a mischievous smile on the omega’s face. 

“Agreed, Alpha Baekhyun”

Baekhyun could get used to that. 

Baekhyun smiles wider and so does Park Chanyeol. 

It’s a good night. 

Agreed, a very good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry if I am completely wrong about BDSM HELP!!!! Anyway sorry about the long wait, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! M back!!

Baekhyun would really like for this to be a no strings attached kind of situation. I mean he knew he didn’t owe anything to the omega and the omega didn’t owe anything to him. 

Chanyeol honestly wants it to be a no strings attached situation because he doesn’t really want anything serious right now, Byun Baekhyun was supposed to be a kind of distraction in his otherwise, very bland, very dry love life. 

But then again, there are some complications. 

Baekhyun really hates that Park Chanyeol looks so cute when he is still bundled in the sheets, nose scrunching up as he fidgets to get into a more comfortable position. 

Argh. 

Chanyeol really hates that he wakes up to an empty bed and the sound of cooking from out of the room, he knows that Byun Baekhyun was keeping to his word and was making him a nice meal for breakfast/lunch. 

ARGH. 

“Morning” 

Baekhyun tells the other as he sees the omega pop his head into the kitchen. 

“Hmm, morning”

This wasn’t the first time, but Chanyeol still felt a little weird. 

“What you making?”

Chanyeol tries to peer over the alpha’s shoulder to peek into the pan-

“No looking”

Baekhyun shakes his head and pushes the omega gently back. 

“It’s a surprise” 

Baekhyun had planned something special for the omega. 

“Go take a bathe first okay? I’ll be done by the time you re out” 

Baekhyun instructs, shooing the taller man out of the kitchen.   
Ahh, so much for no strings attached, Baekhyun kind of knows he wouldn’t put this much effort into something for someone he didn’t really care about. 

\---

Chanyeol honestly doesn’t know what to expect. He knows that Byun Baekhyun was a good cook, but did he have to be so secretive about the whole thing? 

Chanyeol tries to clear his mind as he takes a bath, ahhhh, this was not supposed to involve feelings, Byun Baekhyun better not put in too much effort into this. 

\---

Byun Baekhyun had prepared a wide spread. 

There was spicy chicken, there was grilled pork, steamed egg, spinach in xo sauce and-

What. 

“I hope you like it” 

No. 

“I know it won’t taste exactly like it but I really tried” 

NO.

“Try it?” 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what to say. 

Clam Chowder. 

His favourite clam chowder. 

And. 

It tastes so good. 

It tastes just like how his mom always makes it. 

But how? 

Chanyeol considers how Byun Baekhyun might have called his mom up to ask her about the recipe.

“I remembered the taste from back then”

Oh. 

Wow. 

That was more than a year ago.

\---

“Fuck”

Baekhyun was so fucking angry, it was raining so fucking heavily that nowhere was delivering and he was still stuck in the stupid office, at 9pm with nothing to eat. 

Baekhyun’s eyes drift the the omega for a moment who looks at him briefly as he takes out his stupidly cute thermal flask. It has little flowers on it, stupid Park Chanyeol, grow the fuck up-

“No one delivering Byun?” 

Baekhyun clenches his fist. He was already angry enough, having the omega taunt him was just bringing him closer and closer towards the edge. 

“I’m just going to go to the GS 25 and get something” 

Baekhyun was pissed he was stuck here, having to discuss a stupid project with the omega, when he was so tired and so fucking hungry. 

“Cup noodles again? Won’t this be like your 3rd time this week?”

Yes Park. It would be. Fuck you for reminding me. 

Baekhyun was so agitated that this kept happening. He was the son of a multimillion/billionaire and yet, this was his life. 

ARGHHHHHHHH. 

“Do you want some of my food?” 

Huh. 

What. 

“My mom is in town and she tends to overcook.”

Baekhyun watches as Park Chanyeol takes out a large thermos flask and a container with lots of garlic bread inside. 

“My mom made clam chowder and it’s really good” 

This was rare. 

Park Chanyeol pours some onto a bowl and slides it over to Baekhyun. 

“Here, try it” 

No insults or anything. 

Baekhyun is stumped. 

Baekhyun watches as the omega pours some into the lid of the flask to help himself to the soup. 

“Come on, it’s gonna get cold” 

Park Chanyeol smiles and for once, Baekhyun isn’t annoyed by the look of it. 

“Thanks” 

This was weird, but Baekhyun was hungry and desperate for food. 

Baekhyun takes the bowl and uses the spoon to try some-

What. 

Wow. 

Baekhyun has grown up eating lots of clam chowders but damn, this was good. 

It was cooked for hours with a hearty portion of clams and herbs and Baekhyun felt like as cliche as it sounded, the meal was brewed with love. 

“Do you like it?”

Park Chanyeol had a really, really bright smile on his face. 

“It’s good. Thanks” 

Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to say. His mom had never personally cooked for him, he always ate food prepared by his house chef. Tasting something so homemade, made Baekhyun feel, well, a little jealous. 

“You can try her garlic bread too. Here. She made a lot for me” 

Baekhyun looks at the little pieces of bread, molded into little heart shapes. Park Chanyeol’s mom probably doted on him, a lot. 

“Your mom must really love you” 

Baekhyun says as he takes a small piece and pops it into his mouth. 

Fuck, it tastes so good. 

Park Chanyeol laughs a little. 

“Yeah, she spoils me whenever she visits” 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. 

“She doesn’t stay in Seoul?” 

There is a small drop in Park Chanyeol’s expression. 

“She moved to Jeju to be with my grandparents, I don’t get to see her much anymore. Just a couple times a year?” 

Oh. 

Baekhyun makes it a mental note to visit his parents that weekend. His parents might not cook for him, but heck, he knows they love him in their own way as well. 

“She is an amazing cook” 

Baekhyun smiles at the omega, because he was being nice, for once. 

“Hmm? Yeah. I wish I got that from her. I’m not the best at cooking” 

Park Chanyeol seems to blush at that confession. 

This was nice right? 

A friendly conversation. 

Looking back, Baekhyun hates himself for ruining such a lovely moment. 

“What? So as an omega, you are telling me you can’t cook? Hmm, I wonder what Kris thinks about that” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he would say that, maybe just to irk the omega or something. 

Park Chanyeol frowns. 

Baekhyun doesn’t care.

“I don’t think it’s my job, as an omega, to know how to cook” 

The moment was gone, Park Chanyeol was angry, upset and once again pissed at the alpha. 

Baekhyun brushes it off and directs the attention back to work. But as he savours the clam chowder, he tries to taste what about it makes it so unique. 

\---

“It really tastes almost exactly like hers” 

The omega looked so happy. 

Park Chanyeol smiles and as usual these days, Baekhyun is loving the look of it. 

Whipped culture. 

Ahhhh. 

“Thank you for this Byun” 

Baekhyun spent hours trying to figure it all out. 

But looking at how happy he made the omega, he knew that it was all worth it. 

DING. 

Ooh the garlic bread was done. 

“Just one moment” 

Baekhyun feels stupid for being excited to show Park Chanyeol what else he prepared. 

No. 

Omg no. 

Chanyeol honestly can’t believe that Baekhyun took time to recreate the little heart shaped garlic bread for him too. 

“Try it” 

Baekhyun smiles at the omega. 

He hopes he got the taste right too.

Ahhh. 

Chanyeol’s eyes light up because they taste just like how his mom would make them. 

“It’s delicious Byun. It tastes exactly like my mom’s” 

Chanyeol was so impressed. 

“How did you even do it” 

Baekhyun was so embarrassed to admit it, but basically. 

“Trial and error. It took a while” 

More like a few hours for every day of the week, but the omega didn’t have to know that. 

Chanyeol was baffled. Why would the alpha waste so much time on this. He feels like this was too much. 

“Why would you spend so much time on this”

Chanyeol voices out his thoughts because he doesn’t understand. 

It’s stupid really. 

But Baekhyun knows the answer. 

“Hmm”

Baekhyun looks away. 

“Your mom isn’t in Seoul to spoil you”

Baekhyun looks at the omega. 

“So I decided that I should”

Chanyeol smiles because man, that’s nice. 

No strings attached, my ass. 

“Thank you” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what else to say. 

“Well, eat up okay” 

Baekhyun chuckles awkwardly. 

This was weird. 

They hated each other just a while ago. 

But then again, as Baekhyun looks at the omega, things change and sometimes, they change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you like where I take this story and omg I feel like I need to apologise because I am writing this fic and don't really have time to update the other fic I was writing so that fic is going to be put on pause for now!!! Thank you for reading this fic so far and I will as usual, do my best!!!


	16. The benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IT'S BAEKHYUN'S BIRTHDAY AND I'M BACK

Baekhyun grew up in a household where having a business mindset was extremely crucial. That was why he had learnt from a very young age, the most important and first rule of making a business transaction. 

You should only go ahead if the benefits outweigh the cost. 

Right now, after carefully evaluating their situation, Baekhyun knows there were benefits and a lot of it. And there seems to be little to no cost in this scenario. 

Okay. 

Baekhyun knows there was some rule somewhere in the book about not sleeping with a coworker. And everyone knows how you shouldn’t have a friend with benefits or was it ex-enemy with benefits? Okay the point is you just don’t have these kind of benefits with someone you have to work with alright? 

But then again. 

Park Chanyeol was hot.

And he was so fucking good in bed. 

And Baekhyun was happier than he had ever been because of him. 

The benefits definitely outweighed the cost in this situation. 

\---

Chanyeol can’t really seem to see a downside to all of this. 

I mean sure, he was sure you weren’t supposed to sleep with the man who signs your paychecks but then again, it was Baekhyun’s father who signed his paychecks, not him. 

Excuses. 

Chanyeol would really want to think there were no downsides to this, no costs in this situation. But he knows the risks. 

In school, for every cost-benefit analysis he had to do, there were always risks involved. Chanyeol knows that so well. There was a chance he was going to get hurt by Byun Baekhyun. That all this was going to go south and he was going to go south and he was going to end up hurt or in pain but-

Byun Baekhyun was hot. 

And he was good in bed. 

Chanyeol decides he was happier than he has been, for a while now, even while he was with Kris. 

This was the right decision. 

The benefits definitely outweighed the cost. 

\---

I mean, benefits of sleeping with a co-worker? 

They are there, like every single day. 

Chanyeol realises he literally could get some everyday and any day if he wanted, he just needed to ask. 

Chanyeol realises he doesn’t need to wait to friday to get laid, because if he wanted, Byun Baekhyun would fuck him even on a Wednesday. 

\---

“You’re wrong Byun, it’s obvious that your idea won’t work, my plan is better” 

Chanyeol knows exactly how talking down to the alpha makes Byun Baekhyun feel but honestly he kind of gets off on the alpha being mildly irritated with him. 

“No, your plan has loopholes too, Park. You think I am really going to say yes to every single one of your ideas just because-” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega who was smirking at him smugly. 

“Just because we fuck around?” 

No way Baekhyun was going to let Park Chanyeol have his way just because they were now fuck buddies with benefits. 

“Hmm, no” 

Chanyeol gives Byun Baekhyun a cheekily smile, inching a bit closer. 

“I want you to say yes to my ideas because you know I’m right” 

Chanyeol licks his lips slowly, just the way he knows the alpha likes it. 

“And right now, I’m right” 

Urgh. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes because damn it, he knows what Park Chanyeol was doing. Using his visuals in a fight is just unfair. 

“You aren’t right Park” 

Baekhyun refuses to back down. 

“Not this time” 

Baekhyun moves a bit forward as well, so close to the omega that he can really take in the omega’s scent. 

“Hmm, just one little question, Byun” 

Chanyeol sits on Byun Baekhyun’s desk, allowing the alpha to tower over him. 

“Do you learn?” 

Chanyeol pulls a little lightly on Byun Baekhyun’s tie, knowing his hand movements were extremely suggestive. 

“What do you mean?” 

Baekhyun closes up the space between the two of them, so that his thigh is pressing lightly on the taller man’s. 

“Well, previously I told you what I wanted” 

Chanyeol looks at Byun Baekhyun’s desk. 

“How I wanted you to just take me here” 

Chanyeol locks eyes with the alpha. 

“So did you learn?” 

Oh. 

Yes. 

Baekhyun smiles because he actually did. 

“I can’t say yes to all your ideas Park” 

Baekhyun breaks away momentarily and Chanyeol was a little taken aback, thinking if he had accidentally cross some sort of line-

Baekhyun simply walks over to the drawer to take out the condoms that he bought. 

“But I can definitely say yes to this one?” 

Fuck. 

Chanyeol thinks Work! Byun Baekhyun was kinda hot. 

Baekhyun makes his way back to the omega and kisses him softly before he actually pushes everything unimportant off his desk in one swift motion. 

Okay scratch that, Chanyeol thinks Work! Byun Baekhyun was hot as fuck. 

Sleeping with your colleague definitely had benefits. 

\---

Work events? 

Boring. 

Work events with your something with benefits? 

Fun, fun, fun!!! 

Baekhyun honestly never really thought about how going to an after party with Park Chanyeol could be something fun or exciting. 

Well, he has never seen Park Chanyeol at an after party so this was a whole eye opener for him. 

Getting to the club, (separately, of course, no one could know about their arrangement) Baekhyun realises why Kris hated it when Park Chanyeol because fucking hell, he was hot as fuck. 

Minho. Stupid fucking Minho. Dancing with Park Chanyeol. Are you fucking kidding me? 

There was something in Baekhyun’s brain questioning why he was feeling jealous, I mean, Park Chanyeol didn’t belong to him, so what gives? He was allowed to dance with other alphas, it shouldn’t matter. 

Maybe this wasn’t just a something with benefits kind of situatio-

Imma let you finish, but first I’m just going one or two (or maybe five) shots of whiskey. 

URGHHHHHH. 

Honestly, Chanyeol was waiting. Waiting for Byun Baekhyun to arrive. In fact, the main reason to why he wanted to go for the after party was because the alpha had mentioned many, many times how he wanted to see him in a club. Well, Chanyeol wasn’t really one to deny the alpha for what he wants. 

Chanyeol would much rather dance with Byun Baekhyun. But he can’t. 

:( 

Damn it. 

Cause they were just something with benefits. 

Okay then. 

Minho was here, Minho was kinda hot and Minho even asked. So why not? 

Chanyeol only realises 4 songs in that someonw was staring at him. Correction, someone was glaring at him. 

Hmm, Byun Baekhyun looked pissed. 

Too bad then, Chanyeol likes it when he’s mad. 

Chanyeol knows it’s a bit cruel but he pulls away from Minho for a bit, earning a, “Sorry Chanyeol, are you okay? Is this alright?” 

Chanyeol smiles at Minho. Sorry Minho. Damn it, he was such a sweetie too. 

Chanyeol turns them around so he was facing Byun Baekhyun, and to Minho’s surprise, he starts grinding on him. Chanyeol simply holds Minho’s hands and guides them to his hips. 

The look on Byun Baekhyun’s face? 

Precious. 

Chanyeol smiles. 

He likes this way too much. 

Half way through, he kind of questions himself if it was sick to enjoy Byun Baekhyun being this angry with him. 

Baekhyun honestly can’t believe this. This was definitely on purpose. 

Fuck. 

FUCK. 

Baekhyun orders another two shots and downs them. Okay, he might drink a bit too much when he’s angry. 

Chanyeol might get a bit much when he’s drunk but when Baekhyun is drunk?

Oh boy. 

“Mr Byun, are you okay?” 

Chanyeol can’t believe that Minho stopped dancing with him to check on Byun Baekhyun. 

Well, he was going to do that in a bit, he just can’t believe that Minho was the one to suggest they stop. 

Well, damn it, Chanyeol feels a bit bad, Byun Baekhyun looked like a wreck, there was no way he was going to be able to get back by himself like this. 

“Mr Byun, I could call a cab for you?” 

Chanyeol knows this was his fault. 

Damn it. 

Baekhyun was scary when he was drunk. 

Not in a violent or outwards way. 

It was that he would get quiet. 

Or, how else could Chanyeol put it. 

Emo? 

“I-I’m ok-kay” 

That definitely did not sound like he was okay. 

Chanyeol feels bad, so bad. 

“I’m calling you a cab” 

Minho announces, tapping away on his phone. 

Baekhyun, in his drunken stupor, ends up looking Park Chanyeol without knowing when to look away.

Chanyeol feels bad. 

“Your taxi is reaching outside soon. I’ll bring you out to get into it?” 

Minho suggests. 

Chanyeol simply trails behind. 

As Minho helps Baekhyun in, Chanyeol makes up his mind on what to do. 

“Hey Minho, I think Byun is really out of it and I’m pretty tired. I’ll make sure he gets back safe and then head home?” 

Minho looks a bit disappointed. 

“I could go with you two-”

Chanyeol cuts him off with a smile.

“That won’t be necessary” 

Chanyeol nods before getting in the back seat, right beside Byun Baekhyun. 

“Good night Minho” 

Minho simply nods back and waves as the taxi drives off. 

\---

Chanyeol knows for a fact that Byun Baekhyun was kind of upset with him. 

The good thing about Drunk! Baekhyun? 

He can’t lie. 

“Are you mad?” 

Chanyeol tries to move a bit closer to the alpha to look at him inside the dark taxi. 

“N-no?”

Baekhyun pouts and shakes his head. 

“W-why w-would I be mad a-at you?”

Chanyeol wonders if the alpha knew he was whining. 

“What? J-just c-cause you were d-ancing w-with M-minho and n-not me?” 

Baekhyun pouts even harder. 

Chanyeol thinks it’s cute. 

“Do you know what’s the difference between you and Minho?” 

Chanyeol speaks slowly so the alpha could understand him. 

Baekhyun simply shakes his head slowly.

Chanyeol smiles at that. 

“Well, the difference is that I would dance with both of you” 

Chanyeol wiggles his larger hand to engulf the alpha’s smaller hand. 

“But only you can take me home, Alpha Baekhyun” 

Even in his drunk and emo state, Baekhyun smiles. 

There really are a lot of benefits to this. 

\--- 

Okay. One potential problem? 

This was too good to be true. 

But Chanyeol doesn’t want to question it and Baekhyun doesn’t either. 

Something tells Chanyeol that maybe he an Baekhyun should talk about this “something” with benefits. 

You know, before they are bit in the butt by something called cost-

“Byun, you left something in meeting room 5” 

What? 

No he didn’t. 

“So, I’ll meet you there collect it later at maybe 4ish?” 

Oh. 

OHHHHH. 

Having sex, during work hours? 

NOICE. 

Okay, as long as the boss don’t find out. 

Oh wait. 

Baekhyun is the boss. 

“Okay, thanks for helping me collect it” 

Baekhyun plays along. 

“I don’t think I could do it myself” 

Chanyeol chuckles. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo are confused. 

What the fuck? 

Chanyeol clears his throat. 

“We could go through the briefing plan for tomorrow too” 

Baekhyun clears his throat too. 

“Yeah, that would be great” 

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a smug grin. 

“No worries, I knew you would have trouble understanding” 

Jongin and Kyungsoo go back to doing their own shit. 

Baekhyun licks his lips. 

There were only benefits to this. 

Like seriously, what could go wrong?

\---

Okay. 

It isn’t a big deal. 

Except that it is. 

Because Baekhyun felt that it is. 

I mean, sure, he could he go through his rut alone? 

Yes, been doing that for the past five year, with little to no problems. 

Would he like some help? 

Uh, a little help would always be nice. 

Was he going to ask Park Chanyeol for help? 

Well, if he doesn’t chicken out then hell yeah.

“So, you know how alpha’s have ruts like once a year right?”

Baekhyun feels so weird suddenly changing topic like this but fuck it, they were talking about spicy chicken just a minute ago, this was more important. 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow as he sits up on Byun Baekhyun’s bed. 

“Yeah? And?” 

Baekhyun decides to just ask because well, the worse that Park Chanyeol could say was no. 

“Hmm, well, the thing is, mine is due for next friday, and well, if you have the time, I wanted to ask, if umm, well, you could, like, well, help me?” 

ARGH. 

Baekhyun hates asking for help. 

This was awkward, he regrets asking. 

“No” 

Okay. 

That hurt. 

Maybe there were costs to this. 

Baekhyun feels sad. 

Ahh.   
Why does he feel sad? 

Is the cost pain? 

Baekhyun tries to act unaffected. 

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to, cause of course, you don’t have to help me, no I was stupid for even asking-” 

Chanyeol reaches out and intertwines their hands together. 

“As in, no because I am out of town on business til Saturday. But once I’m back, I’ll get my ass right here to help you okay?” 

Oh. 

Baekhyun nods and smiles. 

“I’ll even bring the spicy chicken you like”

Chanyeol smiles back and scoots a little closer to the alpha. 

Well, Baekhyun knows that you should always go ahead with transaction if there were more benefits than costs. 

And this time, the benefits definitely outweighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing fluff!!!! Hehe thanks for people leaving my comments and feedback:') I really appreciate it and it truly motivates me to update faster!!:) Thank you and see y'all soon!


	17. the costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I think I am going to add a warning here for dubious consent! Please read with discretion!! Stay safe my loves!

the costs.

The costs. 

Hmm. 

Baekhyun realises he never really considered what the cost actually was. 

I mean things were good between him and Park Chanyeol, so there was no use to ruin a perfectly good thing by doing something about it right? 

ARGH. 

Something within him was screaming at him to have a proper talk with the omega, like to check if everything was good, to check if this arrangement was okay. Heck, maybe even to put an actual label on what this arrangement was-

Okay, maybe it would be good to leave it ambiguous. Baekhyun doesn’t want anything serious right now, and he thinks Park Chanyeol doesn’t as well. Maybe talking about it will make it more complicated that it has to be. 

Urgh. 

I mean technically they have only been at it for like what? Close to two months? They could let this drag on a little more without talking about it right?

This something with benefits seemed pretty damn good right now, especially since there didn’t seem to be any costs to the situation. 

\---

The cost. 

Hmm. 

Chanyeol honestly doesn’t know what is up between him and Byun Baekhyun. 

I mean, don’t get him wrong, the sex is amazing, it really is, but like they don’t really talk about it, not really. 

They talk about stupid stuff like how was their day, or what music they like/ what shows they watch. But never anything deep. 

This was completely unlike Chanyeol. 

AHHHHH. 

I mean, stability has always been something that Chanyeol appreciated in his life. He had been in a mildly toxic, but extremely stable relationship with Kris for the past 8 years. And now? Well, Chanyeol feels a bit lost.

Okay, maybe lost isn’t the best word to use because ‘lost’ has a negative connotation and Chanyeol feels good. He feels free. But maybe that was the problem. He feels so free these days, he knows he has so damn much freedom and yet, he doesn’t know what to do with said freedom.

Chanyeol feels like saying something to Byun Baekhyun. To confirm what the hell all of this was. But that would be so typical of old Chanyeol, one that desired and craved for certainty. Okay, you know what? Chanyeol could be chill about this. Just ride it out. 

I mean who needs to talk about emotions and feelings when the sex was good (so fuCKING GOOD). 

Chanyeol pushes it down. 

Just enjoy it Park, just enjoy it while there are only benefits, no costs. 

Okay.

\---

No costs. 

No costs. 

No costs? 

Baekhyun had learnt at a very tender age, there is ALWAYS a cost. Nothing is perfect. If it seems too good to be true, look harder, because it means there are hidden costs. 

But Baekhyun wants to be selfish, for once, just a little selfish, and just a little dumb. Baekhyun wanted to pretend there were no cost, just for a while more. 

Okay. 

\---

Okay. 

Okay? 

Yes? 

No costs. 

\--- 

Chanyeol honestly just wants to be happy. He wants to be happy and he wants Byun Baekhyun to be happy, and that is the main reason he is queueing up for spicy chicken right after a tiring flight back. Because Byun Baekhyun loves spicy chicken and Chanyeol loves-, Chanyeol loves to see Byun Baekhyun happy. 

Phew. Chanyeol totally means that he wants to see Byun Baekhyun happy because they were friends alright? Don’t question it. 

Besides, Chanyeol knew an alpha’s rut was like an omega’s heat, but a little worse. Byun Baekhyun could be pampered a bit in this period and since Byun Baekhyun had asked him for help, Chanyeol was just repaying the kindness the alpha had shown him when he had his heat back then. 

Just two bros helping each other out sexually, no biggie, just some colleagues with benefits kind of situation, no strings attached.

\---

Baekhyun hates his life. He hates being an alpha. He hates ruts. 

ARGH. 

Fuck. 

FUCK. 

Baekhyun feels like it is something so animalistic that is making him what to fuck anything in sight. He was so turned on and he hated how everything was getting him aroused. Even the clock ticking, the door opening, the sound of Park Chanyeol’s voice-

“Byun? Are you okay? Sorry I’m a little late, my flight was delayed” 

Oh. 

Fuck. 

Yes. 

Honestly, Baekhyun really really hated dealing with his ruts by himself. Each year he did so in the past had been rough. He almost always ends up breaking down by the end of it, just being so sexually frustrated with everything and mostly himself. 

“Byun you okay?” 

Hmm. 

Park Chanyeol’s voice was relaxing, and extremely reassuring.

“I’m so fucking horny right now and I just feel very dishevelled” 

Baekhyun heaves out his thoughts because as much as he tried to get himself off, he just felt restless by the end of it. 

“Hmm, how can I help?” 

Chanyeol blinks at the alpha, unsure of what the alpha wanted, but ready to do anything to make him feel better. 

Baekhyun felt so weird, asking for help, but then again, Park Chanyeol was here for the specific purpose of helping him today. 

“H-help get me off?” 

Baekhyun asks, a bit uncertain. 

“Please?” 

Chanyeol gives the alpha a smile before a light kiss on his lips. 

“Your wish is my command”

Chanyeol nods at the alpha. 

“You can take me however you like”

Chanyeol licks his lips. 

“My body is yours for the night, Alpha Baekhyun”

Baekhyun feels better already. 

\---

You see? 

There were no costs to this. 

None at all. 

Chanyeol just wants to make Byun Baekhyun happy, whatever it takes, whatever the cost. 

Okay, so maybe, Byun Baekhyun was a little bit rough when he held Chanyeol down to prep him. 

And maybe Byun Baekhyun hadn’t prep him as long as Chanyeol thought the alpha should. 

Yeah, and maybe it kinda of hurt because Byun Baekhyun was fucking him too hard too fast, and- 

Chanyeol considers saying something, telling the alpha to slow down, be a bit gentler because, it kind of hurt but-

“You feel so fucking good Park, you are such a fucking good omega” 

Chanyeol takes it. 

Shhhhhhh. 

Don’t be a wuss Park, suck it up-

Chanyeol takes in a deep breath as he feels Byun Baekhyun’s knot.

Close your eyes Park, don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about-

Chanyeol actually has to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from saying again, to stop himself from screaming, because it hurt, it really really fucking hurt, but he didn’t want the alpha to stop because the alpha was happy, and tonight, his job was to make Byun Baekhyun happy right? 

Chanyeol tries to blink away the tears that formed at his eyes because Byun Baekhyun was not done.

Please finish faster, please. 

Chanyeol bites on his tongue so hard he can taste blood. 

And then the pain stops.

“Thank you Park” 

Byun Baekhyun pulls out and the pain that takes over Chanyeol’s body is so overwhelming he feels dizzy, he feels nauseous, he feels like breaking down. 

And the thing is-

“That was so so good” 

Byun Baekhyun doesn’t even notice. 

“You are amazing in bed Park” 

Byun Baekhyun doesn’t even care. 

“You are a fucking great omega” 

Byun Baekhyun only sees him as an omega he could fuck. 

Chanyeol tries to push himself up, but it hurts. It FUCKING hurts. 

Tears start welling up in his eyes again. 

Byun Baekhyun was already drifting off to sleep. 

Chanyeol wipes away the tears, the never ending flow of tears. He wanted to leave, he wanted to go home. 

Chanyeol tries again, he pulls himself up and finds his clothes in agony before putting them on and making a quick escape out of the alpha’s house. 

It fucking hurts but Chanyeol focuses on getting away rather than on the pain. 

Maybe there really were only benefits, for Byun. 

But Chanyeol? 

There were costs too. 

And it hurt. 

It really really fucking hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pain!!!! Feel free to yell at me AHHHHHH!!!! I AM SORRY!!!! Also, I just want to say that what I wrote depicts something very unhealthy in a sexual relationship and no one should ever stand for it okay!! I just wanted to get that out! Till the next chapter, take care, stay safe and I love you guys!!!


	18. Problem Solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I'm back!!

Chanyeol doesn’t want to think about it. 

But how can he not? 

The pain was screaming at him to do something about it. 

Honestly Chanyeol feels like shit. 

He was having a really, really bad headache. 

His heart hurts for some weird, weird reason. 

And it hurt down there. 

Chanyeol pushes it away. 

Suck it up. 

Don’t cry Park. 

Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t- 

“Are you okay Park? I woke up and you weren’t here” 

Chanyeol throws his phone to the side. 

Byun Baekhyun doesn’t care, he only wants him there to fuck. 

Chanyeol pulls the sheets over his head and tries to tune everything out. 

Don’t think about it. 

Go to sleep Park. 

Go to sleep. 

Chanyeol doesn’t fall asleep. 

Instead, he accidentally makes his pillow very, very wet.

Chanyeol hates all of this. 

But somehow he hates himself a bit more. 

\---

Chanyeol knows that there was something wrong. 

He was not stupid, of course there was something wrong. 

Alarms should have went off in his head when the pain was this unbearable. 

Chanyeol should have did something about it when it had hurt to even walk. 

Hell, somewhere deep inside, Chanyeol considers if he should see a doctor or something- 

Oh. 

Chanyeol looks down at his underwear to see dried up blood. 

He was bleeding. 

See a doctor Park. 

Go call Junmyeon, he’ll help you. 

Do something about this!!!! 

No. 

Byun Baekhyun doesn’t care so he shouldn’t either.

Chanyeol doesn’t want to deal with it. 

Chanyeol wipes away his tears. 

Ignore it. 

It doesn’t hurt that much. 

And Chanyeol was no longer bleeding already anyway. 

Problem solved. 

Chanyeol briefly thinks about what was going to happen should he need to use the toilet again. 

Just don’t eat anything for the time being. 

You won’t have to use the toilet if you don’t eat anything. 

Problem solved. 

\---

Monday comes around and Chanyeol feels worse than he did the day before. 

Problem not solved because he has to go to work like this. 

Chanyeol was starting to go numb to the constant pain he was feeling from down there. He manages to tune it out. It was the pounding headache that he couldn’t really shake off. Even after taking medicine for it, Chanyeol feels horrible. 

Suck it up Park. 

Stop overreacting at every small thing.

Chanyeol pushes it all down, pushes it all away.

Problem solved. 

\---

The thing about not eating, it makes you hungry and going close to two days without food gives Chanyeol gastric pains. 

“Yeol, you haven’t eaten all day, let me get you something, please” 

Jongin was wrong, it was two days.

Chanyeol could tell his beta friend was worried. 

“I-It’s fine” 

Chanyeol really worries about what would actually happen if he needed to go, it already hurt so much to even sit properly. 

“No, Chanyeol, it’s not. Your gastric is acting up again because you aren’t eating properly, please, just let me help you okay?” 

Jongin doesn’t give a rats ass that Chanyeol was technically his boss, Chanyeol was being a stubborn idiot who needed to be called out for his bullshit. 

There is a pause. 

“Please Yeol, you need to take better care of yourself okay?” 

Chanyeol looks at Jongin blankly. 

Jongin was worried. 

Jongin cares. A lot. 

Oh. 

“Ok” 

Chanyeol turns back to his work as his assistant makes for the door. 

“Thank you Jongin” 

The beta smiles at him but Chanyeol doesn’t smile back. He doesn’t really have it within him to smile. 

Chanyeol pushes it away and tries to focus on his work till the beta returns. 

Problem solved. 

\--- 

Jongin gets Chanyeol a sandwich from the GS 25. 

An Inkigayo Sandwich. 

Chanyeol doesn’t really have any appetite especially because- 

“It’s your favourite right?” 

Oh. 

“You always have it”

Jongin remembered. 

Chanyeol nods. 

Jongin smiles. 

“Then eat up okay? I’ll go pour you some warm water, it’ll make your tummy feel better” 

Chanyeol honestly wants to cry at the love that Jongin was showing him. 

“T-thanks Jongin” 

The beta smiles and heads to the pantry to get a warm beverage for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol pushes it down. 

Chanyeol doesn’t think about a certain someone who Inkigayo sandwiches reminded him of. 

Chanyeol takes out the cucumbers and starts nibbling on his sandwich. 

Problem solved. 

\--- 

Chanyeol feels terrible. 

Everything hurt. 

Chanyeol was cold, but he was sweating. His head hurt so badly he really felt like he could collapse right there if he wanted to. It felt swollen down there. His gastric was acting up and no, he had a stomach ache.

Chanyeol tries to push the thought away. Tries to push the feeling of having to use the bathroom away. Tries to focus on his work instead-

The cramps are really unbearable. Chanyeol regrets eating when Jongin told him to, Chanyeol hates this, Chanyeol hates himself because he really needs to go. 

Big problem. 

Problem not solved. 

\---

It hurts. 

Pain. 

Pain. 

And a lot of pain. 

Chanyeol honestly feels so weak that it was hard to even keep himself up on the toilet seat. 

It hurt. 

It hurt so, so much.

Ignore the pain Park. 

Problem solved. 

Problem solved?

Problem not fucking solved. 

Chanyeol honestly feels like he was being torn open from the inside. 

It hurt so much down there that tears were welling up in his eyes. 

Chanyeol feels gross, he feels disgusting, he wants to scream. 

But it was close to 9pm and the office was empty. 

No one is coming to save you Park. 

Push it down. 

Pull yourself together Park. 

Ignore the pain. 

Problem solv-

Chanyeol knows he was bleeding again, there was no way he wasn’t. 

Chanyeol knows he was screaming, he just didn’t know how to stop. 

Chanyeol knows he was crying, and this time, he just let his tears fall, because he was alone, no one was going to come rescue him-

“Chanyeol?? Chanyeol?? Oh my god. Are you okay?” 

Chanyeol can’t really get a grip on reality, everything felt hazy in this pain induced state. 

“Chanyeol? Chanyeol, open the door, please?” 

Somewhere within him, he knows the voice, he recognises that it’s Jongin. 

“Chanyeol, I’m going to break the door down if you don’t open it okay? Please, you’re scaring me” 

But the edges are fuzzy and his vision was going black, he can’t really bring himself to reply-

\---

There was no pain. 

It’s really quiet. 

Why was it quiet? 

A second ago, Jongin was yelling at him, but now? 

“He’s awake. I’ll go get the doctor?” 

Doctor? 

Huh? 

Where was this? 

“Chanyeol? Oh my god. You scared me. How are you feeling?” 

Jongin. 

Jongin was here. 

And Chanyeol was on some bed. 

Chanyeol looks around. 

Oh.

This was a hospital. 

Chanyeol was on a hospital bed. 

“W-what happened?” 

Chanyeol doesn’t really know what was going on, he only knew how worried the beta was. 

“Chanyeol, you were screaming in the toilet, so I ran in to check on you but you passed out so I had to break open the cubicle lock to you and take you here” 

Jongin runs a hand through his hair. 

Oh. 

Oh my god. 

Chanyeol remembers what he was doing in the toilet. 

Jongin literally had to clean his shit up, Chanyeol feels his cheeks heat up. Fuck, Chanyeol was embarrassed and he felt so bad.

“Oh my god Jongin, I’m so gross, I am so sorry you had to-” 

The heart rate monitor that Chanyeol was attached to instantly speeds up. 

“Chan, it’s okay. I was more worried than anything else” 

Jongin puts a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder to calm the omega down. 

There is a knock on the door. 

“Hello, I’m you consulting doctor in charge, Dr Woo, are you okay to speak?” 

Chanyeol was thankful he didn’t have to carry on that conversation with Jongin, he already felt so damn embarrassed. 

“Y-yeah” 

Chanyeol clears his throat as the doctor enters the room. 

“Okay Mr Park, it says in my notes that you passed out in the washroom and your two assistants brought you here?” 

Two? 

Chanyeol looks at Jongin with a raised eyebrow. 

“Kyungsoo is here too, but I was worried you would feel uncomfortable so I got him to wait at the Hospital’s cafe”

Chanyeol nods at the beta before turning back to the doctor. 

“Hmm, okay. You see, it is actually a protocol for us to ask you some questions about your injuries, but I am not too sure if you would feel comfortable telling me more like this, or would you feel better if I had a conversation with you in private-”

Chanyeol cuts the doctor off. 

“I can answer any questions with Jongin here” 

The doctor looks at the beta briefly before turning back to the omega.

“Okay.” 

The doctor flips through his clipboard. 

“Hmm, it says on my clipboard that you had to get 7 stitches because of a tear at your rectum, there were also scratches and bitemarks along your body and bruises along your thighs-” 

Chanyeol gulps, because it sounded like the doctor was insinuating that-

“I’m okay” 

Chanyeol stops the doctor. 

Chanyeol doesn’t miss how the beta’s mouth hangs slightly agape. 

“7 stitches? Chanyeol, what even happened?” 

Jongin looks upset. 

Chanyeol looks at the beta’s clenched fist. 

Okay, no. Jongin looked pissed. 

“I am alright, there was definitely consent, if you need to know that” 

Chanyeol tells the doctor, who opens his mouth just to close it again. 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a bit to check of you soon” 

The doctor gives the two of them a small bow before leaving them to be. 

There was silence. 

Jongin brings a hand up and runs it through his hair. 

“Chanyeol, who the hell did this to you? Was it Kris? I swear to god, the nerve he has, I will go to his place and beat him up-” 

Chanyeol doesn’t want to talk about it. 

“Jongin, please stop” 

Chanyeol shakes his head tiredly. 

“Please just drop it. It’s not Kris and I’m fine-” 

Jongin wants to laugh. 

“Fine? You ending up in the hospital is nowhere close to being fine Chan. I was so damn worried about you, you have no idea” 

Jongin looks like he was going to cry. 

But Chanyeol was way ahead of that. 

“I really don’t want to talk about it, so please, just let me drop it for now?” 

Jongin wants to push for more of an answer but how could he when Chanyeol was already teary eyed and on the verge of having a full on break down. 

“Okay” 

Jongin decides that Chanyeol will open up when he was ready so he lets it slide. 

“Get some rest?” 

Chanyeol honestly wants to go home. 

“Can I go home instead?” 

Jongin crosses his arms over his chest. Chanyeol was 4 years older and technically his boss but he was acting like a kid right now. 

“Chan, you need to rest here so the doctors can help you” 

If Chanyeol was going to behave like a kid, he was going to be treated like a kid. 

“But, I just want to go home” 

Jongin doesn’t really know how to deal with Chanyeol like this. Damn it, he isn’t good at saying no, if only Kyungsoo was here-

Wait. 

“One second” 

Jongin leaves the room to get his secret weapon. 

\---

“Okay, let’s go” 

Kyungsoo says as soon as he walks into the room, taking both Jongin and Chanyeol by surprise. 

Damn it Kyungsoo you were supposed to be on Jongin’s side. 

Jongin dead glares at his boyfriend. 

What the hell. 

“Chanyeol, we’ll be leaving now, so you can head to the pharmacy to get your medication and check yourself out?” 

Oh. Jongin sees what Kyungsoo was doing. 

Chanyeol stares at the smaller man blankly. 

“Y-you aren’t going to help me?” 

Chanyeol feels like crying all over again, just because of that. 

“You obviously don’t want our help, you don’t want anyone’s help. So since you want to go home. Go ahead. We won’t stop you. But don’t expect us to step in and help you” 

Chanyeol blinks hard. 

Fine. 

Chanyeol could do it. 

Leave and go back by himself to his house. Alone. 

Okay. 

Chanyeol pushes himself up weakly and Jongin damn near caves if it wasn’t for Kyungsoo holding him back. 

Everything was so sore and painful. Chanyeol still felt really dizzy and he barely had enough energy to really push himself off the bed, he honestly questioned how he was going to get back. 

Kyungsoo just stares as Chanyeol pathetically tries to leave the room in his given state. 

It takes 3 full steps for Chanyeol to finally admit. 

“I don’t t-think I can do it” 

Chanyeol holds onto the IV drip he is connected to for support, afraid he was going to fall as soon as he lets go. 

“Okay, and?” 

Kyungsoo has the same blank look on his face as he stares at Chanyeol, not even making a step forward to help the man. 

“Please h-help me” 

Chanyeol cries again. He hates this. He hates all of this. He feels so pathetic and weak and- 

“Put your weight on me and Jongin” 

Oh. 

“Come on Chanyeol. Don’t cry. We’re here to help you” 

Kyungsoo was holding him softly. 

“But we can only help you if you let us” 

Chanyeol let’s them help him back onto the bed. 

“Be good and get some rest here tonight?” 

Kyungsoo asks, softly. 

“O-okay” 

Kyungsoo was the same age as him, or maybe even a little younger. And yet, Chanyeol felt like Kyungsoo had an aura that commanded people to listen to him. 

“Me and Jongin will be back here tomorrow okay? Early in the morning. And if you are up for it, you can tell us what’s wrong” 

Kyungsoo might have a cold exterior but he was a softie on the inside. He was just showing Chanyeol some tough love. 

Chanyeol nods. He could use some rest. He could use a lot of rest actually. 

Kyungsoo tugs him in a little better. 

“Call me if anything okay?” 

Jongin had half a mind to offer to stay behind, just in case. 

“Okay, thank you Jongin. And thanks Kyungsoo. I’m sorry for the trouble” 

Chanyeol hated how raw his voice sounded. 

“It’s no trouble” 

Jongin insists. 

“Get some rest Chanyeol” 

Kyungsoo nudges Jongin towards the door so they can leave the omega alone to sleep. 

“Oh, and Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol locks eyes with the small beta again. 

“I hope you’ll see that there is no problem that can’t be solved” 

Chanyeol doesn’t want to talk about it now. But just knowing that he had people he could talk to made him feel a whole lot better. 

Chanyeol nods as the two finally exit the room, turning the lights off as they go. 

The problem was still there. 

And no it is not solved, far from it.

But in Chanyeol’s heart, something registers that he can solve it, he just needs time and maybe some help from people who cared about him.

Chanyeol falls asleep. 

It’s been awhile but Chanyeol sleeps well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! So sorry for the long wait for this new chapter!!! I really like writing but I realised a lot of happy things I used to write were based on my emotions for someone from my past relationship and just revisiting that didn't put me at in a very good place so I needed a break from it!! I hope you guys understand!!! I hope to give you guys more frequent updates! As usual, stay safe, take care of yourselves and hope you guys have a great day ahead:)


	19. What's wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As promised!!! I am going to try to post more frequently:)

It’s tiring to be asked the same question over and over again. So Chanyeol is thankful that Kyungsoo is not the type to push. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Hmm. 

What’s wrong? 

Chanyeol can go on and on for ages. 

But he doesn’t want to really tell the two betas, cause well, they all work in the same office. Hell, Kyungsoo works with Byun Baekhyun every single fucking day. And oh yeah, might Chanyeol add that Byun Baekhyun is all of their bosses. 

Chanyeol decides to keep it vague, tell them What’s wrong without actually spilling the name of said person that caused him pain. 

“I’m in this well, friends with benefits kind of arrangement with this alpha and I don’t know, I thought it was okay until I realised he didn’t care about me. He only cared about fucking me” 

Jongin clenches his fists. 

“Chanyeol, have you tried talking to this alpha?” 

Kyungsoo asks, because communication is key right? 

“I-I don’t see a point.”

Chanyeol admits, he knows trying to talk to Byun Baekhyun wouldn’t change anything. He meant nothing to the alpha and that was always going to stay that way. 

“There is a point. Because if he hurt you, if he is hurting you, then you need to tell him what’s wrong cause chances are he might not even know”

Kyungsoo lightly touches Chanyeol’s arm. 

Damn it. 

Chanyeol hates how the beta was always so damn logical.

“O-okay” 

Chanyeol agrees. 

Ugh. 

\---

So, the doctor suggested 5 days of bed rest but Park Chanyeol is a stubborn bitch that listens to no doctor. 

“Chanyeol, that’s crazy, you can’t possibly go home today and be back at work tomorrow. I know how much you value work but you need to think about your health first” 

Jongin doesn’t mean to be harsh, it’s just that his boss doesn’t know when to take a break. 

“Jongin, you don’t understand, there is a lot I need to deal with, I can’t just take a break for a few days” 

Chanyeol knows that was a lie, his work could wait, but he doesn’t want to sit idly at the hospital because his mind would wander and that meant that he would think about-

“Okay, what do you have to deal with? Tell me. I’ll try to ask Baekhyun if he can help take over some responsibilities. His rut just ended so he will be back tomorrow.”

Chanyeol tries to not let any emotions on his face. 

Stop Park. 

Stop. 

Don’t cry just because someone brought up his name. 

Stop. 

“Chanyeol?” 

Kyungsoo calls the omega again. 

“Just let me go back to work, please” 

Chanyeol blinks hard, adamant on this. He needs it, he needs a distraction. 

“I-I’ll be good, I promise” 

Kyungsoo runs a hand through his hair. 

Damn it. He don’t need Chanyeol to beg him to let him go back to work, he was just worried about Chanyeol going back to an empty house so far away from anyone he knows-

“Okay, on one condition” 

Kyungsoo tells the omega. 

“You stay over at my place so me and Jongin can watch over you” 

Chanyeol hates feeling like he is intruding. He hates being the third wheel. He doesn’t want to-

“It’s either Kyungsoo’s place or what’s his name, Sehun’s house” 

No. 

Jongin wouldn’t fucking dare. 

“I’ll go tell Sehun if you don’t want to stay with us. I’m sure Junmyeon would gladly let you stay over” 

Oh my god. 

Chanyeol hates that his assistant knew his biggest weakness. 

Kim Junmyeon. 

Man. 

If Junmyeon knew about this. Chanyeol was pretty damn sure his best friend wouldn’t let him out of sight for the next 5 years. 

“Okay, Kyungsoo’s house it is then” 

Chanyeol was resigned to his fate. Better Kyungsoo and Jongin then Junmyeon and Sehun. Chanyeol kind of hates that he was getting in the way of all his close friend’s relationships. 

Ugh. 

\---

Okay. It’s not too bad staying at Kyungsoo’s place. Kyungsoo has a really nice guest bedroom and they actually left him to do his own thing for most of the day. Oh, and Kyungsoo cooks well, really well. From the smell of it, it seems like Kyungsoo cooks almost as well as- 

Well, not that Chanyeol can eat anything. Chanyeol mildly hates his life. A strictly liquid diet for a week and a half. What the fuck. That was torture. But Chanyeol guesses that it beats having a repeat of the toilet situation again. 

Soup, soup and more soup. 

Great. 

Chanyeol’s favourite. 

Chanyeol is thankful that Kyungsoo’s soups, though a bit bland at least tastes pretty good.

Okay. And one more fucking problem. 

Chanyeol knows his heat was due to come at the end of the week. And well, with the state that his body was in, he knows that going into heat would wreck him. So he has no choice but to start taking heat suppressants, until he actually recovers. 

The thing about heat suppressants were that there were a shit load of side effects. Chanyeol hates it, and that is why he almost never goes on them. They caused a large hormonal imbalance while put Chanyeol in an unpleasant mood, they made him feel low-key nauseous and bloated and it would occasionally give him cramps, really, really bad cramps. 

This whole thing sucked. 

Chanyeol mildly hates his life. 

“Chanyeol, you ready to go? Kyungsoo is waiting for us in his car” 

Okay, but then again, he has friends that really really care for him. It’s not all that bad, Chanyeol guesses. 

\---

Chanyeol feels uncomfortable, but not horrible. 

Jongin brought a stupid cushion for him. And insists on Chanyeol sitting on it wherever he goes. 

Chanyeol kind of feels embarrassed. He didn’t really say anything in Kyungsoo’s house, cause, well, they were in Kyungsoo’s house. But here in front of his team, in front of everyone, someone was bound to ask why he can’t just sit on the fucking chairs without a cushion. 

Of course it feels a lot less sore with the cushion there but Chanyeol would rather no one find out what happened to him, because if word spread, he’s scared- 

“Chanyeol, I have to go get the files ready for your appointment later on, I’ll see you at lunch?” 

Chanyeol barely registers Jongin talking to him, because the lift door opened and it was the one alpha that Chanyeol didn’t want to see, at all. 

“Chan?” 

Chanyeol snaps back to reality. 

“Hmm? Yeah, sure, of course” 

Chanyeol nods, and tries to busy himself. 

“Are you okay?” 

Jongin lightly touches Chanyeol’s arm. 

“Yes, I’ll see you later” 

Chanyeol tries to smile at Jongin, but he knows that it didn’t look like much of a smile. 

Jongin still smiles back regardless before taking his leave. 

\---

“Hey, so I was worried-”

“Park, are you okay-” 

“I missed you-”

Ugh. 

Baekhyun has no idea what’s wrong and he doesn’t even know how to address the omega. Nothing sounded right when he practiced in front of the mirror. Damn it. 

Think. THINK. What’s wrong?

URGH. 

Baekhyun really can’t figure it out. 

\---

“I got this for you” 

Baekhyun decides to use actions to show the omega he cares. 

Baekhyun gently puts the red velvet bagel beside the omega, hoping this gesture could serve as a peace offering. 

Baekhyun puts his bag down on the seat beside the omega, who was still blankly looking at his own laptop screen-

“Jongin is sitting there, the seat is taken” 

That statement shouldn’t make Baekhyun’s heart hurt or clench up, but it does, it makes his heart sink, and sink and sink, leaving his stomach in knots. 

“O-Okay” 

Baekhyun takes a seat two seats away from the omega, still confused as to what’s wrong. 

Baekhyun hates this, he hates it so much. 

\---

Chanyeol knows it’s an asshole move to do that but he wasn’t really ready to speak to the alpha, this wasn’t the right time. 

Baekhyun notes how Park Chanyeol doesn’t stop the next person who sits on the seat beside him. 

Baekhyun notes how Jongin doesn’t even come in for the meeting. 

Baekhyun notes how Park Chanyeol doesn’t even touch or look at the bagel he bought for him. 

What’s wrong? WHAT’S WRONG. Baekhyun was going crazy trying to wreck his brain to find the answer to that question. What the fuck is wrong? 

\---

Baekhyun was swamped. 

Coming back from his rut, he has a shit load of things to deal with, so many people were asking him questions he didn’t have answers to. He had so many proposals to look over and approve. He was so busy that he didn’t really have time to worry about anything else. Which Baekhyun considers a win since at least at work, his mind wouldn’t wander like it did at home. 

Baekhyun wants to talk to Park Chanyeol. But maybe the most surprising thing was that at 7.05pm when Baekhyun goes down to Park Chanyeol’s office, it was completely empty. 

That’s strange. 

The last time he saw Park Chanyeol leave on time was years ago. 

Where the hell was Park Chanyeol? 

And what the fuck is wrong?

\---

Chanyeol knows he can’t run away from this problem forever. He will have to face Byun Baekhyun eventually and deal with this. I mean the office building was pretty big, but there was only that many times that he could run away from the older man before people started catching on. 

Staying at Kyungsoo’s place was pretty okay. But the small man actually forces him to leave work on time, forces him to get rest because he needs it. Well, Chanyeol usually would put up a fight, but this time, he was tired and a little bit of rest didn’t sound like a horrible idea now. 

\--- 

Ignoring Byun Baekhyun in the meeting room was the first time. 

The second time happens in the cafeteria, when he was walking with Jongin to find a seat when he sees Kyungsoo sitting with Baekhyun at the corner. 

Fuck. 

He knows that with Jongin not knowing that Byun Baekhyun was said alpha that he was having that ‘friends with benefits’ relationship with, Jongin was going to end up pulling him to sit and have lunch with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol stops in his tracks. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Chanyeol hates that he has to pull out this card, he just doesn’t want to see the other man. Not now. Not in front of Jongin and Kyungsoo. 

“I-I’m not really feeling too well. I think I’m going to have the soup that Kyungsoo made for me in my office?” 

Chanyeol turns away from Kyungsoo, afraid the man would spot them. 

“Hmm? I’ll go with you. Just wait here and let me get a bag for my food” 

Jongin replies worriedly. 

“I-I just want to go up and lie down for a bit. You can eat here okay?” 

Chanyeol walks a few steps away from his assistant. 

“Chan, are you okay? I can take you home if you aren’t feeling good. Please don’t force yourself-” 

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“No, no, I still have a few meetings later. I’m okay. I just don’t want to be here right now. As in, I just need to rest for a bit” 

Chanyeol smiles at Jongin to reassure him. 

Jongin frowns. 

“I’m okay. I’m just going to go up to the office first. Just enjoy your meal Jongin. I promise I’m fine” 

Jongin gives the omega a small nod.

Chanyeol nods back before making his escape. 

Jongin feels weird. 

“Nini, you okay?” 

Kyungsoo asks as Jongin walks over to join them at their table. 

“Hmm, yeah, it’s just Chanyeol. I’m a little worried” 

Jongin addresses Kyungsoo and Baekhyun as he takes a seat. 

“What’s wrong with Park?” 

Baekhyun knew something was wrong and hearing the beta say that just confirmed his suspicions. 

Jongin looks over at Kyungsoo briefly before responding. 

“Hmm, Chanyeol has just been a little under the weather these days” 

Jongin knows it really wasn’t in his place to tell anyone about Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun frowns. He was to press on. Really get to the bottom of it, but then again, he should be asking the omega himself, not his assistant. 

\---

The third time is when there is a problem. 

“Why wasn’t this flagged as a risk when it was suggested?” 

Bloody hell. No. BLOODY FUCK. 

Baekhyun was so pissed that the stupid project by the marketing department was getting them into so much problem. 

Insensitive and offensive? Never in Baekhyun’s career did he greenlight an advertisement campaign that was labelled as either of those too words. And the facts are that the final submitted and aired version never got his approval. 

Fuck. 

This was a serious mistake, and whoever was responsible was probably going to be on the chopping block. 

Marketing department. 

That meant Park Chanyeol. 

Fuck. 

\---

“What the fuck?” 

What the actual fuck. 

Chanyeol was livid. 

The fucking creatives on his team just went ahead with their idea even when he had told them there was a blatant problem with it. 

Chanyeol was out of the office for 2 fucking days and this happened. 

The advertisement aired and now they were in deepshit with backlash from the public deeming their entire company as ‘insensitive and offensive’. 

“I’m so sorry. W-we edited it a bit and thought it would be okay, since the ad was only going up on 3 channels so we went ahead without-” 

Chanyeol slams down on the table. 

“Just because it was only up on 3 Channels doesn’t mean you could half ass the ad, do you how badly this is going to tarnish the company’s reputation?” 

Chanyeol was so fucked. And it wasn’t even his fucking fault, he was in the hospital when all this shit went down. 

“I already told you to hold off this project because there were issues with it. Do you take my instructions as a joke?”

Chanyeol rarely got angry with his subordinates, but this time, someone was going to get fired for a mistake this big. 

“Mr Park, Mr Byun called for you” 

Jongin was afraid to step in when the whole situation was this fucking tense. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. 

“I’ll deal with you again when I’m back” 

Chanyeol tells the creative head before following Jongin out. 

Fuck this. 

\---

Chanyeol feels a bit light headed. 

Fuck. This was a really stressful situation and he hasn’t even had time to breathe much less take his breakfast or lunch or his medication-

Fuck. 

FUCK. 

He had to take his medication. 

If not. 

His heat. 

FUCK. 

“Yeol, are you okay?” 

Jongin knows the answer was no. 

There was a big problem. 

The company was in crisis. 

And the fingers were being pointed at Chanyeol’s team. 

“Yeah, I am- why are we going up?” 

Chanyeol realised they were not going to meeting room, but that’s strange because he knew at 6, they were going to have to speak with the board of directors. 

Why were they going up to-

“Baekhyun wanted to speak with you in private before the meeting” 

Oh? 

Great. 

Absolutely great. 

This time Chanyeol will have no choice but to speak to the alpha. 

Fucking great. 

\---

“Kyungsoo, Jongin, you may leave the room” 

Chanyeol gulps. It’s been awhile since he’s seen the alpha like this, 100% serious, he knew that Byun Baekhyun was not fucking around this time and Chanyeol can understand why. 

The door closes behind the omega. 

“Park, sit” 

Chanyeol would really rather stand. He had been so busy he kind of forgot to eat his painkillers and now it’s sore, really sore down there-

“Park, I said sit” 

Byun Baekhyun stares at him with a look not to be played with and Chanyeol does as he is told. 

It’s really uncomfortable but Chanyeol bears it. 

“Can you tell me what went wrong?”

Chanyeol could tell the alpha was angry. Shaking with anger, and yet, he was trying to keep his cool. 

“Because from the looks of it, it seems like a big fuck up on your part” 

Baekhyun tries to read the look on Park Chanyeol’s face, to find out what was going on. This was so unlike Park Chanyeol. 

“The advertisement was submitted to be aired without my permission. I had no idea that it was out until I saw the complaints”

Chanyeol finds it hard to meet the alpha’s eye, because while saying it out loud, it sounded like nothing more than-

“That’s a shitty excuse and we both know it” 

Baekhyun was disappointed. Because this made no sense, Park Chanyeol takes a close watch over everything, how could he let this happen?

“You’re telling me that you were in charge of everything and you let this slip by you?”

No, not at all. Chanyeol knows that the only reason that this could happen was because he was in the hospital and that gave the creative head, the right to call the shots for that day, resulting in the final decision being made. 

“I’m very disappointed Park. This is going to reflect very badly on our company and it reflects even worse on you” 

Baekhyun looks away. He hates saying this to the omega, but it has to be said, because Park Chanyeol is going to hear it, if not from him, from his father. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, before we take this to the board meeting?” 

Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair, before locking eyes with the omega. 

Chanyeol considers saying something, to defend himself, but what’s the point? What was he going to do? Put all the blame on the creative team head? He knew that Mr Lee needed the job, his wife and kids were depending on him as the sole breadwinner, and technically it was his fault he wasn’t in office to-

“Park, do you have anything to say?” 

Baekhyun frowns hard. He wants to beg the omega to say something because he knows. The last time something as big as this happened, the person blamed for it got fired. He prays that Park Chanyeol would tell him something, anything that can show that this wasn’t his fault. 

“You might lose your fucking job if you don’t say anything” 

Baekhyun gets up from his seat. He didn’t want to shout but he knows that was the fucking truth of the situation. He was desperate for the omega to say something because he doesn’t know how else he would be able to protect him-

“I-I wasn’t in office when the decision was made” 

Chanyeol finally tells the alpha. 

“And why not? Where were you?” 

Baekhyun frowns harder. Where was Park Chanyeol then? The omega almost never took a day off of work, so why wasn’t he in office-

“I was in the hospital” 

Chanyeol looks away, he looks down at Byun Baekhyun’s desk, he doesn’t want to even talk about it, but it seemed like life was giving him no other option. 

Baekhyun’s face softens. 

“H-hospital? Why? A-are you okay? W-what’s wrong?” 

Baekhyun can’t help but worry. Why was Chanyeol in the hospital? What’s wrong? For fucks sake, someone please tell me what’s wrong-

There is a knock on the door. 

“Sir, sorry, the board members are all there already, they are waiting for the two of you to begin”

Damn it. This was going to have to wait. But at least Baekhyun knew that he could protect Chanyeol with this information. 

\---

Summary of the board meeting? 

Park Chanyeol was not going to lose his job. And for that Baekhyun was so fucking thankful. But there was a big mess to clean up though, a mess that Baekhyun knew he would have to work closely with the omega to solve. 

Chanyeol does as he is told, in the meeting, he stays silent and lets Byun Baekhyun do the talking. After the meeting, he follows Byun Baekhyun back to his office. In Byun Baekhyun’s office, he listens to Byun Baekhyun’s instruction and sits quietl-

“Ah-” 

Chanyeol hates that he is really sore down there. So sore, he can’t even sit down without hurting. He needs to take his medication. 

“Are you okay?”

The alpha’s eyes are on him and they look worried. But then again, Chanyeol has to remind himself that the alpha doesn’t care. 

Chanyeol was confused though. The way that Byun Baekhyun defended him in the meeting, the way that Byun Baekhyun shot down anyone who tried to pin the blame on him, the way that Byun Baekhyun was insistent that it was not his fault that this happened. Because, it kind of seemed like the alpha cared. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

The alpha was calling him again. 

Chanyeol looks at him blankly. They were alone. It’s been a long day. Chanyeol doesn’t know if it’s the hormones from the heat suppressants or the stress from everything that happened in the span of one day but he wants to break down. 

Baekhyun walks over to the side of his desk that the omega was on. 

Something was off. And this time, he was set on finding out what. 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, or even where to start. 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. 

“I thought a lot about it, about you, and I still can’t figure it out. I really don’t know why you are mad at me and it’s kind of driving me crazy. And I hear that you aren’t feeling well? And you were in the hospital?” 

Chanyeol blinks hard because looking at the alpha, he could see the lines of concern on the man’s face and his eyes, Chanyeol knows there were tears welled up there. But it doesn’t make sense, because it kind of seemed like-

“I care about you Chanyeol. So please. Please Chanyeol, tell me what’s wrong?” 

Oh. 

Chanyeol feels weird. 

Surely Byun Baekhyun was only saying this to get to fuck him again right? 

Right? 

Chanyeol doesn’t know. 

“It really hurt” 

Chanyeol finally opens his mouth. 

“I don’t know if you meant for it to hurt. But it did. It really hurt and I didn’t know how to tell you stop” 

Chanyeol looks away because he knows that he would cry if he continued looking at the alpha. 

Baekhyun frowns, because he doesn’t understand. What does Park Chanyeol mean by it hurt-

No. 

No, no, no, no, no. 

NO. 

Oh my gosh. 

Oh my fucking gosh. 

“I just let you finish but it seemed like y-you didn’t care about anything other than f-fucking me and the sex hurt but knowing that kinda hurt more” 

Baekhyun hates himself. Fuck. FUCK. He had no idea. He had no fucking idea. He had hurt Park Chanyeol. FUCK. 

“Y-you had to go to the hospital? Because of m-me?”

Baekhyun was worried to even ask. He was already feeling terrible that he had hurt the omega, but to cause the omega to have to get medical attention? Baekhyun feels like shit-

“That was kind of my own fault. I let the wound get infect-ted and passed out from the pain. But it’s okay, it’s all stitched up now-” 

Baekhyun can’t even bear to listen to the omega go on. 

Fuck. 

FUCK. 

“How many stitches did you h-have to get” 

Baekhyun was scared of the answer. 

“7”

Baekhyun was a piece of shit. 

There is a pause. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what else to say. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he should leave. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what was the alpha even thinking at this point. 

Baekhyun feels a bit lost. 

He doesn’t know how to begin to apologise. 

He was in his rut, he really had no idea he was too rough, but that was no excuse. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth just to close it. 

Baekhyun looks at the omega blankly. 

“I-I”

Baekhyun feels emotional just thinking about what he put the omega through. 

“I’m so sorry Chanyeol” 

Chanyeol looks blankly at the alpha. 

“I fucked up. And I didn’t even know it.” 

Baekhyun was apologising? 

“I d-don’t even know how I am going to begin to make it all up to you. But I am going to try okay?” 

Chanyeol frowns because he doesn’t need the alpha to make it up to him, he didn’t even know that the alpha would care-

“Fuck. I care about you so much Chanyeol. Not just as someone to fuck from time to time. But as a person. I-I care about you as a person.” 

Oh. 

“I’m so sorry I hurt you. I really had no clue and if I did I would have stopped right then. But it was my own fault for just assuming, I am just the worst and I-”

Chanyeol cuts the alpha off from rambling. 

“You didn’t know. It’s not your fault”

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“I should have known” 

Baekhyun bites his lip. 

“How are you feeling now?” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega, protective side almost completely out. 

“I-I’m okay. I need to take my medicine though. I feel a bit sore without my painkillers” 

Baekhyun feels bad. This was his fault. 

“I c-can go get them for you? Did you leave them in your office? Do you need to eat before taking your medication?” 

Baekhyun was a bit flustered, he wanted to make this up for the omega. 

“It’s in my office. Yeah, I think I need to consume something before taking my pills. Hmm. I can’t take any solid foods though” 

Baekhyun feels horrible all over again. 

“I’m so sorry Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to say. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how he can even begin to make things better. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if Chanyeol will even forgive him-

“Do you really care about me?” 

Huh. 

What. 

Baekhyun is a bit taken aback. 

Because the answer is obvious. 

“Yes. I care about you a lot. And I’m really, really sorry Chanyeol. Please give me a chance to make it up to you” 

Chanyeol looks at the alpha and the alpha holds his gaze. 

Chanyeol feels weird. 

Byun Baekhyun cares. 

Chanyeol feels like crying. 

“Chanyeol?” 

Hmm? 

“Did I say something wrong again?” 

Oh. 

Chanyeol realises he really is crying. 

“Hmm, no. I just feel stupid” 

Chanyeol was just really hormonal and tired and it’s just been a rough day. 

“You aren’t stupid” 

Baekhyun brings up a hand to gently wipe the tears the away for the omega. 

“If anything, I’m the stupid one” 

Chanyeol feels better at that.

“Yeah, you are the stupid one” 

Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol laughs too. 

“Hmm, how about we pack up our stuff and I take you to this place with really nice chicken soup?” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know about that. There was a big mess to clean up for their company. 

“But the advertisement-” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if it would be okay to deal with it tomorrow. 

“That can wait. It honesty can. There’s nothing much we can do about it til the the board members decide on what they want us to do” 

When Baekhyun puts it that way. 

“Let me take care of you okay?” 

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s hand and his, intertwining their fingers. 

“I think that is more important now” 

Chanyeol feels better already. 

“Okay” 

Chanyeol thinks it was the right decision to tell Baekhyun what’s wrong. 

And Chanyeol realises that Kyungsoo was right.

There really isn’t a problem that can’t be solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANHUN SUBUNIT ASAKAKALLLSKSKSS IM EXCITED EEK hope it's been a great week for you guys and hope you liked the update!:)


	20. Wikianswers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!

‘How to show someone you care?’

Damnit. 

Baekhyun feels like a whole grade A dumbass for having to google this. But he wants to do this right. 

Urgh. 

Emotions are hard to deal with, especially when they involved a certain Park Chanyeol. 

So how does one show someone you care? 

Wikianswers. 

Tell them ‘Hey, I care’. 

What. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

Who the fuck even wrote this shit excuse of an answer. 

Wait. 

Okay maybe it does work. 

He thinks back to when he actually told the omega that he cared and maybe that was exactly what he needed to do from the beginning. 

Okay, what else? 

Hmm. 

Do something nice for them. 

Nice? 

Baekhyun thinks, what nice gesture could he do for the omega? 

Drive him to work? 

Pssh, he was staying at Kyungsoo’s house, the beta already drove them all to work and back home at the end of the day. 

Think harder. 

Nice. 

What nice gesture could he-

“What are you searching?” 

Baekhyun slams his laptop screen down and jumps at the voice of Park Chanyeol right behind him. 

“W-What? Nothing? Haha, what are you doing here?” 

Baekhyun’s heart was racing. Damn it, he was so focused on reading the damn wikihow answers that he didn’t even hear the omega coming into his office room. 

“I’m here to work on the apology ad?” 

Chanyeol narrows his eyes at the alpha. Why was he being so damn weird? Now Chanyeol was kinda interestered to know exactly what the fuck the alpha was looking at before he entered. 

“Right” 

Baekhyun angles his laptop away from Park Chanyeol’s line of vision before minimising the tab, that is for later, time to focus on work. 

“How are you though?” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega, taking him in. 

“Hmm?” 

Chanyeol looks up from his laptop. 

“I’m okay” 

Chanyeol gives the alpha a smile. Okay, it’s nice the alpha even asked. 

“You’re on the liquid diet til this Friday right?” 

Chanyeol nods. Urgh, he never knew just how much he would miss food, til the day he couldn’t eat anything but soup. 

“Can I take you out on Friday then?” 

Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck, was this him asking Park Chanyeol out on a date? He really has no idea. 

“Hmm?” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if this is a date and he doesn’t know if he should ask. 

“I want to bring you to a nice place for dinner. To you know, make it up to you for everything” 

Baekhyun licks his lower lip. 

I want to show you I care. 

Baekhyun thinks to himself but doesn’t actually say it out loud. 

“Hmm, you don’t have to buy me dinner Byun” 

Chanyeol tells the older man, because he really doesn’t, he doesn’t owe it to him to. 

“Yeah? But I want to” 

Baekhyun gives the omega a small smile. 

“So, can I?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he feels a little nervous even asking this. 

“Okay” 

Baekhyun lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. 

Okay then. 

Great. 

Dinner on Friday it is. 

“Good. Wear something cute okay” 

Baekhyun chirps before realising that by saying that-

“What I mean is- I don’t mean to say you don’t look cute everyday- I was just trying-” 

Baekhyun panics a little, he doesn’t want the omega to think he was insulting him. 

“Haha, I get it loser. I’ll wear something nice” 

Chanyeol laughs seeing the alpha getting a little flustered. 

“Heyyyyyyyyy” 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the omega. 

Chanyeol just sticks his tongue out at the alpha. 

Baekhyun feels odd. 

But you know, good odd. 

This felt right again. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

\---

Baekhyun goes back to research in the comforts of his own home. 

So wikianswers, any bright ideas?

Buy your loved one a gift? 

But what? 

What does Park Chanyeol like? 

Hmm. 

Good question. 

Baekhyun thinks and thinks. 

What. 

What does Park Chanyeol like? 

This was a puzzle that was going to be very difficult to solve. 

Think Byun Baekhyun THINK.

\---

Chanyeol was honestly thankful that Friday rolled around quicker than expected. It has been a very trying week, all with the apology ad to deal with and the whole mess at the company to clean up. The weekend would be a good break from the non-stop working. Oh, and well, maybe getting to spend time with a certain alpha tonight was a little bonus for him. 

Okay, stop smiling to yourself Park. 

Focus on your work. 

Sheesh, since when do you get so easily distracted-

There was a knock on the door. 

“Hey Chanyeol, can you come out? There is a delivery” 

Jongin sounded happy. 

Very, very, very happy. 

What? 

“A delivery? Office supplies? Just sign it for me Jongin” 

Chanyeol doesn’t get when Jongin was getting so damn excited over the arrival of new staplers. 

“Noooooo, it’s not office supplies” 

Jongin lets out a hearty laugh. 

“Please come out” 

Jongin uses his hands to gesture for Chanyeol to come out of his office. 

Fine. 

But what was it that Jongin was so freaking pumped for Chanyeol to- 

Oh my god. 

What. 

WHAT.

A bouquet of roses the size of a desk. 

And a box of chocolates enough to feed a small nation. 

“Is this is mistake?” 

Honestly Chanyeol doesn’t know what in carnation was going on. 

“Hi, delivery for Mr Park?” 

The delivery man was just as happy as Jongin, waving the note pad in front of Chanyeol for him to sign. 

Chanyeol stares blankly at the delivery man. 

“I didn’t order these” 

Chanyeol was confused, what was going on. 

“Of course not, it was a gift!” 

The delivery man and his helper both laughed. 

A gift? 

What. 

Who the fuck would send this. 

“How many roses are these?” 

Chanyeol looks at the bouquet, roses arranged prettily and in different colour to form a ‘C’ inside of a heart. Roses. Chanyeol’s fucking favourite.

“999 roses!” 

The delivery man chirped happily. 

“Oh my god Chanyeol. That is so sweet of whoever got these for you” 

Jongin nudges the omega who was still pretty much in shock. 

Chanyeol’s mind drifts briefly to Kris. 

Surely he wasn’t the one who sent these right? 

But then again, Kris couldn’t possible have so much money lying around to buy Chanyeol so many roses right? And since when was Kris even willing to spend so much money on gifts? 

“There is a card for you too”

The delivery man passes the small card over to Chanyeol. 

On the card, there was no name written on it. There was just a short sentence. 

“I hope you know that I care about you, a lot” 

Oh. 

Oh my gosh. 

“Who is it from?” 

Jongin tries to peer at the card. 

Can’t blame him for being curious about who was wooing his good friend. 

Chanyeol hides the care from Jongin. 

“Hmm, nobody” 

Chanyeol tries to ignore the fact that his cheeks were heating up quite a bit. 

This was really sweet. 

Byun Baekhyun bought these for him. 

Ahh. 

“Haha, fine. Where do you want to put these though” 

Jongin asks, touching the roses gently. 

“Help me move the roses to outside my office? And hmm, help me bring these chocolates to the pantry and get everyone to help me eat it. I don’t think I can eat all these by myself”

Chanyeol doesn’t want to just leave it outside his room, but the bouquet was so big, he didn’t know where he could display it within his office. 

Chanyeol thinks its sweet, really sweet that Byun Baekhyun would even do this. But he does wonder how the hell Byun Baekhyun knew that roses were his favourite. This wasn’t really something he told the world. 

Hmm, weird. 

\---

Valentines Day. 

Great. 

Fantastic. 

Amazing. 

Unless you are Byun Baekhyun and you have given up on love. 

Oh look, couples everywhere.

Well congratu-fucking-lations!

Baekhyun knows he was bitter and salty but of course he was, it was the day that love was celebrated and he has to deal with every being so fucking happy when he was kind of sad and-

Are you kidding me. 

“Delivery for Mr Park?” 

Even Park Chanyeol? The gross omega in the other department had a mate? Disgusting. 

“This is from Mr Wu” 

Baekhyun notes how Park Chanyeol brings the flowers up and smells them.

“Roses are my favourite. Thank you” 

Park Chanyeol thanked the delivery man before taking a seat back at the meeting room. 

Yucks, roses at work? How cheesy. 

“Hello Kris?” 

Park Chanyeol was on the phone. 

“Yeah, I got them” 

Park Chanyeol was smiling” 

“I love them! They are so pretty” 

Scratch that, Park Chanyeol was beaming. 

“You’re the best Kris, roses are my favourite” 

Okay, shut up Park Chanyeol stop rubbing it in. 

“I love you” 

Park Chanyeol looks up- 

Oh shit. 

Pretend you are doing something Byun!!!! 

“Hey, give me a second” 

Park Chanyeol frowns and gets up to leave the room. 

What? 

It’s not like Baekhyun wanted to listen in. Park Chanyeol was just speaking really loudly okay? 

Okay, whatever, all Baekhyun found out was that 1) Park Chanyeol had a mate called Kris that he loved and 2) Park Chanyeol loved roses, like they were his favourite. So what? Not like any of this information would mean anything to Baekhyun right? 

\---

WRONG. 

Baekhyun thinks that 5 years ago, he was so stupid to think all that shit about Park Chanyeol. Because now, he is whipped. Like so whipped. Ahhh. He just wants the omega to be happy. He just wants the omega to know that he cares!!!!!! 

Baekhyun’s phone buzzes. 

New messages from Park. 

“YOU GOT ME FLOWERS????” 

“ROSES???” 

“999 ROSES???” 

“WHAT” 

“AHHHHH” 

“I MEAN I LOVE THEM” 

“BUT YOU DIDN’T NEED TO WASTE SO MU CH MONEY” 

Baekhyun laughs. 

Park Chanyeol can be pretty dumb. 

Cause doesn’t he know that money spent on him is never money wasted? 

Baekhyun looks at the message that said ‘I mean I love them”. Baekhyun smiles. 7 Million won gone to great use. Not a waste at all. 

\---

Chanyeol was dying to know how much money this would have all cost. Like don’t get him wrong, gifts were nice and all but to know that what he was given cost an arm and leg, that definitely didn’t sit well with him. 

“How much does 999 roses cost” 

Come on google. 

Ahh Wikianswers. 

Wait. 

What. 

WHAT. 

Close to 4 million won. Or more???? 

What about the chocolates? 

They seem pretty expensive too and it was such a large box-

1.5 Million Won. 

Okay. 

Calm down. 

Breath Park. 

Breathe!!!

So Byun Baekhyun just spent like what? 5 Million Won on him? Casually? 

What the actual fuck. 

Chanyeol feels like screaming. 

5 Million Won???? 

That’s crazy.

How rich was Byun Baekhyun again?

Chanyeol’s phone buzzed. 

“Okay Yeol, you gonna tell me who sent you the gifts???” 

Sehun. 

Wait. 

Sehun??? 

How does Sehun know? 

“The whole security team were already thinking if it was you when the delivery came in this morning and then we saw Jongin labelled the box of chocolates in the communal pantry as yours. Man, everyone’s talking about it now.” 

Jongin is going to get murdered. 

Chanyeol meant just leave it there for everyone to help themselves, not label it as his as a casual flex. 

KIM JONGIN. 

AHHHHHH. 

This could be a problem. 

\---

Baekhyun isn’t stupid. Not at all. Of course he knew that sending a gift THAT big would get people talking. But he didn’t know everyone was THIS nosy. 

The meeting room was chaotic when he entered. 

“Oh my god Chanyeol who are you dating now?” 

“Wait Kris sent you that?” 

“I thought you and Kris are over?” 

“That must have been really expensive.” 

“Are you dating someone rich?” 

Baekhyun makes eye contact with the omega as he enters the room and it feels odd. 

But you know, good odd because Park Chanyeol smiles. 

Uwu. 

Park Chanyeol really was dressed cute today. 

“Hmm? It’s not Kris. The gifts were just from someone who cares about me. They are really sweet” 

Baekhyun smiles. 

Money definitely not wasted. 

\---

“So?” 

Jongin asks after the day is almost done. 

“Hmm?” 

Chanyeol was finishing up a report, barely paying any mind to the beta who let himself into his office. 

“Are you going to tell me who sent you the gifts?” 

Jongin was way too excited over this. 

“Hmm, it’s a secret” 

Chanyeol decides, he deserves to get to keep a few things to himself, one being this weird thing going on with Byun Baekhyun. 

“Is it the alpha you were telling us about? Did you guys work it out?”

Oh yeah, Chanyeol forgot to mention that he and said alpha were currently fine. 

“Well, yeah. It is that alpha.” 

Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. 

“I guess you guys were right, he does care about me” 

Jongin smiles, he resists the urge to hug the omega right there cause technically they were still at work. 

“That’s good Chanyeol, that’s really good. Will you ever tell me more about this alpha. What he does, how he looks like, or maybe just his name?” 

Well…… Chanyeol would love to share some details, if not for the fact he was sure the beta was a hint away from figuring out that said alpha was Byun Baekhyun. 

“I will. In due time. When I’m ready to share, you’ll be the first to know okay?” 

Jongin seems to let it drop for now. 

“Okie, I’m still really happy for you though! Shall we go out tonight? You, me and Kyungsoo? We can finally go get something nice for dinner since you are finally off your liquid diet” 

Jongin was so excited, Chanyeol barely had the heart to say no. But then again, he already made plans with a special someone. 

“Hmmm, actually, I already have plans for tonight” 

Chanyeol could feel his ears heating up. 

Damn it, calm down Park, it’s just dinner!! 

“Oh my god, is it with the alpha” 

Jongin raises his brows, clearly excited. 

“Yeah…. He wants to take me out to somewhere nice” 

Chanyeol coughs to hide the fact that he was getting shy over this. 

“Oh my god, that is so cute!!!! AHHHHH!!!!” 

Chanyeol shakes his head at his beta assistant who wouldn’t stop squealing. 

“Me and Kyungsoo won’t wait up for you then. But make sure he treats you right okay. If he steps out of line or anything just call me, and I’ll show him who he’s messing with” 

Jongin cups his fist to show that he wasn’t joking around. 

Chanyeol simply laughs.

“Yes Jongin, I will call you if he’s out of line” 

It’s so sweet that Jongin cared about him that much. And this reminds Chanyeol, it was time to move out. It has been nice staying with him and Kyungsoo but he is soon going to be overstaying his welcome. The couple needs their private time too. 

“Have fun though, I think it’s obvious he cares about you” 

Jongin gives Chanyeol a little smile. 

“And I think you care about him too?” 

Chanyeol gives Jongin a smile in return. 

Yeah, he does. 

Chanyeol cares about him too. Quite a bit actually. 

\---

Baekhyun redoes his tie for the third time. 

URGH. 

He can’t do it properly. Why can’t he do his own damn tie properly?? 

Okay, maybe he’s nervous. 

And why was he nervous? 

This was just a stupid dinner with Park Chanyeol. 

Calm down Byun. 

Don’t be stupid about this. 

Don’t panic-

“Byun, are you ready to go? Byun?” 

Fuck. 

Park was already in his fucking office. 

Get out of the toilet loser!!! 

Baekhyun opens up his en-suite toilet to say hi. 

“Hey, you’re on time-” 

Baekhyun drifts off a little because Park Chanyeol styled his hair. His hair wasn’t styled this morning. He did it just for dinner. He did it just for him. 

“Are you okay?” 

Chanyeol narrows his eyes at the alpha. What’s up with him. 

Damn it. 

That stupid Park Chanyeol and his stupid comma hair, doesn’t he know that was his biggest weakness???? 

“Uh, umm, well, you see-” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even know how to collect his thoughts when all he could think about was just PARK CHANYEOL CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

“Byun?” 

Chanyeol laughs because the alpha was staring at him with a dazed look. 

“Hmm?” 

Baekhyun wants to just give up on sentences at this point. 

“You’re tie is crooked” 

Chanyeol tilts his head a little. 

Damn it. 

Baekhyun hates his stupid tie for not behaving, especially when Park Chanyeol looks like a whole ass snack, his tie couldn’t just-

Wait what. 

“Come here, let me do it for you” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even dare to move. 

What the flippin fuck. 

Why was this intimate? 

Park Chanyeol looks at him in the eyes and gives him a small smile before helping him redo his tie. 

Oh my god. 

Is this his heart making that noise?? 

Baekhyun was low-key worried that Park Chanyeol could hear it. 

Oh my god, Chanyeol smells good too. 

Ahhhhhhh. 

This seemed so familiar. 

Why was this familiar?? 

Oh that’s right. It seems like a scene from some cheesy ass romantic comedy.

But that can’t be right. Because that usually happened to the male lead when he realises he has feelings for- 

Oh. 

Oh fuck. 

OH FUCK. 

“There. Perfect!” 

Chanyeol pulls away from the alpha smiling at him and his now perfect tie. 

Baekhyun stares at the omega blankly. 

“C-Can you give me one moment, I need to use the bathroom” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even give Park Chanyeol anytime to respond, he simply turns and goes back into the toilet. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

What does he do now???? 

He has feelings for Park Chanyeol????? 

Wait what. 

Baekhyun opens his phone and googles. 

“What do you do when you realise you have feelings for someone???” 

Wikianswers. 

Goddamn Wikianswers???? 

Fine. 

What does Wikianswers have to say about THIS. 

“If you realise you might have feelings for someone, don’t freak out, it’s normal” 

Okay. 

“Instead, just be there for the person, treat them as you normally would” 

That Byun Baekhyun could do. 

“You should also let them know that you care” 

Well, that has been Baekhyun’s main objective this past week. 

“And if the feeling persists, it means yes, you do like them” 

Hmm. 

Interesterings. 

It’s been so long. 

Having feelings for someone. 

What a concept. 

“Byun?” 

Okay, not the time Byun!!!!! 

“Coming!” 

Baekhyun decides this was a problem for another day. Right now, he had a very special dinner with a very special person. Everything else, could definitely wait. 

\---

Baekhyun was a bit worried that Park Chanyeol wouldn’t like where he was taking him to. Honestly, he put in a lot of thought into it. He even stalked Park Chanyeol on Instagram, Facebook and Twitter to find out if this would be something he liked. 

“So, where exactly are we going?” 

The omega only asked when they were in Baekhyun’s car. 

“Hmm, do you know what omakase is?” 

Baekhyun hums. 

Of course he knows Park Chanyeol knows what that was, judging by his tweet from 2014, “The only thing I love more than exo is sum good ole omakase”. 

LOL. 

EXO. 

Baekhyun honestly doesn’t understand the appeal of EXO but the omega liked it and he honestly wanted tonight to be a night full of things that the omega liked. Baekhyun would never admit it but he tried to pull some strings to get an EXO member to show up, but sadly the main rapper of the group had ‘better things to do than perform for a billionaire’. 

Well his loss, Baekhyun was sure Park Chanyeol was going to have an amazing night regardless. 

“Omakase? I love Omakase!” 

Chanyeol hoped he didn’t sound too excited. He just loved Japanese food and the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything proper in over a week made him so excited at the sound of it. 

“That’s good.” 

Baekhyun takes his eyes off the road briefly. 

“I’m taking you to a restaurant called Omma-kase” 

Baekhyun smiles before turning back to focus on driving. 

“What? The 5 michelin stars place? I thought it was impossible to get a booking there”

Chanyeol doesn’t even mention how the meal there would literally cost an arm and a foot. Kris and him considered going their for an anniversary dinner but decided it was just not money worth spending by the end of it. 

“Hmm. I mean it’s not easy to get a booking, but I’m sure they could squeeze us in” 

That sounded weird. 

Fishy. 

What does Byun Baekhyun even mean by that? 

\---

Empty. 

Empty? 

How? 

Why?

This was one of the most famous omakase restaurants in Seoul. And it was a Friday night. HOW? Are they closed or something?

“Mr Byun, you are here. Shall I show the two of you to your seats?” 

The waiter with a badge that said Mr Kim on it politely escorted them both in. 

Wait. 

What was going on? 

Where is everybody? 

Chanyeol sits as he is told as the waiter goes off to get their food. 

“Byun, what is happening? Why isn’t there anyone here?” 

Chanyeol frowns. This was odd. Was their business so bad they were literally the only two people eating here? 

“Hmm? I thought you might want some privacy. So I booked the place for us” 

Baekhyun says like it’s nothing. 

Okay. 

Say what? 

Come again? 

One meal could literally cost Chanyeol his entire paycheck. 

Booking the restaurant for the entire night? 

HOW RICH WAS BYUN BAEKHYUN AGAIN?

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. 

This was too much. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong Park?” 

Baekhyun starts to get a bit worried, the omega didn’t seem to be very happy. 

“This is too much. You’re spending too much money on this. On me” 

Chanyeol feels weird. Chanyeol feels bad. 

“You shouldn’t be wasting so much money on me Byun.” 

Chanyeol looks around the big, empty restaurant, not even being able to imagine the amount this would have cost the alpha. 

“Hey, it’s not a waste of money.” 

Baekhyun says in the most reassuring tone he could muster. 

“No money spent on you is considered a waste”

And there it was. 

Chanyeol feels like crying. 

Because that was never how Kris made him feel. 

It was all about saving money when he was with Kris. 

Do you need that? 

Why did you buy that? 

Stop wasting money. 

Even if it was just a small liptint or a nice shirt that Chanyeol had been eyeing for months. 

Kris always had a way to make him feel guilty of spending on himself. 

Like he wasn’t worth spending money on. 

Like he wasn’t worth to be spoilt. 

“Hello sirs, this is the first dish, scallop in oyster sauce” 

The waiter put a plate in front of each of them. 

It looked delicious. 

“Chanyeol, you are worth every cent I am spending tonight and I am spending this money because I want you to have a good time and I want you to be happy okay? So please let me spoil you tonight” 

Baekhyun pauses. 

His mind flashes to Wikianswers. 

“I hope you know that I care. About you. I care about you a lot” 

Baekhyun can feel his cheeks heat up. Thank god there was just him and the omega here. 

EEK. Stop acting like a 13 year old girl with her crush Byun!!!!

Chanyeol’s mouth hangs agape for a moment. 

Oh. 

Byun Baekhyun cares. 

A lot. 

“Thank you”

Chanyeol says. 

Because he doesn’t really know how else to respond. 

“I do too”

Chanyeol blushes too. 

Damn it. 

Chanyeol can feel his overgrown ears getting red. 

“I care about you quite a bit too”

Baekhyun smiles. 

Because that is enough. 

That is more than enough. 

Dinner goes perfectly. 

Not bad Wikianswers. Not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Chanbaek day and I wanted to give y'all a little treat with this chapter!!!!!! I hope you guys had an amazing day/week!!!:) And I hope you liked this chapter!!!! It has been a joy writing this story so far so really thank you for reading it and giving me such amazing feedback!!!!!!!:) Stay safe and take care of yourselves my loves!!!!!!


	21. EXOLs and ARMYs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lil on crack! Just a warning!!!!! I am back n on a roll so I decided to update again!!!!!

Things were good. 

Okay better good. Amazing really. 

But then again, Chanyeol feels like maybe Byun Baekhyun was being a little too careful with him. 

Well things didn’t really go back to the way it was. Because the way things were, were just them fucking each other. And Chanyeol knows Baekhyun was worried he wasn’t ready to jump back into all that since you know… 

So what was this now??? 

Baekhyun buys him nice stuff. Nothing big. Not after the whole ‘Baekhyun I know you care, you can stop getting me expensive stuff’ talk. But still small things like a coffee before their meetings or a bagel during tea time. It was nice. 

Byun Baekhyun was being really sweet. Sweet in the way that he never really imagined the alpha could. 

“Hmm? I could pick you up for work” 

“I’ll drive you back it’s late” 

“Oh, I can look over that proposal, I have the time” 

Okay. 

So what was this again??? 

They were supposed to be friends with benefits. But now they weren’t even having sex. So that makes them??? 

“Can I have dinner with you this Friday?” 

Again? 

“Hmmm, where to? Please don’t tell me you booked out another restaurant” 

Chanyeol was honestly worried about that. Like he knew Byun Baekhyun was made of money, but this was definitely unnecessary. 

“Ummm, I-I was actually thinking I could cook for you” 

Oh. 

Oh wow. 

That’s sweet. 

Hmm. 

“Yeah, sure. That’s nice. I would love that.” 

Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck, a bit awkwardly. Since when were they so damn formal around each other. Was he a little nervous? Ahhhh. 

“Great! I’ll make chicken cutlet in curry, japanese soba and fried tofu, all your favourites!” 

Baekhyun chirps happily. 

“And how do you know what my favourites are?” 

Chanyeol narrows his eyes. This was so weird. He never really questioned it before but Byun Baekhyun seemed to know a lot about him these days. Like how did he know about him liking omakase? Or which bubble tea shop he likes? And when he came to work to see a SIGNED COPY of EXO’s Love Shot on his table? Something was fishy-

“Oh my god. Did you hire a private investigator to find out everything about me?” 

This was all making sense. Byun Baekhyun had the money to. And he totally could, oh my god, this was creepy, scary-

“What? Nooooooo” 

Baekhyun wants to laugh. A private investigator? That would be ridiculous. He just spent 7 hours on one fine day reading through 31k of @real_pcy’s tweets, no biggie. 

“Then how do you know Byun” 

Chanyeol moves in a little closer, scrunching up his nose. 

Okay, this was a little embarrassing. 

“Well, I might have stalked you on facebook and twitter and instagram to find out a bit more about you” 

Okay wha-?

What a weird thought. 

A multi-billionaire stalking him on his socials. 

WEIRD. 

“Sorry, oh my god, I know I should have just asked you, but I wanted to do stuff that I knew you would like, and I’m sorry I didn’t think to ask you cause I wanted to make it a surprise-” 

And now he’s apologising. 

“Wait, no. Oh my god Byun, shut up. That’s sweet” 

Oh? 

Sweet? 

“Like I hope you will just ask me like a normal person in the future. But I guess it’s kinda cute” 

Chanyeol laughs. 

Cute? 

Okay then, Byun Baekhyun will take it! 

“So Friday dinner it is then? With all of my favourites?” 

Chanyeol smiles. 

Baekhyun simply nods. 

Everything was good. 

\---

Damn it. 

Byun Baekhyun had to set the damn standards of their friendship so damn high. 

How will Chanyeol even match up???

Think Park. 

Think!!!!!!!!!

Well Chanyeol doesn’t have a few million ready to blow on said alpha, but surely there are things that money can’t buy right? 

Hmm. 

How did he use to make Kris happy? 

Oh wait was Kris even happy in their relationship? 

Fuck that. 

THINK Park Chanyeol THINK!!!!!

Okay, you know what? Maybe it was time for Chanyeol to do some stalking. 

What was Byun Baekhyun’s twitter again??? 

Chanyeol decides to google Byun Baekhyun. 

And well, BIG MISTAKE. 

Byun Baekhyun.

Age: 28. 

Net Worth: 9.8 Billion Won

Okay. What the flying fuck. 

So THAT was how rich Byun Baekhyun was. 

Chanyeol scrolls a little more. 

He scoffs. 

Forbes Top 30 under 30, number 17, Byun Baekhyun. 

Top Eligible Bachelors of 2019, number 8, Byun Baekhyun. 

Hottest and Richest sons of CEO, number 3, Byun Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol clicks on one of the articles just to read a little. 

“Byun Baekhyun, not only extremely rich but also an extremely dashing young man.”

Hmm. Agreed. 

“This alpha is competent enough to be in charge of the sales department of Byun Holdings and is set to inherit the entire company in the years to come” 

Okay. What else?

“And the best part? He’s single! Byun Baekhyun is reportedly to be single and has not had a partner since his last public relationship back in 2014! He sure is one bachelor we all wanna date!” 

Wait. 

What. 

2014\. 

The year they met. 

WHO. 

Chanyeol opens a new tab. 

“Byun Baekhyun relationship 2014”

A ton of articles pop up. 

Okay. His relationship wasn’t exactly ‘public’ since none of this articles could even name the person he was dating. 

Oh. 

It was a girl. 

Hmm. 

There was no name given but Chanyeol managed to find a picture of the two of them. 

She was pretty. 

Really pretty. 

And small. 

And petite. 

She looked gentle and kind. 

Chanyeol feels his heart scrunch up a little. 

She was the perfect omega. 

And wow, how far has Baekhyun fallen for even having this weird ‘friends with benefits’ thing with him. 

Chanyeol scrolls a bit more. 

Related article: Byun Baekhyun snaps at Press Conference 2015 

Wait. 

Oh my god. 

Chanyeol remembers that. 

Man, that was rough. 

He would know. 

He was there. 

Chanyeol clicks on the article. 

There were pictures from that day. 

Oh, look! Chanyeol was in one of them. 

Ew. No one told him he looked THAT stupid with that bowl haircut. Never again Park. 

And there was a video. 

Chanyeol clicks on it. To see if it was just as bad as he remembers it. 

Well, there was a fuck up. A client fucked up and their company was left to deal with the big ass mess caused. Media was giving them shit and even reporters wouldn’t stop hounding them about it. 

The interview question that made Byun Baekhyun flip out? 

“Mr Byun, do you think your recent failed relationship affected you to be negligent in what went on in your company?” 

What the actual fuck. 

That reporter should be fired. 

Who the fuck asks that kind of question, thinking it was 100% okay. 

Chanyeol watches the video intensely. 

Byun Baekhyun tries to keep it together. 

He clenches his fists. 

Okay. 

He snaps. 

He slams down on the table. 

Chanyeol flinches. 

Oh he can see himself right beside Byun Baekhyun in the video and himself from 4 years ago flinches too. Would you look at that. 

“Sorry, I’m not going to fucking answer irrevelant questions today” 

Okay. Chanyeol kind of remembers this. 

Because Byun Baekhyun kind of got shit on a lot for lashing out, even though the reporter deserved it. 

Who was this mystery ex? 

Chanyeol really doesn’t know. 

But she really must have hurt Byun Baekhyun. 

Because Chanyeol focuses on the video and he can see the alpha run his hand through his hair, but nonchalantly also wipe at his eyes. 

Fuck. 

Chanyeol realises he isn’t the only one who has been hurt before. 

:(

Byun Baekhyun deserves all the love and care in the world too. 

:((( 

And Chanyeol finally finds it. 

@Baekhyunee_92

Bingo!!! 

Chanyeol was going to give this smol bean all the love and care in this world. Just watch him. 

\---

LMAO. 

BIG ASS LMAO. 

Baekhyun wanted to laugh at him being an EXO-L????? 

That punk ass was the biggest ARMY to ever exist. 

How many times has he seen BTS?

Caption: My hero <3

Picture: BTS’ V on stage singing

HAHAHA. 

Chanyeol can’t believe this. 

In fact had he known a while back, man, maybe they would have fought about this in one of their heated arguments when they still ‘hated’ each other. 

Chanyeol decides it was time to give something to the alpha, you know, in return of all the nice shit the man has done for him the past weeks. 

Chanyeol knows it’s stupid to buy what he was buying for Byun Baekhyun aka a grown ass man, but damn it, it was cute and he was pretty sure Byun Baekhyun would like it, well hopefully. 

“Awwww, are you buying this for your daughter?” 

EXCUSE YOU. Does Park Chanyeol look old enough to have a daughter old enough to like BTS??? 

“What? Oh, no. It’s for a friend” 

Chanyeol knew he should have bought this all online. Buying it at the store meant he had to face judgement, from all young girls and even the cashier. 

“So many? Just for a friend? She must be really special then!” 

The cashier meant well, but she was a little too chatty for Chanyeol’s liking. OMG if she knew he was an EXO-L, Chanyeol was so worried that he was going to get his 6’1 ass kicked out of the BT21 store faster than he can say “BUT I LIKE BTS TOO”. 

“It’s for a guy actually. And he is” 

Chanyeol gives her a polite smile as she continues to scan the items. 

“Awww! Cute! Is he a big fan of BTS?” 

The cashier asks taking the credit card from Chanyeol.

“The biggest.” 

Chanyeol laughs. 

“Oh we are actually selling an BT21 couple tees for 1+1 too, if you are interested.” 

Chanyeol really treasures Baekhyun and respects his love for BTS, but there was only this far he would go as a fully fledged EXO-L. 

“It’s okay. I’m just a casual fan” 

Chanyeol tightens his smile. 

He hopes this is worth it. He hopes that Byun Baekhyun would appreciate the amount he is doing for him. 

An ARMY and an EXO-L being friends. 

WOW. 

2019 is really wilding. 

Chanyeol takes the bag from the lady thanking her as he leaves the store.

Chanyeol likes EXO. 

Byun Baekhyun likes BTS.

BTS likes EXO. 

EXO likes BTS. 

And now, Chanyeol likes Byun Baekhyun? 

Hmm. 

2019 really is wilding. 

\---

Chanyeol had something else he needed to ask Byun Baekhyun too. 

And damn it. 

He doesn’t want Byun Baekhyun to feel weird about it. Or be weird about it. 

It was just that he had to get off his heat suppressants now that he was fully recovered and he wanted to ask the alpha for some help. 

AHHHHHH. 

Chanyeol was pretty sure the alpha would agree to help. 

But it’s just that things were a little weird now. 

And they hadn’t really had sex in a while. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if the sex would be awkward if they just jumped back into it. 

I mean since that day, Baekhyun hasn’t so much as touched him, much less anything engage in anything intimate or sexual with him.

Chanyeol doesn’t know if asking Byun Baekhyun for help was even the right thing to do. 

Eek.

\---

But then again. 

The week flies by. 

Friday comes sooner than Chanyeol expects. 

Thank God it was a holiday. 

Chanyeol honestly doesn’t know how the hell he would have carried the stuff he wanted to pass to Byun Baekhyun discreetly. He wouldn’t want to risk bumping into Sehun and having his loyalty towards EXO be questioned. And Jongin would definitely get nosy again about the whole situation. 

Chanyeol wants to figure things out before getting his friends into the equation. 

\---

Baekhyun was honestly a little excited for Park Chanyeol to come over. 

I mean, he did spend most of the day preparing for his arrival. 

It was an elaborate dinner because Baekhyun wanted Park Chanyeol to be eating good. Cause that’s what the omega deserved. 

:’) 

Man. 

Baekhyun can’t believe the gift he actually got for Park Chanyeol. He was honestly a little embarrassed at the extent he went to get it. 

A set of limited edition EXO dolls. 

AHHHHH. 

What was he even doing? 

Baekhyun low key feels like he was betraying his ARMY roots but it had to be done. All because of Park Chanyeol and his love for EXO. 

Okay that was not the worst part. 

The worst part was that he bought it from a fansite who only wanted to sell it to “true-exols”. 

What did they mean be “true-exols”? 

IT MEANS THERE WAS A FUCKING TEST. 

Question 1. Who said yehet in exo showtime? 

What??? What the hell was a yehet? 

Question 2. In Love Shot, who was wearing a red suit in the focus cam that went viral? 

How TF was Baekhyun supposed to know? 

Question 3. Which animal do eris think Suho resembles?

What????? Um. A turtle?? A walrus? Eris is another word for exo-ls right? Eris isn’t the name of an exo member right?

Long story short? Baekhyun had to study for an exo exam. To pass it and buy the exo dolls. 

Now he knows more about exo that he ever thought he would. 

He even knows the inside jokes and he caught himself singing “shawty imma party to the sundown” in the toilet. 

WHAT WAS EVEN HAPPENING? 

Is Byun Baekhyun becoming an exol? 

What? 

Baekhyun vividly remembers saying his ARMY ass would never stan exo. But now???? 

ARMYS AND EXOLS don’t usually get along. 

But why?? 

Baekhyun found out that EXO and BTS get along fine. 

Park Chanyeol likes EXO. 

Baekhyun likes BTS.

EXO likes BTS. 

BTS likes EXO. 

Maybe Baekhyun could like EXO? For Park Chanyeol? 

Maybe because Baekhyun likes Park Chanyeol? 

Ahhhhhh. 

What was going on????

\---

The doorbell rings. 

Baekhyun shuts off the Kai artificial love fancam he was watching. 

NO ONE MUST KNOW ABOUT THIS. 

Stupid Park Chanyeol and how he stupidly had to like exo, damn it why couldn’t he like bts like a normal person-

“SURPRISE!!!!” 

What. 

“I got these for you!!!” 

Wait. 

What. 

“You like BTS right?” 

Okay. 

WHAT. 

“I got you the whole collection of BT21 plushies, so you could put them all around your house!” 

Okay, Baekhyun has thought about buying them before but he was a grown ass man in his 20s, surely that was embarrassing right? 

But then again, Park Chanyeol was standing there holding 8 super sized plushies, bursting from the plastics bags they were in. 

Okay, that was nice. 

Baekhyun feels weird. 

Park Chanyeol the exol doing this for him. 

Wait. 

How tf did Park Chanyeol know he liked BTS? 

“Did you stalk me on twitter?” 

Baekhyun realises that that was probably the only reasonable explanation. 

Park Chanyeol nods and laughs. 

“Yeah, didn’t know you were an ARMY Byun” 

Chanyeol lets himself in with Byun Baekhyun helping to take the plushies from him. 

“Well I didn’t call you out for being an EXOL Park” 

Baekhyun laughs. BTS was his guilty pleasure, you can’t blame him for being a boy with luv.

“Thanks for these though” 

Baekhyun looks at the plushies that the omega was now helping to set up on his couch.

Cute!!!

Both the BT21 cushions and the person holding them. 

“I have something for you too” 

Baekhyun laughs rather nervously. 

“What?”

Chanyeol puts his hands on his hips. 

“Oh my god. You don’t have an EXO member here do you?”

Well, Baekhyun tried but they were busy Chanyeol. 

“No, not quite” 

Baekhyun runs into his room and takes out the little dolls. He is feeling a bit tempted to keep the Kai one for himself actually. 

“Here you go” 

Chanyeol laughs. 

EXO dolls? 

Seriously? 

Okay, he likes EXO’s music, and he likes the EXO members. But he doesn’t need their dolls-

Wait. 

“Are these the limited edition ones?” 

How tf did Baekhyun get these? Chanyeol was pretty sure only fansites had these and he saw on stan twt that you had to pass a test if you even wanted to buy one. 

“Yeah, and it wasn’t easy getting them” 

Baekhyun laughs. 

“Did you take a test?”

Chanyeol is a little shook. What even? You had to really be a hard stan to get some of the questions right. 

“Yeah, it took me 4 tries and a lot of research but I passed it” 

Oh my god. 

The dedication that this ARMY went for him. 

That is actually pretty sweet. 

Chanyeol feels weird. 

Maybe he should have bought that BT21 shirts for Baekhyun. Baekhyun forced himself to know more about EXO for him. 

Kris would NEVER. 

Kris doesn’t even know the name of his bias. 

It’s D.O btw. 

Chanyeol is speechless. 

“Thank you Byun” 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what else to say. 

“No problem” 

Baekhyun says even though there was a problem.

Baekhyun kind of couldn’t stop listening to their music now. 

Ahhhh. 

“Hmmmm, why don’t you pick out a movie to watch? I’ll go get the food” 

Baekhyun tells the omega as he makes his way to the kitchen. 

“Sure” 

Chanyeol smiles back. Maybe they could watch EXO showtime together or EXO ladder? That was cute- 

Chanyeol logs in on Baekhyun’s computer and he sees the video that the tab was on. 

Kai Artificial Love Fancam 1080p.

Oh my god. 

What has Chanyeol done?

Byun Baekhyun was an exol now, all because of him. 

Chanyeol feels weird. 

Especially seeing the other tabs. 

EXO members iconic moments. 

EXO leader best moments. 

EXO best quotes. 

EXO-L inside jokes. 

D.O being completely done with EXO moments. 

Chanyeol wants to cry. 

Byun Baekhyun probably spent hours watching these videos, just for him. 

“Park, the table is set-” 

Baekhyun is scared. 

“Park, a-are you crying?” 

These were happy tears though. 

“You watched so much EXO shit for me?” 

Baekhyun wants to laugh. THIS was getting the omega so damn emotional? 

“It’s no big deal” 

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“You don’t even like EXO” 

Baekhyun shrugs. 

“They aren’t bad. I don’t mind” 

It means a lot to Chanyeol. 

“Let’s watch run BTS” 

What? 

“Okay, what?” 

Now Baekhyun was confused. 

“I want to learn to like the things you like too” 

Baekhyun gets it now. 

Oh, it’s actually sweet. 

Really sweet, when someone values you enough to give your interest a chance. 

“You don’t have to like BTS for me Park” 

Baekhyun smiles because the omega was taking this so seriously. 

“I know” 

Chanyeol shrugs. 

“But I want to” 

Baekhyun’s heart swells.

EXOLs and ARMYs don’t usually get along, but Baekhyun thinks that maybe Park Chanyeol and him can be an exception.

EXO likes BTS. 

BTS likes EXO. 

EXOLs likes ARMYs. 

ARMYs like EXOLs. 

Baekhyun likes Park Chanyeol? 

Chanyeol shows him the BTS member he finds the most attractive. 

Suga? Good taste Park. 

Baekhyun likes Park Chanyeol. 

Things are good. 

No, things are amazing. 

Very amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to end off by saying I like both exo and bts so it really upsets me when I see people hating on either group:( I wrote this chapter because I think exols and armys can be friends too HAHAHAAHA yes but this chapter is actually based on my past relationship and although it ended I personally think that one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me was to like EXO because of me and support my interests like this!!! I hope you guys like this chapter because it holds a special place in my heart. As usual, stay safe and take care!!!:)


	22. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!! Trigger warning : Violence

Back in the swing of things. 

Baekhyun has literally nothing to be complaining about. 

Park Chanyeol was great, amazing really. 

There was nothing much to actually complain about, not at all. 

So what seemed to be the problem? 

\---

Baekhyun lies awake to just watch Park Chanyeol. 

Park Chanyeol was sleepy and tired and Baekhyun had just tucked him in. Heats always made omegas tired. 

Baekhyun takes in Park Chanyeol’s beauty. Like not just his physical appearance, but everything about him that makes the omega the person he is. 

Kind. 

Thoughtful. 

Dominant. 

Okay. 

Maybe that was the problem. 

Dominant. 

Maybe that was what separates Park Chanyeol from every other omega that Baekhyun has ever met. 

Baekhyun has never met an omega who dared to tell him he was wrong. 

Baekhyun has never met an omega that has the balls to put him in his place. 

Baekhyun has never met an omega who would challenge him and-

Oh. 

Wait. 

There was another omega that was kind of like that. 

Baekhyun’s heart swells. 

It hurts. 

Just the thought of her shouldn’t make him feel this way. 

But even after all these years. 

No one compares. 

No one comes close. 

Baekhyun honestly don’t know if he can ever properly move on from-

“Byun~”

Hmm? 

Park Chanyeol was awake. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping” 

Park Chanyeol pulls him nearer. 

“I-I was just thinking.” 

Baekhyun lies, because how could he tell Park Chanyeol the truth?

“Hmmmm, it’s late though, you should sleep” 

Park Chanyeol hums, snuggling a little closer to him. 

Yes. 

Sleep. 

Stop thinking Byun. 

Stop it. 

Baekhyun nods, he moves a little closer to Park Chanyeol. 

Even though he’s scared. 

He’s scared he will never be able to move on, to fully move on from the past. 

They stay quiet for a while and Baekhyun thinks that Park Chanyeol probably fell back asleep. 

“What were you thinking of” 

The omega’s voice was soft, just by his ear. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. 

“Just stuff”

Baekhyun tries to avoid the question. 

“What stuff?” 

Park Chanyeol probes a little more.

Baekhyun hates showing weakness. 

“Just stuff that keeps me up sometimes” 

Baekhyun feels weird even admitting something like this. Because it makes him seem vulnerable, and that isn’t something he is comfortable showing to people. 

“Things that you fear?” 

Baekhyun tenses up. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to respond, he doesn’t want to go into it, he doesn’t want to have to confront his dark thoughts. 

“It’s okay to be scared Baekhyun, that makes you human” 

Those were just simple words, but somehow Baekhyun feels better. 

Baekhyun feels a shitload better. 

“Thanks Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what else to say. 

“I’m here for you, just know that” 

Baekhyun can feel the warmth radiating from Park Chanyeol. 

“Anytime you want to let me in, I’m here” 

Baekhyun nods, it wasn’t the right time but he is thankful for having the omega by his side.

Baekhyun loves that the omega doesn’t push, doesn’t demand for him to open up, he just offers to be there. 

And that was enough. 

That was more than enough. 

\---

A business trip to the US. 

“So sudden?” 

Honestly, Baekhyun is not a big fan of the states, the long flight there, the lack of authentic korean food, the fact that everyone uses English there and the high crime rates were just a few of the reasons why he did not want to be sent there on business. 

“There is a deal that needs to be clinched. The other company pitching is based in America, we managed to get our client to agree to hear us out. You and the marketing head will have to go. This deal has to be clinched, do you hear me?” 

Baekhyun would love to say no. But seeing that it was his Father’s business partner personally telling him to go, how could he reject the man? Besides, Park Chanyeol would be there right? That was a plus point. Okay that was a very, very big plus point. 

\---

US?? 

Yeehaw!!!!! 

Chanyeol loved the states. He spent University Exchange there and it was the most liberating time of his life. The only thing he would change would be the fact he introduced himself as Chance to everyone he met there. Thinking about it, Chanyeol still cringes. 

“So, I was thinking we could book like an Airbnb?” 

Baekhyun knows the company was paying, and if they wanted they could stay at a 5 star hotel. But the thing is, he hates hotels. It always felt uncomfortable to him. Baekhyun would definitely much rather stay at someone’s crusty ass house than a nice cushy hotel. 

“Hmm? I’m okay with anything. It’s up to you Boss” 

Chanyeol likes to call Byun Baekhyun that, especially after he realised how much the alpha enjoyed being called that. 

OOF. Maybe staying at an airbnb would be good too. A house, just for the two of them. Noice.

This US trip wasn’t going to be so bad after all?

\---

Okay, Byun Baekhyun was being weird. Like really weird. 

“Hmm, you can take the earlier flight, I have some stuff to settle first” 

Chanyeol thinks it’s just weird that Byun Baekhyun kept trying to ask him to take a different flight. What gives? 

“Do you not want to fly with me?” 

Chanyeol straight up asks because it really seems that way. 

“What? No. It’s just that our schedules don’t really match so you should go ahead first if you need to” 

Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck. Damn it. Did Park Chanyeol catch on?

“Byun, we are staying at the same place and it’s just 3 hours earlier. I’m pretty sure it makes more sense for me to wait for you and for us to make our way there together?” 

Park Chanyeol was right. It did make more sense for them to do exactly that. It was just that-

“Do you not want to take the same flight as me because it means spending 20 hours with me?” 

Chanyeol honestly might be a little upset. But then again it was a long flight and it was totally understandable that Byun Baekhyun did not want to deal with him in the uncomfortable confines of an airplane. 

“What? No. Of course not. It’s just- You know what- No. It’s my mistake Park. You’re right. Let’s fly together. I’ll help to book the tickets” 

You see? Weird. Chanyeol really can’t seem to understand why Byun Baekhyun was acting this way? Why the hell was he so damn unwilling to get on the same flight as him?

\---

Oh. 

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. 

Chanyeol feels like an idiot. 

“Please buckle your seatbelt and keep all bags under the seat in front of you or in the overhead compartment, we will be lifting off shortly.” 

Fuck. 

Chanyeol feels stupid for not knowing this before hand. 

It was so obvious. 

“Byun, are you okay?” 

No response. 

“Byun?” 

Oh no. 

Chanyeol doesn’t really know what to do because this was a side to Byun Baekhyun he has never really had to deal with. 

Baekhyun feels like an idiot. He was a grown ass man, and flying should not scare him, but it still does. He already took something to help him relax, but he can’t help but feel his heart racing, faster and faster, something in his brain screaming at him to do something and get out of that metal box death contraception-  
“Baekhyun? You are really worrying me” 

Fuck.

FUCK. 

FUCK EVERYTHING.

Baekhyun didn’t want Park Chanyeol to see him like this. Baekhyun didn’t like anyone seeing him like this, much less Park Chanyeol, who he feels he needs to be extra strong in front of. But he feels the airplane moving, faster and faster. The take off is always the worst place, it makes him feel like he is going to- 

“Hey, Baek, I’m here.” 

Park Chanyeol. 

“See? I’m holding your hand. You’re okay right?” 

Park Chanyeol’s voice. 

“It’s okay to feel scared Baekie, but you should know I got you” 

It grounds him. 

“Take a big breath for me? You are going to be just fine” 

Baekhyun feels stupid he was freaking out so damn much, they were just flying. 

“You’re okay Baekie, you are doing great” 

Baekhyun somehow finds comfort in the omega’s words. 

“Hello, sorry Sir, are you okay?” 

A flight attendant was here too. Great. 

“He’s okay. Could you help to get him a warm glass of water though?” 

Baekhyun feels better just by knowing there was a Park Chanyeol here to help him deal with everything. 

Baekhyun was honestly thankful Park Chanyeol was here, because without him, this would be a whole lot scarier. 

When they are finally up in the air, and Baekhyun has got his drink, everything seemed better. 

“You okay Baek?” 

Baekhyun realises they are still holding hands, fingers still tightly intertwined. 

Baekhyun nods. 

“I’m sorry for freaking out. Thank you for being here” 

Baekhyun doesn’t pull his hand back though. 

“It’s okay Baekhyun, we are all scared at times, I’ll always be here if you need me” 

Chanyeol doesn’t pull his hand back too. 

It does cross their mind that other people in the first class cabin might assume they were together, but then again, what was so bad about that assumption?

\---

USA. 

URGH. 

Baekhyun wants to go home. 

People are speaking english. Well of course they are. And how was Baekhyun’s english?

“I told you since young about how valuable English is. Especially in the business world, do you know how disadvantaged you will be if you can’t speak it fluently?” 

Baekhyun can still hear his dad’s voice nagging at the back of his head. But somehow, even though his dad was pretty adamant on him improving his English, it just never happened. And that kind of explains why Park Chanyeol was here. 

Stupid Park Chanyeol and his level 5 fluency in English. Pssst show off. 

“Can I also get two Americanos?” 

 

Baekhyun wants to scoff because Park Chanyeol even orders with a little American accent, how pretentious. 

Baekhyun was low key jealous though, he kinda wished his english was half as good as the tall man’s. 

“Here you go Mr Byun, your fish and chips” 

Park Chanyeol puts his food in front of him. 

Great. 

His food was dripping in oil. 

The great America. 

Yay. 

Baekhyun watches as Park Chanyeol digs into his burger, which if you were wondering, was also dripping in oil. 

Baekhyun feels queasy just from looking at their food, he doesn’t really know how he was going to survive a whole week of this food. 

Baekhyun picks up his fork and jabs it into his fish. More oil oozes out. He takes a bite out of it. Yum? 

“The food here slaps!!!!!” 

Baekhyun gives the omega a forced smile. The omega seems to like this junk food. 

Okay, just eat it and shut up Byun. 

“I know right?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t, but he puts on a show. I mean how could he say otherwise when Park Chanyeol looked like he struck the lottery eating his $5 burger. 

“I love it” 

Baekhyun has to force himself to finish his food. Damn it, the shit he does for Park Chanyeol. 

\---

Baekhyun’s brain hurts. 

Like really fucking hurts. 

Hearing so much english is hurting his brain. He barely understands any of it. Honestly, Baekhyun thinks he would be pretty fucking useless here if he didn’t have Park Chanyeol beside him to translate every damn thing. 

And it doesn’t end at meetings. Park Chanyeol just loved speaking English. And being in America was giving him the chance to do that everywhere.

“Can you pass me the television remote?” 

“Hey Baekhyun, I love the rolex watch you have on your wrist” 

“What time do you want to leave tomorrow morning?” 

Park Chanyeol could tell him all that in Korean since it was just the two of them but nope. He has to use good ole english. Baekhyun’s favourite. Yay Baekhyun. 

\--- 

Okay there were just a lot of things that were keeping Baekhyun in an awfully bad mood. First the food, then the language. And lastly, the weather. 

“It’s going to be cold in America, Byun” 

Baekhyun regrets not listening. 

Oh, Baekhyun regrets so much. 

Park Chanyeol was right and while Baekhyun usually dislikes it when he’s wrong and Park Chanyeol is right, this time he absolutely hates it. 

Baekhyun knew America was going to be cold, but he didn’t know it was going to be THIS cold. 

“Byun, you are just wearing that out? It’s negative 10 for all of today” 

Yes. Yes, Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun knows. But does he have a fucking choice? No. Because that is all he fucking brought. 

“We’re indoors most of the time, it’s okay” 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to get into it with Park Chanyeol. 

Honestly, this trip was putting him a little bit on edge. And he doesn’t want to accidentally snap and take it out on Park Chanyeol, who he thankfully was not sharing a room with. 

Since there were two rooms, it made perfect sense for each of them to take one each rather than to share one, right? 

\--- 

At least, the business deal was going rather well. The company they were speaking to really enjoyed their pitch, and it was almost 90% in the bag. Well, 99% after Baekhyun has lunch with the CEO’s son.

“You need me to be there with you?” 

Chanyeol honestly could tell Byun Baekhyun was a little off. 

Something about the short conversations and the tired expressions on his face constantly since they’ve touched down in America. 

“It’s okay. I know Roger from a previous pitch and I’m glad he’s here. He speaks Korean” 

Chanyeol nods.

Okay then. 

Baekhyun feels bad. 

Because he sees Park Chanyeol trying to have a good time in America, but it’s him being the world’s biggest sour patch, dragging the mood down for everyone. 

“Okay, I’ll just make some plans for myself today then” 

Baekhyun’s heart hurts a little seeing Park Chanyeol upset. 

Honestly, Baekhyun could go for a long nap. He hasn’t been feeling the greatest for the past few days and he isn’t sure if it’s because his stomach was feeling comfortable from not being accustomed to the greasiness of western food or if it’s just because it’s too damn cold. He would rather just come back and rest for the later half of the day after lunch but- 

“Hmm. You said there was this cafe you wanted to visit right? The one with the nice paintings? How about I go with you after lunch? And then we can go for a nice dinner to celebrate clinching the deal?” 

Baekhyun even puts on a smile. 

Baekhyun knows it’s the right decision because he sees Park Chanyeol’s eyes light up. Rest can wait. He would much rather make Park Chanyeol happy. 

“I’ll send you the location and meet you there at 3.30pm?” 

Baekhyun nods. 

The things he would do just for Park Chanyeol. 

\--- 

Lunch goes well. 

Better than well. 

The contract is fucking signed. 

That’s how good it goes. 

Well fucking done Byun. 

This really is reason to celebrate. 

Over drinks. 

Yes. 

Great idea. 

Right? 

Wrong. 

Baekhyun only realises the time when it’s close to 4 and he receives 5 text messages from Park Chanyeol with different variations of ‘Where are you?’. 

Oh my god. 

OH MY GOD. 

Baekhyun honestly was a little tipsy. 

And the cafe was walking distance from where he was at, but in this state he doesn’t know if he can make it there in one piece. 

“Thanks for everything Roger, but I have to make a move!” 

Baekhyun honestly enjoyed the man’s company, but right now, he was going to get murdered by a certain omega if he didn’t get his ass to the cafe he promised to be at. 

“Don’t mention it Baekhyun, I’ll call you the next time I’m in Korea?” 

Baekhyun waves goodbye. 

Ahhhhhh. 

Honestly Baekhyun feels like a completely wreck. 

And how cold was it? 

Great. 

Negative 12 fucking degrees. 

Baekhyun tries to flag a taxi. 

But no fucking taxi was going to take him to a location barely 10 minutes away by foot. 

Baekhyun gives up after getting yelled at with a series of vulgarities he barely recognised by a taxi driver he gave the location to. 

Urgh. 

Baekhyun has no fucking choice but to walk in the fucking cold then. 

Google maps. 

Quick. 

Okay. 

Baekhyun can either choose to walk on the main road of choose to cut through the back end of some small streets. 

Fuck it, the small alleys was way faster. Short cut it is then.

Baekhyun feels horrible that Park Chanyeol was already there and waiting.

Yeah, maybe Baekhyun should pay attention to where he is walking. But he had to craft a long message to Park Chanyeol to apologise okay? And it was really hard to focus on typing properly when- 

“Get down on your knees”

Baekhyun honestly has heard many people talk about how dangerous America can be. But those were just tales right? Walking at a back alley at 4.15 in the afternoon should pose zero danger right? I mean this was in the fucking city and not some hood. Baekhyun honestly thinks it’s a joke, because it can’t be, it’s not possible that- 

Ouch. 

“I said get down on your fucking knees. Do you not fucking hear me?”

Baekhyun feels someone kick him so hard, he knows it definitely left a bruise.

“I am going to take out your wallet from your coat. If you want to live, don’t you fucking dare try anything. You got me?” 

Baekhyun was shaking. Because there was a fucking knife pressed onto his neck and the person weiding it was not being gentle at all. The knife was grazing his skin, slowly drawing blood for him despite how still he was being. And Baekhyun can smell it. Marijuana. Baekhyun has never done it, but he knows the smell of it. And man behind him reeks of it. He was high as fuck. 

The man rummages through Baekhyun’s pockets in search of valuables with his free hand, keeping the knife still pressed painfully at his neck. Baekhyun wants it to end. He wants the man to just take everything and leave him alone. 

The man finds his wallet and his passport and takes his phone as well, seemingly happy with what he found. 

“Steve, you got anything?” 

Great. The man has a fucking side kick? 

Baekhyun doesn’t understand a lot of English but he manages to make out a few words. 

Mainly three words. “Korean”. “Loser”. “Rich”. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do. The knife isn’t pressed against him anymore but he’s afraid to move, he’s afraid to turn around to look at them. He’s afraid to even really listen in on their conversation-

“Do you not fucking hear what I said?” 

Baekhyun gets kicked again and he wants to cry because it fucking hurts. 

Baekhyun wants to close his eyes and hope they leave him alone. 

Someone grabs his face hard, and he hears commands being spat at him.

“Open your eyes” 

Baekhyun actually understands that. 

And he sees the man that was robbing him. 

Blue eyes, blond hair, tall, buff, many tattoos.

Baekhyun was shaking. 

“I fucking said, do you have any more money on you?” 

Baekhyun hears the word “money” so he shakes his head. They already took his wallet, what else do they fucking want? 

He gets kicked again just because of that. 

“Bro, his fucking coat is gucci, let’s fucking take it too” 

Baekhyun hears the man behind him. 

Just as scary looking, brown hair, shorter, buffer and- 

“Should we fucking kill him?” 

Baekhyun gulps. 

He has a fucking gun. 

Baekhyun has never felt fear so real in his life. 

A fucking gun, pointed towards him, aimed at him, ready to take away his life. 

“No man, fuck, let’s not- Fuck. Wait. Is he fucking wearing a rolex? Give me the fucking rolex” 

The first man was now brandishing the knife wildly at him. Baekhyun doesn’t know what he wants. They were speaking with a weird accent and Baekhyun barely understands English as it is. 

He gets kicked again for not listening. 

“I said fucking give me the rolex on your wrist” 

The man kicks him more and Baekhyun honestly knows he is crying pretty pathetically. 

“Fuck, you know what we can take the fucking watch off his dead body” 

The man raises the gun and holds it in front of Baekhyun’s face. 

They say you can see your life flash before you right before you die and you will think of the ones who are the most important to you. 

Well who does Baekhyun think of? 

His mom. His dad. His friends. And-

Park Chanyeol. 

Who was at the cafe. 

Who was going to cry when he realises that he was dead. 

Who he never got to tell how much he meant to him. 

And-

Her. 

It was always going to be her. 

Even after all the years had gone by. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he thinks of her-

“I said fucking give me the rolex on your wrist or I’m gonna shoot you” 

Baekhyun suddenly registers 2 days before when Park Chanyeol used the term “Rolex on your wrist”. 

They want his watch. 

His fucking watch. 

Baekhyun scrambles to take it off and pass it to the man with the knife. 

The man takes it and laughs in his face. 

“Pathetic” 

Baekhyun doesn’t need Park Chanyeol here to help him translate the meaning of that. 

“So you really one of those rich fucks that have everything handed to you in life huh?” 

The man grabs his hand and twists it so hard it cracks.

“Have fun trying to wear a rolex on a broken wrist” 

The two men actually leave, but not without getting in a couple more kicks and spitting on Baekhyun while leaving him in the dirty alley. 

Baekhyun knows he was already crying, he can feel the tears. But he knows he was just moments away from a full on break down. 

It was so cold. Baekhyun knew his whole body hurt but it was so cold that he was getting quite numb to the pain. And he didn’t know whether or not to be thankful for that or not.

And he didn’t know where he was. He had no way of getting back with no money, no phone or means of communication. 

And Baekhyun was scared. Baekhyun doesn’t know if he had ever been this scared. He wants to cry but if he starts he doesn’t know if he can stop. 

He wants to go home. 

Baekhyun forces himself to get up, because he can’t just lay there. He needs to go to the cafe that Park Chanyeol was at. 

Park Chanyeol. 

Park Chanyeol was going to be so mad at him.

Park Chanyeol had been there since 3.30pm and Baekhyun had no idea what time it currently was. 

It hurt to even walk. 

It really really hurt. 

Every inch of Baekhyun’s body hurt. 

Baekhyun knows he’s limping because his legs hurt so badly. 

And Baekhyun doesn’t even dare to look at the mess that his wrist currently was. 

Baekhyun manages to stumble back onto the main road. But now what? 

No one pays him a second look or glance. This was America. 

Baekhyun walks around, trying to remember what he saw on his google maps image. But nothing seems familiar. Every shop looked the same. Just a random mix of English words. 

Baekhyun tries to find the cafe that Park Chanyeol was in but he can’t. He doesn’t know which one it is. 

Baekhyun is usually calm and composed. Baekhyun is usually dominant and strong. Baekhyun is usually confident in whatever he does wherever he-

Baekhyun stops moving in the middle of the busy streets.

Baekhyun cries because he really doesn’t know where he was, or what to do. 

Baekhyun cries because it’s so fucking cold, and he feels like he’s seconds away from passing out from the pain and he knows that no one around him will even care. 

Baekhyun cries because he’s scared, and he’s all alone. 

Baekhyun knew it, when he started crying, he wouldn’t be able to stop. And it’s embarrassing, really fucking embarrassing because he is 28 fucking years old for crying out loud. He’s a grown ass man and he can’t get his emotions in order. Baekhyun cries even more because the men who robbed him was right, he is pathetic-

“Byun? Oh my god” 

No. 

“Byun, oh my god, oh my god, what happened, are you okay?”

Baekhyun does not want Park Chanyeol to see him like this. 

“I was looking everywhere for you, oh my god, are you okay- no omg are you bleeding” 

No one should see Byun Baekhyun like this. 

“Why are you crying? Oh my god, Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun cries even harder. 

Chanyeol was lost for words. Because this was his worst nightmare. Something had happened and Byun Baekhyun was not okay, not at all. He looked fragile, like he was going to break. 

“You’re not even wearing a coat, you must be freezing” 

Chanyeol gently pulls Byun Baekhyun towards him, using his body to shield him from the wind, and from the looks everyone was giving them. 

Byun Baekhyun was so cold. So, so cold. 

“Here let me warm up your hands” 

Baekhyun screams when Park Chanyeol grabs his hand. His wrist. It fucking hurts. Baekhyun pulls away from the taller man.

“Byun? Oh my god. Oh my god. Are you hurt there? 

Chanyeol’s heart is racing. 

“What happened Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head. He doesn’t even want to talk about it even though he knows he has to. It’s cold and he wants to go home, why can’t they go home? Baekhyun shakes his head rapidly, he feels horrible. 

Chanyeol feels like he knows what happened, but he lowkey doesn’t want to believe it. 

“Baekhyun, did you get mugged?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he was crying again. He doesn’t want to talk about it, why can’t Park Chanyeol let him win this time. Why does he have to talk about it? 

“I-I just want to go home”

Baekhyun closes his eyes and pulls away further from Park Chanyeol. He hates everything.

Chanyeol knows he has to be strong right now. Byun Baekhyun was extremely emotional and from the looks of it, he was hurt quite badly. 

“Baekhyunie, hey. You’re injured. And I need to know what happened. Please?” 

Chanyeol lightly holds onto Byun Baekhyun’s shoulder to hold him in place. 

Byun Baekhyun looks at the ground and nods. 

“T-they had a gun”

Chanyeol feels something in him snap. 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t k-keep track of the time” 

What?

“I-I took a shortcut to get here faster but-” 

Chanyeol feels his heart shatter a bit. Byun Baekhyun really was a fucking idiot.

Chanyeol takes off his coat and drapes it over the smaller boy who was shaking. 

“Don’t apologise Baek, I’m going to take you to the hospital and it’s going to be alright, okay?” 

Byun Baekhyun nods and lets Chanyeol support him all the wait till they get into their taxi. Chanyeol considers it a win. 

“We’re going to get you all warmed up okay?” 

“You don’t need to be scared Baek. You are safe now.”

“You’re going to be just fine. I’m right here” 

Baekhyun closes his eyes. He wants it to stop. His mind is racing and he can’t stop thinking. 

Gun. 

The faces for the men. 

Her. 

Baekhyun can’t stop crying.

Baekhyun was scared. 

More scared than he has ever been in his life. 

Park Chanyeol was here, but Baekhyun doesn’t know. 

Baekhyun hates himself for even feeling it, but he doesn’t know if Park Chanyeol was enough this time. 

Nothing could be enough. 

And that was what scared him the most. 

Baekhyun pulls away from Park Chanyeol in the taxi. 

And Park Chanyeol doesn’t pull back. 

Baekhyun hates America. 

But he hates himself just a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry for the angst!!!!!! But there is a reason to it, hope you will stick through it!!!!!! But yes til the next update, feel free to scream at me and tell me what you think!!!!! AHHHHHHH okay stay safe and take care!!!!!


	23. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

Chanyeol was worried. Of course he was. Who wouldn’t be worried when they find out that someone that they care about a lot got mugged? 

Chanyeol honestly doesn’t really know what to do because Byun Baekhyun looked fragile. Chanyeol doesn’t know if he could even touch him right now. 

Byun Baekhyun pulls away. 

Chanyeol considers wrapping him up and another of his coat, but decides against it. Chanyeol can see that the alpha was probably going through a lot right now and it was best to let him be, but let him know he wasn’t alone. 

Chanyeol takes the alpha in, does a complete physical assessment based on what he can see.

Byun Baekhyun had a lot of bruises. His cheek was swollen and he had handprints around his jaw. And his neck. There was dried blood on his neck. 

Chanyeol takes a breath. He wants to snap. He wants the people who did this to HIS alpha to pay for it. 

Chanyeol notes how the alpha was cradling his left wrist. And when Chanyeol sees it, he curses a long string of vulgarities internally. 

What the actual fuck. 

A person’s bone is not supposed to be visible.

Chanyeol honestly feels uneasy just from looking at it, he can’t begin to consider how much pain the other man must be in. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do. 

Nothing like this has ever happened to Kris. 

He was never put in a position where he had to- 

The taxi swerves and Byun Baekhyun accidentally touches the bare bone that is exposed on his wrist. He cries again. 

Chanyeol’s heart almost stops just watching this.

PROTECT!!!!!!!!!! 

Chanyeol sits upright. 

Focus Park. 

Chanyeol knows he needs to be gentle but firm.

He needs to be strong for Byun Baekhyun. 

“Baek, you need to lean back okay? And don’t hold your hand like that. Come, let me help” 

Chanyeol makes eye contact with Byun Baekhyun and Chanyeol can see just how red and watery the smaller man’s eyes are. 

Chanyeol puts his arm around the tinier man’s shoulder and pulls him slowly towards him to hold him gently. 

“You’re so cold Baek” 

Chanyeol mumbles more to himself than to the other man. 

Chanyeol helps to hold onto Byun Baekhyun’s forearm, afraid that he will touch the raw bone once more, further injuring himself. He can feel the smaller man shaking, viciously. 

“Baek, breathe okay? Come on. Slow big breaths okay? Follow me” 

Chanyeol guides Byun Baekhyun through it because he isn’t sure the other man is very in touch with what was going on around him at the moment.

Chanyeol feels a bit better only when he feels Byun Baekhyun finally putting some weight on his body and resting on him. Chanyeol holds hims a bit tighter. A bit for Byun Baekhyun, but more so for himself. Honestly, Chanyeol doesn’t know what he would do if he lost Byun Baekhyun. 

“We’re almost there, just rest okay?” 

Chanyeol sees the shaken man just nod. 

Chanyeol’s heart hurts and hurts and hurts. 

Chanyeol wants to fix it, but he doesn’t know where to begin. He doesn’t even know how broken Byun Baekhyun was at the moment. 

\---

Very. 

Very broken apparently. 

A broken wrist, sprained leg, 2 cracked ribs. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even want to listen on to the doctor listing out the alpha’s injuries anymore. 

Fuck. Byun Baekhyun didn’t deserve any of this. 

Mild hypothermia. 

Fuck.

Chanyeol knows that was partly on him. 

If only he had found the other man faster. 

Chanyeol pushes it down. 

Focus. 

There isn’t time to feel guilty about what he could have done. 

He needed to help Byun Baekhyun. 

“He can’t stay here. I’m sorry.” 

Chanyeol wants to fight. 

“Excuse me?” 

Chanyeol honestly has been through quite a bit today. Nothing compared to Byun Baekhyun, but it has been a roller coaster of emotions and it seems like the doctor was set on making his life a whole lot more difficult. 

“What do you mean, he can’t stay here?” 

The doctor looks at his clipboard. 

“Sorry, we simply don’t have any extra hospital beds available. Since his isn’t a very serious case, in terms of life and death, I’m afraid I will have to discharge him now” 

Chanyeol wants to fight. 

“If this is about money, I-” 

The doctor cuts him off. 

“No, sir, we are a community run hospital, it’s not about the money. We have too many patients and cannot give up a bed to a case that isn’t extremely severe I’m sorry. You can bring your friend to a private hospital that is about half an hour from here? I’m sure there will be space there?” 

Chanyeol sighs. 

The problem was how was he going to get his friend there to begin with. 

\---

“Baekhyun, I’m going to take you to another hospital okay?” 

Chanyeol was at a bit of a loss because of Byun Baekhyun. 

Byun Baekhyun was crying. 

Everyone was staring at them. 

Byun Baekhyun was making a scene. 

“I-I want to go home” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to say no to a crying Byun Baekhyun. 

“Baek, but you need to go somewhere where the doctors can make sure you are okay” 

Chanyeol tries to softly pat Byun Baekhyun’s back but he flinches away. 

“I-I just want to go home. Why won’t you let me go home?”

Chanyeol feels bad. 

Chanyeol pauses. 

“Okay. I’ll take you home, but you need to promise me something okay?” 

Byun Baekhyun stops crying that loudly.

“You have to let me take care of you at home.” 

Chanyeol watches the older man stare at him blankly before nodding a little uncertainly. 

Okay. 

That was a start. 

Chanyeol lightly holds the smaller man’s shoulders. 

“That’s good Baek, now, you just gimme a moment okay? I’ll go get your medicine and settle the payment, I’ll be right back okay?” 

Chanyeol sees the alpha nod again and can’t help but think the alpha looks younger than he has ever seen him look. 

Chanyeol gives him a small pat on the head. And when Byun Baekhyun preens into his touch, Chanyeol feels a bit more reassured. 

\---

There is so much medication. Chanyeol actually takes down notes because he’s afraid he’ll mess it up. And there’s even a crutch in the mix, to help Byun Baekhyun walk with his badly sprained leg. Chanyeol looks at it doubtfully. He was all but carrying the alpha on the way in, he was very uncertain about the smaller man having the strength to walk himself out to the taxi stand. 

It takes a lot of convincing but Byun Baekhyun finally allows Chanyeol to be pushed in a wheelchair to the main entrance so that they can take a cab back to their airbnb. 

Chanyeol honestly considers it a win that they managed to get into the cab without much trouble. Byun Baekhyun was even resting against him, drifting into sleep as the car drives. 

\---

There is a problem when they reach their destination and they have to get out of the taxi, and get into the apartment. 

Chanyeol knows it’s impossible for Byun Baekhyun to walk into the apartment by himself, with or without the crutch. And honestly, Chanyeol doesn’t want to see the man struggle. 

“Baek, you remembered what you promised me?” 

Chanyeol asks, because he is worried the other man would be angry with him if he just did it without permission. 

Byun Baekhyun nods. 

“Let me help you okay? Let me take care of you.” 

Chanyeol says as the taxi pulls up to right outside their house. 

Chanyeol can tell that Byun Baekhyun kind of knows what he was referring to because he shakes his head, he wants to put up a fight. 

“Baek, please. Let me help. It’s just you and me. No one is going to judge” 

Chanyeol worries that was the issue. The other man’s pride. 

Chanyeol sees the other man get upset. Very upset. 

And he knows it’s because of him. 

“Let me help because I want to”

Chanyeol tries a different approach. 

“Because I care about you and it will hurt me if you get even more hurt”

Byun Baekhyun stops struggling. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what else to say, they really need to get out of the cab before the taxi driver kicks them out. 

Baekhyun remains quiet. 

Chanyeol knows not to push.

Chanyeol is extremely careful with Byun Baekhyun, paying close attention to his wrist as he helps him get out of the taxi.

“You can hold onto me okay?” 

Chanyeol lets Byun Baekhyun put all his weight on him. If Chanyeol had it his way, the alpha would be in his arms now and Chanyeol would carry him to safety. But Byun Baekhyun would never let him do that, not with his pride he won’t. 

When they are out of the cab and in the middle of the biting cold, Chanyeol looks at Byun Baekhyun again. 

They had a flight of stairs to climb and Chanyeol was honestly worried the alpha would just collapse midway. 

Byun Baekhyun was allowing him to support him. Chanyeol was thankful for that, at least. 

“We’re almost back Baek, it’s going to be okay” 

Chanyeol walks slowly beside Byun Baekhyun to the apartment and takes out his keycard to unlock the door. 

“I’m going to run you a warm bath okay? You are going to feel so much better after”

Chanyeol wasn’t really expecting a response. He just wanted to keep on talking, because he realised it kind of had a calming effect on the other man. 

“Okay, we are almost there okay?” 

Chanyeol mumbles as he sees the smaller man take tired steps up. 

“S-sorry” 

Chanyeol takes a breath and pauses at the step he’s on.

“Don’t apologise. Why are you saying sorry?” 

Chanyeol frowns, because it breaks his heart to see Byun Baekhyun thinking that-

“I-I’m being a burden” 

No. 

Not at all. 

Chanyeol’s heart hurts. 

“You are never a burden to me Baek” 

Chanyeol blinks hard, and keeps his eyes straight ahead. He knows. He knows if he looks at the other man, he might lose it and cry and he can’t do that right now. 

Get yourself together Park!!!!!!!! 

Byun Baekhyun needs you to keep it together. 

Chanyeol takes in a deep inhale. 

That was a lot to do. 

Byun Baekhyun was a little broken. 

But Chanyeol knows. He knows he can be the one to fix him. He just needs a little time. 

\---

Byun Baekhyun insists on bathing by himself and Chanyeol doesn’t push. He knows he has to give the other man some space despite the innate desire to wrap him up in a thousand layers and baby him every step of the way. 

No. That will hurt Byun Baekhyun even more. 

Chanyeol backs down. But he’s there. In case Byun Baekhyun needs anything. Just one word and Chanyeol would step in. He was ready to be there for Byun Baekhyun. You know, if Byun Baekhyun was ready to let him in. 

\--- 

“I-I can sleep by myself Park” 

Chanyeol honestly wants to insist he sleep in the same room as the other man. He doesn’t feel comfortable leaving the other all alone right now. But the other man looked tired, and he didn’t want to fight him, not in this situation, not like this. Winning is not fun at a time like this. 

“Okay, but I’m right here if you need me. Just call my name if you need anything” 

Chanyeol feels bad. But he knows. He knows the other man feels worse. 

\---

Chanyeol honestly thinks the hardest part is making a phone call, back to Korea, to tell none other than Baekhyun’s father what the fuck had happened. 

They were supposed to have a skype conference about the business deal with him, 4 hours ago. Of course, they didn’t manage to actually have it because a) they were in the hospital, b) Baekhyun was in no state to be dealing with work and c) Chanyeol couldn’t give a fuck about anything that didn’t involve Baekhyun’s wellbeing at that point in time. 

Chanyeol finally checks his phone. 

He has 27 missed calls and 56 Kakao messages. 

A big ass mess was awaiting him to fix it. 

He looks through the calls he received. 4 skype calls from Mr Byun and 3 from Kyungsoo, and a whopping 20 from Jongin. 

Oh, Jongin. 

Chanyeol reads through the messages. 

“Chan, we have a skype call with Mr Byun in a bit” 

“Chan, where are you?” 

“Chan?????” 

“I can’t reach Baek too, what the hell happened?”

“Are you okay?” 

Chanyeol scrolls past all of them until he sees one from Mr Byun himself, just 20 minutes ago. 

“Mr Park, I got news about the deal being clinched. Why didn’t you and Baekhyun answer our conference call? Did something happen? I’ve been trying to contact Baekhyun for hours now. Please give me a call back when you have the time.” 

Chanyeol gulps. 

Byun Baekhyun was his only son. It was obvious to everyone in the entire office that he loved Byun Baekhyun more than the entire world. How was Chanyeol supposed to call him and deliver news about this to him. 

Chanyeol’s finger hovers over the call button for a moment. 

Chanyeol breathes in. 

Chanyeol presses down. 

The phone rings. 

Chanyeol honestly wishes there is no answer. 

Chanyeol knows it’s an unearthly hour in Korea. Please let Mr Byun be sleeping. Please. Please don’t pick up-

“Hello? Mr Park?” 

Fuck. 

“Hello. Mr Byun.” 

Chanyeol knows his voice sounds a little shaky. He hates it too. 

“You and Baekhyun didn’t answer the call earlier. And you two have been MIA for the whole day. Are the two of you okay?” 

Chanyeol’s heart hurts. He was fine. But he didn’t really know how to tell the other man that his son wasn’t.

Chanyeol takes a breath. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth but he doesn’t have the heart to say anything. 

“Chanyeol? Are you okay?” 

Chanyeol hears the older man call him by his name.

Chanyeol shuts his eyes to not cry.

“I-I’m okay, but-” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to carry on. 

There is a pause. 

“D-did something happen? Where is Baekhyun?” 

Chanyeol knows if he doesn’t say it outright, it could lead to even more worry from Byun Baekhyun’s father and he doesn’t want that. 

“Mr Byun, Baekhyun is hurt right now. He’s safe now but he got mugged earlier on and the robbers were pretty violent. The injuries are not extremely severe but he’s quite shaken up by this” 

Chanyeol doesn’t even want to hear the other man’s response. 

Chanyeol wishes he doesn’t have to deal with it right now. 

There is no reply for a moment. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say. 

“Is h-he with you? Should I fly over? I can fly over. Where are the two of you now? Can I speak to him?”

Chanyeol could tell that the older man is worried. And of course he had every reason to be worried. Byun Baekhyun was his precious son, and Byun Baekhyun was hurt.

Chanyeol knows it is nowhere in his place to comment on whether or not Mr Byun should fly over to check on his son, but he remembers what the alpha had told him just days ago. 

“My dad wanted to come, he loves travelling. But the flights are getting a bit too much for him these days. Especially long haul ones like this one to US” 

Chanyeol also knows that Byun Baekhyun was not really ready to deal with people, and a visit from his father could further overwhelm him. 

“Sir- Mr Byun. I hope I am not overstepping anything by saying this but, I think Baekhyun isn’t really ready to talk right now. And a visit from you could further overwhelm him. I-I hope, you can trust me to take care of him here until we return to Korea” 

Chanyeol closes his eyes. He honestly doesn’t know what the other man’s reaction was going to be. 

There is another pause. 

And then a worried voice. 

“I trust you Chanyeol. I-I really do. I’m just really worried. Baekhyun’s mother is too. But if you think that us visiting could make matters worse, I-I fully trust your judgement.” 

Chanyeol lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“Please take good care of him Chanyeol. I’m not asking as your boss here. I’m asking as Baekhyun’s father”

Chanyeol’s heart hurts again. 

It really fucking hurts because he has never heard the other man sound so sad and vulnerable. 

“O-Of course” 

Chanyeol assures the elder. 

“I’ll do my best. I promise. And I’ll make sure Baekhyun calls you back as soon as he feels up for it” 

Chanyeol tells the older man. 

“T-thank you Chanyeol. Please take care of yourself too, if you need anything, please just call” 

Chanyeol nods even though he knows the older man can’t see him. 

Chanyeol ends the call after informing the older man about the documents he required. Birth certification and proof of Byun Baekhyun’s Korean nationality. With his passport stolen, Byun Baekhyun was going to have to apply for a temporary one to even leave the country. That was going to keep them in the states for another week and a half. 

There was a lot to do to fix the problem, to fix Byun Baekhyun, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind, he just hopes he would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just wanna say a big sorry to America and to people from America because I am not from there and I only went there once but I know it's not horrible, I kept the location very vague because this is a very extreme case and I'm sorry if I am painting the states in a horrible light!!! Also, this was really hard to write so I'm posting this before I change my mind and rewrite it again!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	24. Alpha and Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek hello!!

Chanyeol sleeps relatively well, considering. 

Well, he was sleeping relatively well, till he hears a blood curdling scream that sounded like someone was getting murdered in the room next to him. 

What the fuck-

Oh my god. 

OH MY GOD. 

Chanyeol was still extremely disshevialled having been woken up from a deep slumber, but seeing Byun Baekhyun having a full blown panic attack really snaps you back to reality and wakes you the fuck up. 

“Baekhyun?” 

“Baekhyun, hey. Listen to me” 

“You’re okay now. Please listen to me. Listen to my voice. You’re alright.” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what else to do other than to hold the other man and tell him that he was okay. 

Chanyeol hates this. 

Chanyeol hates how much the other man was crying and how he couldn’t do anything to stop the never ending flow of tears from falling. 

\---

Baekhyun sleeps relatively well considering. 

Well, it was going pretty good, until Baekhyun starts dreaming. 

No. 

Not dreaming. 

Dreams are used to describe lovely and beautiful things. 

Until Baekhyun starts nightmaring. 

It’s scary. 

It’s ugly. 

It’s horrible. 

Baekhyun wants it to be over, Baekhyun wants to run, Baekhyun wants to scream-

“Baekhyun?” 

Oh. 

“I haven’t seen you in so long” 

Her. 

“Have you been thinking of me?” 

Yes. There are rarely days that go by without Baekhyun thinking of her. 

“I think about you every day.” 

Hmm?

“Every single day” 

Maybe this is a dream. 

She smiles and walks away.

Huh? 

She is running away now.

Come back!!!!!! 

Baekhyun feels himself running. 

Running and running and running but she is just getting further away. 

She turns a corner. 

Baekhyun follows after her and-

He’s back. 

To the alley. 

Alone. 

She is not there anymore. 

Disappeared without a trace. 

“Hey” 

Baekhyun turns around. 

There is a gun facing him. 

It all comes back. 

Baekhyun tries to say something, tries to call out for help, tries to scream. 

Nothing comes out. 

It’s the two men from before. 

Laughing. 

Laughing at him. 

Baekhyun wants to cry. 

The man cocks the gun and loads it. 

“Loser” 

The man shoots. 

Baekhyun knows he is crying. 

Shouldn’t he be dead? 

Shouldn’t he be-

“Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun knows that voice. 

“Baekhyun, hey. Listen to me” 

Park Chanyeol.

“You’re okay now. Please listen to me. Listen to my voice. You’re alright.”

Is this heaven? 

Baekhyun opens his eyes. 

“Breathe for me? Nice and slow okay?” 

Baekhyun does as he is told. 

“Very good Baek, you’re doing so well” 

Baekhyun isn’t in heaven. 

“You did so well”

This is very much earth. 

“Have some water?” 

Baekhyun can tell he’s very much alive just from how much pain his body was in. 

“Slowly, drink it slowly” 

The pain was very much there, but you know what’s worse?

“You did so good Baekie, I am so proud of you” 

The thoughts. 

“I’m so proud of you” 

Her. 

“You feeling better?” 

Baekhyun can’t stop thinking about her. 

“My baby, what’s wrong?” 

My baby? That’s what she used called him. 

Baekhyun shuts his eyes. Tight. Tight. Impossibly tight. 

“It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay” 

Baekhyun can feel the other man’s warmth radiating from his body. 

Baekhyun can hear the other man’s voice whispering sweet nothings to him. 

Baekhyun can tell the other man has so much love for him. 

He just doesn’t know if it’s enough. 

Because the other man will never be her. 

No one will ever be her. 

Baekhyun continues to cry.

\---

Chanyeol would really like to let Byun Baekhyun sleep in. The man had been through so much and it’s only right that he got to rest, but there was a lot to do, especially for the application of a temporary passport for them to even leave the country. It involved going to the police station to file a report, and then a trip to the Korean embassy. And while Chanyeol would love to just help the other man do everything, the alpha needed to be physically present at both places since it was his passport that was missing. 

Chanyeol feels so bad. Because Byun Baekhyun barely got 3 hours of sleep last night and he knows the 3 hours of sleep he got involved nightmares which meant they were even good hours of sleep. It was obvious that the other man was tired. 

Chanyeol doesn’t want to rush the man because he knows Byun Baekhyun was already trying his best to be fast. Chanyeol honestly would help bathe the other man if he could, but Byun Baekhyun allowing him to help him to the washroom was already a push. 

There was only that much he could help the alpha. 

\---

Chanyeol checks on his watch. They really had to get going soon if they wanted to get it all done by the end of the day. 

Chanyeol knocks gently on the toilet door. 

“Byun, are you okay? We have to leave soon.” 

No. 

Baekhyun was not okay. 

It feels like his body just decided to give up. 

He was past the point of being tired. 

He was exhausted and he couldn’t even sleep a wink the previous night after having a horrible nightmare that brought back thoughts he never wanted to deal with again. 

And now he was freezing. He’s been cold since getting to America but now he was really shaking because of the cold. Baekhyun considers that he could have a fever. Maybe he did, but the point is that he doesn’t care anymore. 

The worst of it all was his tummy. It has been bugging him for days but Baekhyun wanted to just brush it off as him just not being used to the food. He thinks his stomach was just punishing him now, for putting all that disgustingly oily junk into his body. While he already had a problem going to the toilet, Baekhyun thinks he only feels the real pain of being backed up for the past few days right now. 

“Baek, we really have to go soon. Are you ready?” 

Baekhyun feels another cramp hit and take over his entire body. Baekhyun brings his one good hand over his tummy. It really, really hurt and no matter how much Baekhyun pushed, there was no relief. 

\---

Chanyeol could tell that Byun Baekhyun was in a really, really horrible mood. 

And of course he wasn’t expecting the man to be chirpy or anything, but everything about him was off. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Chanyeol tries asking while they were in the cab to the police station. 

Chanyeol watches the other man just stare blankly out of the window. 

Okay. 

It’s okay. 

“Are you cold?” 

Chanyeol notes how the other man was shaking mildly. 

“Can you turn up the heater in here?” 

Chanyeol instructs the taxi driver when he doesn’t get a response from the other man again. 

Chanyeol’s heart hurts. 

Seeing Byun Baekhyun like this hurt. 

Chanyeol reaches out. 

“Byun, are you-” 

Chanyeol pulls back because he sees the other man flinch, eyes darting everywhere hysterically. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I wanted to just ask if you were hungry” 

Chanyeol coos at the frightened man. 

Chanyeol sees the alpha shake his head violently, still shaking. 

Chanyeol sighs to himself. 

He couldn’t do much to help when the alpha wouldn’t let him in. 

\---

Baekhyun sees Park Chanyeol talk ferociously in English to the policemen. Park Chanyeol speaks to him softly though, and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the language or because it’s him. 

“Baekhyun, I’m going to have you to say in detail what happened so I can translate it to the policemen okay? But don’t worry because I’m right here” 

Okay. 

Baekhyun thinks Park Chanyeol was just gentle because it’s him. 

Honestly, Baekhyun doesn’t want to talk about it. Especially not now. Not when everything was so raw, not when his head doesn’t feel right, not when his entire body is in pain, screaming at him to go get some sleep-

“Baekhyun, I know it’s hard for you to talk about it. And if I could, I would protect you from ever having to address that memory, but you have to or we can’t get you a permit to leave the country” 

Baekhyun makes eye contact with Park Chanyeol for the first time that day. 

There’s pain in his eyes. 

There’s a lot of worry too. 

Baekhyun was making Park Chanyeol worried. 

Baekhyun doesn’t like to trouble Park Chanyeol. 

“Sorry, could you give him a moment” 

Baekhyun sees Chanyeol trying to explain to the two scary looking policemen who looks bored and mildly irritated. 

“Okay” 

Baekhyun finally speaks up and he sees Park Chanyeol physically look a whole lot more relieved. 

Baekhyun speaks. 

\--- 

Another policeman comes in, not 5 minutes into the interrogation. A policewoman actually. 

Baekhyun feels mildly comforted by the little smile she gives him as she sits in. 

“Sorry for interrupting, I’m actually here in case you guys need a translator” 

Oh. She’s korean. 

“I’m helping him with the translation” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega who seemed a bit defensive all of the sudden. 

“Yes. I’m only here to sit in, in case”

The policewoman smiles again. 

Baekhyun likes her. 

She seems a lot nicer than the other two policemen in the room who don’t even look at him as he speaks. 

\---

Baekhyun manages to tell his side of the story without crying, which he considers a big win. Of course he did come close. And he had to see Park Chanyeol get extremely flustered because of it. Baekhyun doesn’t think it’s all that bad though, because at least he got to hold Park Chanyeol’s hand for the rest of the session. Park Chanyeol is warm. His hands are warm. Baekhyun likes the warmth. 

\---

“We will also require you to give detailed descriptions of the two people that mugged you to get a profession sketch of the them to run through our criminal database” 

No.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to do it. 

Because that doesn’t just involve relooking at that memory. 

It means reliving it partly and Baekhyun doesn’t want to. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

He is adamant about not doing it. 

He really doesn’t want to. 

He doesn’t want to do it. 

He even pulls on Park Chanyeol’s sleeve to shake his head at the omega. 

Please don’t force Baekhyun to do it. 

Chanyeol honestly was at a bit of a lost. 

It had been going so well thus far. 

But now, looking at Byun Baekhyun looking so damn scared just talking about the two who hurt him, Chanyeol’s heart is breaking all over again. Chanyeol want to wrap Byun Baekhyun up with a thousand and one blankets and bring him home. Chanyeol wants to protect. 

“Can he not do it?” 

The policemen look at one another. One of the guys open his mouth to speak but the Korean police woman beats him to it. 

“Hey. Baekhyun right?” 

Chanyeol sees her speak directly to Byun Baekhyun. He doesn’t interfere. 

Byun Baekhyun nods. He looks scared. Chanyeol wishes he could do something about that.

“Hey, I know it’s hard to ask you to think about it vividly. But you need to understand that these are people on the loose, and if you can give us a good description of how they look like, there’s a much higher chance we can help to find them and arrest them. That will keep more people safe right?” 

Baekhyun looks down. At his wrist. At his very broken, very bandaged wrist. The police woman was right. 

Baekhyun should cooperate, no matter how hard it was. 

“You don’t need to do it if you really don’t want to. We don’t want to force you if it will hurt you.” 

The lady adds after there is a prolonged silence.

“Hmm? You hear that Baek, you don’t need to okay? Don’t worry” 

Park Chanyeol was rubbing circles onto his back. Something he found very soothing. 

“I want to” 

Baekhyun turns to Park Chanyeol to tell him. And the proud look in the omega’s eyes makes him think that it was the right choice. 

“But can you stay here, with me?” 

Baekhyun knows he sounds desperate but he doesn’t know how to do this without the taller man. 

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere” 

Baekhyun feels just a bit stronger when he feels the omega squeeze his hand, fingers still very much intertwined with his. 

Baekhyun can do this, and it’s partly because of the fact that Park Chanyeol was here. 

\---

It was difficult but it was over. 

Byun Baekhyun doesn’t talk about how he cried a little so Chanyeol doesn’t bring it up either. 

It’s all good right? 

No. 

Because it’s lunch time and where were they? 

In yet another diner where the only options where oily junk or oiler junk. 

Baekhyun could already feel his stomach churning. 

“What do you want to eat Baek?” 

Park Chanyeol seemed to be happy to eat here though. 

“I-I’ll just have whatever you are having” 

Baekhyun tries to put on a smile for the other man. It was the least he could do. 

Park Chanyeol goes for a burger and Baekhyun honestly doesn’t know if he can stomach it. 

He takes one bite of it and spends the rest of the time pushing the fries that came with the meal around on his plate. 

Chanyeol notices. Of course he does. 

“Are you okay Byun? Why aren’t you eating?” 

Baekhyun tries to eat more of his food, just for Park Chanyeol. But his stomach hurts. It really hurts and it makes him feel stuffed and bloated with every additional bite he takes. 

He only gets through half his burger forcefully. 

Thankfully Park Chanyeol gives him a pass on that. 

\--- 

It’s on the cab to the Korean Embassy when Baekhyun really feels horrible. He feels sick. His stomach hurt. And the long ride was giving him incredibly bad motion sickness. 

Baekhyun uses his good hand to press on his stomach. It was doing flips and Baekhyun was being hit by cramp after cramp. He prays that they reach their destination and soon. 

“I need the toilet” 

Chanyeol could tell that Byun Baekhyun was uncomfortable in the taxi, from the amount that he was fidgeting alone, it was obvious, but the fact that Byun Baekhyun would allow him to support him to the washroom. That was enough to ring some alarms in Chanyeol’s head. 

Chanyeol waits in the toilet for Byun Baekhyun to be done. 

“Chan, can you wait for me outside, please” 

Baekhyun just couldn’t go with the other man just outside his cubicle. He was close to the omega, but this was crossing the boundaries of their friendship.

“Okay, I’ll be outside” 

Baekhyun is honestly thankful he asked the omega to leave, because you know the problem he had about not being able to go? Yeah, that was over, instead he was faced with the exact opposite of that problem now. Baekhyun has had an upset stomach before, but he doesn’t remember a time when it was this bad. 

Chanyeol was honestly worried. And after 15 minutes, he decides to check in on the man. 

“Baek, are you okay?” 

Honestly no. Baekhyun feels like he’s about to pass out. Somehow the flow of disgusting fluids would not stop leaving his body and Baekhyun not only feels gross but he feels horrible. 

“I-I need 5 more minutes” 

Another wave of cramps hit and Baekhyun actually doubles over from the pain and groans. Baekhyun regrets forcing himself to eat the oily burger he had for lunch.

Chanyeol seems to catch on to what was going on. 

“I’ll wait for you outside Baek, take your time okay?” 

Chanyeol feels bad. It’s not like Baekhyun’s week has been going well, and now Baekhyun was down with some stomach issues too? 

When Baekhyun finally exits the toilet, he honestly feels lightheaded. He feels sticky but cold, he knew he was sweating but it was all cold sweat. Baekhyun feels all kinds of disgusting and he wants nothing more than to just go back home and take a shower. 

“Baek, are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

Baekhyun feels pathetic honestly. He feels like everything that could go wrong, went wrong. And life couldn’t and wouldn’t let him catch a damn break. 

Baekhyun considers lying. Considers just brushing Park Chanyeol off. But he was feeling weak, he was feeling cold, he was feeling- 

Another wave of cramps. 

Baekhyun bends over a bit. 

“Baby, are you okay?” 

No. Baekhyun wants to cry again. 

Chanyeol puts his arms gently on Byun Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Do you need the toilet again?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“I-I need to sit down” 

Baekhyun lets Park Chanyeol manhandle him to a seat in the waiting room. Because what other choice does he have? 

“Have some water.” 

Baekhyun lets Park Chanyeol coddle him a bit, because he was thirsty. 

“What’s wrong Baek?” 

Baekhyun feels embarrassed to even say it out loud. To actually tell Park Chanyeol. He feels stupid. 

“Baek, you got to tell me, if not I can’t help you” 

Baekhyun looks down at his hands. 

“M-my tummy is really uncomfortable. I think it’s from eating all the greasy food all week” 

Chanyeol feels bad. He loves diner food, he loves the fried food, he loves hearty oily comfort food. He just assumed Byun Baekhyun did too. Looking back, Byun Baekhyun never said he liked it. Chanyeol feels bad knowing the other man didn’t say anything because he wouldn’t shut up about liking it. 

“You’re having an upset stomach?” 

Chanyeol asks, helping to push the hair that was matted down onto Byun Baekhyun’s forehead, away from his face. Byun Baekhyun was sweating, sweating cold sweat, his tummy must really really hurt. 

Baekhyun was honestly embarrassed. He was way past the age of laughing at poop jokes, but somehow telling Park Chanyeol about his bowel issues still makes him blush. 

Baekhyun just nods his head, looking anywhere but at the omega.

Chanyeol frowns. There wasn’t much he could do for the alpha right now, but he had medication in his luggage back at their airbnb. 

“Okay, we just got a few more people in the queue in front of us, we’ll be out of here and back home soon okay?” 

Baekhyun looks a little blankly at Park Chanyeol. He doesn’t know what he was expecting. Park Chanyeol to laugh at him for having diarrhea? 

Baekhyun tries not to think about how his tummy was hurting or how cold he was. They were going to be back soon right? 

\---

Wrong. 

They take a while and the people at the Korean embassy are not nice. Not nice at all. 

There is another interrogation, and this time the Korean lady there isn’t nice, she’s rude and mean and she almost kicks Park Chanyeol out of the room. Not that Park Chanyeol would let her. 

Baekhyun talks. Of course he does, he wants this to be over as soon as possible so he can go back. But halfway through he doesn’t know if he can bear it any more. The urge to use the bathroom was back and in full force. Baekhyun touches Park Chanyeol’s leg, because he doesn’t know how to explain to the scary Korean lady and the other American guy in the room that he has the worst stomach ache in his life and needs to relieve himself right now.

Chanyeol catches on. And he asks them for a break. To which the lady rolls her eyes but agrees to. Baekhyun lets Park Chanyeol help him to the toilet, because it was way faster that way and he was urgent. 

Baekhyun honestly hates himself for choosing the most unfortunate time in the world to have the runs. 

Baekhyun was in pain. 

\---

Chanyeol decides to get Baekhyun a drink. A warm one, because he could tell the other man was cold. I mean by the sheer amount he was shaking, it was pretty damn evident to everyone in the room as well. 

Chanyeol gets the drink and takes it back to the room before heading back to check on the smaller man. 

“Baek, are you okay?” 

No. 

Baekhyun wants it to stop. But the cramps are persistent and he is rendered helpless with the endless bouts of diarrhea. 

“I-I need a while more. Sorry” 

Baekhyun blushes within his stall. His pride was really taking a big hit. 

“No, I’m just worried. Take your time!” 

Baekhyun feels so awkward about this but then again, he forgets the embarrassment when he’s hit with yet another wave of cramps. 

\---

Baekhyun was out of it. 

He really wants to just lie down, no, pass out. 

Baekhyun thinks he could if he wanted to. Not that Park Chanyeol would let him. 

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

Bad. Horrible. The worst I’ve ever been. 

“Fi-ine” 

Baekhyun lets the omega support him back, but he knows he has to keep himself together and finish the interrogation so they could be done with this. 

\---

Baekhyun hates it when people baby him. 

Not that anyone really babies him anymore. When you are a fully grown alpha pushing 30, not many people will. 

But here Park Chanyeol was, using that tone of him. 

“I got you a warm drink okay?” 

That baby-talk voice. 

“I was going to get you milk but I don’t think you should be drinking any more diary” 

Milk? Man, Park Chanyeol really sees him as a child now. 

“This is some relaxing tea okie? It’ll make your tummy feel a lot better” 

Baekhyun frowns. 

This is not the way of things. 

Why was Park Chanyeol babying him? 

Park Chanyeol was younger than him, albeit just by a few months but still. 

Park Chanyeol was an omega and he was an alpha, that’s not how things worked right? 

Park Chanyeol was supposed to be taken care of by him, but here-

“Here, have some okay?” 

Park Chanyeol was holding the cup right in front of his face to feed him. 

Baekhyun feels embarrassed. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

Baekhyun wants to cry. 

Maybe Baekhyun was a baby. 

Baekhyun can’t even man up and take care of the people around him. 

Hell, Baekhyun can’t even take care of himself right now. 

“My baby, what’s wrong?” 

There it is. 

Baekhyun shakes his head again. 

Baekhyun feels ashamed at himself. 

Where were the two interrogators? Baekhyun wants this over, Baekhyun wants to go home to wallow in his own shame. 

\---

Chanyeol could kinda pick up on how Byun Baekhyun was feeling. 

Chanyeol honestly was caught in the middle. 

Chanyeol knows that Byun Baekhyun doesn’t like it when other people take charge. That was for sure. That was the main reason why they used to fight. Something about the other man’s love for dominance, or his love to appear dominant. Chanyeol wasn’t a psychologist, and he never used to think it would be a problem, but now? Byun Baekhyun refusing help was a big ass problem since it was obvious he needed it but he just didn’t want to admit it. 

Byun Baekhyun half turns away from Chanyeol. 

Okay. End of conversation then. 

\--- 

The interrogation goes on and nothing else pops up. (Thankfully) 

Chanyeol tells Byun Baekhyun to wait in the room while he helps to finish up some forms and finish up the application for a temporary passport for him. 

“Is he your mate?” 

What? 

The Korean lady was asking him a question. 

“N-No” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why she’s being so friendly all of a sudden. 

“He’s very sweet to you though” 

Yes. Baekhyun knows that too, lady. 

“Must be nice to have an alpha who cares so much about you” 

Okay. 

What?

“He’s not an alpha” 

Baekhyun was so confused. What was she even on about? 

“He sure looks like one and acts like one” 

Baekhyun remotely feels offended for Park Chanyeol. 

“Well, he isn’t” 

Baekhyun knows he sounds angry, but that was because this lady was over assuming just because-

“Hmm, that’s why the two of you aren’t mates huh?” 

What? 

“You’ll need an alpha for your heats”

Baekhyun opens his mouth just to close it again. 

Did she just assume he was an omega? 

And that Park Chanyeol was his alpha? 

Baekhyun re-evaluates everything. He has given more than enough reason for them to assume that. Baekhyun blushes. Baekhyun feels ashamed. He was a fucking alpha and he’s out here behaving like this. Where an omega has to step up and take care of him. 

Baekhyun feels like crying all over again. But what would that show? That he really isn’t alpha material. And maybe that’s the problem. Baekhyun never feels like alpha material. Since he was younger. He was never what society really describes as an ideal alpha. Baekhyun wants to be taller. Baekhyun wants to be buffer. Baekhyun wants to fit the dynamic that he was given. 

“Hey, I’m done with the application, we can go back soon, after they call your number” 

Park Chanyeol re-enters the room. 

Something is wrong. 

Byun Baekhyun’s face is unreadable. 

“Are you okay, Baekie?” 

Chanyeol takes the seat beside the alpha. 

“I don’t know what’s up with him, maybe his heat is coming?” 

The Korean lady obviously means it as a joke but Byun Baekhyun doesn’t laugh. And Park Chanyeol? 

“Excuse me, what?” 

Baekhyun sees something snap in Park Chanyeol, he’s angry, very, very angry. 

“What? Your omega pal has been so damn emotional and hormonal, maybe he needs some suppressants” 

Baekhyun’s heart feels weird. People have hinted at him, made disses at him not being the most ideal alpha, but no one has flat out called him out and said that he was more like an omega than an alpha. Baekhyun’s heart hurt but his pride was shattered. 

“Lee Shin Hyun right?” 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol blankly. 

Park Chanyeol smiles at her. 

“You have been nothing but rude to us all day but this unprofessional comment is what crossed the line” 

Park Chanyeol looks at the number on the screen outside the room. 

“I am letting you know this because I would love to stay to argue with you but that is our number and we have to be going. But do stay tuned because I will be raising this matter to the Korean Embassy’s HR department and also my alpha friend’s lawyer. You will be hearing from me again. I’m Park Chanyeol, by the way” 

Baekhyun stares in awe. 

“Let’s go Baek” 

Baekhyun lets the omega help him up to get out of the room, he looks and the Korean lady was still very much in shock. 

“Oh, an FYI. Omegas don’t get hormonal and emotional just because their heat is near. I would know, since, you know, I get heats all the time” 

Park Chanyeol doesn’t look back so Baekhyun doesn’t too.

Baekhyun thinks a lot. 

“You okay?”

He thinks about being an alpha and what it means. 

“Don’t listen to her”

And about being an omega and what it means. 

“You went through a lot, you’re not emotional or hormonal”

Maybe, it doesn’t matter after all. 

“You’re a great alpha” 

Because Park Chanyeol was an omega. 

“You’re the best alpha to me” 

And he was one of the strongest people he knew. 

Baekhyun pauses in his steps and Park Chanyeol looks at him, worried. 

“You’re the best omega to me too” 

Baekhyun sees Park Chanyeol smile, brightly. 

Alphas and Omegas. Those were just dynamics. 

Baekhyun likes Park Chanyeol not just as an omega, but as a person. Baekhyun likes Park Chanyeol a lot as a person. 

Maybe that was the key. 

Baekhyun tries to not see himself as an alpha for a minute. He is a person. He is just a human. 

“You want some water?” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega who is holding out the bottle for him. 

“Can you help me open it?” 

Baekhyun cradles his broken wrist, he knows it would be hard if he wanted to insist drinking by himself, so he asks for help. 

“Of course” 

Park Chanyeol smiles and helps him. 

This was a step in the right direction, maybe Byun Baekhyun would let him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH been really inspired to write these days!!!! As usual thank you for reading and I would love to hear what you think!!!


	25. Let him in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!

They were on the way home. This was good right? It has been a really tiring day and it’s finally ending. 

It was just one thing. 

They were trapped in a cab, at peak hour, in the worst traffic, in the busiest part of town. They’ve been in the cab for over an hour and Baekhyun doesn’t know if he needs to throw up or use the restroom more. 

“Baek, you want to just close your eyes and rest on me?” 

Baekhyun needs fresh air, he needs to get out of the car, and yes, he really needs to use the restroom. The cramps were back, and Baekhyun was shaking from the pain. 

They weren’t far from their airbnb but Baekhyun really doesn’t know if he can wait till they were back. He needed to go and he needed to go now. 

“Baek, come on, just rest on me for a bit okay?” 

Chanyeol knows the other man was in pain, seeing the alpha so tense made him uneasy too. 

“Chan, please don’t touch me right now” 

Baekhyun almost begs because it was taking every single fiber of his being to not shit himself right there and then. 

Chanyeol pulls back. 

Okay. 

\---

By the time it’s time to get out of the cab, Baekhyun honestly doesn’t know how he was going to be able to carry himself up the stairs to use the toilet. His cramps were so bad and he was so urgent that he really couldn’t focus on anything other than the pain. 

He can’t even walk. 

Baekhyun hunches over because a particularly painful wave of cramps takes over and wrecks his entire body. 

Baekhyun thinks he would be on the ground if Park Chanyeol wasn’t holding onto him so tightly. 

“Baek, can you walk?” 

Chanyeol was honestly doubtful that the alpha could support his own weight at this point. 

Baekhyun wants to say yes. He wants to pull away a bit and lead the way into their apartment. He wants to show that yes, Park Chanyeol, he is an alpha and he is strong-

But then he feels it. 

Baekhyun has never felt more embarrassment in his whole life. 

Baekhyun honestly wants to cry. 

Okay, he doesn’t want to cry, he actually cries. 

Because he’s a grown ass man. 

He’s a 28 year old my crying out loud. 

He’s a fucking alpha. 

And yet he still shat himself in the middle of the fucking street in this minus 13 degree weather. 

Baekhyun feels the warm liquid actually pool in his pants and drips down his thigh. His cheeks get impossible red. Baekhyun wants to run away. Baekhyun wants to hide. Baekhyun wants to sit down in his own disgusting bodily fluids- 

He’s stomach is hit by another wave of intense cramps. And Baekhyun cries even harder. Life really won’t let him catch a damned fucking break. 

“Baek? Oh my god. No. Why are you crying?” 

It all happened so fast, Chanyeol was honestly lost. What happened? Why was Byun Baekhyun crying? What’s wrong-

Oh. 

Chanyeol’s heart hurts when he finally puts two and two together. 

“Baekhyun?” 

Chanyeol holds the man by his shoulders. 

“It’s okay, okay? You aren’t feeling well, it’s not your fault. Don’t feel bad” 

Baekhyun actually sobs louder at that. He wasn’t a fucking child. It should not be okay for him to not be able to control his bowels. 

Baekhyun was embarrassed, so fucking filled with shamed, but the pain that warned him that there was more incoming makes him worried, because it’s one thing to shit yourself in public, and another to just continue standing there and do it again.

“Can you walk?” 

Chanyeol asks with the softest tone he could possibly muster. 

Byun Baekhyun remains silent. 

“Baekhyun, I need you to trust me to help you okay?” 

Baekhyun knows what Park Chanyeol was insinuating and while he would be unwilling to let Park Chanyeol carry him on a normal day, he doesn’t want Park Chanyeol even coming close to his disgusting being at this point. 

“I-I’m really gross” 

Baekhyun says, more to himself than to Park Chanyeol. 

“I’m literally covered in my own shit” 

Baekhyun couldn’t really stop crying at the situation. 

“You should be disgusted to even touch me” 

Baekhyun pulls away from the omega who was still supporting him by his arm. 

Chanyeol tightens his grip. 

“Baek, you’re not gross, you’re sick” 

Chanyeol frowns. 

“And if we are going to talk about being disgusted, back when we weren’t even friends I was covered in my own bodily fluids and you still carried me back to your place”

Chanyeol looks at the alpha, he tries to make him lock eyes. 

“I’m here to help you Baek, and it’ll be a whole lot easier if you would let me in”

Baekhyun finally makes eye contact with the omega. 

There is a lot of love in the omega’s eyes. 

“Baek, let me help you okay? I’ll carry you in” 

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

He was weak and desperate but he didn’t want to rely on Park Chanyeol like this.

“And why not?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to say. His pride? His ego? His fear that- 

Another cramp hits before Baekhyun can react and he really hunches over this time. 

Baekhyun wants it to stop. 

Please make it stop.

“Baekhyun, please, let me help. Let me in” 

Chanyeol was begging partly for Byun Baekhyun, but more so for himself, he couldn’t bear to see the alpha like this. 

Baekhyun was shaking. It was cold, he was about to pass out. He was covered in his own shit for fucks sake and he knew he needed the bathroom again. 

“Please Baekhyun, for me?” 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and basks in the shame for a moment. 

Baekhyun nods his head. 

Chanyeol has never felt this relieved in a long time.

“Okay, I’ll carry you okay? You’re going to be okay” 

Baekhyun doesn’t put up a fight. Frankly because he was too tired to and he lets the bigger man pick him up. 

Byun Baekhyun doesn’t weigh a lot, so Chanyeol picks him with not much of a problem. 

Chanyeol knows the man was shaking so he holds him close to him, hoping his body heat can warm the man up a bit.

“It’s going to be okay” 

Chanyeol murmurs when they finally step foot into their apartment. 

Baekhyun doesn’t respond. He mostly just focuses on the task of not shitting himself on Park Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol carries the other man straight to the washroom and helps him to undress, putting his soiled clothes to the side. 

“C-could you please leave the toilet for a bit” 

Baekhyun’s tummy makes a weird noise at the same time he asks and his face heats up again. He sits himself down on the porcelain bowl and uses his good hand to press down on his tummy to ease the cramps. 

“Yeah, you can call me when you are done okay?” 

Baekhyun nods to the younger man, embarrassed he could feel liquid already flushing out of him as the omega takes his leave.

\---

It takes a while but Baekhyun thinks he’s done. There isn't anything else that could possibly come out of his system. He still feels bloated but it was probably just gas at this point. 

Baekhyun was honestly winded. His stomach still hurt and he was still gross and sticky and in serious need of a shower. He just doesn’t know how he could take said bath, when he feels like collapsing right there, much less will himself to stand on his own feet and hold his weight while he cleans himself. 

Baekhyun flushes and tries to push himself up. He’s really dizzy and he almost falls if he didn’t catch himself. Baekhyun looks at the toiletries he accidentally knocked over in the process, he doesn’t even know how he was going to pick them up.

“Baek, are you okay in there? Do you need me to come in?” 

Baekhyun stands there naked. 

Baekhyun wants to cry again because he feels so stupid. 

Baekhyun closes his eyes tight. 

Get it together Byun!!!

“Baek, why aren’t you responding” 

“Baek, please, I’m worried” 

“Baek, I’m coming in okay?” 

Chanyeol was honestly worried that the alpha might have passed out all by himself in the toilet, he heard a loud crashing of items, what if- 

“Baek?” 

He opens the door and sees the smol man. The alpha was trying his best not to cry. He was trying to keep it together. 

“Hey, you okay? Let me help you okay?” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega blankly. 

“Baekhyun, let me in okay?” 

The omega asks again. 

Byun Baekhyun nods. 

Chanyeol considers it a win. 

Baekhyun was never really self conscious about his body with Park Chanyeol, I mean after all the times they’ve slept together, Baekhyun was kind of used to being unclothed in front of the man. But now? Being the only one who was naked, and with the ugly bruises lining up his entire body, Baekhyun wants to run and hide. 

Seeing the man look at the floor and trying to use his arms to cover his body, Chanyeol seems to pick up on Byun Baekhyun’s thoughts.

“You’ll feel a lot better after a shower Baek” 

Chanyeol holds him and helps him into the showering area to start rinsing him off. 

“And don’t worry, your body is still beautiful.”

Beautiful. 

Hmm. 

Baekhyun frowns. 

Beautiful isn’t a word he would use to describe himself. Especially not now. 

“You’re injured now, but I’ll make it all better okay?” 

Baekhyun lets the other man help him into the bathtub.

“You’re going to feel as good as new” 

Baekhyun somehow believes the other man. 

Weird. 

It feels nice. 

To be cared for. 

To be taken care of. 

To be loved. 

“Is this okay?” 

Baekhyun honestly feels so much better, for once on this exhausting trip, and it’s all cause the younger man was help him to wash his hair and giving him a soothing head massage at the same time. 

Baekhyun nods, it feels good. 

Chanyeol helps to bathe the alpha, happy that the other man was finally letting him help, was finally letting him in. 

When Byun Baekhyun was finally all clean, Chanyeol smiles a little to himself. It feels good to know Byun Baekhyun was one step closer to feeling better. 

\--- 

Chanyeol wraps the smaller boy up with a towel, patting his hair dry for him. 

“I’ll carry you again okay? Back to the room.”

Baekhyun looks hesitant. 

He thinks he should put up a fight and at least try to do it himself. 

But then, he remembers. 

Let me in. 

Baekhyun takes a breath. 

Baekhyun nods. 

Chanyeol smiles. 

Because that is all he wants. 

For the alpha to let him in. 

\--- 

Chanyeol knows the smaller man was cold. 

He was shaking and it seemed like he might even be running a temperature. Byun Baekhyun seemed to be falling really sick.

Well, not on Chanyeol’s watch. 

Chanyeol takes out a set of his own pyjamas to help dress Byun Baekhyun in. 

“These will keep you warm okay?” 

Chanyeol starts to dress the man in his fluffy clothes that were a little oversized on Byun Baekhyun. 

Damn it. 

Byun Baekhyun was so cute. 

Uwu. 

Eek. 

Okay focus, let’s get Byun Baekhyun well!!!! 

Chanyeol takes out medicine he brought from Korea. Thank god he had the foresight to pack some in case of an emergency like this one. 

“Take this with some water okay?” 

Chanyeol helps the smaller man with some water to wash down the pills that would help with his tummy ache and his impending fever. 

“You’ll feel better soon” 

Chanyeol tells the smaller man, patting his head on the bed. 

“Get some rest? I’ll join you after I’m done washing up” 

Chanyeol smiles to the alpha. 

Baekhyun realises that Park Chanyeol just invited himself to sleep on his bed, in his room. 

Baekhyun smiles and nods, because he would like that. 

Baekhyun would really like that a lot. 

Maybe letting the omega in wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry this took awhile, I wrote this with the next chapter because I wasn't 100% sure with how I wanted the story to be til I finished the next chapter!!! Thank you for reading!!


	26. She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

Baekhyun feels uncomfortable. His tummy was still hurting and it was still really, really cold despite being tucked under all the blankets available in the house. Life still kinda sucked. 

Well, not if Park Chanyeol could do anything about it. 

“How you feeling Baekhyunnie?” 

Not good. 

Baekhyun thinks he needs the toilet again. 

It’s going to be a long night. 

:( 

Chanyeol sees the older man wrap his arms around his stomach, shifting uncomfortably in bed.

“You need to go again?” 

Chanyeol sees Byun Baekhyun bit his lip awkwardly before nodding. 

“Let me carry you there okay?”

Chanyeol offers, knowing the other man was already exhausted and out of it. 

Again? 

Baekhyun’s face heats up. 

He looks away. 

Baekhyun is a little embarrassed about having to rely so damn much on the omega. 

“Baek? It’s okay to accept my help” 

Chanyeol reminds the alpha. 

“We all need a bit of help sometimes” 

Baekhyun frowns, it has always been hard to let people in. Ever since- 

Baekhyun closes his eyes. 

Don’t think of her. 

Please brain, please don’t think of her. 

“Baek?” 

Chanyeol crouches down and carefully cradles the smaller man’s face. 

“Are you okay?” 

Baekhyun blinks. 

Baekhyun takes a breath. 

“W-was just thinking of stuff” 

Baekhyun pauses. 

Chanyeol thinks that it was a no then. 

“C-could you help me to the toilet?” 

Chanyeol’s heart oozes with joy. 

“Y-yeah, of course, of course my baby” 

Chanyeol beams at the alpha, helping him get into a position to lift him easily. 

Baekhyun smiles back, ignoring the face he used that pet name again. 

It shouldn’t matter anymore. 

She shouldn’t matter anymore. 

Baekhyun nuzzles his face into Chanyeol’s shirt to take in his scent. 

She shouldn’t matter anymore. Not anymore.

\---

Baekhyun doesn’t know how his tummy was hurting even more than it did to begin with, he just felt never ending cramps that wouldn’t go away no matter what he did. He already relieved himself, it was supposed to make him feel better!!!!!!! Baekhyun just feels weak, in a lot of pain and in the mood to cry about how miserable he was. 

Not if Park Chanyeol has anything to do about it. 

Chanyeol knew something was wrong when Byun Baekhyun actually called for him and asked him for help back to his bed. It must mean he was in a lot of pain. 

:( 

“How are you feeling Baekie?” 

Baekhyun fidgets on the bed, trying to find an angle where his tummy doesn’t feel like it’s about to kill him.

Baekhyun sighs a bit, upset with no one but himself. 

He feels like crying from the stupid cramps he was having, it was driving him crazy. 

“M-my tummy really really hurts” 

Chanyeol really felt it when he heard Byun Baekhyun’s voice crack a bit and as he saw the tell-tale signs of approaching tears in the alpha’s eyes.

“Are you having bad cramps?” 

Chanyeol helps to brush the hair from Byun Baekhyun’s eyes away.

Baekhyun simply nods, before trying to bring his knees closer to his chest, hoping the pain would magically go away. 

Cramps? A tummy ache?

Chanyeol has just the thing. 

Being an omega means knowing all the quick fix remedies for cramps and Chanyeol was thankful he packed all the essentials just in case. 

“I’ll make you feel better, give me a moment” 

Chanyeol pushes himself off the bed and heads over to his luggage to take out a bag. 

Perfect. 

\---

Knowing that the alpha was already heavily drugged up with his flu medication, Chanyeol avoids offering him some pills for his cramps, instead, he takes the bottle of oil to the alpha’s room. 

“Lift up your shirt for me Baekie?” 

Chanyeol coos. He wants to make the alpha feel a whole lot better. 

Baekhyun was a bit skeptical. Oil? Park Chanyeol was going to rub oil on him? How was this going to make him feel any better-

Oh. 

That feels warm. 

And nice. 

Chanyeol rubs the oil on his palms before spreading it onto the alpha’s flat tummy, helping to rub it in. 

Chanyeol presses a little harder on the alpha’s tummy. 

“Ow” 

Baekhyun frowns. 

Chanyeol frowns too. 

There was a lot of pressure there and maybe it was gas, explaining why the older man had such a bad stomach ache. (You learn a whole lot about this kind of things when your best friend is a doctor okay?) 

“I know it hurts when I press down, but trust me you’ll feel better after okay?” 

Baekhyun just nods and let’s the omega take care of him. It feels good actually, having someone look after you and love you. 

\--- 

Baekhyun lowkey feels embarrassed, but he doesn’t even know if he is capable of feeling shame in front of the omega anymore. 

Yes, Park Chanyeol helping him by rubbing on his tummy does make him feel better, but it also results in him letting out the gas that was in said tummy. 

Baekhyun feels his cheeks go red for the 1000th that day. 

Man, Park Chanyeol really saw every gross aspect of him after today. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’ve just been disgusting for the whole of today” 

Baekhyun wants to dig a hole and hide away from the world and Park Chanyeol. Eek. He’s so gross!!!!!!! 

But Park Chanyeol doesn’t laugh at him or look disgusted or poke any jokes at him.

Instead, he plants a small kiss on his forehead and says in the smallest, sweetest voice. 

“Disgusting is never a word I would use to describe you Baekie, you’re just sick, but I’ll make sure you get all the love in this world till you’re better” 

Baekhyun’s breath hitches. 

It’s a feeling of happiness and a sense of feeling undeserving of all of this, undeserving of Park Chanyeol. 

“You’ll get well soon, my baby” 

And there it was. 

That was why he was undeserving. 

Baekhyun feels guilty. 

He has something so good right in front of him. 

And yet. 

And yet he still thinks of her. 

She shouldn’t matter anymore. 

Not anymore.

But somehow she still does. 

\---

“Better?” 

Chanyeol helps to pull down the alpha’s shirt, smiling at him as he does so. 

“Yes, a lot better”

Baekhyun smiles back. 

His tummy still hurt, but it was a whole much less excruciating now. 

“Gimme a minute” 

Chanyeol turns away and heads to the kitchen. 

Baekhyun furrows his brows. 

What was Park Chanyeol up to? 

“Ta-da. This will definitely make you feel better” 

Oh. 

Honey lemon tea. 

“Be careful, it’s really hot” 

Park Chanyeol helps Baekhyun to sit up before slowly helping him sip on the drink. 

Yummy. 

It tastes familiar. 

It tastes like-

Oh no. 

Oh no, no, no, no, no. 

“Do you like it? It’s my favourite brand and it’s imported from Japan” 

Hmm. Yeah… 

Baekhyun knows. 

Because she loved it too. 

She loved it so much. 

Baekhyun even bought her a whole collection of the tea set for her birthday. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

“Yeah, it’s nice” 

Chanyeol helps him to lie down on the bed again.

“I have one last thing” 

Another one?

Chanyeol walks out of the room and comes back with a heat pack. 

“This will make your cramps all go away, I promise” 

Chanyeol helps to put the warm heat pack on Baekhyun’s tummy before properly tucking him in. 

Baekhyun feels weird. 

Baekhyun feels bad. 

Baekhyun feels so undeserving of it all. 

Baekhyun feels-

“Baek, what’s wrong?” 

Chanyeol sees the man frowning, upset, looking like he was going to cry again. 

“Are the cramps very bad?” 

Chanyeol inches a bit closer. 

“Do you need the toilet again?” 

The older man simply shakes his head. 

No. 

He wishes it was just a case of the runs, where no matter how bad it was, it would be over soon, he would get better soon. 

It’s been 5 years. 

It’s been 5 fucking years, and here he was, still thinking about her. 

Still crying about her. 

Baekhyun feels horrible. 

Park Chanyeol doesn’t deserve this. 

“Tell me what’s wrong?” 

Chanyeol was a bit hesitant to ask. He doesn’t know if he was overstepping a boundary. He knows that Byun Baekhyun doesn’t owe him any explanation. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to. 

Because since when does Byun Baekhyun show his weakness to anyone? 

Okay. 

Chanyeol will just be here for him then. 

Chanyeol snuggles a bit closer to the older man. 

“I’ll just be here okay? If you want to tell me, I’ll be ready to listen” 

Chanyeol ensures his skin is lightly touching the older man’s, hoping that will serve as a small form of comfort to him. 

Baekhyun snuggles a bit closer too. 

Chanyeol considers it a win. 

“I care a lot about you, so it hurts when I see you like this Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun is thankful he wasn’t facing the taller man, because he might just cry again. 

“I really hope you will let me in one day” 

Baekhyun wants to. 

“Because you know I won’t judge” 

Baekhyun knows that, Park Chanyeol had been nothing but lovely to him, especially in this trip. 

“I am just here to help” 

But since when does Byun Baekhyun randomly accept help from anyone. 

“I just hope you will let me help” 

Okay, maybe Byun Baekhyun accepts help from people, when that ‘people’ was Park Chanyeol. 

“I’ll be right here for you” 

Baekhyun closes his eyes as he feels warm hands hug him tightly. 

“I’ll be ready to listen when you are ready to open up and fully let me in” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. 

There is silence. 

For a while. 

Chanyeol thinks the older man might have fell asleep. 

Well, it’s good if he gets a good rest too-

“Taeyeon” 

Chanyeol thinks he mishears. 

Byun Baekhyun’s voice is so soft. 

“Her name was Taeyeon” 

Oh. 

OH. 

Byun Baekhyun’s ex. 

Taeyeon. 

What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. 

“It’s been 5 years, but I still c-can’t stop thinking about her” 

Oh. 

Chanyeol doesn’t really know what to say. 

“Sorry Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun feels bad. 

Maybe he’s just undeserving and Park Chanyeol will finally see that and he will just-

“Don’t apologise” 

Chanyeol says firmly. 

“You don’t have to say sorry for something that isn’t your fault” 

Baekhyun sees it as his fault though. 

Baekhyun sees it as all his fault for not being able to move on and get on with his life. 

How can Park Chanyeol not see it as his fault. 

“I-I am so thankful for you” 

Baekhyun turns around and tells the omega in his face. 

“So thankful” 

Baekhyun can feel himself getting emotional all over again. 

“And I know that what’s happening between us is more than just of friends, and you are so amazing Chanyeol, b-but I don’t think I-I can, I-I am just” 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun feels like this is how it’s going to end. 

After today, Park Chanyeol is going to realise he’s not worth the effort. 

After today, Park Chanyeol is going to move on and give up on him completely. 

After today, Park Chanyeol is going to-

Kiss him on his forehead. 

“Shhhhhh” 

Chanyeol smiles. 

“It’s okay” 

It’s okay?

“You’re not ready”

Chanyeol pushes Byun Baekhyun’s hair back and smiles at him again. 

“And honestly, I’m not too” 

Baekhyun didn’t know that. 

“I still think of Kris sometimes. And it sucks. It really does” 

Chanyeol frowns. 

“But it’s completely natural and you don’t have to beat yourself up on it” 

Baekhyun is speechless. 

“You shouldn’t feel bad Baekhyun, because if anything, it only means that they meant so much to you, your relationship meant so much and you loved so strongly that it hurts”

Baekhyun’s heart hurts. He really thought she was the one, he really thought he would never have to find someone else, he really thought they were going to get married. 

“We don’t need to do anything. I’m not expecting anything from you right now, we can just stay like this” 

Stay like this. 

Baekhyun would like that. 

Baekhyun would like that a lot. 

“We don’t need to be a label on anything until you’re sure, until I’m sure, until we’re both sure” 

Baekhyun blinks hard, because Park Chanyeol was just so understanding. 

“Just know that I care a lot about you okay?” 

Baekhyun knows that, of course he knows that. 

“And well-”

Baekhyun sees the omega blushing a bit. 

“I like you quite a bit too” 

Oh, that’s cute. 

“In not just a bro to bro way” 

Baekhyun laughs. 

Bro to bro way. 

Psssshhhhh, since when do two bros fuck regularly on the down low. 

“Well that’s good” 

Hmm? 

Good? 

“Cause I care a lot about you too” 

Baekhyun mumbles. 

It’s always awkward to talk about feelings. 

It’s just a little bit icky. 

“And I like you a lot too” 

Baekhyun licks his lips before smiling. 

“In a totally homo way” 

It was Chanyeol’s turn to laugh. 

Cute. 

He likes Byun Baekhyun and Byun Baekhyun likes him. 

Chanyeol feels he might be enough, enough for Byun Baekhyun. 

“You should rest Baekhyun” 

Chanyeol moves a little closer to share more of his body heat with the smaller man and Baekhyun takes full advantage of it. 

“Okie” 

Baekhyun likes it, he likes it if they just stay like this. 

“Goodnight Yelliopollie” 

Baekhyun says in a sing song way. 

“Good night my baby” 

Chanyeol says with just the same amount of affection. 

Hmm. 

My baby. 

That’s what she used to say. 

And she used to matter so much. 

Maybe she still does. 

But Baekhyun knows, there is someone else who matters so much to him. 

Park Chanyeol helps to tuck the blankets over Baekhyun to ensure maximum warmth. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

Maybe he matters so much to him now. 

And one day, he’ll matter more than she ever did. 

Baekhyun feels a bit conflicted. 

But he remembers what Park Chanyeol said.

It’s okay. 

It’s not your fault.

Don’t beat yourself up. 

Baekhyun thinks it’s weird, but he’ll trust the omega. 

Baekhyun goes to sleep with a peaceful mind for the first time in a long time. 

And when he dreams? 

He thinks of him. 

Only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to state that I don't have anything against Taeyeon!!! She is beautiful and sweet and this is all just fan fiction okay!!!!! Also, this chapter is very close to my heart, and I hope if anyone can relate, you will know it is okay to take some time for yourself!! To feel sad and slowly move on at a pace that is right for you!! Thank you for reading and I'll be back with an update as soon as I can!


	27. Mom and Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

Baekhyun realises that after opening up to Park Chanyeol, things do get better, things do get easier.

And Park Chanyeol is sweet. Really sweet.

For a full week he practically nursed him to health.

To put it more bluntly, for a full week, Park Chanyeol babied him until he was better.

And he constantly reminded Baekhyun that it was fine to be babied.

Now that it was time to return to Korea, Baekhyun couldn’t be more happy to go, even if that meant not being able to spend full days just lazing around with Park Chanyeol.

\---

“You want to take my coat? I think it’ll be cold when we step out of the airport”

Hmm.

Apparently stepping foot back in Korea doesn’t change anything. Park Chanyeol was still worried about him. Not that Baekhyun has given the man enough reason to stop worrying. His fever kept coming and going, and his hand was still hurting quite a bit. Still, Baekhyun thinks Park Chanyeol was worrying a bit too much-

“Baekhyun. Oh my god”

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no, no, no.

Park Chanyeol.

PARK CHANYEOL.

“Baekhyunee, my precious Baekhyun, aigoooooooo, let me see your hand, do you still have a fever? You lost so much weight….. I was so worried”

Baekhyun was being hugged so tightly he knew other people in the airport were probably staring.

“Mom……. I’m fine”

Baekhyun squirms a bit, trying to get his mom to loosen her grip.

“Fine? You were mugged! The men had guns! I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you. And they hurt you, you’re injured”

Baekhyun knows his mom was worried, so he just lets his mom hug the life out of him for a while longer, before patting her on the back.

“Yeah mom….. But I’m better now. Park- I mean Chanyeol took care of me okay?”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to go into too much detail, because he knows how his mom can be-

“Yes, YES, Chanyeol, Hi, you must be Chanyeol. Oh sorry. Where are my manners? I’m Mrs Byun, Baekhyun’s mom. I heard from my husband that you were the one who helped him through everything and took care of him, thank you so much. My son can be a handful so I know it must have been pretty difficult for you”

Baekhyun blushes. His mom was embarrassing him in front of a boy he kinda really liked.

Chanyeol laughs. Hmm. Byun Baekhyun’s mom seemed really lovely and sweet, and she seemed to really care for Byun Baekhyun. They already had that in common then.

“It was no problem Mrs Byun, I am just happy that Baekhyun is better now”

Baekhyun takes a breath. Okay, calm down. Park Chanyeol met his mom. No big deal right?

“Chanyeol, why don’t you join us for dinner?”

Okay.

Correction.

BIG DEAL.

DINNER???

Baekhyun didn’t even know his mom would be here at the airport to pick him up, and now she wants to have dinner???? With Park Chanyeol???? Oh hell-

“Hmm, Baekhyun just came back, maybe the two of you should go ahead and catch up. It would be rude of me intrude”

Okay, thank god. For a second Baekhyun was worried that he was going to have to sit through a full dinner of awkwardness between his mom and-

“Nonsense. You helped Baekhyun so much. I insist on buying you a good meal! Please. I’m sure Baekhyun would love for you to join us too, won’t he?”

What?

Baekhyun turns to his mom.

Are you kidding me?

She was excited.

Too excited.

Oh no.

“Baekhyun, won’t mind right?”

Baekhyun’s mom asks again.

“Of course I won’t mind. Join us Park”

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol who looks pretty conflicted about this whole situation as well.

“O-oh okay then”

Chanyeol smiles a bit awkwardly, seeing that that was what Byun Baekhyun wanted.

But to be really honest.

Oh my god?

This was the first time Chanyeol was meeting Byun Baekhyun’s mom and lowkey he was freaking out.

Ahhhhh.

\---

Baekhyun can only thank the lord that his father was busy dealing with business related work and couldn’t join them for dinner. If not what would this dinner be? A meet the parent’s session? Someone save Baekhyun please!!!!!

\---

Honestly, stepping out of the car to walk into the restaurant, Baekhyun regrets everything. Park Chanyeol was right. He was cold. His hasn’t completely recovered from his flu and he regrets not wearing a coat-

“See? I told you you should have brought a coat silly”

Huh?

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol wrap his coat over him and tighten it around him.

“I can see you shaking”

Baekhyun’s breath hitches because his mom was right there. RIGHT THERE PARK CHANYEOL.

“Are you okay Baekhyunee?”

Baekhyun plays it cool.

“Yeah Mom, I am. T-thanks Park”

Baekhyun quickens his pace to increase the distance between him, Park Chanyeol and his mom.

Baekhyun honestly doesn’t really want to hear what his mom will have to say at that.

\---

Chanyeol doesn’t really know if what he did was wrong.

I mean there was no “Guide to meeting Byun Baekhyun’s Parents” manual he could check to see if that was something he should have done.

But from the way that Byun Baekhyun walked away, Chanyeol worries that his action was a mistake.

“Thank you for looking out for my son”

Oh?

Mrs Byun was smiling at him widely.

Chanyeol smiles back and nods.

“No problem”

Maybe it wasn’t the wrong choice after all?

\---

Baekhyun thinks that it isn’t all that bad, at least they were at his favourite Chinese Restaurant.

“So Chanyeol, what do you feel like having?”

Mrs Byun chimes happily.

Chanyeol looks at the menu.

Oh my god.

Every dish cost more than 100,000 won.

Chanyeol doesn’t really know what he should say.

“Hmm, how about we get the cod fish, the kong pao chicken and some dim sum? Park, you like those right?”

Baekhyun asks as if he doesn’t know for a fact that those are some of Chanyeol’s favourite Chinese dishes.

“Yeah, I really like all of those”

Chanyeol smiles at Byun Baekhyun, even though the man has not been all that warm since his mom’s surprise appearance.

“We’ll order all of those then”

Mrs Byun says excitedly and Baekhyun feels weird again.

Ahh.  
Stop being such a bitch Byun.

It’s not Park Chanyeol’s fault that his mom wanted to have dinner with him.

Baekhyun’s mother makes the order and they are soon served tea and a plate of roasted peanuts and chestnuts.

“Excuse me, could you get us another plate of this? With more chestnuts”

Baekhyun decides to request for it.

“Ohh? Since when does my Baekhyunee eat chestnuts”

Mom…………..

Baekhyun clears his throat.

Play it cool.

Relax.

“Hmm, I don’t like chestnuts, but they are kind of Park’s favourite”

Baekhyun pretends that he doesn’t care. (He actually does, a lot)

“Really?”

Mrs Byun chimes happily.

Chanyeol is caught a little off guard.

It’s sweet Byun Baekhyun remembered. I mean, he only mentioned it once.

“Yeah, I really enjoy the taste of it”

Chanyeol smiles at both the lady and at Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun glances over at his mom.

Oh boy.

Oh no.

It was THAT face again.

Please don’t tell Baekhyun that she was going to go into it, right here, right now-

“So Chanyeol, do you have a mate?”

Baekhyun almost chokes on the tea he was sipping.

“Are you okay Byun?”

Park Chanyeol starts patting him on the back.

Ow.

Baekhyun thinks his mom’s question might have caused him to mildly burn his tongue.

“I’m fine”

Baekhyun takes a breath.

“Mom, don’t you think that’s a bit inappropriate for you to ask Chanyeol that, you guys just met”

Baekhyun prays to god that his mom takes the hint and drops it. Oh lord, please get her to drop it.

“Oh no, it’s okay Byun. It’s fine. No, Mrs Byun, I don’t have a mate”

Chanyeol doesn’t really know what to say.

I mean he doesn’t really know what is the ‘right’ answer at this point.

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol and then at his mom again.

No…….

Wrong answer Park.

You’ve doomed us all.

“No mate? Oh my goodness”

Mrs Byun exclaims and Chanyeol is a bit taken aback.

“But you are such a sweet omega. And you’re handsome and tall too”

Chanyeol’s mouth hangs a little agape.

“How tall are you dear?”

Ummmmmm.

Chanyeol smiles a bit awkwardly at the older lady.

“I am about 186cm?”

The lady gasps.

“186cm???? Wow!! My Baekhyunee always wanted to hit the big 180cm, but he somehow he never grew taller than, how tall are you Baekhyunee? 170cm?”

Baekhyun’s heart feels weird.

He loves his mom. He really does. But it’s times when she speaks about him like this that it just made him feel like shit. It’s not his fault that he’s short, if anything it was her and his dad’s genes that-

“I’m 174, mom”

Baekhyun doesn’t even want to look at his mother as she continues to go on about it.

“Exactly. 174cm. Baekhyunee has always been short, but I don’t want to talk about it too much or it might upset him”

Baekhyun knows his mom meant it as a joke, but it still made him upset. He already didn’t like his height and now she was rubbing it in his face again, in front of-

“Hmm? I think 174cm is a great height”

Baekhyun looks up and he sees Park Chanyeol beaming at him.

“I think at that height, clothes fit you just right. Especially if you have good proportions like Byun”

Baekhyun feels Park Chanyeol’s foot brush past his under the table.

“Oh? You think my son is a good height? Even for an alpha?”

Mrs Byun looked very interested to know Chanyeol’s answer to that.

Baekhyun wants to know the answer to that too.

“Yes. It’s the perfect height”

Not just good.

Perfect.

Baekhyun’s heart flutters.

Mrs Byun looks happy too.

“But as I was saying. So you’re single now Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun’s happiness literally lasted for .2 seconds.

His mom would always do this.

Drill any omega or betas within his 2km radius, in hopes they would have potential to be her daughter or son in law.

“Um, yes I am”

Chanyeol says awkwardly, before helping himself to more chestnuts.

“Oh, you’re such a good catch though”

Mrs Byun smiles as she says that.

“What did you study in University?”

She asks, very interested.

“I double majored. In Communications and Business”

She looked impressed.

“Double majored? Did you manage to cope? How were your grades like?”

Baekhyun feels so bad for Park Chanyeol. What was this? A job interview?

“Mom. Chanyeol was the valedictorian of Sogang University back in 2014. He was on the dean’s list throughout university and he graduated with an almost perfect GPA. Okay?”

Baekhyun saves the other man the trouble.

His mom seemed very pleased though.

“You’re very smart then Chanyeol. Smart, kind and good looking. How can you be single?”

She asks, turning to her son.

Baekhyun gives his mom a look to cut it out.

This is exactly why Baekhyun doesn’t bring his friends back to his place.

Thankfully the mom arrives at the exact moment and Baekhyun uses it as an excuse not to entertain his mom’s question.

Ahhhhh.

Baekhyun just feels bad Park Chanyeol has to see this.

\---

Chanyeol honestly doesn’t know what was happening.

Byun Baekhyun’s mom was friendly, very friendly. But she was also asking him many personal questions, kind of like she was considering him as a potential mate for her son-

“Chanyeol, so you’re the same age as my Baekhyunee?”

Hmm?

“Yeah, We’re both 92 liners”

Chanyeol smiles, taking another bite of his food.

“Ohhhhh, I see”

Mrs Byun looks at Baekhyun, and then back at Chanyeol.

“Don’t you think that since you’re already 28, you should start planning on getting married soon and start planning to settle down and have kids?”

Ummmmmmmm.

“Mom”

Baekhyun feels like his mom was taking this way too far, and this was exactly what he was worried about. His mom had a tendency to do that.

Chanyeol honestly feels a bit weird being asked that, because most people know what happened to him. And that was kind of a sore spot.

“I was going to get married next year, I was planning to have kids by 30”

Chanyeol decides to say.

“But sometimes plans don’t work out Mrs Byun”

Chanyeol smiles at her again.

Baekhyun looks at his mom, eyes wide.

“Oh? And why so Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun puts his chopsticks down.

He turns to Park Chanyeol.

He’s so sorry for his mom asking him such personal and intrusive-

“Because sometimes the person you think you are going to spend your entire life with, might not actually be the one for you in the end. And when that happens, you need to let it go and make new plans”

Chanyeol feels weird.

Baekhyun feels weird too.

“Sorry, I need to go to the washroom”

Chanyeol bows to Mrs Byun and makes his leave.

Baekhyun feels bad.

No.

Baekhyun feels horrible.

But what Park Chanyeol said.

It kind of hits hard.

You need to let it go and make new plans.

“Is Chanyeol okay?”

Baekhyun’s mom asks, as soon as Park Chanyeol was out of earshot.

Baekhyun sighs.

“Mom. Please don’t do this with Chanyeol. I thought I told you the last time I was over. He’s the omega with the asshole, low-key abusive mate who cheated on him”

Baekhyun looks at his mom in the eyes.

“Oh- I didn’t know. I-I wouldn’t have if I knew- Okay. I’ll stop”

Thank god.

Baekhyun just hopes the omega was okay.

\---

The rest of dinner goes fine.

Baekhyun’s mom was normal to Park Chanyeol.

No more intrusive, personal questions. Instead, Baekhyun’s mom decides to embarrass him. Which for Park Chanyeol’s sake, Baekhyun guesses he doesn’t mind.

“In first grade, Baekhyun had to ride the slide at school and he was so scared he wet his pants in front of his whole class. It became like a water slide”

Hahaha. Very funny MOM. But you know what’s funnier? You may not know this, but at 28, your son actually shat himself in front of Park Chanyeol. Ha ha beat that! Find a story more embarrassing.

Chanyeol laughs though. Because all these stories of Byun Baekhyun when he was younger would be stories that he will close to his heart for a lon time.

“Oh yeah, Baekhyunee, your Jongdae keeps calling me. He called about 3 times a day the past week. Have you not contacted him?”

Jongdae?

Chanyeol hasn’t really heard that name before. But his mom said ‘your jongdae’. Who is he? And what was his relationship with Byun Baekhyun?

“Ohhhh, I haven’t contacted him yet. I’ll call him later or something”

Baekhyun waves his mom off.

“He’s worried though. About you”

Hmm?

He is?

“My chenny chen is worried?”

Baekhyun laughs at that.

“That’s a first”

Baekhyun smiles at his mom.

My chenny chen?

Okay.

Chanyeol feels lowkey jealous.

Who is he again?

Baekhyun takes a piece of chicken and places it on Park Chanyeol’s plate, seeing him look a bit confused.

“Jongdae is my best friend by the way. Chen is his nickname”

Baekhyun hums. He hasn’t seen said best friend in a while actually. All thanks to work.

“Ohh, so he’s your only friend?”

Chanyeol says in a sing song manner.

“Heyyyyyyyy”

Baekhyun pretends to take back the piece of chicken, but Chanyeol stops him.

“Kidding. He’s one of your two friends. Me included”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Park Chanyeol.

“Maybe I should drop one friend then”

Baekhyun joking tells Park Chanyeol only to see the man pout a bit.

“Don’t do that. Jongdae will feel so sad”

Baekhyun laughs.

Stupid Park Chanyeol always makes him laugh at the dumbest things.

Chanyeol laughs.

Stupid Byun Baekhyun has a laugh that always makes him laugh.

Mrs Byun just watches.

Oh.

\---

“Here you go”

Chanyeol places a large chunk of meat from the cod fish on Byun Baekhyun’s plate.

“I helped to take out all the bones for you”

Chanyeol smiles as he uses his chopsticks to do a final check for bones.

“Thanks”

It was pretty hard to do it himself with a broken ass wrist, and not going to lie, Baekhyun was kind of used to accepting help from the omega now, even though a week ago, he would never let the omega help him like this.

His mom notices though.

Of course she does.

I mean when it came down to prawn peeling and Park Chanyeol even feeds him one deshelled prawn right in his mother’s face, before realising he should put it on his plate and let him help himself, his mom definitely noticed.

She doesn’t say anything though.

She just sits and observes, joining in the conversation every now and then.

\---

Baekhyun honestly doesn’t want to leave Park Chanyeol alone with his mom, but he worries if he doesn’t use the washroom before getting back onto the car, it might be a rerun of what happened in first grade, which he doesn’t want to ever happen again.

Baekhyun looks at his mom briefly before he excuses himself.

\---

Chanyeol sips on his tea as they wait for Byun Baekhyun to return, unsure of what to say to the alpha’s mother.

“Chanyeol, I just want to say sorry for the inappropriate questions I asked just now. My intention wasn’t to make you upset or uncomfortable”

Chanyeol was a bit taken aback.

He shakes his head.

“No, no. It’s completely okay. I’m okay, Mrs Byun. Please don’t apologise”

Chanyeol smiles at the lady politely.

“No. I think I crossed the line. I just thought that you are someone who could take care of my son you know? You helped him in the states for a week and he actually lets you help. He doesn’t even let me help most of the time. You know how much convincing it took me to get him to agree to stay with us for a week until he recovers”

Yes. Chanyeol knows very well. It was him that talked Byun Baekhyun into finally doing it.

“I just want to say thank you. For looking after my son. It must have been difficult because Baekhyun, he kind of has trouble letting people help, letting people in”

Chanyeol knows that.

Chanyeol gives her a small nod.

“I’m glad I was able to help Byun- Baekhyun, Mrs Byun. I’m glad he allowed me to help”

Chanyeol smiles.

“And that’s the thing. He let you help. He let you in”

Chanyeol realised Byun Baekhyun’s mom looked so relieved she was going to cry.

“And you make him happy. Just by being with him, you make him so happy”

Chanyeol doesn’t understand.

“My son, my Baekhyunee, it’s been so long since I’ve seen him happy, it’s been so long since he let anyone in. I was beginning to worry that it would never happen again. Ever since he had his heart broken-”

And suddenly Chanyeol understands.

“Thank you, for making my son happy. Thank you so much Chanyeol. You have no idea how much that means to me”

But then again, Chanyeol kinda thinks he does.

He once overheard his mom speaking to Kris, back then. Her thanking Kris for taking care of her son, for loving her son. All a parent wants is for their children to be happy and to be loved right?

“Mrs Byun. It’s no problem at all. Baekhyun makes me happy too”

Chanyeol tells her. Because it really is no problem. Liking Byun Baekhyun comes easy. Very easy.

“I like you Chanyeol. I like you a lot”

Chanyeol blushes. Hmm?

Byun Baekhyun’s mom likes him.

Chanyeol nods, unsure of the right response.

“Mom, Park. Are y’all ready to go?”

Thank god.

Byun Baekhyun was back.

Chanyeol smiles at Mrs Byun and then at Byun Baekhyun.

“Yeah, We’re ready”

\---

The car ride back to Chanyeol’s place was rather light hearted, they spoke about growing up, food they like, places they’ve visited, only the good things.

Chanyeol likes this.

And Baekhyun does too.

“I’ll walk Park to the door”

Baekhyun hums as his mother pulls up into Park Chanyeol’s driveway.

“Sure. Goodbye Chanyeol, it’s been a pleasure meeting you”

Chanyeol nods.

“Goodbye Mrs Byun. The pleasure was mine.”

As Baekhyun exits the car, Mrs Byun says again, only for Chanyeol to hear.

“Thank you so much”

Chanyeol simply smiles and nods.

“No problem”

\---

Baekhyun shivers all the way to Park Chanyeol’s front door, even though he was still wearing the taller man’s coat.

“You feeling okay?”

Park Chanyeol’s deep voice will always come as a form of comfort.

“Yes, I’m good”

Baekhyun smiles at the omega.

Chanyeol helps to tighten his coat around the tinier man.

“Go back and get a good rest okay?”

Baekhyun nods.

“Hey Chanyeol?”

Hmm?

“Thanks”

Baekhyun knows a simple thank you was never close to enough for the efforts that the other man went through for him

“You don’t need to thank me”

Chanyeol tells the alpha and means it.

“Now go, your mom is waiting”

Chanyeol points to the car.

He looks at Baekhyun’s mom in the car, busy with her phone.

Chanyeol considers against it, but decides a quick peck on the lips won’t hurt-

Baekhyun was already one step ahead of him.

Oh my god.

They were living life on the edge.

Baekhyun’s mom was right there!!!!!!!

Chanyeol even uses a bit of tongue, you know, cause he felt like it.

As soon as they break away, Chanyeol looks back at the car.

Thank god.

Mrs Byun was still reading her texts.

Chanyeol blushes.

“Take care Baekhyun”

Chanyeol feels like he’s 18 again, with his first crush.

“You too Chanyeol”

Baekhyun’s good hand lingers on Park Chanyeol’s forearm for a moment longer before Baekhyun pulls away, composing himself before he returns to his mom’s car.

Baekhyun can’t believe he did that.

His heart was racing.

But maybe that was just the after effects of Park Chanyeol.

“I like him. Chanyeol. He’s sweet”

Baekhyun’s mom tells him on the way home.

Yeah? Well you aren’t special MOM. Baekhyun likes Park Chanyeol too.

He’s sweet, very sweet.

Eek.

\---

Baekhyun was honestly pretty tired.

He could go for a nap, like a 20 hour nap-

“Baekhyun.”

Oh no.

Not part two of a bone crushing hug.

“I was so worried. How are you, how are you feeling?”

Dad……….

“I’m okay Dad. I’m better now”

Baekhyun tells his father, patting him on the back to ensure him that he really truly was fine.

“Sweetie, guess who I met at the airport?”

Oh boy.

No mom.

Please, don’t tell dad about Park Chanyeol. Dad won’t be interested. Dad literally knows him.

Honestly, while his mom just wanted him to find a mate and settle down, his dad had always been a bit more particular about who he dated. He was pretty sure the kind of person his father wanted him to date was a) someone of money and b) a girl. And Baekhyun was pretty damn sure Park Chanyeol was neither filthy rich nor a female.

“I met Park Chanyeol. He’s a sweetheart”

Baekhyun turns to look at his father’s face.

“Yes, I spoke to him over the phone multiple times this week. He really took care of you in the US didn’t he?”

Baekhyun fears saying yes, even though it was the truth. He hated appearing weak in front of his alpha of a father.

Baekhyun just nods his head, hand going to touch his injured wrist subconsciously.

“Your hand. Is it any better?”

Baekhyun makes eye contact with his father.

Honestly no.

But Baekhyun just nods again.

Baekhyun looks at the ground, feeling the shame once again hitting hard.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?”

Baekhyun feels like it’s been years since he heard his father use that tone on him.

“I’m sor-ry I made you and mom worry. I’m sorry I couldn’t take care of myself”

Baekhyun’s father simply presses his lips together and frowns.

“Why are you apologising for this son?”

Baekhyun’s father holds his bruised cheek lightly.

“I’m so happy you are back and you are safe. It’s okay to accept help at times Baekhyun. Don’t apologise for that”

Baekhyun feels a bit better, hearing it come from his father.

“Sir, I can bring out the soup?”

One of the maids asks, seeing that Baekhyun was home.

“Yes, yes. We boiled something nutritious for you, so drink up okay?”

Baekhyun’s heart swells.

His parents loved him so much.

“Okay, thanks dad”

\---

ABC soup.

Baekhyun missed it so much.

“Honey, as I was saying, Chanyeol was there for dinner too, and he’s actually very smart?”

Mom…….

Why couldn’t she just let Baekhyun catch a break?

“Hmm, yes actually he’s really competent, he’s the youngest department head, other than our Baekhyun”

Okay dad, we all know that already.

“Really? Baekhyun, Chanyeol is competent too?”

His mom was getting excited again. Oh boy. This was not going to end well. Baekhyun knows that his father liked Park Chanyeol. But as a worker. Not as a potential son in law.

“Honey, thoughts on Park Chanyeol?”

Mom……

“Ha, you should be asking Baekhyun on this sweetie, they are practically arch-enemies at work, they never see eye to eye”

Oh right…

In his dad’s eyes, he still hated Park Chanyeol.

Well, things have changed-

“Arch-enemies? They were having so much fun during dinner, isn’t that right Baekhyunee”

Baekhyun tries to busy himself with drinking his soup.

This is why he doesn’t like staying at his parents’ house.

AHHHHHH.

“You and Park Chanyeol are friends now?”

Baekhyun sees his dad raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you can say that, I guess”

Baekhyun tries to keep it vague, he doesn’t want to give his mom any more ideas.

“Sweetie, you should have seen how well Chanyeol can take care of our boy”

Mommmmmmm, stop……

Baekhyun was worried his dad would snap.

His dad didn’t really like it when his mom got excited about Baekhyun, with a guy…..

Call it old fashion, but his dad was low key homophobic?

“Chanyeol honestly is a sweetheart, Baekhyun you have my full support if you want to chase him”

No.

Baekhyun looks at his dad, looks at his disapproval. Damn it mom, he was planning to sleep after this, not listen to a 4 hour lecture about why he should date a nice pretty, petite FEMALE omega-

“Hmm, yeah. Park Chanyeol is pretty good catch”

Baekhyun almost spits out his soup.

Sorry what?

“Park Chanyeol’s responsible and he assured me he would look after you, which he did.”

He told his dad that?

When?

What?

Wait.

Why did it sound like his dad was saying-

“Park Chanyeol is a good omega. Are you interested in him?”

What.

WHAT???

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say.

“Dad, I know how you feel about me being with a guy and like I don’t want to get riled you up especially-”

Baekhyun’s dad cuts him off.

“I don’t like it when your mom wants you to date just any omega boy, I don’t have anything against male omegas in general.”

Okay. There we go, the big ‘I’m not homophobic’ talk again.

“Yes, I would prefer it if you dated a girl”

Baekhyun turns to his mom.

See?

Okay.

As much as Baekhyun’s dad liked Park Chanyeol as a worker, he wouldn’t-

“But if you are interested in an omega like Chanyeol, I could learn how to be open to that idea too. The idea of you being with another man.”

Okay.

What?

What was happening?

His dad approving of him being with another guy.

His dad lowkey wanting him to date Park Chanyeol?  
Who was a boy.

His dad?

Was Okay?

With that?

Well, damn, should he call Park Chanyeol and just get married right now? This is a damned miracle.

“Honestly, I would have asked you for your thoughts on him long ago if he wasn’t still with that Kris mate of his. I like Park Chanyeol, he has spunk.”

What in carnation?

His dad even liked Park Chanyeol for him, long before he even became friends with the man.

What even.

Baekhyun finds it hard to process.

Baekhyun finishes his soup.

“I-I should rest”

Baekhyun needs to lie down.

It has been a wild day.

Baekhyun was shook.

“Yes, of course”

Baekhyun smiles at his parents and heads back to his old room. It was just the way he left it.

Baekhyun tries to sleep.

But he thinks.

Okay.

His mom likes Park Chanyeol.

His dad likes Park Chanyeol.

He likes Park Chanyeol.

Damn.

The whole world likes Park Chanyeol.

But then again, who wouldn’t like someone as amazing and lovely as Park Chanyeol.

Hmm.

Baekhyun smiles to himself.

It feels good.

To like someone and have those feelings supported by your parents.

Thank you Park Chanyeol.

For being so easy to like.

Baekhyun falls asleep like he caught feelings for Park Chanyeol.

Easily, very, very easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I hope you liked this chapter cause I enjoyed writing it:) Stay safe and take care to all of y'all reading:) And thank you for the encouraging messages fam!!


	28. Friends don't do the things we do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

Baekhyun wants to go back to work.

Sure, staying at home was nice. But after a full day of rest he was ready to get back to the hustle. I mean what was there to do when you were stuck in your house all by your house-

“BYUN BAEKHYUNAHHHHHHHHH” 

Oh fuck. 

Omg. 

It completely slipped Baekhyun’s mind to call… jongdae….. back……. 

“BAEKHYUN DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS??????”

oops.

“HEY jongdae hehehe” 

Baekhyun uses his best puppy dog eyes, hoping it would work on his fellow alpha best friend. 

He gets a smack on his good arm. 

“I was so worried” 

Well, no shit. 

Jongdae showed up at his house. On a day he should be working. 

“Sorry”

Baekhyun means it. He knows his best friend cared for him so, so much. 

Jongdae pulls him in for a hug. 

“How are you? Your hand okay?” 

Baekhyun nods. It’s- ummmm, better. 

“I’m okay” 

Baekhyun tries to sound confident in that. 

Jongdae frowns. 

“But how was the trip? You were stuck with the omega you freaking hate right?” 

Oh yeah………. 

In Jongdae’s mind, Baekhyun hates Park Chanyeol. 

HAHA if only Jongdae knew just how much Baekhyun ‘freaking hated’ the omega when the omega was screaming out his name in bed-

“We’re okay now” 

Baekhyun tries to keep it casual. 

“Wait what? How?” 

Jongdae is confused. The last time they spoke about Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun was so mad, calling him all kinds of names and throwing shade at the man. 

Now they’re okay? 

All of a sudden? 

What the hell happened in the US? 

“I realised he isn’t that bad” 

Baekhyun says, as if Park Chanyeol isn’t his new favourite person. 

“So, what? You guys are friends now?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he should laugh. 

Friends? 

Hahaha oh Jongdae, they were way past that. 

“Yeah, you could say that”

Baekhyun doesn’t meet his best friend’s eye, for the fear he might just see right through his lie-

“Oh my god. The two of you fucked didn’t y’all” 

Baekhyun almost pounces on Jongdae right there to get the boy to shut up. 

Does he NOT realise his mom is in the other room. 

And if his mom knew…. 

HIS MOM STILL BELIEVED HE WAS A VIRGIN FOR FUCKS SAKE. 

“Jongdae, shut up” 

Baekhyun pulls the boy to his old room and shuts the door behind him. 

Hmm. 

This was so familiar. 

The two of them. 

Back in his highschool room.

Alone. 

Baekhyun turns to face the other man. 

They were way too close. 

“Baek, I like you a lot, but for the 5000th time, I’m in a loving relationship with Minseok and I won’t get with you” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the alpha’s joke and walks over to his bed to sit on it. 

“I won’t get with you like Park Chanyeol got with you” 

AHHHHHHH. 

How did Jongdae even guess it??? 

Baekhyun throws a pillow at the alpha who catches it with little effort. 

“I-I don’t even know what you are talking about” 

Baekhyun tries to stop his cheeks from heating up.

Ahhhhhhh. 

Stupid Jongdae for getting him all flustered. 

“When did it start!!!! In America?” 

Jongdae joins Baekhyun on the bed. 

This was really like when they were younger. 

“A few months ago. But like it’s kind of more than just sex” 

Baekhyun feels weird admitting it, but this was Jongdae. 

“More than sex?”

Jongdae raises his eyebrow. 

“So you like him?” 

Oooohhhhh. 

Man, this sounded like they were discussing a highschool crush or something. 

Just like the good ole days when Jongdae was crushing on the hot soccer captain senior. 

“Do you think Minseok will even like boys?” 

Haha. Baekhyun still remembers all the stupid cringey shit Jongdae cooed about his current boyfriend back then. 

“Baek, answer meeeeeee” 

Jongdae whines and Baekhyun just looks away. 

“Maybeeeeee”

Jongdae squeals. Because he knows it’s been so long for his best friend. It’s time he moved on. 

“Tell me more about Park Chanyeol, I want to know everything” 

Jongdae puts his chin on his palms looking at Baekhyun expectantly. 

Baekhyun blushes again. 

“Hmm?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t even know where to begin. 

“The first thing you need to know is”

Baekhyun hopes Jongdae doesn’t laugh. 

“You are going to like him, a lot” 

Baekhyun smiles to himself. 

“Because everyone does” 

Eek. 

Having a crush is weird. 

Discussing said crush with your best friend is even weirder. 

But somehow it makes Baekhyun happy. 

So, so happy. 

\---

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. 

Chanyeol honestly loves the spice girls, and maybe they had a point. 

Kris never made an effort to get to know his friends and Kris sure as hell hated it if he tried to befriend any of his friends. 

Chanyeol frowns. There seems to be a hell lot of problems with his relationship with Kris that he just turned a blind eye to back then. 

Chanyeol thinks about Jongdae. 

Hmm. 

Byun Baekhyun’s best friend. 

And he never even heard of him till dinner that day. 

Was that a problem? 

Maybe Baekhyun was going to be like Kris. And not want him to meet his friends. 

But then again. 

Does Byun Baekhyun even know any of his friends? 

Well, he knows Jongin and Kyungsoo, but that was because they all worked together. Chanyeol doubts Byun Baekhyun even knows about Sehun or Junmyeon. Hmmmmm. 

Maybe it was a two way thing. 

Maybe an introduction was needed. 

\---

Baekhyun was finally back in the office. 

Hmm. 

There wasn’t much work to do. 

Baekhyun was sure this was all his father’s doing. 

:(

Baekhyun was actually excited to do something!!!!!

:(((((

“How are you going to work when your wrist is still broken?” 

Baekhyun was going to figure something out okay? 

Now all he can do was sit in his office and watch stupid exo videos, URGHHHHH he could have done that at home. 

What should he watch? 

EXO ladder? 

EXO Arcade? 

D.O That’s okay MV? (HA nice one, no way Baekhyun was going to cry at work)

URGHHHHH. 

Someone please just give Baekhyun SOMETHING TO DO-

“Hey Byun, are you free now?” 

Baekhyun’s eyebrow twitches upwards when he sees a notif on his office chat from Park Chanyeol. 

YES. 

YES HE IS.

FINALLY. 

“Yeah, I could make time. Why?” 

Make time my ass. 

Baekhyun has 0 things to do. 

“Could you come to my office?” 

Baekhyun smiles to himself. 

Something to do AND he gets to do it with Park Chanyeol. 

Okay. 

Hehehehe. 

\---

When Chanyeol gets a text from Byun Baekhyun’s father, honestly, he’s just shook. 

“Baekhyun won’t let any of us talk him into getting physiotherapy for his hand. I’m afraid it will hinder his recovery. Sorry to bother you Chanyeol, but could you give it a try at convincing him?” 

Chanyeol has no idea why his dad would think HE of all people could convince Byun Baekhyun, that stubborn butt to listen. 

Did Byun Baekhyun say something? 

Ahhhh. 

“Sure, I’ll try talking to him”

Chanyeol replies the man, because what else could he say after Byun Baekhyun’s father asked him like that. 

\---

“So, are you free now?”

Chanyeol smiles to the man, closing his laptop. 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the omega. 

What exactly was Park Chanyeol up to?

“Yeah….. Why?” 

Baekhyun has no idea what Park Chanyeol wanted. 

Chanyeol just gives the man another small smile. 

“Hmm” 

Chanyeol walks over to the alpha, smile still just as bright. 

“I just want to check on you”

Chanyeol plays the alpha’s tie a bit before reaching out to touch his hand. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he’s misreading the signs. 

Park Chanyeol wants to fuck? 

Here? 

Now? 

Ummmmmmmm. 

Baekhyun likes Park Chanyeol, but honestly, he wasn’t feeling the best. His hand really, really hurt. 

“I want you” 

Chanyeol looks directly at the alpha. 

Baekhyun looks at the omega and blinks. 

Ummmmmm. 

“To go to the doctor”

Wait what?

Baekhyun is taken aback. 

“For your hand” 

Chanyeol furrows his brows. 

“If you want to get better faster, you need to see a doctor” 

Oh. 

So Park Chanyeol didn’t call him over to bang. 

He wants him to go to the doctor. 

Baekhyun feels a little embarrassed he misread the situation a bit. 

“Let me take you to a near-by clinic, it’s run by my best friend”

Park Chanyeol’s best friend? 

Who??

What?

Baekhyun was suddenly low key interested to go, just to see how the omega’s best friend was like. 

“I don’t think I need to see a doctor Park” 

Baekhyun pulls away a bit. 

Damn it, Park Chanyeol was just sounding like his parents. STOP. 

“I’m just a bit worried. Just let Junmyeon help you a bit, please” 

Junmyeon. 

Wait. 

Baekhyun has heard that name before. 

“Sehun can drive us there and back” 

Oh right. 

Sehun. 

The guy from security.

Junmyeon must be his mate. 

“It’ll only take half an hour”

Chanyeol opens his eyes wide, just the way he knows the alpha likes it. 

Urghhhhhh. 

Fine. 

“Okay” 

Baekhyun can’t believe he agrees. 

Well, to be fair, he just wants to kind of get to know Chanyeol’s friends a little. 

Cause, if you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends right?

\---

Man. 

This ride was awkward. 

Baekhyun can’t be the only one thinking about how awkward it was right?

I mean Sehun was at the wheel, Park Chanyeol was beside him, no one was speaking. 

“So, Sehun, how long have you known Park?”

Baekhyun decides to break the ice. 

“5 years Sir” 

Okay. 

Not much of a talker then. 

Then again, he was technically the other man’s boss and that could explain why the other man was being so awkward. 

“You don’t have to be formal with me, you can just call me Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun rubs the tip of his sleeve a bit awkwardly. 

Damn it, why was he a bit nervous speaking to this Sehun guy? 

Ugh, maybe it was because he just really, really wanted Park Chanyeol’s friends too like him. 

“Hmm, okay. 5 years, Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun hears the man say with a chirpier tone this time. 

Hmm, that’s better. 

The drive was just 10 minutes and in that time, Baekhyun found out that Sehun had met Junmyeon back when they both volunteered at a blood drive and Chanyeol had helped to wing them together. 

Aww cute. 

Baekhyun feels like Sehun and him could be bros, they just needed some time. 

That’s nice. 

Baekhyun feels a little less nervous when he looks at the omega who was smiling as he reminds the other alpha about how he asked Junmyeon out on a date. 

Baekhyun smiles a bit to himself. 

It’s always nice to see someone you like hanging out with their friends that love them. 

\--- 

“Dr Kim will see you now” 

The receptionist smiles at Baekhyun and Baekhyun looks at the omega beside him for a moment. Wondering if he should enter the room alone or-

“After you” 

Okay then. Park Chanyeol already got up and was holding the room door open. 

Baekhyun smiles and whispers a thanks as he enters the consultation room. 

Ahhh. 

Park Chanyeol’s best friend is in there. 

Baekhyun gulps. 

Baekhyun lowkey is afraid that Park Chanyeol’s best friend is going to hate him, detest him, simply just-

“Hello, you must be Baekhyun” 

Oh? 

“I’m Junmyeon” 

He’s cute, especially when he smiles like that. 

“Please take a seat” 

And he seems nice. 

“Myeonnnn, Baekhyun’s hand has been hurting these days, could you help him to check it out?”

Baekhyun looks at the way the omega was whining to his best friend, it reminds him a lot about Jongdae. 

“Hmm, let me see?” 

Baekhyun smiles at the doctor and stretches out his wrist for him to examine it. 

“Have you been exercising it? Or have you went for any pysiotherapy of any sort for it?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“I’ve been busy so not really”

Oops. That’s a lie. Baekhyun just doesn’t see the point. 

“You should exercise it. You need to if you want it to heal faster and to heal well”

Junmyeon helps to move Baekhyun’s fingers around in a circular motion. 

“I can teach you a few simple exercises that you can do at home” 

The omega doctor was giving him that cresent eyed smile again. And Baekhyun can’t help but smile back. 

“Thanks” 

Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to say. He’s not the best at making friends. 

“You have to do them okay? I’ll send a special agent to check on you” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega a bit blankly. 

But Park Chanyeol laughs. 

“By secret agent he means me.”

Park Chanyeol explains the joke and Baekhyun can’t help but smile a bit at that.

“Myeon….. No one understands your dad jokes” 

Baekhyun just watches as Park Chanyeol face palms himself and shakes his head affectionately. 

“Hey…. Dad jokes are jokes too!” 

Baekhyun actually laughs this time, Junmyeon is cute. Him and Park Chanyeol have a really sweet relationship. 

Baekhyun is happy that Park Chanyeol has a best friend that is such a sweetheart. 

\---

“I’ll settle the payment” 

Park Chanyeol chirps as Junmyeon is almost done teaching Baekhyun the last of his hand exercises. 

As Park Chanyeol leaves the room, Baekhyun immediately thinks of what to say to Junmyeon. Eek. He doesn’t want some awkward silence in the room. 

“Chanyeol cares a lot about you” 

What? 

Baekhyun is lowkey taken aback by that comment. 

“Chanyeol asked me about your hand a lot the past week. I can tell he must really care about you to think so much about it” 

Baekhyun smiles. 

Oh? 

Park Chanyeol cares about him alot? 

“I care about him too”

Baekhyun was a bit unsure on what to respond but he simply states what he feels. 

“I know, I can tell” 

Junmyeon smiles back. 

“I care a lot about Chanyeol too” 

Baekhyun knows that Junmyeon does. 

“Don’t hurt my best friend okay?” 

Junmyeon looked a bit hesitant when he says that, but Baekhyun knows where the other man was coming from. 

“Chanyeol means the world to me, and I won’t stand for anyone hurting him, even if you seem nice and I like you as a person” 

Junmyeon likes him as a person? 

Nice. 

“I won’t” 

Baekhyun says with all the certainty in the world. 

“Good, or I’m going to have to send in my other secret agent to deal with you” 

Baekhyun laughs a little at that. 

“You mean… Sehun?” 

Junmyeon laughs back. 

“I can’t tell you, it will reveal his secret identity”

Baekhyun decides Junmyeon is cute, he’s nice and Baekhyun likes him a lot. 

Junmyeon is a great friend. 

And Baekhyun is happy that he is Park Chanyeol’s great friend.

\---

The car ride back is fun. Baekhyun decides that Sehun is funny and also a great friend. A great friend that likes him too. 

Phew!!! 

Baekhyun was worried that Park Chanyeol’s friends weren’t going to like him. Thank god they seemed to enjoy his company. 

\---

“Thanks Sehun, for driving us there and back” 

Baekhyun waves to the tall security guard as him and Park Chanyeol step into the lift. Alone. 

Hmm. 

Park Chanyeol was smiling. 

Baekhyun guesses he wasn’t the only one who was happy that this encounter went well. 

\---

“Hmm, oh yeah, before you go back to work. I wanted to ask, cause you know, there’s the finals on Saturday for the baseball game and well, I thought it would be nice, and like, fun if we went together?” 

Baekhyun can’t believe it. 

Was Park Chanyeol asking him out?????

Eek. 

Why was his heart racing? 

Stop it!!!!! 

Keep it cool. 

Don’t panic. 

“No.” 

Baekhyun suddenly remembers he already made plans with Jongdae and Minseok to catch the game together. 

“Oh” 

Ahhhhh. 

Chanyeol feels like an idiot. 

He spent so long to finally muster up the courage to ask stupid Byun Baekhyun to watch the baseball game together and now he said no. Damn it, so much for taking initiative, Chanyeol swears this is the first and the last time he is ever going to-

“As in, I would love to, but I already promised Jongdae that I would watch it with him and his boyfriend” 

Oh. 

Chanyeol puts on a smile. 

Yeah. 

He gets it. 

Kris never introduced him to his friends. He doesn’t know why he thought it would be different with Byun Baekhyun. There’s a sinking feeling in his heart, a pooling sadness in his tummy. 

They don’t want people to know about you. 

Chanyeol breathes out. 

“Oh, it’s fine, have fun with your friends, Byun” 

Chanyeol thanks the heavens that the lift reaches his floor at that and he makes a move to get off at his stop-

Baekhyun grabs the omega by the hand. 

“I would love it if you joined us” 

What? 

Chanyeol feels his heart rate speed up. 

“Come with us?” 

Baekhyun takes in a deep breath. 

Let him in!!!!!!!!! 

Baekhyun’s brain was going crazy, but his heart? It already went insane. 

It’s been a while since he brought someone to meet his friends. 

“Come with me? I want you there with me” 

Chanyeol can feel the alpha using his fingers to gently brush pass his. 

“O-ok, that sounds good” 

Chanyeol knows he’s blushing. 

Eek. 

And he can feel his large ears heating up and going red. 

Damn it. 

Get yourself together. 

“Okay then, 7pm on Saturday” 

Baekhyun clears his throat but gives the omega a smile. 

“Yeah, 7pm on Saturday” 

Chanyeol smiles back. 

This was nice. A sweet nice moment of them just looking at one another while holding hands- 

“Yeah, I’ll come down to collect it” 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun pulls away. 

Chanyeol does too. 

Jongin. 

Fuck. 

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK.

“Yeah, so I will need to see that proposal soon Park. Don’t think that I am going to lag behind just cause I injured my hand” 

Chanyeol cocks an eyebrow up. So they were going to act this way in front on Jongin huh? 

“Please Byun, you flatter yourself. Even when you are perfectly fine, you are already lagging behind” 

Okay ouch. Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the omega just as the beta turns the corner and comes into view. 

Jongin just looks at the two of them before getting off the phone. 

“I’ll call you back”

Jongin keeps his phone. 

“The two of you okay?” 

Sigh. 

Jongin had thought the relationship between the two of them had gotten better. Sure, Jongin wasn’t expecting the two of them to be the best of friends, but he thought they learnt how to be civil with one another, especially after the US trip. 

“I’m fine, not sure about Byun” 

Chanyeol fakes being angry. 

“I’m 100% fine. I’m peachy” 

Baekhyun does the same. 

“Guys, calm down. Can I help in anything?” 

Jongin asks, a bit scared to get in the middle of it when the two looked like they were in a heated argument. 

“Oh, maybe you can help me tell Byun that maybe he should take it easy and focus on getting better rather than forcing himself to get to work, it’s not helping anyone” 

Chanyeol faces the beta to say it. 

“Oh yeah? Jongin, help me tell your marketing head, that I’m perfectly fine, and he doesn’t need to worry his little omega butt on me cause I’m doing great” 

Baekhyun directs it to Jongin and Jongin only. 

“Jongin, help me tell Byun that my little omega butt isn’t worried for him, I’m more worried about the company-” 

Jongin shakes his head. 

“Okay, you know what? Forget I asked. I need to go collect a delivery downstairs. I’m out. Byeeeee” 

Jongin decides to make his escape, before he’s trapped even more in this argument. 

Chanyeol wants to laugh but he keeps it together till he gets to his office. 

Baekhyun manages to hold it in till the lift door closes and he’s on the way up to his floor.

“Little omega butt???” 

Baekhyun can’t stop laughing at the stickers the omega sends him on kakao of various exo members looking angry. 

“It’s a cute little omega butt okay” 

Baekhyun replies. Smiling to himself. 

Keeping this relationship a secret in the office, was, how do you say it? Fun as fuck. 

“Will I be seeing your cute little omega butt this Saturday?” 

Baekhyun decides to text the omega in reply. 

Baekhyun’s heart does a little dance as he sees Park Chanyeol typing. 

“Only if I get to see your phat alpha ass” 

Baekhyun laughs out loud in his thankfully soundproof office. 

Ahhhhhh. 

Baekhyun smiles to himself as he puts his phone to the side and tries to look at some reports. 

But his mind keeps drifting. 

Drifting a little to a certain marketing department head with a cute little omega butt. 

Baekhyun’s heart does the fucking tango and the ramba. 

Oh. 

Baekhyun realises for the first time, in a very long time, he’s happy. 

And this happiness? 

Damn, does it feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I love writing fluff it makes me so happy:) hope you guys are having fun reading this too! Love you all:) Take care and stay safe loves!


	29. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

Saturday. 

Lots to do on Saturday. 

Baekhyun was going to introduce Park Chanyeol to his friends. (Which he knows he was freaking out way too much about) 

And also the one thing Baekhyun has been dreading. 

His University Reunion. 

Ughhhhhhhhhh. 

The fake smiles, the fake laughter, the fake ‘oh so how have you been’s. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to go, like not by a long shot, but his dad had other plans. 

“It’s important Baekhyun, to be a respected member of your school’s Alumni”

Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s possible to roll his eyes any harder than he already did when his father told him that. 

Sure, he would have Jongdae there, and Minseok. But he wishes he could have a certain omega by his side too. 

And he would have asked if it wasn’t for the fact that the head of the entire alumni club was none other than Kris. 

Baekhyun wants to yeet himself away to another country. He has never been on great terms with the other alpha. But now? Knowing what that alpha did to Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun thinks he might have to get Jongdae and Minseok to hold him back in case he has a drink too many and starts throwing hands. 

Baekhyun might be a good 16cm shorter than the other man, but his hapkido experience would not let him go down without a fight okay? 

Okay. 

It’s just 3 hours. 

What’s the worst that could happen?

\---

Baekhyun regrets asking that. 

After 5 forced small talk filled conversations, Baekhyun was done with this whole stupid reunion. He looks around. Thank god. Minseok and Jongdae were there. 

Baekhyun makes his way over, hoping to spend some time with people he genuinely liked, but then he hears it. 

“Yeah, I dumped his ass and you should have seen how pathetic he looked, like he knew it, he was never going to find another alpha that would love him or even accept an omega like him” 

Baekhyun wishes he heard wrongly, because the voice sounded familiar, too familiar. 

“Bro, now that you’re not together with that loser, I’ll say it loud and proud. Park Chanyeol is honestly a shit excuse of an omega, how the hell were you together with him for 8 years? Gross” 

Baekhyun heart clenches, he clenches his good fist, he was mad, angry, shaking with frustration. 

How the hell could they speak about Park Chanyeol like this. 

“Yeah, he was a shitty omega, but I gotta admit, I stayed so long because he was a slut for my knots, like dude, do you know how wet he would get for me, how needy he was? He was a whore for me, probably because he knew no one else would fuck him other than me”

Hearing that come out of Kris’ mouth, Baekhyun decides to fuck the fakery. Kris wants to be a bitch, he’s going to treat Kris like a bitch. 

“Kris, you talking about Park Chanyeol?” 

Baekhyun asks, voice louder than he intended it to be. 

Many people in the room stare. 

Jongdae looks at Minseok before he pulls his boyfriend to move closer to his best friend. 

“Yeah, and what about it?” 

Kris obviously had a few drinks, his words were a bit slurred and his eyes looked bloodshot. 

“Don’t you think it’s rude to speak of him like that?” 

Baekhyun asks curtly, he doesn’t care if people were going to deem him as a prude for this. 

Kris laughs. His obnoxious friends laugh with him too. 

“So? How is me talking about MY EX any of your business Byun?” 

Baekhyun holds his tongue from saying anything about his current relationship with Park Chanyeol. 

“If anything, shouldn’t you be on my side? Chanyeol hated every fibre of your being, he wouldn’t go a day without mentioning how much you irritated the shit out of him” 

Baekhyun’s heart feels weird. It’s so weird to know that someone he cares about so much right now, used to hate his guts. But then again, Baekhyun used to feel the same about Park Chanyeol and well, things change. Baekhyun decides to place the emphasis on the word hated. They hated each other. But it was a different story right now. 

“Yeah? Well, Park might have hated me, and I might have hated him. But isn’t it simple decency to not speak ill of him in public? Especially you, since you were the one who cheated on him and was abusive to him” 

Baekhyun’s revelation seemed to draw many gasps and surprised reactions from the crowd who was noisily listening into their argument.

Baekhyun thought Kris would be ashamed, or at least a bit embarrassed of his wrongdoings. But instead, the alpha laughs. He laughs like what he did wasn’t wrong in any way, but instead, funny. 

Baekhyun grits his teeth. Park Chanyeol deserved better, so much better. 

“And what’s wrong with that? Everyone knows I could do better than Park Chanyeol. He’s loud, he’s tall, he’s annoying and in no way an ideal omega. I did him a favour for being with him for so long. Me leaving him is just what he should have seen coming. It’s what he deserved” 

Baekhyun has been angry before, has felt his alpha show numerous times, but this time was different. He wanted to lash out, punch that fucker in the face for even daring to speak like that about his Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun clenches his fist tightly and moves forward to show Kris-

Jongdae. 

Holding him back. 

“Baekhyun, relax. Calm down. It’s not worth it.” 

Baekhyun is mad because Jongdae is right. He can already see his name in headlines. If he lays a hand on Kris, not just his reputation but his father’s company’s reputation will be on the line. 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. 

“What’s the matter? Why are you getting so damn worked up over Park Chanyeol? You interested in having a go with my used goods?” 

Baekhyun wants to beat the shit out of the alpha in front of him. Wants to do it for Park Chanyeol. Wants to teach him a lesson for daring to speak like this in front of everyone. But Baekhyun doesn’t. 

Instead Baekhyun smiles. 

“Kris. I used to look up to you. I really did” 

There is complete silence in the room. 

Kris looks slightly taken aback at Baekhyun’s sudden confession. 

“I mean you had it all. You’re tall, you’re smart, and you were in a stable relationship with your mate” 

Baekhyun moves a bit closer to the taller alpha. 

“But then I realised that you aren’t all that you try to make yourself out to be”

Kris’ eyes widen. 

“You graduated top of our batch. Number one. Valedictorian. But despite that, and even after you spend every Saturday trying to keep up with your work, you are still just an Assistant manager in your firm. Of course, that is an amazing accomplishment, but does it really compare with Park Chanyeol who got to be the head of his department at the same time?”

Baekhyun smirks at Kris, seeing that he was absolutely livid. 

“You might think you’re all that because you’re tall and your buff, but looking like the ideal alpha, in no way means that you are an ideal alpha.”

Baekhyun feels like he is directing what he says next partly to Kris, and maybe, possibly partly to himself. 

“An ideal alpha doesn’t look down on omegas. Doesn’t go around with the mindset that alphas are better than omegas. An ideal alpha shouldn’t go around thinking that they own their omegas, and that their omegas are so lucky to have them as an alpha. An ideal alpha is more than what can be seen on the outside, it depends on what’s on the inside” 

Baekhyun doesn’t care that Kris literally towered over him, he moves even closer to the alpha. 

“You might be here making jokes about Park Chanyeol, laughing about how nasty you were to him. But to me, it just seems pathetic. Because I can see that you’re bitter about what you lost. Park Chanyeol is not by many standards, an ideal omega, but he’s an amazing person. He’s strong and he dares to voice out his opinions when he feels things are unfair. And in our society, there are many things that make it unfair for omegas. He’s competent and he fights for what he wants, even though that may not seem like a very ‘omega’ thing to do. He loved and cared for you and yet you will disrespect him like this after 8 years of being together”

Baekhyun sighs dramatically, folding his arms across his chest. 

“It’s such a shame Kris. I thought you were the ideal alpha. But you turned out to be one of the shittiest alphas I have ever seen in my life. You were all Park Chanyeol deserved? I think it’s the other way around. You have no idea what you even lost” 

No one dares to say anything. 

Baekhyun makes eye contact with Kris, smirking at him, testing him, baiting him to do something about-

Kris punches Baekhyun in the face so hard that Baekhyun actually falls onto the ground. 

Somewhere along the lines of guilt or self-realisation mixed with anger and frustration just made Kris snap and want to beat the shit out of the piece of shit alpha that thinks he has the right to comment about him and his ability as an alpha. 

Everyone snaps out of shock at that. In an stance, Jongdae was checking on Baekhyun, Minseok using his body as a shield in case Kris wants to get in another punch. 

Kris’ friends hold him back and it actually takes a few of them because he was absolutely livid and ready to punch the life out of the smaller alpha. 

Baekhyun tastes blood. A lot of it. 

Ouch. 

That really fucking hurt. 

Like as much as his plan worked. It had really fucking hurt. 

“Oh my god Baekhyun. Are you okay? Oh my god, that’s going to leave a bruise, should we take you to a doctor?” 

Jongdae was fussing way too much over him. It was just a punch, he wasn’t going to die. 

With help from his best friend, he gets up. 

Baekhyun’s right cheek really hurt, but Baekhyun smiles. 

“I’ll take that punch for standing up for Park, but don’t think I’ll be letting this go” 

Jongdae and Minseok just caught on to what Baekhyun was planning to do. 

“My lawyers will definitely hear about this. So be prepared to get a letter about this soon” 

Baekhyun holds his cheek and smiles brightly at the alpha who was less angry and more scared right now. 

“Oh and to answer your question about me and Park Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun turns back to tell the taller alpha, knowing all eyes in the room were on him. 

“Park Chanyeol is a great catch. And now that he’s single, I am sure lots of alphas would be interested”

Baekhyun smiles and makes his leave with his two friends in his wing. 

Mic drop. 

\--- 

Okay, it might have been smart in that moment. But it was a whole lot of pain now. 

Ouch, ouch, ouch. 

“Jongdae, please stop touching my cheek right now” 

Sitting in the waiting room to see a doctor, Baekhyun lowkey regrets baiting Kris to punch him. 

But for Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun thinks that it was all worth it. 

\---

Yes, Baekhyun was in quite a bit of pain. 

Yes, Baekhyun should be home resting. 

Yes, Baekhyun shouldn’t be at a baseball game final right after getting 4 stitches at the inside of his cheek. 

But he promised Park Chanyeol, and he wants to be able to keep his promise. 

The things he would do for Park Chanyeol. 

\---

Okay, calm down. 

Chanyeol feels dumb. 

He was excited to meet Byun Baekhyun’s friends. 

Eek. 

What if they didn’t like him? 

Or what if they had nothing in common? 

Or what if they couldn’t vibe-

Stop overthinking. 

It was going to be fine right? 

Chanyeol prepares lots of snacks for the game, he was just really excited to meet Byun Baekhyun’s friends and watch the game together with them!!!

\---

“WE ARE NOT GOING TO WATCH THE GAME” 

Chanyeol nearly has a heart attack. 

Oh my god. 

OH MY GOD. 

Chanyeol was freaking out right outside the jamsil stadium. 

Someone had hurt Byun Baekhyun. 

Someone had hurt his alpha. 

Someone had hurt his baby. 

Who are we fighting today??? 

“What- what even happened? Oh my god Byun. Have you seen a doctor? I’m calling Junmyeon. Oh my god” 

It looks bad. Chanyeol knows it probably feels worse. His heart hurts. Byun Baekhyun being in pain makes his heart hurt and hurt and hurt. He needs to protect!!! 

“Park, I’m fine. I already saw a doctor okay? We can go in and watch the game, I’m okay. Don’t worry about it.” 

Chanyeol can’t believe this is the first impression he is giving Byun Baekhyun’s friends. But he doesn’t care, Byun Baekhyun’s friends can hate him, he just cares too much about Byun Baekhyun’s well being to give a shit right now. 

“How can I not worry when you are injured? We can watch the game on tv Byun. Please go home and rest”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. 

Baekhyun looks at his two closer friends, for help, to say something, to insist they stay, anything? 

“I tried to tell him to rest at home, he insisted on coming here for you” 

Thanks a lot Jongdae…

Chanyeol’s heart swells, he was looking forward to the game but he rather Byun Baekhyun be able to get some rest. 

“Well I want to take you home and take care of you okay?”

Baekhyun suddenly feels weird. 

He was used to Park Chanyeol saying things like this when they were alone, but in front of his friends? 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if it was his pride or his ego, but he lowkey feels embarrassed that Park Chanyeol wants to baby him. 

Jongdae and Minseok don’t say anything about it though. 

“Baekhyun, how about we just watch the game from your place. It will be a lot more comfortable for you and you can rest after that?” 

Minseok, always the one with reasonable suggestions. 

“Okay, fine” 

Baekhyun hates that his friends have just met the omega and they are already taking his side. 

\--- 

It’s only in Minseok’s car when they finally got proper introductions. Jongdae does an eyebrow raise to Baekhyun as he sees his best friend laughing at small things the omega says and Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t know what his best friend was doing. 

It’s nice, very nice. 

\---

Baekhyun might have felt a bit embarrassed by the omega fussing over him at first, but he his got to admit that it’s nice to be taken care of by the taller man. 

Baekhyun gets special treatment. He gets a nice warm blanket brought to him, and and ice pack ready for him to place on his bruise on his cheek. And without asking, the omega was already in the kitchen boiling some soup for him so that he would have something to eat. Kris really had no idea what he lost. 

\---

Of course they tell Chanyeol. 

I mean, it was he was bound to know. 

“Kris did this to you???” 

Chanyeol has tons of reasons to hate his ex, but seems like he just got one more to add on to the list. 

“Okay, I got to admit that I kind of asked for it, but yeah, he did” 

Baekhyun looks away sheepishly. 

The game was playing in the background, but no one was really watching it. 

“I don’t understand why he would do this” 

Chanyeol gently traces his fingers on Baekhyun’s face. 

What the fuck was wrong with Kris and his violent outbursts these days. 

“He did it cause Baek was defending you” 

Jongdae interjects. 

Baekhyun’s heart feels weird, he doesn’t want Park Chanyeol to feel upset by Kris talking shit about him, but at the same time, he deserves to know the truth. 

“Let me guess. Was Kris sprouting shit about me and how I’m a shitty omega?” 

Oh. So Park Chanyeol already had a clue that his ex was doing this. 

Baekhyun pauses. 

“All he was saying was nonsense, and I couldn’t stand for it. So I said something” 

Baekhyun looks the omega in the eyes. 

“And he hit you for it” 

Chanyeol frowns. He feels lowkey guilty. 

“Well, I also went on to talk about how he’s a shitty alpha, so there’s that”

Baekhyun smiles a bit. 

Chanyeol smiles back. 

“Tea” 

Chanyeol and Jongdae say at the same time. 

They both laugh. 

“I think Baekhyun just didn’t want other people who didn’t know you to get the whole idea about you” 

Minseok adds. 

Chanyeol feels overwhelmingly happy. Byun Baekhyun stood up for him. Eek. 

“Thank you” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what else to say. Thank you doesn’t seem like it’s enough, but he doesn’t know how else to express his feelings. 

“Don’t mention it. It was nothing” 

Baekhyun brushes it off. It really wasn’t much. Yes, his cheek does hurt from getting punched but seeing Park Chanyeol so proud of him, it’s worth it. 

“It’s not nothing. It means a lot to me” 

Baekhyun smiles at Park Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol smiles at Byun Baekhyun. 

No other words were exchanged but that one look shared between the two was enough. 

It was worth it. 

So worth it. 

\---

Baekhyun excuses himself to the washroom, leaving Park Chanyeol alone with his two closest friends in the whole wide world. 

“Baekhyun really cares about you” 

Jongdae decides to tell the omega, as soon as his best friend was out of earshot. 

“Hmm? I can kind of tell” 

Chanyeol hums. 

I think by now, it’s hard not to tell. 

“It’s been a while, a long while since I’ve seen Baekhyun this happy” 

Minseok tells the omega. 

“And that’s saying a lot, since he’s happy even after getting punched in the face” 

Jongdae adds and the three of them laugh. 

“Thank you though” 

Chanyeol perks up at that. 

“Thank you for making my best friend happy again” 

Chanyeol already got thanked by Byun Baekhyun’s parents, and now his best friends as well? 

“It’s no problem, it’s not a big deal” 

Chanyeol says, because really, it was no big deal. Byun Baekhyun was making him very happy too. 

“No, it kind of is a big deal. Baekhyun shuts people out very easily and the fact he lets you help, he lets you in” 

Jongdae takes a deep breath, Minseok pats his boyfriend on the shoulder. 

“I think what Jongdae is saying is that Baekhyun has had a rough time, and to see him happy again, that’s all we want as his friends. Thank you for being that cause of his happiness” 

Chanyeol smiles again at Minseok’s words. The cause of Byun Baekhyun’s happiness. Chanyeol has had many accomplishments in his life, but he feels the proudest of this one. 

Chanyeol decides that Byun Baekhyun’s friends must like him quite a bit to say this to him and well, he likes them quite a bit too. 

Chanyeol’s heart does a flip. It was never like this with Kris and his friends. Everything was so new and different in his relationship with Byun Baekhyun. 

Wait. 

Relationship. With. Byun Baekhyun. 

Relationship??? 

EEK. 

Was this what it was? 

A relationship. 

Chanyeol’s heart screams and yells!!! 

BINGO!!!! 

Chanyeol smiles again to himself. 

Damn it, this was one of the best Saturdays in his life, and the reason? 

Because he was the cause of Byun Baekhyun’s happiness. 

And Byun Baekhyun? 

He was the cause of Park Chanyeol’s happiness. 

It was a good Saturday, one filled with happiness, a lot of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far:) As always, I would love to hear what you think:) Stay safe my loves!


	30. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update!!

Baekhyun thinks he’s weird. 

Having feelings like this make him weird right? 

Like him, being an alpha, and actually, dare he say it, like getting babied and taken care of by Park Chanyeol. 

Yikes. 

What has this world become? 

Wake up Byun Baekhyun!!!!!!

Baekhyun actually looks into the mirror and splashes water on his face. 

AHHHHHHH. 

Get yourself together!!!!!!

I mean, it was okay when you were sick and when you were injured. But you are an alpha for crying out loud, and Park Chanyeol is an omega. You are supposed to take care of him. 

Alphas take care of omegas. It shouldn’t be the other way round. 

That would be weird. 

Right?

\---

Baekhyun was feeling very conflicted. 

Even in his past relationship, sure you could say he was dependent on Taeyeon, but he had never let her baby him not the way he lets Park Chanyeol take care of him in their relationship. 

Wait. 

Relationship????? 

THEIR RELATIONSHIP???

Was this what this was???

A relationship. 

Baekhyun feels weird. 

Weird about everything.

He really needs to talk to someone about this-

“Baekhyun, the clients are here in meeting room 2, are you ready to speak with them?” 

Ahhhhhh. 

That will have to wait. 

Work first.

Don’t think too much Byun. 

Focus.

\---

Okay. 

What?

Baekhyun doesn’t want to seem close minded. No, not at all. 

It’s just that he’s never met a alpha x alpha couple. 

That was weird wasn’t it? 

But somehow Tao and Luhan, the clients Baekhyun supposed to speak with, made it work. 

Baekhyun takes a backseat in this meeting. Letting Park Chanyeol do most of the work. 

His head just wasn’t in the right frame.

Baekhyun sees Park Chanyeol look at him halfway through the meeting. 

Park Chanyeol holds him by his thigh, under the table, away from the gaze of everyone else. 

Baekhyun feels comforted. 

Weird. 

“Are you okay?” 

The omega mumbles to him during the short toilet break.

“I’m fine” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why his brain was going crazy.

Park Chanyeol gets up. 

He returns with a cup in his hand. 

“You look stressed, drink this?” 

Ahh. 

There it is again. 

The special treatment. 

Park Chanyeol’s protective nature, was just as strong, or maybe even stronger than Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun feels weird. 

But maybe because he knows he likes it. 

He likes being taken care of. 

He likes being able to let his guard down and let another person take charge for him. 

He likes being babied. 

Damn it. 

Baekhyun clinks the glass cup down a bit too hard and some water spills over. Ouch. It’s hot.

Park Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hand in his instinctively. Blowing on it, and helping the alpha clean up the mess with some wet tissues. 

Baekhyun feels the other alpha in room, Luhan, staring at them. 

He pulls away. 

“Thanks Park. I’m fine” 

Baekhyun blushes. 

Weird. Weird. Weird. 

Baekhyun needs to talk to Jongdae. 

\---

Baekhyun observes the alpha couple. 

There is nothing very different from an alpha x alpha couple and a alpha x omega or an alpha x beta couple. But then Baekhyun can’t help but think. 

Who tops?? 

Who is more dominant?? 

Who wears the pants in the relationship?? 

Well, these weren’t questions he could casually ask the two clients right?? 

So instead, he asks his best friend. 

\---

“Jongdae, don’t you think it’s weird???” 

Baekhyun feels like only in front of his best friend is he really able to pour out all his thoughts and feelings. 

“What’s weird about two alphas being together?” 

Jongdae honestly doesn’t know why his best friend was freaking out over this. Alpha x alpha couples weren’t really something new, they were just rare. 

“I don’t want to be insensitive or rude. But like who will top in that relationship?” 

Jongdae wants to laugh. 

What?

Is his best friend really asking him this? 

“I don’t know. I mean I don’t know them personally. Maybe they switch” 

Jongdae shakes his head while laughing. 

Baekhyun pauses. 

“Switch?” 

Baekhyun was unsure with what that word even meant. 

“What do you mean by switch?” 

Baekhyun looks at his best friend with wide eyes. 

“You know? Every bitch’s a switch” 

Jongdae says in a sing-song manner. 

“No Jongdae. I don’t know what every bitch’s a switch means” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. What was Jongdae even on about now? 

“Well it means they probably take turns, depending?” 

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae like he just said the weirdest thing in the entire world. 

“What? It’s normal” 

Jongdae says nonchalantly. Almost too nonchalantly. 

“How is that normal???” 

Baekhyun frowns. 

He can’t get this through his thick ass head. 

“It’s almost like if you told me you will let Minseok fuck you sometimes even though he’s a beta” 

Baekhyun honestly means it as a joke. He really does. 

But the look on his best friend’s face is telling. 

Oh my god. 

“EVERY BITCH IS A SWITCH” 

Baekhyun exclaims, smacking his best friend’s shoulder excitedly. 

OH MY GOD. 

“SHUT UP BAEK, IT’S NORMAL” 

Baekhyun tries to get himself together. 

But he feels weird. 

So weird. 

“Why are you even asking me this all of a sudden?” 

It was Jongdae’s time to turn it around on Baekhyun. 

And Baekhyun is a bit speechless.

“I-I don’t know. I’ve just been having weird feelings, that’s all” 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. 

“Weird feelings about?” 

Baekhyun bites down on his lower lip. 

He hesitates for a moment if Jongdae and him were close enough to talk about this. But then again, he just found out his best friend and his partner switched in bed occasionally. 

“You’re an alpha. Minseok is a beta. But you would let him top in bed?”

Baekhyun looks his best friend in the eye, hoping his best friend can tell his question was 100% serious and was in no way him trying to make fun of him. 

“Well. Not always. But it’s fun to try new things? And I realised I kind of enjoy someone else take control once in awhile. Especially if that person is someone who I love.” 

Okay. 

Wow. 

This was what Baekhyun loved the most about his best friend. 

They could laugh and joke around, but Jongdae also gave amazing advice. 

“Interesting” 

Baekhyun mumbles, more so to himself. 

“Why? You thinking of trying that with Chanyeol?” 

Jongdae asking that makes Baekhyun blush. 

Damn it. 

His best friend could read him way too well. 

“Maybe” 

Baekhyun says, looking away. 

“I mean, no shame if that’s what you want” 

Jongdae doesn’t laugh, he just assures his best friend. 

“Hmm” 

Baekhyun was still unsure. 

“But he’s an omega” 

And that would make it weird right?

“So?” 

Jongdae looks his best friend in the eye. 

And suddenly the weird feeling disappears. 

Baekhyun feels like his best friend was right. 

So what if Park Chanyeol was an omega. 

So what if he was an alpha. 

It wouldn’t be weird if they didn’t think it to be weird. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

He just hopes Park Chanyeol wouldn’t think it’s weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI this is a short update because I wanted to break up the chapter into two since I already wrote this part HAHAHAHHA you guys will get the next update soon!!! Okay that is all! Take care:)


	31. Weird pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2!!!

So Park you wanna fuck me or what? 

UGH. 

THAT SOUNDED STUPID. 

Baekhyun was worrying way too much over this. 

But then again, it was because he could not think of a non-cringey way of asking Park Chanyeol if he would like to try topping in bed.

And Baekhyun was scared about the other man’s reaction. 

Would Park Chanyeol think he’s weird for wanting this? 

Would Park Chanyeol think he’s crazy for even thinking about this? 

Would Park Chanyeol laugh at him because he’s supposed to be an alpha-

“Byun! Thoughts?” 

Baekhyun blinks hard. 

Right. He was in the middle of a meeting for crying out loud. And Park Chanyeol was asking him about his opinion on his presentation. A presentation he was too deep in thought to pay attention to. 

Everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to say something, anything really. 

“Errrrr…. I need some time to think it through” 

More like he needs to actually go through the slides and find out what Park Chanyeol was even presenting about. 

Park Chanyeol frowns at him but nods. 

“Sure, I get it. It’s okay if you’re a little slower and need time to absorb a simple budget report” 

Oh, it was just a roundup about the amount spent on the recent project. 

A few people in the meeting room laugh at Park Chanyeol’s snide comment. Well, it was really working, people still thought they hated each other.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything back.

He just nods and turns back to his laptop. 

Ahhhh, his thoughts were killing him. 

\--- 

Chanyeol doesn’t really know what was up with Byun Baekhyun. 

Weird would be a word to describe the other man’s behaviour.

Chanyeol can’t put a finger on what’s wrong. The man seemed upset? No. Closed off? No. Like he had something on his mind? 

A snarky comment with no comeback at all? 

Oh no. This was worse than Chanyeol originally thought. 

:( 

Plan cheer Byun Baekhyun up is on it’s way!!!

\--- 

“Byun, can I speak to you?” 

Chanyeol decides to ask as soon as the meeting is adjourned. 

“Hmm? Yeah what’s up?” 

Chanyeol blinks blankly at the other man. There were still countless number of other people in the meeting room. 

“Umm, in your office?”

Chanyeol tries again and he sees the alpha shrug before nodding and packing up his stuff. 

Chanyeol frowns. 

What’s wrong with Byun Baekhyun? 

\---

“What’s up?” 

Baekhyun asks once it was just the two of them in his office. 

“I wanted to ask you that” 

Chanyeol says with no malice, just concern. 

Baekhyun frowns to himself. 

Just say it you fool. 

Just talk to Park Chanyeol about it you clown!!!

Just say something about how you feel. 

“Nothing” 

Baekhyun internally facepalms himself for chickening out. 

“You seem a little, off” 

Chanyeol breathes out, worried. 

“What? No. Just tired.” 

Baekhyun decides that going for the ‘I’m only acting weird because I’m tired’ excuse was the best way out of this confrontation. 

Baekhyun looks at the omega’s face, trying to see if he bought it. 

“Hmm, then what are you doing tonight?” 

What. 

Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck. 

“Maybe work on the presentation I have due soon” 

It was due next week and Park Chanyeol knows that too. 

UGH. 

“Don’t do that” 

Baekhyun’s heart rate picks up a little because Park Chanyeol was speaking with a hint of dominance in his voice. 

“Let me take you out instead” 

Baekhyun has to remind himself to actually breathe. 

“I-I, well, umm” 

Baekhyun has no excuse to say no. 

“Okay” 

Baekhyun gives the omega a small smile. 

“Good. Now get back to work till then.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen a bit when the omega pats him on the head before starting to walk out of his office. 

I- He- What-

Baekhyun wonders since when was that a thing in their relationship. 

Park Chanyeol taking charge. 

Baekhyun feels his cheeks heating up. 

Park Chanyeol taking charge and he high key loving it. 

AHHHHHHHHHHH. 

Get to work Byun. 

Stop thinking about this. 

\--- 

Baekhyun hates dealing with emotions, he really does. He hates having to confront what he thinks, and he dreads having to talk about it. 

But communication is key in every relationship. 

Ew. 

EWWWWWWW. 

Communication is gross. 

Baekhyun hates it. 

Baekhyun wishes he never needs to-

“You ready to go?” 

Baekhyun looks up and sees that Park Chanyeol was waiting for him at his door. 

Park Chanyeol gives him a wide smile. His favourite kind of smile.

Oh. 

Communication is gross. 

Baekhyun hates it. 

But for Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun thinks he can try his best to communicate. 

Baekhyun smiles. 

“Yes.” 

\---

No cars??? 

Public transport? 

Baekhyun doesn’t even own a T-money card for the subway. 

What was even going on? 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol confused in the subway. 

Baekhyun could literally count on his hand the number of times he’s taken public transport in his entire life. He doesn’t really know where to go or even how to purchase a one-time ticket.

But then, he feels a warm hand pull him to the ticketing machine, clicking away for him. 

“Here you go!” 

Baekhyun smiles and takes the ticket from the omega who was excitedly leading the way to the tap in area. 

Baekhyun doesn’t need to try very hard to stay close because the warm hand was still very much holding onto him, guiding him to the correct platform.

Baekhyun just follows. 

\--- 

Honestly, all these people invading his personal space makes him very, very uncomfortable. But of course, the tall body that held him close throughout the ride made it a lot more bearable. 

The omega that the tall body belonged to is probably the only person Baekhyun doesn’t mind getting his space invaded by. 

“We are here Byun!!!”

Myeongdong Station. 

Baekhyun heaves a sigh of relief when they are finally able to get off the train. 

But Baekhyun still doesn’t understand. Why exactly were they here? 

“Come on” 

Baekhyun lets himself be pulled along again. 

What were they here for? 

\---

Food. 

Lots and lots of food. 

“Tell me what you what Byun. It’s my treat today” 

Huh? 

Street food?? 

Myeongdong has street food? 

Oh. 

Oh yeah, Baekhyun remembers hearing about that. 

Not that he’s ever been here to eat it. 

Honestly Baekhyun doesn’t know if he would be the biggest fan of street food, he’s spent his entire life eating high quality food, from 5 star restaurants, food that cost a lot of money, not skewers that were sold 4 for 3000 won. 

But Baekhyun sees how happy the omega looks. So he decides to give it a try. 

“I’ll have all of your favourites” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he will regret saying that, but in that moment, seeing the omega’s eyes light up, he knows he made the right decision. 

\--- 

Takoyaki balls, seafood pancake, kebabs, cheese melted on scallops and crabs, pork skewers,  
gimbaps and tteokbokki. 

Wow. 

There was so much food. 

Park Chanyeol brings them to the stairs at the side to put it all down so that they can start eating. 

Baekhyun looks at the stairs a bit uncertainty. 

His suit was worth close to 40, 000 won, was he really going to sit down on the ground and risk dirtying it?

“Is something wrong?” 

Baekhyun sees the omega frowning. Worried. Afraid that Byun Baekhyun doesn’t like what he had planned out. 

“No. I’m just thinking we might have over-ordered” 

Baekhyun laughs a little and takes a seat next to the omega. 

“It’s okay, we can take our time to finish it all”

Chanyeol assures the alpha, passing him a pair of chopsticks.

“Now dig in!” 

Baekhyun watches as the taller man started to slurp on his food excitedly. 

So this was what true happiness felt like? 

Baekhyun joins him and is pleasantly surprised that the food was good. Like good good. 

Yummmmmmm. 

Baekhyun laughs seeing the omega eating messily, till he realised he is no better.

Park Chanyeol hands him a tissue as he chuckles. 

Baekhyun thinks that might be one of the best sounds he has ever heard in his entire life. And that was really saying something considering Baekhyun has just finished listening to EXO’s entire discography. 

This was nice. 

Baekhyun doesn’t feel his age. 

Baekhyun doesn’t feel 28. Not at all. 

With Park Chanyeol, he feels like a teen again. 

A blushing teen hanging out with their crush. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s weird. 

But then again, with Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun doesn’t care. 

\---

They finish all the food. 

Oh my gosh. 

They finished all the food. 

Baekhyun is honestly so full he doesn’t know if he can move, but Park Chanyeol pulls him up onto his feet and insists that they walk it off. 

So they do. 

They visit a few makeup shops and even stop by Nature Republic’s flagship store to buy a few items to get their EXO biases photocards. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why but doing such small simple things with Park Chanyeol makes him happy. 

It’s like when they are spending time together, everything suddenly feels enough and Baekhyun feels sufficient. Like he doesn’t need a lot to make him feel like he’s the luckiest man in the whole wide world. 

It was a good night.

A very good night. 

\---

“One more place?” 

Baekhyun honestly doesn’t know how else this night could get better, his mood before wasn’t the best but Park Chanyeol really turned his frown, upside down. 

“Yes, one last place and then I’ll take you home okay?” 

Baekhyun knows the omega was just kidding about the taking you home part but he’s down for anything, as long as it was with Park Chanyeol. 

\--- 

So, it’s Baekhyun VS the subway again. 

Okay… anything for Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun watches as Park Chanyeol checks his watch multiple times, pulling him forward as he quickens his pace. 

What were they in a hurry for? 

\--- 

Ewha station. 

Huh? 

“Perfect, we are just in time” 

Baekhyun checks the time on his phone. 

9:56pm. 

Just in time? 

Just in time for what? 

Baekhyun lets the omega pull him forward, getting out at exit 6. 

“Ahjussi!! Ahjumma!! Do you guys still have any hotteoks?” 

What. 

They came here, just for hotteoks? 

“How many would you like?” 

Baekhyun watches as the omega puts up a 2 sign. 

And the old couple laughs. 

“You are just on time, it’s our last two hotteoks of the day!” 

Baekhyun looks at how proud the omega is at that.

All for 1000 won hotteoks. 

Baekhyun struggles not to smile at how cute the omega was. 

“Thank you!!” 

The omega collects the two cups with the piping hot hotteoks and passes one over to Baekhyun. 

“Be careful, it’s hot” 

Yeah, yeah. Baekhyun knows how to handle hot things. I mean, he’s been dealing with Park Chanyeol for like the past 5 years. 

Ouch. 

Oh my god. 

When Park Chanyeol said it’s hot. He meant THIS SHIT WILL FUCK YOU UP IF YOU JUST BITE INTO IT AND LET THE HONEY BURN YOUR TONGUE. 

“Are you okay?”

Park Chanyeol stops in his tracks.

Yes. 

Baekhyun was fine. 

Just a lil owie from being a dumbass, nothing new. It’s not a big deal. 

“Wait here” 

Park Chanyeol runs to the nearby GS 25 and gets a bottle of water for the smaller man. 

“Thanks” 

Baekhyun feels odd. 

Not weird, odd. 

Park Chanyeol is just protective. 

Nothing weird about that. 

“Eat it slowly okay?” 

Park Chanyeol laughs. 

And suddenly Baekhyun’s tongue feels fine again. 

“Okay” 

Baekhyun smiles. 

\---

They take a walk. 

They pass by small shops, pass by trees, pass by a construction site. 

And then Park Chanyeol stops. 

And he stares. 

Oh. 

Sogang University. 

“It’s your old school” 

Baekhyun points out the obvious. 

And the omega nods. 

They stand at the entrance for a moment. 

“When I felt tired in school, when I needed a break, I usually did everything I did with you tonight” 

Baekhyun’s heart swells. 

Park Chanyeol was sharing some of his good, old memories with him. 

“You did this with someone else too?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to think of Park Chanyeol doing all this with Kris, but there was a high chance that the omega did-

“Nope. I used to do all this by myself”

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs a little agape. 

“Kris wasn’t a fan of things like this” 

Park Chanyeol explains. 

Baekhyun just considers how much the other alpha missed out on. 

“It made me happy. To eat my favourite food. To just walk around and look at pretty items on sale. To buy my favourite hotteok from my favourite store”

Baekhyun sees how the omega’s eyes light up at that. Park Chanyeol was such a simple person. Baekhyun thinks he is catching feelings all over again. 

“And doing all those things, even by myself, made me feel recharged.” 

Baekhyun nods, sometimes being alone can feel comforting as well. 

“But tonight. Getting to bring you around. And doing those things with you. It’s so different” 

Different? How? 

“It’s weird Byun. But with you, it doesn’t matter what we’re doing, where we are. You make me feel weird because you’re so special to me that everything about you recharges me” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega. 

His breath hitches. 

“I hope I can recharge you too” 

Park Chanyeol says it like it’s his biggest wish in the whole wide world. 

Baekhyun takes a breathe to compose himself. 

All this because he made a casual comment about being tired. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. 

In the fall weather, the cold wind blows and Baekhyun shudders at that. 

Damn it, he was still trying to find the right words to say. It being inhumanely cold does not make all this any easier. 

Park Chanyeol opens his coat and pulls the smaller man near, to shelter him from the harsh winds and to use his body to help warm up the man. 

Baekhyun’s heart stops. 

He was so close to the other man, his tiny body was literally pressed up on the omega’s larger body. 

And he kinda likes it. 

Being protected and taken care of. 

“You okay?” 

Park Chanyeol looks down to lock eyes with him. 

Baekhyun looks up and just mumbles. 

“Yes. I like this” 

Being so close to the omega, he could feel the low rumble that rattles through Park Chanyeol’s entire being as he laughs. 

“This? As in me holding you like this, or this as in tonight?” 

Park Chanyeol scrunches his nose. 

“Both.”

Baekhyun smiles. 

“I don’t know if I’m weird or anything but I enjoy it. You being with me. You taking me out. You taking charge.” 

Baekhyun feels his heart going crazy. 

He was so worried at what the omega was going to say at his confession. 

“What’s weird about that? I like it too” 

Park Chanyeol pats the smaller man’s head at that. 

“You’re cute Byun Baekhyun. And that’s one of my favourite things about you” 

Baekhyun blushes. 

Cute? 

What even. 

Cute was not a word he would use to describe himself. 

But then again, he has spent the past 28 years trying to be seen as big and buff and tuff and just something that he’s not. 

Maybe being cute wasn’t too bad. 

“Hmm? Really? But you like it too when I’m dominant?” 

Baekhyun can’t believe they were talking about this, right in front of a school. 

“I like you however you are. All the different aspects of you, Byun. When you like taking charge, I’ll gladly let you. And these days, since you’ve been letting me take charge, I’m happy to do it too” 

So it was that easy. 

Communication could be this easy. 

What even. 

“Do you think every bitch is a switch?” 

Baekhyun wants to laugh at that question. And he does, because Park Chanyeol does as well. 

“Yes Baekhyun. I do think every bitch is a switch” 

Interesting. 

Very very interesting. 

“Honestly, I would have asked you earlier, if you had showed the slightest interest in letting me be dominant in bed” 

Baekhyun almost chokes on his delicious hotteok. 

“I mean. Do you want to be dominant in bed?” 

Baekhyun can’t believe it. A year ago, this wouldn’t even be on the table for him, but now? Park Chanyeol makes him feel things man. 

“If you’re down I am” 

Baekhyun blushes. 

Communication was supposed to be difficult? 

Eek, Park Chanyeol makes it a walk in the park, or well, a walk to Sogang University. 

“Okay”

Baekhyun replies, like this whole thing wasn’t what was on his mind the whole ass week. 

“That won’t be weird or anything right?” 

Baekhyun’s only concern was that Park Chanyeol would think it’s weird or be uncomfortable about it. 

“My baby, nothing we do is weird as long as we are both happy” 

Baekhyun smiles. 

The term my baby used to make him feel weird, uncomfortable, upset about painful memories. 

But now? 

It’s his new favourite pet name. 

And it’s all thanks to Park Chanyeol. 

Weird how things can change right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I just want to say to the people telling me they are upset and disappointed that I am writing some top! chanyeol in this fic, I'm sorry if you don't like it and if you don't like it, please feel free to stop reading this fic!! This is how I planned the fic to be from the start and there are reasons to why I am writing this part in my story, so I hope you can respect my opinions and my direction for this fic. To the other people who are still reading this fic, thank you as well for being very encouraging and sending me lovely messages! Whether it's positive feedback or constructive criticism, I will still love to hear from you guys but I really hope you guys won't send me anymore hate for writing top! chanyeol in this fic, because if you don't like it, just please don't continue reading my fic, please.


	32. Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note at the end.

Baekhyun does know if Park Chanyeol has ever done it before. 

Done it. 

Baekhyun feels like a damn virgin all over again. 

Okay, but technically he was a butt virgin so all this still holds right? 

Baekhyun hasn’t felt nervous to have sex in over 9 years since he lost his virginity when he was 19. 

Ahhhh what was even going on these days?

\---

“Byun, are you alright?” 

The plan was to go out for a nice meal before heading over to Byun Baekhyun’s house for some fun times. 

Ooh. 

Sounds fun right? 

Yeah. 

No. 

Byun Baekhyun barely touches his food. 

Chanyeol thinks he knows why. 

“Yeah, haha, I’m fine” 

Baekhyun honestly feels stupid for even being nervous about this. 

What was there to be scared of? 

Park Chanyeol was going to take care of him tonight. 

Good care of him. 

Well, that actually depends on whether Park Chanyeol even knows what to do.

Shit. 

Does Park Chanyeol even know what to do? 

Baekhyun is willing to bet all his money (it’s a lot btw) and more that Kris never let Chanyeol top in their entire 8 years relationship. 

Maybe this was a mistake-

“Are you scared Byun?” 

Thanks Park, always calling Baekhyun out. 

“Maybe” 

Baekhyun looks down at his mostly untouched food. 

“Not that I don’t trust you or anything. I’m just a bit nervous” 

Baekhyun feels like slapping himself for sounding like a blushing virgin in from of his crush. 

He hopes Park Chanyeol won’t think he’s a loser. 

“Don’t be scared Byun. I know what to do” 

Baekhyun feels slightly assured. 

But what exactly does the omega mean by that? 

“You do?”

This was not Chanyeol’s first rodeo. 

I mean, Chanyeol can understand why Byun Baekhyun would be nervous. But he doesn’t really have reason to be.

“I’ve had some experience”

Chanyeol hums, taking a sip of his water. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. 

He can’t even imagine a closed minded alpha like Kris ever letting-

“Not with Kris, if that is what you’re thinking” 

Damn, how well does Park Chanyeol even know him? 

“Oh, cool”

Cool. Cool. Park Chanyeol has had other sexual experiences that he has no idea about. Cool. Baekhyun wasn’t curious at all. 

Chanyeol could pick up on how the alpha wanted to know more, but just didn’t know if it was appropriate to ask. 

“With my first boyfriend. We dated right after highschool. He name is Miguel, he’s mixed and he’s an omega” 

An omega. 

Park Chanyeol dated an omega. 

Interesting. 

Very, very interesting. 

“We kind of helped each other through our heats” 

Baekhyun nods. 

Oh. 

“Was he cute?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to admit it, but he was getting lowkey jealous even though this past lover was from almost a decade ago. 

“He was very cute”

Oh. 

Baekhyun’s heart feels weird. 

:(

Baekhyun tries to look okay even as he sees the omega smile while saying it. 

Get it together Byun!!!

“But you’re way cuter” 

Oh??? 

Baekhyun suddenly feels the appetite to eat again. 

A stupid comment shouldn’t make him this happy. 

But it does. 

Baekhyun loves winning. 

Baekhyun loves coming in first. 

But Baekhyun realises the thing he loves most is coming in first in Park Chanyeol’s books and being able to win the omega’s heart. 

Baekhyun was a sucker for Park Chanyeol. 

Oh boy, Baekhyun was so damn whipped. 

\---

Chanyeol smiles to himself seeing how happy the alpha looked after he told him that. 

Honestly, Chanyeol is kind of thankful for the 5 years he had prior to this ‘relationship’ with Byun Baekhyun. 

Those years of learning about him as a competitor made him know exactly what ticks the other man off and exactly what makes the man happy. 

While Chanyeol used to like making the alpha mad, these days he finds himself doing his best to make the other man smile. 

Because a smile from Byun Baekhyun? 

Rumor says it clears your skin, it cures your colds, it warms you up on the coldest of nights. 

Oh. 

Chanyeol realises he might be a little whipped for Byun Baekhyun. 

Oh, who was Chanyeol kidding. 

He was very whipped for Byun Baekhyun. 

Oh well, it’s hard not to be. 

\---

Chanyeol offers to drive because he knows the alpha was nervous and well, tonight was about him being in control right? 

Baekhyun laughs. 

Okay, knowing that Park Chanyeol has done this before. Multiple times. Takes a whole load off his chest. At least he knows Park Chanyeol will love him right. 

\---

“Do you need a drink?” 

Baekhyun asks as they enter his place. 

Everything is so familiar and yet so different tonight.

“Do YOU need a drink, my baby?” 

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly at the omega. 

Damn it. Park Chanyeol must be reading his mind for knowing everything. 

“Yes please” 

Baekhyun nods his head and lets Park Chanyeol pick out with he should drink. 

\---

Baekhyun feels goooooooooooooooooood. 

6 shots in, Baekhyun honestly feels loosened up. Relaxed. Ready to get down;) 

“Yeol” 

Baekhyun bites down on his lower lip. 

“Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun calls the omega by his name. 

“Yes my baby?”

Chanyeol was still sipping on his first beer. He doesn’t want to get too drunk. Not tonight. Not on a night when he wants to take good care of someone special. 

“Will you take care of me tonight?” 

Baekhyun blushes and he can feel the flush of his cheeks, unsure if it’s because of the cheesy question he just asked or because of the alcohol.

“Of course I will, I will take care of you really well okay?” 

Chanyeol smiles and assures the smaller man. 

There is a pause. 

Chanyeol watches the tiny man down one more shot. 

“Okay, I trust you”

He sees the alpha get up from his seat. 

“I’m ready, are you?” 

Chanyeol takes in how cute Byun Baekhyun looks right there. 

“Yes my baby” 

Chanyeol holds Byun Baekhyun’s hand and leads them to his bedroom. 

\--- 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do. 

Like not really. 

So he just lets Park Chanyeol take care of everything. 

Which isn’t too hard to do when Park Chanyeol starts kissing him and leads him through even step of the way. 

Everything feels different, but Baekhyun wants to try this change. 

Park Chanyeol is gentle. 

Very, very gentle. 

Almost like he’s afraid of breaking Baekhyun. 

And Baekhyun doesn’t really know how to feel about this kind of treatment. 

Don’t get him wrong. Baekhyun loves how softly and delicately Park Chanyeol lays him down on his bed as the omega helps to undress him. But now that Baekhyun was almost naked underneath Park Chanyeol, he really feels his heart beating at the speed of a bullet train. He was nervous again.

Park Chanyeol kisses his cheek and helps him to wiggle out of his underwear. 

Baekhyun gives the omega a smile, even though he was low key scared. 

“Are you okay?” 

Park Chanyeol stops whatever he’s doing to check on the smaller man. 

“Hmm?” 

Baekhyun wants this, he really does. 

Park Chanyeol helps to tuck Baekhyun’s hair back for him. 

“We don’t need to do this if you’re scared or if you’re having second thoughts” 

Chanyeol gives him the most reassuring smile he possibly can. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“I trust you” 

And he really does. 

It takes a lot for Byun Baekhyun to put his pride down like this and give his body to someone else, open up his body for someone else. Park Chanyeol is probably the one and only person he would do this with, ever. 

“Are you ready?” 

Park Chanyeol asks, kissing the alpha on his lips. 

“Yes, I’m ready” 

Baekhyun might have been a bit uncertain at first, but with Park Chanyeol, he knows he can put his full and complete trust in the other man. 

\---

It’s been awhile but Chanyeol knows what to do. 

“Let me prep you okay?” 

Baekhyun gulps. 

“Okay” 

He has never been on the receiving end of this before. 

He watches the omega take the lube out of the drawer and rub it on his slender fingers. 

“I’ll start now?” 

Chanyeol smiles at the alpha. 

Baekhyun nods. 

This was a new experience-

OH. 

OKaY. 

Baekhyun could feel Park Chanyeol trailing his rim. Baekhyun clenches subconsciously. 

This felt different. 

“Relax” 

Park Chanyeol whispers to him. 

And so he does. 

Chanyeol doesn’t tease the alpha too much, and he soons inserts one of his digits in. 

OH OKAY. 

Baekhyun has never fingered himself before, so the sensation was a complete surprise. 

He feels the omega move his finger in and out before adding another one, spreading him out slowly but surely. 

So this is what Park Chanyeol felt all the times he did it for him. Interesting. 

“You okay?” 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if Byun Baekhyun was really enjoying this, so he stops to ask once in a while. 

“Y-yeah” 

Baekhyun was coming undone just because of the omega’s fingers. 

“More?” 

Baekhyun asks, he wants to know. What it feels like to be thoroughly fucked. Fucked by Park Chanyeol.

“Okay, sure” 

Park Chanyeol kisses him on the forehead and moves to take off his boxers. 

Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure about this. 

Park Chanyeol was not huge. 

But he wasn’t exactly tiny either. 

Just looking at Park Chanyeol as he put on a condom around his lengthy dick right now, he was, well, a little worried about it going into him, especially, you know, because his body technically was not biologically made for this. 

“Are you sure Byun?” 

Chanyeol sees a bit of uncertainty flash across the alpha’s face for a moment. 

“Hmm” 

Baekhyun honestly pauses to contemplate. 

Oh, what the hell. 

You only live once right? 

“Yeah, I’m sure” 

Because with Park Chanyeol, he always is sure. 

Chanyeol is gentle. 

Very very gentle. 

He slides himself in, and he feels just how tight the alpha was around him. 

“Breath Baekhyun. You need to calm down” 

Chanyeol tries to murmur reassuring words to the alpha as he feels the alpha clench around him. He was going to accidentally hurt the alpha if the alpha doesn’t relax. 

Honestly, it was a bit overwhelming. 

Oh. 

OH. 

This is what it feels to be completely filled up. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he completely loves it. 

“Can you g-give me a moment, it’s a bit much for me right now” 

Baekhyun wiggles a bit under Park Chanyeol.

He just needed a while to compose himself and get used to this very new feeling. 

“Okay, take as much time as you need okay?” 

Chanyeol pushes the hair out of the alpha’s eyes for a moment. 

It takes a while, but Baekhyun gets himself in the right headspace. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

“Okay, I’m ready” 

Chanyeol only starts to move at that.

He plants small kisses on Byun Baekhyun’s face as he fucks him slowly and gently. 

Baekhyun can’t say that he hates the feeling. 

With every thrust, the omega is able to hit his prostate accurately, drawing out moans of pain mixed with pleasure from him. 

Baekhyun curls his toes rather to distract himself from clenching around the omega.

This was a whole brand new adventure alright. 

“I’m going to cum”

Park Chanyeol actually moans out. 

“C-cum in me?” 

Baekhyun never thought he was ever going to have to say those words in his life. 

“Of course, alpha Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun smiles wider than he does the entire night. 

Something about the omega calling him by his name still got to him. 

The omega finishes first.

And slowly pulls out of Byun Baekhyun. 

“Let me help you finish” 

The omega says more like a statement than a question. 

“Okay-”

Before he could even finish his sentence, he could feel the omega’s mouth around his semi-hard dick, sucking him off in the best way possible. 

OH OKAY. 

FUCK. 

Baekhyun cums in record breaking time. 

And Park Chanyeol has the smuggest look on his face for being responsible for that. 

\---

Note to self. 

It’s tiring as hell to be fucked. 

Baekhyun has never realised how exhausting it actually was. 

Hmm props to Park Chanyeol who can go round after round of getting thoroughly fucked by him.

Baekhyun just wants to closes his eyes and take a little nap-

Oh? 

“Let me clean you up okie?” 

Hmm. 

Okay. 

Park Chanyeol was helping him to clean the lube off the inside of his thighs.

Nice. 

Park Chanyeol was so sweet, as usual. 

“You okay?” 

Park Chanyeol lays beside him after he’s done.

“Hmm, yeah, I am” 

Baekhyun murmurs. 

“How was it for you?” 

Baekhyun hesitates.

Honestly, Park Chanyeol is a good lover, a fantastic one. And he was so loving and gentle. And while Baekhyun didn’t hate it, it wasn’t his favourite thing either. 

Hmm. 

Chanyeol picks up on the silence. 

“Oh my god, was it bad? Did I hurt you? Was it too-” 

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“Noooo. No. You were great baby” 

Baekhyun turns to face the omega. 

Chanyeol looks at the alpha a bit confused. 

“You’re a great top, I just don’t think I’m a very good bottom” 

Baekhyun realises yeah, that was the issue, wasn’t it? 

Chanyeol frowns. 

“You’re not bad Baek, this was just new to you” 

Baekhyun nods his head a bit. 

Damn it. 

He thought he finally solved the whole problem of not being an ideal alpha by admitting that he’s just not that good at being dominant. Baekhyun was just going to own it and be the bottom that he was meant to be. But this still didn’t feel right. Not exactly. 

“It was a new experience for me. And I didn’t hate it”

Baekhyun doesn’t want Park Chanyeol to get the wrong idea because he could neve hate anything that Park Chanyeol did. 

“But it just didn’t feel right- like I just don’t know-” 

Baekhyun feels dumb. 

Correction. 

Communication? 

It was hard. 

It was hard a f. 

Baekhyun hates it. 

“You didn’t love it” 

Park Chanyeol offers him some help to voice his opinion. 

“Hmm. Yeah”

Baekhyun wished he loved it. He really did. Because it would answer a lot of questions and feelings he’d been having. But he doesn’t. 

Baekhyun looks at the omega, hoping he wouldn’t be disappointed or upset or-

Park Chanyeol smiles. 

“It’s okay Byun. It’s good to try new things? It’s a way to know whether you’ll like it or not” 

Baekhyun wonders. 

When did he get so lucky, how fortunate he was to find a man like Park Chanyeol.

“You’re not upset?” 

Baekhyun asks, voice small. 

“No. It’ll upset me more if you aren’t honest with me. Baekhyun, in whatever you do, in whatever we do, I just want you to be happy.” 

Baekhyun’s breath hitches a bit. 

He doesn’t really know the right words to say. 

The omega was so good at this. 

And him? 

He was a bit out of practice. 

It’s been five years since he even had to try to talk to someone like this. 

“What’s on your mind Baekhyunnie?” 

What’s on his mind? 

Well a lot of things. 

“I’m sorry” 

Chanyeol frowns. 

“Why are you apologising?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he was apologising, he just feels like he’s the reason there was no progress in whatever they were. 

“I don’t know what I want” 

Baekhyun looks away because it’s harder to look the omega in the eye and tell him what he feels. 

“What do you mean?” 

Park Chanyeol is soft and patient. 

Two traits Baekhyun absolutely loves about the omega. 

“I’m not buff and tuff or big. And because I am none of those things. I don’t think I can be a good alpha and I’m sorry for that-”

Chanyeol wants to stop the alpha, but Byun Baekhyun was not done with that he had to say. 

Chanyeol hold his tongue. 

“And I don’t know. Because I like it when you care for me Park. When you show me concern and when you in a way, take care of me. So I thought it would be good for me to just be submissive and let you take control, because maybe I would be better that way” 

Chanyeol looks at the alpha even though the other man was facing away.

“But I don’t think I fully love it this way too. And it’s not you. It’s all me. I’m sorry I don’t know what I want. And I’m asking you to do things that I’m not even sure you like for me, and you’ve been amazing, you are the best omega I could ever ask for, but I can’t say that I’ve been a good alpha. Not at all. Especially not in our, not in o-our relationship” 

Oh, so Byun Baekhyun thought this was a relationship too.

Chanyeol didn’t know this was what the alpha thought. 

“You aren’t big, or tall or buff. Not at all Baekhyun” 

Baekhyun nods along to the omega’s words, those were the hard truths that he had to accept. 

“But you are strong. Very strong. One of the strongest people I know. You are a good alpha Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t really believe him. 

“Can you look at me?” 

Baekhyun was hoping the omega wouldn’t ask that. Because he was afraid of getting emotional if he had to look at the omega right now. 

“Please?” 

Baekhyun only turns around because Park Chanyeol didn’t seem like he was going to continue till he did. 

“Baekhyun. My baby. You liking me caring for you. Me looking after you. Me loving you. These aren’t signs of you being submissive or being a bad alpha. These are just normal feelings to have in a relationship. Because it’s supposed to be a two way thing. You care for me. And I’ll care for you too.”

Baekhyun looks at omega and he sees the fondest smile on the omega’s face. 

“You are a great alpha. The best alpha to me. And no matter what you want to do, I will be down to do it with you. Even if you don’t end up liking it, at least we tried. I don’t mind trying out new things, as long as it’s with you. Because I like you for you Byun Baekhyun. Everything about you.”

Baekhyun’s heart feels funny. 

Oh. 

Park Chanyeol likes everything about him. 

Isn’t that the best thing that could happen to anyone in one’s life. 

“Thank you Park Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what else to say. 

“For what?” 

Chanyeol laughs a bit at that.

“For trying something new with me tonight” 

Even though, Baekhyun can’t say he’s the biggest fan of bottoming, well, it was an experience. And Baekhyun likes any experiences that involves a certain Park Chanyeol. 

“For thinking I’m a good alpha” 

Because that has always been something Baekhyun was worried about. To be lacking in his dynamics. To not be ideal. And while Baekhyun feels that he might not be seen as a top-tier alpha in society. Maybe it doesn’t matter, because did you hear that? Park Chanyeol thinks he’s the BEST alpha.

“For liking me so much” 

Baekhyun knows that isn’t easy to do, to like him. Baekhyun smiles because to like someone. And to be liked back in return. It’s a dream.

“I mean someone’s gotta do that job right? I thought I’d take one for the team” 

Chanyeol jokes and that earns him tickles at his most sensitive spot from Byun Baekhyun.

“I like you a lot Park Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun breathes out after the both of them are a little breathless from their tickle war. 

“Oh yeah?” 

Chanyeol knows these are all just simple words but they were enough. They were more than enough. 

“Yeah” 

Baekhyun giggles and Chanyeol thinks how unfair it is that Byun Baekhyun makes him catch more and more feelings with each passing day. 

“Hey, Byun Baekhyun?” 

Chanyeol nudges the alpha a little. 

“Hmm?” 

Park Chanyeol has a mysterious grin on his face. 

Why? 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes a bit. 

“You don’t really like bottoming right?” 

Baekhyun laughs. 

“Yeah not really” 

Chanyeol hums. 

“Well, you like topping?” 

Baekhyun likes where this is going. 

“Yes. I do. I love it actually.” 

Baekhyun feels it’s mad that Park Chanyeol was even him asking this question. 

“Oh. Interesting. You like topping and I like bottoming” 

Baekhyun holds back his laughter. 

“Oh really? I had no idea” 

Chanyeol chuckles and nuzzles closer to the alpha.

“Hmm, I wonder what we should do with that information?” 

Baekhyun laughs a bit as he pushes himself up and positions himself over the omega. 

“Round two?”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at the omega. 

“I thought you would never ask” 

Chanyeol smiles as the alpha leans down to kiss him. 

“One more thing” 

Hmm? 

“I like it when you’re a little rough with me, just FYI” 

Baekhyun hears the omega out. 

Oh? 

Hmm. 

Maybe Communication really is key. 

“Your wish is my command baby” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know when he got so damn lucky. 

And Chanyeol? 

He knows.

Oh, he knows alright. 

He knows it was 5 years ago on the exact day he met an annoying alpha called Byun Baekhyun. 

His annoying alpha, Byun Baekhyun. 

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are reasons I write in certain things into my stories, this fic is still, at the end of the day a top! baekhyun, bottom! chanyeol fic but I wanted to show that they are open enough to try different things with one another, and have fun with one another because that is how I want to show their relationship to be like. Yes, I wrote in my first note that many people portray Baekhyun to be a bottom because he's small and tiny and I hoped this addressed that exactly. I wanted to write a Baekhyun that was aware of all this and questioned it himself, only to see there is nothing wrong being small and tiny and it doesn't prove him to be any less of a dominant person. And for Chanyeol, I hope to be able to portray as someone who is down for anything as long is it regards Byun Baekhyun, because the way I see it people will always be open to new things if it is with someone they love. Okay that is all, for the people still reading this fic, thank you and see you with an update soon!!!


	33. Thank You and Goodbye.

It’s funny. 

It’s funny to keep up the pretense at work. 

Haha. 

Okay, maybe it was only funny for the two of them. 

Baekhyun looks at his beta assistant Do Kyungsoo, who looked absolutely exasperated. 

Ha, it’s hilarious. 

“Park, Park, listen. I don’t care what plans you have this weekend. Cancel them. This proposal is important and we need to finish it by Monday” 

Baekhyun feels the hand on wrist, pulling him lightly back. 

“Come on Baek-” 

Of course, Baekhyun wasn’t really angry at Park Chanyeol. This was just a little game Kyungsoo. 

“Byun. Some of us have actually lives to get on with. I know you might not have any plans, but I have a date this weekend which I’m not going to be canceling”

Everyone else in the room, exchange looks. 

Park Chanyeol was dating? 

Who? 

“Park, I don’t give a rats ass that you got yourself a date. What am I supposed to say? Congratulations? Cancel your date with that unlucky bloke. We need all hands on deck for this” 

Chanyeol actually has to breathe to stop himself from laughing. It will give everything away. But it's so difficult to keep it all together when Byun Baekhyun was asking him to cancel the plans he had for a romantic date out with a certain ‘unlucky bloke’. 

“I’ll work on my part by tonight okay? And then send it to you so your sad lonely ass can work on the rest over the weekend. You happy Byun?” 

Chanyeol fakes being angry slapping his files on the meeting room’s desk. 

No one dares to step in between them at this point. 

“I would prefer it if you could cancel your plans and take responsibility for once but fine. I’ll be nice, go on your date, Park. It’s probably rare for you to find someone who likes you anyway” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes hard, looking away.

Chanyeol fakes being hurt by his statement. 

“You speak like everyone is so in love with you Byun. Good luck finding someone who will even like you cause seems like you really need it” 

Chanyeol grabs his things and storms out with Jongin in tow. 

Baekhyun doesn’t miss the way Jongin and Kyungsoo exchange a worried glance on their way out. 

HAHAHHA. 

It really was funny. 

Really, really funny. 

\---

“OMG did you see the way the other department heads were?” 

Baekhyun receives a message from Park Chanyeol when he was back in his office.

“I was too busy looking at Kyungsoo. OMG he actually asked me to chill and not be too harsh on you” 

Chanyeol loved this. 

Honestly, he was completely okay just letting Jongin in on this and he did feel a bit mean for keeping this from his friend who was honestly so lovely and protective towards-

“Chanyeol. I want you to know that Byun Baekhyun is wrong” 

Huh. 

Chanyeol looks up from his phone and drops the smile that was on his face as soon as he sees that the beta had let himself into his office. 

“So many people love you. Okay? So go enjoy your date this weekend and don’t think too much about it okay?” 

Awww. 

Damn it. 

It was funny keeping up the pretense. 

But Jongin was so damn sweet, Chanyeol actually felt a bit bad hiding this from the other man.

Chanyeol feels his phone vibrate.

A new message from Byun Baekhyun. 

“I’m sorry we have to keep this up a little. If people in the office find out, it would mean my dad, and my mom will too”

While Chanyeol was pretty sure that Jongin would help to keep it all under wraps, that would also mean telling Kyungsoo and well, he needs to actually talk to Baekhyun about this first-

“You okay Chanyeol?” 

Hmm? 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I won’t let this affect me Jongin, thank you for caring for me though”

Chanyeol gives the beta a huge smile. 

Damn it. 

Jongin is going to murder him in the future when he finds out that he was literally dating Byun Baekhyun. 

Eek. 

This was ridiculous. 

But at the same time, Chanyeol wants to face palm himself and laugh. 

Because it was lowkey funny. 

\---

“Baekhyun”

Baekhyun doesn’t know since when he gave Kyungsoo the rights to enter his office room without knocking. 

“That was too mean” 

Is it now? 

“What you said to Park Chanyeol” 

Okay. 

That was the point Kyungsoo… 

So you won’t catch on to the fact that they… were… dating…

“Was it? Too bad then” 

Baekhyun brushes off and turns back to his laptop screen to continue texting Chanyeol through kakao. 

“You want to talk about it?” 

Kyungsoo’s voice is less angry and more concerned now. 

“What?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know where the beta was going with this. 

“It’s almost october” 

No. 

No. No. No. No. No. 

“It’s still a month and a half away Kyungsoo” 

Baekhyun knows what Kyungsoo was referring to. 

And no. 

He’s got it wrong. 

All wrong.

“I know. But I’m just worried that you are taking it out on Park Chanyeol because-” 

Baekhyun thought it was funny at first.

But definitely not now. 

“Kyungsoo, it’s not. It’s n-not.” 

Baekhyun feels weird. 

Damn it Kyungsoo. 

Why did you have to bring it up. 

Baekhyun was doing good. 

So damn good. 

“I’m sorry for bringing it up. I’m just worried. I thought things were getting better with Park Chanyeol, and then suddenly, you guys are at each other’s throats again” 

Baekhyun pushes the bad thoughts back. 

“I’m okay. And yeah, maybe it was a bit rude, what I said to Park. But I guess that’s that. We’ll never be friends. But if it’s any consolation, I’ll say sorry for taking it too far” 

Baekhyun tries to brush his beta off. 

Kyungsoo knows him too well, he’s honestly afraid the beta will see right through him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Baekhyun nods and gives the beta a thumbs up. 

“Now go do some work or something. I’m busy soo” 

Baekhyun shoos the beta away to check his conversation with Park Chanyeol. 

“Nah, I get it. It’s okay. I know it’s hard dating a super star like Byun Baekhyun. Everything has to be kept under wraps. We must never let dispatch see us” 

Baekhyun smiles to himself as he types a witty clapback. 

Baekhyun was doing good. 

So damn good. 

\---

Baekhyun tells Jongdae. 

I mean of course he does. 

“Welp, I guess not EVERY bitch is a switch” 

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at his best friend. 

“Yeah, I see. Cause you definitely are a bitch. But you ain’t a switch” 

Jongdae jokingly teases. 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at his alpha friend.

“But how are the two of you?” 

Jongdae asks because he can tell that these days, his best friend is happy. Very happy.

“Me and Park? We’re good. We’re really good” 

Baekhyun says it and he means it. 

“So you guys like officially together now?” 

Jongdae asks excitedly, already planning out the double dates they could all have together. 

“Well, not exactly” 

Baekhyun looks away. 

“Baekhyun….. What do you mean?” 

Jongdae inches a little closer to his best friend, as close as the table between them would allow him to. 

“Well, nothing was really said, but I’m pretty sure we’re dating” 

Jongdae wants to slap himself in the face. 

“What do you mean you’re pretty sure you guys are dating”

Baekhyun knows this is all on him. 

“Well…. I kinda haven’t asked him. But I called what we were a relationship?” 

Baekhyun knows what was coming. 

“WAEEEEEE Byun Baekhyun, can you man up and ask him properly?”

Yeah, yeah. 

Soon Jongdae, it was all in the timing. 

“I’m waiting for the right time” 

Baekhyun tries to explain himself. 

“But Baekhyun, there is never a right time for this, if you know you love him, do it” 

Hmm. 

No right time. 

If you know you love him do it. 

But wait. 

Does Baekhyun LOVE Park Chanyeol?

Um. 

Well. 

Don’t get Baekhyun wrong. 

He likes Park Chanyeol. 

He likes Park Chanyeol so much. 

But to say he loves the other man-

Love. 

Baekhyun’s head drifts back. 

No. 

No no no no no. 

It’s such a foreign thing. 

Love. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to think about it-

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” 

Huh. 

Jongdae was speaking to him. 

“Look, I was kidding. You don’t need to rush into it if you aren’t ready. This is your relationship.” 

Baekhyun takes a breath. 

Yes. 

He doesn’t have to rush into it right? 

Baekhyun pushes this aside. 

Instead he decides to focus on the funny things. 

The funny things that him and Park Chanyeol were doing in their office to trick everyone into thinking they still hated each other. 

Well, maybe only the two of them thought it was funny, but Baekhyun doesn’t care. 

I mean, he’s the motherflipping boss, he does what he wants okay? 

No one should dare try any funny business with him okay? 

\---

Not okay. 

Kyungsoo!!! 

Baekhyun can’t believe his assistant would do this. 

A lunch appointment booked for him, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Park Chanyeol. 

Lunch appointment agenda? 

To say sorry to Park Chanyeol. 

Are you kidding Do Kyungsoo? 

All this behind Baekhyun’s back. 

Baekhyun lowkey can’t believe Kyungsoo dares to do this. 

Kyungsoo dares to do this to the man who literally signs his paychecks. 

Well, Kyungsoo has got some balls, Baekhyun will give him that. 

“So Baekhyun, I’ve already helped you order. I got you your favourite, The Spicy Chicken and Pork Cutlet set” 

Okay, at least there was spicy chicken involved. And nice try Do Kyungsoo, but if you had REALLY paid attention, Baekhyun’s favourite was the Spicy Chicken and Spicy Chicken set, because Baekhyun could never ever get enough of that yummy chicken.

“Anyway, is there anything you would like to say, before all our food arrive?” 

Baekhyun thanks the lord that this was all just a big ass game to him and Park Chanyeol. 

Because this would be really awkward if he had to seriously apologise to his subordinate that he yelled at.

But since it was just a gag, Baekhyun thinks it’s actually funny. 

“Park, I’m sorry if I took it took far. I’m sure whoever you’re seeing must really, really like you.” 

Baekhyun looks at his assistant and gives the man his best ‘see? You happy now?’ face, earning him a satisfied nod. 

“Well I’m sorry for raising my voice at you too. And about what I’ve said. Well, I’m sure someone out there will really really like you too” 

Chanyeol wants to add, but doesn’t that the someone is actually Chanyeol himself.

Well it’s funny. 

Really funny. 

\---

Lunch is okay. 

Baekhyun can tell that both Kyungsoo and Jongin are convinced they are enemies just being amicable. 

Well, until Park Chanyeol makes a rookie mistake. 

“Here, it’s your favourite my bab-” 

Chanyeol actually breaks into a cough because he realises mid sentence that he almost called Byun Baekhyun ‘my baby’ in front of Jongin and Kyungsoo while transferring a few pieces of spicy chicken over to the alpha. 

Baekhyun wants to facepalm. 

Surely there was no way to save this right? 

“Like this is a peace offering” 

Chanyeol says after clearing his throat, before looking at the two very confused betas. 

Baekhyun knows they will question everything if he doesn’t throw out a distraction in 3, 2, 1… 

“Ha, good. You probably shouldn’t eat too much. You’re getting fat, Park” 

Sorry Park Chanyeol!!! 

:( 

Baekhyun feels bad for using this as a distraction, knowing that Park Chanyeol’s gross ex used to say shit like this for real. 

Chanyeol doesn’t feel offended. 

Not at all. 

He knows how much Byun Baekhyun likes his body. 

From the way the alpha sings praises about it all day. 

From the way the alpha plants little kisses all over him. 

From the way the alpha eats him out and fucks him until- 

Okay Byun Baekhyun is a big fan of Chanyeol’s hot body okay? 

Chanyeol slams down on the table and gets up. 

To make a scene. 

“Excuse me???” 

Chanyeol knows the whole restaurant was staring right now.

“Just because you are too damn scrawny doesn’t mean I’m fat” 

Okay sorry Byun Baekhyun!!!

:(

Chanyeol doesn’t really mean to tackle your insecurity. 

You aren’t scrawny!!! 

Baekhyun doesn’t take offence though. 

He knows his worth. Especially to Park Chanyeol. 

Because the omega won’t go a day without telling him how amazing an alpha he is.

Because the omega loves it when he’s sure of himself. 

Because the omega moans out his name when he fucks him hard and strong-

“Fuck off, I’m done” 

Baekhyun grabs his stuff and leaves. 

“I can’t believe him” 

Chanyeol turns to Jongin, who was staring blankly at his beta boyfriend. 

Both betas were honestly shook and confused. 

What the hell had just happened? 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun on the other hand? 

Well, they were struggling to keep it in. 

Damn it, this was NOT supposed to be funny. 

But somehow, it was. 

\---

Honestly, maybe it’s the thrill and excitement of OOH when are we going to get caught? That makes the whole situation funny and exciting. 

Chanyeol low key feels he’s in a relationship with a celebrity, a famous person, someone that had to keep their relationship low key. 

Oh my god, Chanyeol low key thinks maybe this was what it would be like to date an exo member. 

Okay, Byun Baekhyun was no exo member. 

He was better than any boy dancing to love shot or tempo. 

Yes, sorry D.O., you’ve been replaced by someone special. 

Chanyeol likes this ‘secret’ relationship with Byun Baekhyun, and he thinks it’s funny, the way they push it. 

Honestly, Chanyeol doesn’t know how Jongin DOESN’T find out. 

Chanyeol has been going to Byun Baekhyun’s office so many times a day, he should just bring a chair up and stay there. 

And in the past week, they’ve had 3 impromptu ‘meetings’ about a project that doesn’t exist. 

Oops. 

What? 

Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun can’t really keep their hands off each other okay? 

Don’t blame them for it being the honeymoon part of their relationship. 

\---

“Can we meet in the meeting room?” 

Chanyeol knows it’s another bootycall. 

Honestly, they’ve haven’t had a real work related meeting in weeks. 

Well, not that Jongin and Kyungsoo know that. 

“Meeting room 4?” 

Chanyeol asks, because the chairs there are adjustable and it’s nice for Byun Baekhyun to bend him over those and fuck-

“Are the two of you going to be okay?” 

Chanyeol is stopped by his assistant on the way to find Byun Baekhyun. 

Hmm? 

“Yeah, yeah of course. We’re just discussing the Fall sale project’s budget” 

Which actually exists okay? 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to sit in? Like in case you guys fight?” 

Chanyeol wants to laugh because ohhhh Jongin…. 

This was so funny. 

If Jongin knew… 

They were literally meeting just to fuc-

“I think we’ll be fine. I’ll call you if anything?” 

Jongin nods as he sees Chanyeol scurry off. 

Funny. 

Chanyeol looks pretty excited for a boring ass meeting about the fall sale budget. 

Hmm. 

Jongin wants to question it, but he doesn’t. 

So instead, he focuses on his work. 

\---

“Hello can I speak to Mr Park?” 

Jongin takes out his notepad to help record down a message. 

“He’s not in right now, can I help take a message?”

Jongin listens attentively. 

“I just wanted to confirm the exact quote for the fall sale budget. It was 200, 000 won?” 

Hmm? 

Didn’t Chanyeol just go down to work on it with Baekhyun? 

“I’m sorry, I could check with him and get back to you?” 

Jongin tells the other line. 

“I need this rather urgently, could you call me back soon? This is Mr Kim from finance.” 

Jongin pens it down on his notepad. 

“Sure, I’ll just check with him real quick. Thanks.”

Jongin ends the call and tries for Chanyeol’s phone. 

It rings. 

And rings. 

And- 

There is no answer. 

Ahh. 

They must be deep in a meeting and couldn’t answer the call. 

That’s okay.

Meeting room 4 was it? 

Jongin could just pop by to get an answer from Chanyeol, no biggie. 

\---

Honestly when Chanyeol hears a knock on the door, he barely even acknowledges it because Byun Baekhyun was way too deep inside him for him to fucking care. 

But the fact that the knock came with someone pushing open the door and the realisation that they had forgotten to even lock the damn thing has Chanyeol’s screaming something that isn’t Byun Baekhyun’s name. 

\---

Baekhyun honestly knows it’s ridiculous how often him and Park Chanyeol were making use of office hours to fuck. 

But the point is they got the job done right? 

And he’s the motherflipping boss so suck it!! 

It’s only till he gets caught will he stop. 

And who the hell was going to catch him? 

\---

Jongin. 

Jongin screams. 

Because his eyes. 

What the flying fuck. 

No. 

WHAT THE FLYING FUCK. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?????”

Of course, Jongin knows what the hell Baekhyun and Chanyeol are doing. 

He just doesn’t understand what was happening. 

Don’t they hate each other? 

Aren’t they always at each other throats? 

I thought they couldn’t stand even being near one another-

“YOU SONS OF BITCHES LIED TO ME AND KYUNGSOO DIDN’T YOU” 

Jongin knows he was speaking really loud and the door was still wide open, so he shields the two very naked other people in the room from his point of view as he moves to shut the door. 

Chanyeol looks at Byun Baekhyun as he scrambles to pick up his boxers. 

“Jongin, I can explain omg” 

Chanyeol feels like Jongin is going to get really mad, no matter what he says. 

“Chanyeol wanted to tell you guys. But I kind of need this to be a secret cause of well… my parents… sorry?”

Baekhyun knows it’s dumb he has to apologise to literally a mere assistant in HIS company, but the things he will do for Park Chanyeol. 

“Please don’t be mad Jongin, I wanted to tell you ahhhh. I’m sorry you had… to… see… THAT” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were at least wearing boxers now and Jongin could finally look them both in the eye.

That image though… 

Jongin knows it would be etched into his mind for a long, long time. 

“Wait, so Baekhyun is that alpha? The alpha that you care a lot about? The one that sent the flowers? The one you’re dating?”

Jongin realises that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were probably not just fucking. There was something more than that that was going on.

“Umm…” 

Chanyeol doesn’t really know what to say. I mean- well-, he and Baekhyun aren’t official, official. Chanyeol doesn’t even know if it was cool with the alpha for him to go around telling people that yes, they were dating-

Chanyeol feels smaller fingers intertwining with his. 

The alpha next to him clears his throat. 

“Hmm. Yeah. I’m kind of dating Park Chanyeol now. So I guess I’m that alpha?” 

Byun Baekhyun helps to answer. 

And Chanyeol feels his heart racing. 

OMG okay??? 

Chanyeol turns back to the beta. 

Please don’t be mad Jongin, Chanyeol really didn’t want to-

“That is great news Chanyeol!” 

Oh? 

“I’m so happy for you! For both of you!” 

Oh. 

That’s funny, it kind of seems like Jongin-

“I’m not angry. I’m so happy for you”

Jongin’s not mad. 

Byun Baekhyun gives his hand a little squeeze.

It’s the only thing that makes Chanyeol know for a fact that this isn’t a dream. 

Woah. 

“You guys owe me some explaining though” 

Baekhyun laughs. 

“You do remember I’m your boss right?” 

Jongin smiles and then turns to Chanyeol. 

“Well, you’re Chanyeol’s boss too and yet…” 

Chanyeol laughs.

Well.

Yes. Byun Baekhyun was his boss. 

And Yes. Byun Baekhyun used to hate him. 

AND YES!!!! THEY WERE DATING!!!!!! 

Funny how things can change right?

Chanyeol used to not like change. 

But Byun Baekhyun laughs again. 

Oh, that’s funny. Cause now? 

Chanyeol decides he likes change, he likes it a lot. 

Chanyeol smiles, because he realises that his life these days were only full of funny and happy things and it’s all thanks to Byun Baekhyun. 

It’s been good. 

So damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! This is the last chapter of this fic for a while, or maybe forever. I feel like I started writing this fic for myself and I really did enjoy writing this story and I don't see what is wrong adding in the last part that I did. For people that didn't read on after the chapter I wrote about Baek wanting Chanyeol to top, I really hope you do to see where I'm coming from. For the people calling me a hypocrite and telling me I should take it out of the bottom yeol tag, this is my justification for why I am NOT going to untag it. I don't regret writing that in, and for people telling me that you are disappointed and think I am wrong for adding that in, I guess I'm sorry for wasting your time? I enjoyed writing a fic that has a change of dynamics and I wanted to write a bottom yeol fic was because there aren't that many, I just think that in a relationship, people do try different things and that's why I wrote it in. I honestly didn't write this thinking a lot of people were going to read it and that’s why I used to write freely and happily to express things I want to say. But I don't want to continue writing a story where I need to stress out on whether people will like it or not and honestly it is very upsetting to come here and see people hating on what I choose to write in my own story. I don’t think I can continue writing this story because I think it is actually causing me unnecessary stress and that is why I am choosing to end this story here instead of finishing it as planned. To everyone who had read and supported this story from start to the end (aka here) thank you so much for taking the time to read my writing because I didn't think even 5 people would want to read something I had so much fun writing:') Like it honestly means so much to me that you guys are excited for my updates and will get excited when I post a new chapter because I really love writing and I love Chanyeol and Baekhyun so this story was an absolute pleasure to write! I'm sorry I will not be continuing it for now at least. I think I might come back to this story one day to finish it but I hope you guys can understand that for my mental health I am choosing not to continue this story anymore. But as usual, take care and stay safe, to everyone who is reading this, thank you and goodbye.


	34. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Notes at the end!!

Love. 

L.O.V.E. 

How do you know when you are in love? 

Baekhyun doesn’t know. 

He tries to think back. 

Back to when he realised he was in love. 

But it’s been so long. 

When did he last fall in love? 

Think. 

Think!!!!!! 

THINK BYUN THINK!!!!!!!

Oh. 

Baekhyun thinks he remembers it. 

Middle school. The start of the new year.

His best friend coming into school with her braces off, with contact lens, just with a completely new look. 

Wow. 

Baekhyun remembers 12 year old him geeking out over just how beautiful Taeyeon looked. 

Taeyeon. 

Baekhyun’s heart hurts. 

It still hurts. 

Because no. 

That wasn’t the first time he FELT something for her. 

Think further back!!!!

When they were 10. 

Playing on the playground. 

A taller boy kicked on his toys. 

Baekhyun was upset. 

Of course he was. 

That was his favourite superman action figure. 

And now it was broken. 

But Taeyeon brought it home and fixed it for him. 

And she brought it back looking as good as new. 

Baekhyun thinks back and he knows he loved her, even then. 

Taeyeon. 

AHHHHHH. 

Even till today, the action figure is still somewhere in his attic. 

Baekhyun’s heart aches. 

But that still wasn’t it. 

When was it? 

When did he realise he was in love-

“My name is Taeyeon, what’s yours?” 

Damn it. 

DAMN IT. 

“I’m so happy we live so close to one another! You have to promise to be my best friend okay? From now until forever!” 

Baekhyun realises ever since he met Taeyeon. 

Even though they were both 7. 

He had already had a crush on her. 

So it was love at first sight? 

ARGHHHHHHH. 

Well, it’s definitely not love at first sight with Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun still remembers the day they met. 

URGH. 

Baekhyun was in such a pissy mood. 

And the smug new employee did nothing to make his day/life better. 

Well, fast forward 5 years later, things really changed. 

But is Baekhyun in love? 

Baekhyun hates revisiting old thoughts. 

Honestly, for the longest time, he kind of accepted just being alone. He never really thought anyone would make him want to try again. Because it was difficult. Ever since Taeyeon. It’s been tough. 

But I guess you can’t blame Baekhyun. They met when they were 7. Been dating since they were 13. Dated a good 10 years. 10 years. 

Baekhyun had been in love with her for 16 years. 

It’s hard to just move on. 

But when was Baekhyun sure he was in love? 

THINK!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh. 

The garden. 

The high school garden. 

The prom invitation.

High school. Senior year. 

Baekhyun planned out a whole elaborate plan to ask Taeyeon to prom. 

500 balloons, 300 roses, even a puppy to bring a letter to her in the middle of the canteen. 

But she said no. 

In front of everyone.

Baekhyun didn’t know where he had gone wrong? 

Was it not good enough? 

Did Taeyeon not like it? 

Was she unhappy with him? 

“We need to talk…. Meet me in the garden after school, at 7pm” 

Baekhyun had been worried. 

Was she going to break up with him? 

Realise she could do so much better than him? 

Tell him it’s over after 5 years-

Candles. 

Flower petals. 

And Taeyeon in a stunning white gown.

“This is for you” 

A photo album, with pictures that captured all the 11 years they had known each other. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say. 

“Would you go to prom with me?” 

Baekhyun thinks he would never get so lucky again. 

“You’re the best” 

Baekhyun takes in the moment because Taeyeon never looked more beautiful. 

“Thank you for everything” 

Baekhyun realises if he has to pick the one moment that he knew that Taeyeon was the one, it was right then. 

“I love you” 

Baekhyun loved her. 

So much. 

So, so much. 

:(

Baekhyun snaps himself back to reality. 

Get it together!!!! 

Baekhyun isn’t too sad. 

No. 

It’s upsetting to think about those memories, but at the same time, they were beautiful things from Baekhyun’s past that he’s happy he had experienced in his life. 

Back to the present.

While one love is over, another was just beginning. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he loves Park Chanyeol yet, but he’s looking out for that moment where he realises that he does. You know, IF he does. 

\---

It’s weird though. 

To keep being on the lookout for love. 

Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to look for? 

A big moment or event that marks a turning point? 

Or maybe just that one look that Park Chanyeol gives? 

You know, when he looks all happy and dreamy and just enough- 

“BYUN, EARTH TO BYUN” 

Wah- what?

Baekhyun realised he was just staring at Park Chanyeol, in the middle of a meeting. 

“Yes, I agree” 

Baekhyun tells everyone else in the room, hearing a few snickers here and there. 

“Oh, so you do agree that you’re a dumbass?” 

Park Chanyeol gives him a small smirk. 

A small smirk that should NOT make Baekhyun feel things but it does. Damn it. It’s because knows all too well what usually accompanies that smirk. 

Jongin laughs, a bit too loudly, earning him a stare from Baekhyun. 

“Anyway, I’ll send you the budget plans and we can go through it later” 

Park Chanyeol clasps his hands together and looks at Baekhyun for a response. 

“Fine” 

Baekhyun tries to sound casual, reminding himself that only Jongin knows. 

\---

“Baek, I hope you aren’t too mad” 

Huh?

“I know how angry Chanyeol can make you, but I think he was just kidding in the meeting earlier”

Oh yeah. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know. 

Baekhyun wants to laugh at how worried his assistant was and how he literally ran after him to tell him that. 

“Chill Kyungsoo, I’m not mad” 

Baekhyun tells the smaller man as they enter the lift. 

Maybe it IS time to tell the other man. 

Well, telling Jongin did make Baekhyun feel a lot more relieved and also (maybe) lowkey happy. 

Okay, Baekhyun knows it made Park Chanyeol happy and when Park Chanyeol was happy, Baekhyun was happy as well. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to lash out at him again” 

Baekhyun looks at the beta. 

“Kyungsoo… actually-” 

Baekhyun wants to just say it, when he hears a familiar voice. 

“Hold the door please!” 

Baekhyun holds back a smile as he sees Jongin and Park Chanyeol walking towards to lift. 

Baekhyun hears the beta sighing beside him. 

“Please be cordial” 

Kyungsoo nudges Baekhyun as he presses down on the open button.

Chanyeol makes eye contact with Byun Baekhyun as he enters. 

There was some kind of weird tension in the lift. 

Oh right. 

Kyungsoo still has no idea. 

“Park.” 

Baekhyun addresses the omega. 

“Byun” 

Chanyeol greets the alpha. 

Kyungsoo sighs again, loudly. 

Jongin bites on his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

“So I can hop by your office at 4pm to dumb down the proposal for you?” 

Chanyeol suggests baiting the alpha. 

“Excuse me? Dumb down? I’m perfectly capable of understanding budget proposals myself, you know, if you are able of producing coherent work”

Kyungsoo shoots Baekhyun a glare. 

Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t see it. 

“Oh? So it’s me who doesn’t produce coherent work? Byun, that’s a load of bullshit and you know it. I’ve been cleaning up your shit for years” 

Kyungsoo hates it. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t get why the two of them couldn’t just play nice. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t expect each other to love one another, but was it too much to just get them to be friends?

“Ohhhh is that right? THANK YOU THEN PARK CHANYEOL. WOW thanks for doing so much for MY COMPANY” 

Baekhyun raises his voice on purpose. 

Got to admit, this was still very fun for the alpha. 

“YEAH. THIS IS YOUR COMPANY BYUN BAEKHYUN. SO WHY DON’T YOU ACT LIKE IT” 

Chanyeol loves this way too much. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT PARK, YOU CAN TAKE YOUR ATTITUDE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-”

Baekhyun doesn’t expect it but Kyungsoo actually shushes him and cuts him off. 

“For crying out loud. Aren’t the two of you tired???”

Baekhyun has to do his best to hold back a laugh. 

Kyungsoo looked like he was about to rip his short hair off his scalp. 

“You guys fight every single day and it’s getting so damn ridiculous” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t even know what comes over him to be saying what he was saying but since he started he thought he might as well just go all the way. 

“I’m tired from just watching the both of you going at it all day” 

Kyungsoo looked exasperated. 

“I’m not asking you two to love each other, but please, for the love of god, could you just be nice to one another? I mean you two are supposed to be a team” 

There is silence. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he went too far. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he crossed a line. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know if this was going to finally get him fired. 

“You’re right” 

Baekhyun tells the beta. 

“You’re absolutely right Kyungsoo” 

Okay. What?

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. 

“Park, I think we should make up” 

Baekhyun turns to the omega. 

“Actually, I have something to admit” 

Baekhyun looks at his assistant briefly before locking eyes with the omega, hoping he will know to just play along. 

“W-what?” 

Chanyeol seems to catch on to what Byun Baekhyun wants to do. 

“I’ve actually had the biggest crush on you for years now. All this shouting was just to hide the fact that I like you. Alot.” 

Baekhyun steals a glance at his assistant. 

Who was standing there wordless, mouth hanging agape. 

“Oh my god. Me too. Since I broke up with Kris. You are all I think about” 

Chanyeol blinks his eyes rapidly at the alpha in the cringiest way he possibly could. Watching the cringey koreaboo compilation on Youtube finally came to good use. 

“Be my boyfriend?” 

Baekhyun asks casually, smiling at the omega.

“Okay babe” 

Chanyeol actually pecks the alpha on the lips without hesitation. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON” 

Kyungsoo actually explodes. 

And Jongin bursts into laughter at that. 

“Hey…. Kyungsoo… We might need to tell you something?” 

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders at the beta who was still stumped by the scene that just went down. 

“Wait- You two- And Jongin- SON OF A BITCH….. Y’ALL ARE DATING?” 

Welp, surprise? 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol laughing and smiling and being the living embodiment of the sun. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why but he’s overwhelmed by the sudden urge to hold the omega’s hand. 

“I’m dating Chanyeol. Surprise?” 

And now that smile, those puppy dog eyes, the cutest dimpled grin was directed at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun thinks he might be in love. 

Hmm. 

Interesting. 

Baekhyun thinks this is love. 

And isn’t that a pleasant surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to people that have stuck with me through this fic!! AHH I wasn't sure if I was going to come back to this story but I really wanted to finish it because I couldn't get the plot I wanted to write out of my head even when I was trying to write other stories. Thank you for those of you who took the time to write long messages to encourage me to write more of this and other stories ahhh you don't know how much it means to me!! I really enjoy writing, this fic especially, because it helped me to see things in my own life in a different perspective as I pen things down and think about it through my stories so thank you for taking the time to read my work!!! After a 2 months break, I hope to be able to give it the ending I wanted to from the start!!!! I will do my best and hope I can do the story justice!! But I am in a better place to write now and thank you to the people who supported this fic and my writing!!!! On to more chapters!!:)


	35. love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!

Sure. 

There are many things that makes Baekhyun think WOW THIS IS LOVE with Park Chanyeol. 

But Baekhyun wants to be sure. 

Because the last time. 

The last time he was in love. 

It took him 5 years to get over it. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he can do it again. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know if his heart can take it again. 

Because it’s scary and while Baekhyun wants to think he is pretty brave. He’s petrified of the thought of trying the whole love thing again and having it not work out. 

And Baekhyun was going to let that fear stop him from trying. Stop him from fully opening himself up to a whole new person. Stop him from falling in love for the second time-

“This is for you Byun Baekhyun. Surprise!!!!”

What?

“It’s the 150th Day since you and me became friends!” 

Huh? 

Baekhyun hasn’t been keeping track. 

But Park Chanyeol has. 

And he made such a romantic dinner. There’s steak, wine, rose petals. And a gift with Baekhyun’s name on it. 

“I-I’m sorry Park. It completely slipped my mind, I didn’t get you anything.”

Baekhyun feels bad. He felt horrible because Park Chanyeol snuck into his home and prepared all this for him and he didn’t even think to buy the omega a present.

“I did this because I wanted to, you don’t need to get me anything in return” 

Chanyeol smiles as he takes out a little box and passes it over to Byun Baekhyun. 

“Open it” 

Chanyeol smiles to himself because he hopes the other man will like it. 

Baekhyun looks at the prettily wrapped item. 

There is a usb drive inside and a small note. 

“Listen to it and think of me uwu!!!! Love, Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega. 

“What is this?” 

Chanyeol blushes a bit. He wasn’t 100% sure if Byun Baekhyun would love it as much as he hoped the other man would. 

“There might be a recording of me singing something in there” 

Chanyeol admits shyly. 

Baekhyun feels his heart shake, damn it THIS is what TWICE was talking about in their song. 

“I want to hear it now” 

Baekhyun says out loud before he’s heading to his room to grab his laptop. 

Chanyeol half regrets doing this cringey present and is half excited to see the other man’s reaction to it. 

He just hopes the other man will like his version of the song. 

Baekhyun inserts the usb drive and there is only one file on the drive. 

“Happy 150th Day!” 

Baekhyun smiles at Park Chanyeol before he clicks on it- 

“Hello Angelllllllll. You are like a painting, when I look to the sky I can only see you  
City street lights when the lights go out and the moon disappears, it’s still bright. Because you are the star that the sky dropped.” 

Heaven. 

By EXO. 

:’) 

It’s Baekhyun’s favourite EXO song. 

Ever. 

And Park Chanyeol was singing and was that a piano accompaniment? 

“Are you playing the piano in this?” 

Baekhyun asks looking away from the video which was an imovie slideshow of all the pictures they had with each other. 

Chanyeol nods, embarrassed. 

“I haven’t played for awhile, it’s not that good-”

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

Okay. 

Don’t get emotion BYUN!!!!! 

Get it together. 

“This is… perfect Chanyeol. I love this. I love….” 

Damn it. 

This was such a perfect moment to say it. 

I love you. 

I LOVE YOU!!!!!! 

SAY IT BYUN!!!!!!

“I love spicy chicken” 

What? 

Baekhyun realises one of the dishes Park Chanyeol prepared on the dining table was the spicy chicken he loved. 

Chanyeol laughs. 

“I’m glad you like it, all of this” 

Chanyeol smiles, even though he was hoping for a slightly different reaction, he would take this reaction too because a happy Byun Baekhyun was better than any gift in this world. 

“I don’t like all of this Chanyeol. I love it” 

Baekhyun tells the omega, hoping he can read the underlying message behind it. 

Chanyeol smiles again. Because he knows. He knows what the older man means. 

“I’m glad you do cause I like you a lot” 

Chanyeol tells the man, keeping it casual. 

“Yeah? I like you a lot too” 

Baekhyun says, just as casually. 

“Well then, since we both like each other a lot, would you like to head to the bedroom before or after dinner Mr Byun?” 

Chanyeol laughs a bit as he plays with the alpha’s tie. 

“Hmm Mr Park. How about we head there now, have dinner and then head to my bedroom again. Would you like that?” 

Baekhyun plants a small kiss on the omega’s cheek. 

“I don’t just like that. I would love that.” 

Chanyeol says, hoping the alpha gets what he’s trying to say. 

Baekhyun does. 

Things are good with Park Chanyeol. 

And Baekhyun is pretty sure. 

He’s pretty sure feelings like these don’t just come around everyday. 

He’s pretty sure he likes Park Chanyeol, he likes him a lot. 

He’s pretty sure Park Chanyeol feels the same and likes him just as much. 

But is this love? 

“Oh yeah, I got us CAT 1 tickets to EXplOration”

Chanyeol tells the omega on their way into the room.

Baekhyun stands there and looks at the omega oddly. 

“What Byun?” 

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol on the lips. 

“You’re amazing”

Baekhyun is pretty damn sure this is close to love. 

Pretty damn freaking close. 

\---

It’s so weird the way people realise that they are in love. 

Sometimes, you could be waiting for something big to happen. 

Something life changing. 

Something groundbreaking. 

But it could be something small. 

The tiniest thing. 

The way you get happy when someone smiles at you. 

The way you get excited to answer their text. 

The way everything feels perfect when you are with that special person. 

Hmm. Interesting.

“Let’s go to Everland” 

Okay. 

What? 

Two grown ass men, close to 30, going to everland amusement park. 

I mean OK????

“What? Why?” 

Baekhyun looks at the omega who was excitedly holding tickets. 

“Kyungsoo and Jongin were going to go, but they forgot they were going out of town so they gave me the tickets” 

Park Chanyeol was beaming from ear to ear. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile too. 

Everland tickets weren’t expensive, they were maybe 50, 000 won? Baekhyun could buy Park Chanyeol 1000 tickets if that was what he wanted. But the look on his face to be getting FREE tickets to go. 

Baekhyun’s heart shakes again. 

It’s quaking. 

Ahhhh. 

Baekhyun isn’t the biggest fans of theme parks but he finds himself saying. 

“Yes, sure. When?” 

Ahhh. 

Whipped culture. 

Baekhyun can’t help it. 

\---

They end up going there that Sunday. 

And damn, it was crowded. 

Baekhyun hates it. 

There are so many families. 

So many couples. 

Hey, but what do you know? 

Baekhyun was there with someone he considers his family and him and Chanyeol were just another one of the annoying couples in the people’s eyes. 

:)

Baekhyun doesn’t hate it all that much anymore. 

“I want to ride the water ride and the big roller coaster and the ferris wheel and OOH we have to go to the haunted house later on!!” 

Park Chanyeol was really into this. 

Baekhyun gulps. 

He was hoping to never have to tell the omega this but-

“How about I just wait for you and you can ride whatever ride you want to” 

Hmm? 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at Byun Baekhyun. 

“What? Why?” 

Baekhyun gives the omega a coy look. 

“What? I mean. It’s childish for me to ride these rides” 

Baekhyun cringes at his obviously bad lie. 

Chanyeol catches on. 

“Oh my god Byun. Are you scared of Roller Coasters?” 

Chanyeol had the smuggest look on his face and Baekhyun wants to scream out of embarrassment. 

“What? Me? Scared? HA. No. It’s just a choice. I’m just not a roller coaster kind of person” 

Baekhyun tries to brush it off cooly. 

“Oh? Really? But I really want to take the rides. So can you please take a few with me?” 

Oh no. 

OH NO NO NO NO NO. 

Stupid Park Chanyeol was giving him that stupid look that he always stupidly fell for. 

URGHHHHH…..

“PLEASEEEEEE” 

Baekhyun hates that he can’t say no. 

“Just 1 ride okay?” 

Baekhyun tells the other man, hoping that he won’t regret it. 

\---

BAEKHYUN REGRETS IT. 

His legs are like jelly. 

It was just too fast and there were too many 360 turns on that one ride. 

Baekhyun had to hold onto the omega for support as he got off the roller coaster which he closed his eyes on. 

“I LOVED IT. I’M SO HYPED UP. LET’S DO IT AGAIN” 

NO. 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol. 

The other man was so happy from that stupid ride. 

Baekhyun hates that he wants to say okay, just because it would make the omega happy. 

“Park, look, I know you like rollercoasters but well-” 

Baekhyun was cut off by a crying toddler who bumped into him. The little boy looked up at him before he started crying even louder.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol share a brief look. 

“Hey Kiddo. Are you okay?” 

Chanyeol squats to look the little boy in his eye. 

The little boy continues to wail. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry kiddo. Where are your parents?” 

Chanyeol turns to look around in search of a frantic couple. 

The boy continues to cry loudly. 

Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair. 

Damn it. 

How can he get this kid to calm down-

“Hey kiddo, look at this! I can pull my thumb off” 

Chanyeol and the small kid watches Byun Baekhyun do a stupid trick with his finger, making it seem like this thumb is disconnected from his hand. 

The kid stops crying. 

The small 3 or 4 year old smiles instead. 

“AHJUHSSI!!!!! THAT’S SO COOL!!!!!” 

Ahjuhssi?

:O 

:(

:---(

Baekhyun knew he was old, but he didn’t think he was AHJUHSSI level of old. 

“Do you have a name kiddo?” 

Baekhyun asks, brushing off the hurt of being called OLD indirectly. 

“I’m Mingjun! What’s your name uncle?” 

uNcLe??????

:’) 

“I’m Baekhyun, and this is UNCLE Chanyeol” 

Chanyeol glares at Byun Baekhyun for dragging him into this whole ‘uncle’ thing.

“Okay Mingjun, did you come here with your parents?” 

Baekhyun asks in a singsong manner. 

Mingjun nods his head. 

“Do you know where they are?” 

Baekhyun asks and he sees the little boy’s smile turn into a frown. 

“No….. I ran ahead of them and then they were gone” 

Oh no, don’t cry again, don’t again. 

“Hey Mingjun, want to see a trick I can do with my ears?” 

Baekhyun watches the little boy stares at the omega in awe as Park Chanyeol folds his large ears in and then releases them. 

“HEHEHE AHJUHSSI!!!! YOU ARE BOTH SO COOL” 

HAHA Baekhyun smiles to himself. At least BOTH of them were seen as Ahjuhssis these days. 

“Hmm. Yeol, we should take him to the information counter? So they can help him find his parents?” 

Baekhyun asks the omega as the little kid was still playing with the omega’s other ear excitedly. 

Only one problem.

The information counter was a good 15 minute walk from where they were. 

25 minutes if you were walking in toddler steps. 

“Mingjun! How about we talk a walk to go find your parents?” 

Chanyeol asks excitedly, hoping this was the right way to communicate with the youngsters these days.

“OOH, you uncles will come with me?” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun look at each other. 

“Yes, of course!” 

They say almost in unison. 

“Okieeee YAY” 

\---

Hmm. 

Chanyeol has never thought about it but Byun Baekhyun was pretty good with kids. 

Like pretty darn good. 

Chanyeol smiles as he sees Byun Baekhyun showing Mingjun little tricks he can do and telling Minjun exciting things that makes the small boy’s wide eyes grow even wider. 

Hmm. 

Byun Baekhyun with kids.

What a concept. 

\---

It takes 45 minutes to get to the information counter. And it’s all Mingjun’s fault. 

But when a 4 year old looks at you and tells you they want cotton candy and hotdogs, you gotta get them for him right?

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had no choice!!!

But thank god, they got him to the information counter in the end. 

“Thanks for bringing him here, we’ll stay with him until his parents get here to pick him up”

The lady at the front desk tells them as another staff member was entertaining Mingjun. 

Hmm. 

So that’s it right? 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun should go back to riding rides right?

“Uncle Baekhyun! Uncle Chanyeol! Can you two stay with me?”

Hmm? 

Oh no. 

Those puppy dog eyes. 

Umm.

Ummmmmm. 

UMMMMMMMMM.

“Yes. Of course!” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun say in unison again. 

Whipped culture.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun can’t help it.

\---

Mingjun is adorable. 

I mean most 4 year olds are pretty cute.

But Mingjun is pretty darn cute for a toddler. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun doesn’t even realise that an hour had passed since they were just playing small games with the little boy. 

“Mingjun!!! MINGJUN!!!! Oh my god. Mommy was so worried!” 

Their little game of playing town with the power rangers in the room was interrupted by a lady who looked to be in her early 30s who entered with a man who looked just as worried. 

“MOMMY!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun just watch as the little boy scurries over on his tiny legs to give his parents a big hug. 

“Are you okay Mingjunnie? Were you scared?” 

The little boy’s parents asked him while rubbing his head. 

“I was at first!!!! But then I met uncle Baekhyun and uncle Chanyeol!!!!! They bought me candy floss and hotdogs and brought me here!!!!!!” 

Mingjun’s dad steps forward at that. 

“Oh my, we are so sorry for all the trouble. Thank you for bringing our son back here. We could pay you back for the food-”

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“It’s fine. It’s okay. Mingjun was very obedient so it wasn’t too much trouble. We’re just glad you guys found him” 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and then back at the couple. 

So, this was it. 

Time to leave the little kiddo and get back to-

“Mommy, Daddy!!!! Can I take a picture with uncle chanyeol and uncle baekhyun!!!” 

Hmm?

Chanyeol’s heart swells. 

This little kiddo liked them so much he wants a picture with them.

:’)

That’s too cute. 

“Okay Mingjun. Daddy can take one with his camera okay? That’s if the two of you are okay with it too?” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun nod as the little boy runs over and holds their hands. 

His little smol hands in theirs. 

Chanyeol coos. 

EEK. 

Toddlers are so cute!!!!!!

“1… 2… 3…. SMILE!” 

Mingjun opens his arms and hugs both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

:’) 

“Thank you uncle Chanyeol, thank you uncle Baekhyun”

The little boy chirped in a sing song manner. 

“It was no problem Mingjun”

Chanyeol ruffles the small boy’s hair. 

“It’s okay, it was fun hanging out with you kiddo” 

Baekhyun pinches his mochi cheek for good measure. 

“Run along, go have fun with your parents” 

Chanyeol says with a smile as he waves goodbye to the small kid. 

“Thank you so much for taking care of our son”

Mingjun’s mother steps in at that. 

“Yes, thank you for bringing him here safely, we wouldn’t have known what to do if he wasn’t here”

Mingjun’s dad chimes in. 

“Don’t worry about it”

Baekhyun rubs his neck a bit awkwardly.

“I could send you guys the photo, could I have your email?” 

Mingjun’s mom asks. 

“Sure”

Baekhyun smiles and hands over his business card. 

“Mommy! Daddy! I wanna go sit on the roller coaster!!!” 

The adults laugh as Mingjun excitedly points to the kiddy area. 

“I guess we will have to get going” 

Mingjun’s dad clears his throat. 

“Bye Mingjun!” 

Chanyeol waves to the small boy who looked up at them with his big eyes. 

“Bye Uncle Chanyeol Bye Uncle Baekhyun! I love you!” 

Awww. 

:’’’’)

Baekhyun feels a warmth in his heart swelling and bubbling. 

I love you.

A 4 year old could say it after meeting them for a few hours, so why couldn’t he say it to Park Chanyeol?

Maybe it doesn’t have to be so complicated. 

Maybe Baekhyun has just been overthinking everything. 

Maybe it was simple. 

3 words. 

2 of them. 

1 dumbass that was overthinking everything-

“Let’s go ride the adult rollercoaster” 

Chanyeol suggests, poking Byun Baekhyun who was still staring in the direction that Mingjun and his family headed in. 

“You know unless you’re scared and you wanna go sit on the roller coaster for kids”

Baekhyun laughs.

“Fine, let’s go” 

Baekhyun lets the taller man lead the way. 

\---

You must be this tall to ride. 

140cm. 

Baekhyun was way taller than that but Park Chanyeol still asks him to stand against the board as a joke. 

Normally Baekhyun would get irritated at a joke belittling his height, but when Park Chanyeol does it, it’s fine, in fact, call Baekhyun crazy, but he finds it endearing coming from his omega. 

“Are you nervous?”

Hmm?

What?

Baekhyun?

Nervous?

To ride the largest roller coaster in South Korea?

Pssssshhhhhhhhh. 

No?

Not a chance. 

“I’m fine”

Baekhyun says casually. 

“Then why are your palms so sweaty?” 

Damn it. 

Baekhyun wants to pull his hand back at that. 

But Park Chanyeol tightens his grip. 

“It’s okay if you’re nervous and it’s okay if you’re palms are sweaty. I’m here and I want to keep on holding your hand”

Oh. 

Baekhyun’s heart has to have a 6-pack by now from all the frantic dances Park Chanyeol has been making it do these days. 

Baekhyun wants to run when it’s their turn to get strapped in on this death trap called the roller coaster. 

Baekhyun wants to close his eyes until it is all over again. 

Baekhyun wants to tell Park Chanyeol that this is a bad idea-

“Baekhyun? Relax. I’m right here. It’s going to be fun”

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun the widest, most reassuring smile he could muster. 

One where his dimples are out in full force, the one that he knows Byun Baekhyun was a sucker for. 

“Okay. It’s going to be fun” 

Baekhyun breathes out as he feels the omega give his hand a little squeeze. 

Park Chanyeol was right there. 

Park Chanyeol was right beside him. 

Park Chanyeol was smiling. 

This was fun. 

Baekhyun keeps his eyes open this ride.

And he will forever be thankful that he does. 

Because it happens. 

That magically moment. 

That moment where he knows. 

When they were being flipped upside down and left to right, side to side. 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol looks at Byun Baekhyun. 

They smile. 

Baekhyun knows it. 

Baekhyun laughs. 

Chanyeol laughs. 

Baekhyun is in love. 

Baekhyun is in LOVE!!!!!!!!!

It doesn’t always take a big romantic gestures to know you’re in love. 

Sometimes, it just takes a ride on a scary roller coaster for one to realise it. 

And the best part about realising it? 

Is that once you know you’re in love, everything feels okay. 

It’s been awhile since Baekhyun has been in love. 

And although he thought that the door to love has been shut and locked, with the key lost and nowhere to be found, sometimes, if you’re lucky, an omega with large ears and a perfect smile will have a backup spare key. 

“Baekhyun, how was it?” 

Chanyeol smiles his perfect smile. 

Baekhyun scoots impossibly close to whisper into Chanyeol’s large ear. 

“I loved it”

They laugh. 

I love you. 

Baekhyun knows. 

This is love. 

And sometimes, knowing that is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is another chapter of just pure fluff!! Thank you for reading!


	36. hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!

Oh my god. 

Chanyeol hates it. 

Chanyeol hates that Byun Baekhyun knew all the places he loved to be touched at. 

Fuck. 

Chanyeol hates that Byun Baekhyun knew the sounds he loved to hear. 

ARGHHHHHH. 

Chanyeol hates that Byun Baekhyun knew exactly what to do to turn him on. 

“Did you l-like that, baby?”

Baekhyun has no idea what has gone over Park Chanyeol. 

Yes, they were both horny all the time. 

But in the past week alone, hell, Baekhyun can’t even keep track of how many times they’ve done it. 

Was it 20 something? Or in the low thirties? 

Fuck. 

“I loved it. I’m ready for round three” 

Baekhyun laughs. 

“Okay, give me like 5 minutes to catch my breath” 

Baekhyun thinks he’s a little too old to be doing this. 

Sleeping around like he’s a horny teenager. 

But if Park Chanyeol wants to act this way. 

Who was Baekhyun to be the one to suggest having less sex. 

I mean it was having sex with Park Chanyeol for crying out loud. 

Have you seen the biceps on that man?? 

Cause Baekhyun sure as hell has and oof he loves it.

Baekhyun plants a small kiss on his omega’s cheek.

Chanyeol laughs. 

Damn, he was technically a teen? Or closer to a teenager back when he first started dating Kris and yet, he had never felt so damn, (how do you say this?), horny a f when he was with Kris. 

Like Chanyeol honestly can’t get enough of Byun Baekhyun and he doesn’t know why. 

You know that Selena Gomez song? 

Can’t keep my hands to myself? 

Yes, Chanyeol relates, he relates so damn badly. 

And it is all Byun Baekhyun’s fault. 

It’s just whenever Byun Baekhyun is near, Chanyeol’s body has a mind of its own. 

Heck it feels like a mini heat. 

Chanyeol wants it. 

And he wants it bad. 

Why? 

Chanyeol doesn’t fucking know.

Byun Baekhyun turns him on so fucking much that-

“Babe, you are so wet for me” 

Yeah. 

Chanyeol rarely produces slick unless he’s in heat. 

So you get it right? 

“That’s cause you turn me on so fucking much Byun” 

Chanyeol breathes out. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot” 

Baekhyun kisses Park Chanyeol, this time on the lips, passionately. 

So, you get it. 

Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol’s sex life is fucking amazing, and quite literally so. 

\---

Well maybe it’s love or maybe it’s just that Park Chanyeol was in a very, very good mood lately. But he finds his appetite being really, really good. 

“Chanyeol, you wanna slow down a little? I’m worried you are going to choke” 

Jongin is honestly worried. 

Yes, this was a buffet. 

But surely Chanyeol eating enough for the both of them was overkill right? 

“Jongin, you don’t understand. These oysters are fucking amazing. You need to get in on them!!!!!!!” 

Chanyeol says happily, slurping down another one. 

“Chan, easy with the oysters, it may seem like a great idea for you to eat like 20 of them now, but if you go overboard, you’re gonna regret it later” 

Jongin warns, eating his second and probably last oyster of the day.

“Jongin. Relax. I’m not going to go overboard, I know my limits and these are so delicious, no way in hell am I going to regret this” 

Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at his assistant before eating his 12th? 13th? oyster. 

\---

Chanyeol was wrong. 

So wrong. 

“I don’t know my limits. I regret this so much. How could you have let me eat 24 oysters Jongin?”

:(

Chanyeol was miserable. 

He was pretty sure he was going to have to throw up in the next hour or so. 

His head was honestly spinning. 

His tummy hurt. 

And he had work to do. 

“I told you Chanyeol, you never listen” 

Jongin sighs, putting down a glass of warm water on the table for Chanyeol. 

“Do you need to go home?” 

Jongin might be slightly annoyed that Chanyeol didn’t listen to his advice, but Chanyeol was his friend and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried at all. 

“I-I’m fine”

Chanyeol smiles at his assistant before pressing on the bridge of his nose. 

“I once ate 30 oysters in one sitting and I was fine. I don’t know why I’m so weak this time round” 

Jongin rolls his eyes. 

“30? Chanyeol, you are getting close to 30” 

The omega gasps in fake offense.

“You should stop trying to push your limits when it comes to things like this. You body probably couldn’t take all the cholesterol” 

Chanyeol wants to disagree. 

He wants to say he wasn’t getting old. 

He wants to say his body can take it-

But he feels it. 

The nausea taking over his entire body before he- 

Thank god for Jongin’s quick reflexes in holding the trashcan right in front of him.

It would have been a big, big mess. 

Chanyeol officially feels horrible. 

His good mood and amazing appetite was gone. 

Chanyeol looks at the disgusting mixture of liquids that just came out of him. 

Yes, completely gone.

“Okay, I think I might need to l-lie down” 

Chanyeol admits and Jongin sighs. 

\---

Yes, if this had happened a few months ago and Park Chanyeol’s assistant had to phone Baekhyun to inform him that the proposal that was due by that day 23 59 couldn’t be completed because the stupid omega binge ate too many oysters, Baekhyun would have flipped. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“What a dumb bitch” 

“Why am I not surprised?”

But because that stupid omega that binge ate too many oysters was Baekhyun’s boyfriend. 

“Oh my god, I came here as soon as Jongin called. Are you okay baby?” 

Chanyeol hates his life.

He hates that the world was spinning. 

He hates this feeling like he was going to throw up again. 

And now, he hates that he made Byun Baekhyun worry. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just an idiot” 

Chanyeol laughs as Byun Baekhyun tucks him more snuggly in on his office couch. 

“So, nothing new?”

Baekhyun jokes. 

“Heyyyyyy”

Chanyeol pouts. 

“Kidding baby.”

Baekhyun plants a small kiss on his boyfriend’s head. 

“You just rest up okie? I will handle the proposal” 

Baekhyun coos. 

“I think I can get up and finish it-”

Chanyeol tries to push himself weakly up but another dizzy wave hits. 

Baekhyun holds the omega down gently. 

“No. You get some rest okie? This is your punishment for eating your weight in oysters” 

Chanyeol pouts again. 

“Fine” 

Chanyeol feels vaguely guilty, this will add on to the alpha’s already impossible workload. 

“I’m sorry I pushed my body too hard and now you are burdened by this” 

Chanyeol says, as sincere as he could. 

“You're not burdening me Chanyeol. You are never a burden” 

Baekhyun pats the omega’s head affectionately. 

“Now, I’m glad you’ve learnt your lesson, oLD MAN” 

Baekhyun laughs out. 

“HEY if I’m old what are you?” 

Chanyeol asks in a sing song manner. 

“Easy. I’m your old man and you’re mine” 

Baekhyun says before kissing Park Chanyeol on the lips. 

“EW, I just threw up loser” 

Chanyeol laughs. 

“I… can tell” 

Baekhyun says, fighting back a groan before pulling out a mint. 

“But still, worth it” 

Baekhyun laughs. 

Chanyeol hates it, because he feels horrible, dizzy, nauseas, about to throw up. And yet, Baekhyun still knows exactly how to make it all better. 

Now this is some pretty deadly secretly information to have and Byun Baekhyun? 

He’s figured it all out. 

Chanyeol hates it. 

Chanyeol hates that Byun Baekhyun is just such a damn good boyfriend. 

URGHHHHHH. Tough bar to beat Byun Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol hates it so much.

\---

“No way Yeol. As your friend of like 10 years, I have to stop you right here. There is no way pickles are going to taste good in the cheese fondue” 

Junmyeon is totally judging his best friend. 

“I don’t care. I am pretty sure it will taste good” 

Chanyeol says, dipping a juicy pickle in cheese before stuffing it into his mouth. 

“YUMMMMM” 

Chanyeol hums to both Junmyeon and Sehun’s disgust. 

“EW that’s gross a f Yeol, who even likes such a weird combination” 

Sehun scrunches his nose. 

“It’s really super good. I was craving for something like this all day” 

Chanyeol smiles to his two friends before taking another pickle and doing the same with it. 

“Questionable cravings aside, you’ve been okay Yeol?” 

Junmyeon asks. 

Because of course he would ask. 

He’s Chanyeol bestest best friend. 

“Yes, I’ve been fine” 

Chanyeol says. 

Okay. 

Maybe not absolutely absolutely fine. 

You know how the oysters made Chanyeol a little nauseous a few days back? 

Yeah, that was 5 days ago and Chanyeol still feels a teensy weensy bit nauseous at times. 

But of course, it was nothing to be ringing any alarms about.

Especially since the emphasis was on the words at times. 

Like maybe in the morning?

But the feeling passes, so it was probably nothing. 

“I’m good, really” 

Chanyeol decides that fine doesn’t cut it. Because things have been better than fine. For the first time in a very, very long while, things have been good. 

“I’m so happy for you Yeol” 

Junmyeon smiles. 

And Chanyeol smiles back. 

He wants to remember this. 

Because this period in his life was good. 

So good. 

\---

And, as usual, good things don’t last. 

Chanyeol knows that. 

Chanyeol knew that since he was a little kid. 

But he honestly doesn’t know why his life particularly sucks. 

His heat was due in what? 

A week or two? 

So why are the effects of preheat hitting him now???

URGHHHHHH.

Chanyeol is not in a good mood. 

And it’s no one’s fault other than his stupid body. 

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” 

Chanyeol turns to look at his alpha who was staring at him, hands still on the wheel while waiting for the light to change. 

“Peachy” 

Chanyeol snaps, mildly. 

Chanyeol hates to take it out on Baekhyun who has been nothing but amazing to him, but he just had a really shitty morning. 

He woke up on the wrong side of the bed. 

Literally. 

Chanyeol suspects he slept in a weirdly wrong position the night before because his body felt so fucking sore. 

And the bane of Chanyeol’s existence was back. Cramps. And although they were mild now, Chanyeol knew they could manifest into the worst stomach ache in just a few hours. 

Oh. 

And the after effects of the stupid oysters. 

Chanyeol wasn’t throwing up but damn, they were making him so dizzy. 

Chanyeol has no idea what he did wrong in his lifetime to be suffering like this just because he was an omega. 

“Chanyeol, are you really okay?” 

Baekhyun tries again. 

Chanyeol sighs. 

“I think my preheat symptoms are just starting early this time. Sorry, I’m just hormonal” 

Chanyeol says in a much softer tone this time.

“Your tummy isn’t feeling good? I’ll make a detour okay, we’ll get some of your favourite coffee at your favourite drive through” 

Baekhyun says with a warm smile. 

Chanyeol hates it. 

Chanyeol hates that Byun Baekhyun was always so on point. 

Chanyeol hates that Byun Baekhyun was the sweetest and most understanding alpha to ever exist. 

“Thank you” 

Chanyeol says. 

Because he was thankful, not just for Baekhyun getting him coffee, not just for Baekhyun driving the extra mile, but for Baekhyun being there. 

“Your welcome” 

Baekhyun replies. 

Because he knows, that sometimes not everything has to be said, for the meaning behind the words to be fully understood. 

\---

It’s official. 

Just when Chanyeol doesn’t think his life could get worse. 

“Thank you so much, my assistant will see you out” 

Chanyeol forces a fake smile to the client he just spent the last painful 2 hours with. 

Chanyeol walks the client to the door and although it was just 10 steps to get from the couch to the door, it was a very agonising 10 steps. 

Oh why were they agonising? 

Chanyeol wishes he knew. 

His body was so sore. 

His legs, his arms, his thighs, his sensitive regions!!! 

URGHHHHHH. 

Chanyeol honestly doesn’t know what kind of game his body was playing with him because seriously? 

Why was this happening to him? 

Chanyeol hasn’t even went to the gym in the past week, so what gives? 

Someone please explain to him why his ass was sore. 

Someone please tell him why his chest area felt so damn sensitive. 

And someone please tell poor Chanyeol why he was so fucking tired. 

Dead exhausted. 

Chanyeol doesn’t understand it. 

He can’t phantom what was going on. 

He’s been sleeping early lately. 

While pulling all nighters used to be a common thing for Park Chanyeol, he decided to take Byun Baekhyun’s advice on “acting like the old man he is” and sleeping early. 

Hell, he was in bed by 10pm the past 3 days. 

And yet. 

Chanyeol literally had to drag his half functioning body off the bed in the morning. 

And the worst part? 

Sleeping early meant the work was pushed off to the next day and with 3 days of sleeping early, it meant, well, there was not a chance in hell Chanyeol was going to be sleeping at all tonight. 

But he already felt exhausted and sore and tired and it was only 2pm. 

Fuck. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what was coming over him. 

He doesn’t even know why he feels so damn overwhelmed. 

It wasn’t even busy period for the firm. 

He had to handle a lot more on his plate before. 

He didn’t know why all this was making him so stressed and emotional and wanting to break down-

Fuck. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know why he was crying. 

Okay, maybe he does know. 

Because he feels horrible and he doesn’t have the time to take a break to rest. 

But he’s sucked it up before. 

Maybe he was just getting weak. 

Maybe it was just old age. 

Maybe it was- 

Chanyeol feels another dizzy wave. 

Chanyeol almosts falls over if it wasn’t for Jongin who just so happened to come back in. 

“Oh my god Chanyeol. Are you okay?” 

No. 

No. 

Chanyeol hates it. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why his body was misbehaving. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what he was doing wrong. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know why he was crying-

Chanyeol throws up. 

And this time, he pukes on his office floor. 

It’s gross. 

Really gross. 

But Chanyeol wasn’t done. 

“Toilet, p-please” 

Chanyeol murmurs weakly. 

Jongin half-carries Chanyeol to his office toilet and watches as his boss painfully pukes out what seems to be everything he ate in the past few days. 

Jongin rubs the omega’s back in attempts to soothe him. 

It doesn’t work. 

Chanyeol hates it. 

Chanyeol hates feeling like this. 

Chanyeol hates not knowing what’s wrong. 

“Can you wait for m-me outside” 

Chanyeol doesn’t want Jongin to see him like this. 

Heck, Chanyeol doesn’t want anyone to see him like this. 

Jongin hums and heads out to get the mess in Chanyeol’s office cleaned up. 

\---

It takes a while, but Chanyeol is soon dry heaving, with nothing but bile left to throw up. 

Chanyeol wants to lie down for a bit. 

Maybe for the next 5-20 years? 

“Chanyeol, I’ll cancel your 4 o'clock meeting for you. You want to get some rest? I’ll go get Baekhyun for you okay-” 

Chanyeol puts his hand up to stop his assistant. 

“Please don’t” 

Chanyeol starts moving to his seat shakily. 

Jongin reaches out. 

“Chan, you can’t possibly be trying to get back to work right now” 

Jongin holds onto the omega’s arm, afraid if he lets go, the omega will just collapse. 

“I have plenty to do” 

Chanyeol pushes everything away. 

Get in the zone!!!

“Work can wait Yeol. You’re sick” 

Jongin frowns. 

It’s this conversation again. 

It’s always this conversation. 

“I’ve been a bit under the weather because my heat is coming, but I’m okay Jongin, these are just preheat things, but the perks of being an omega is that I’m used to dealing with it all my life”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrow at the beta. 

Jongin begrudgingly helps the omega to his seat. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure throwing up isn’t a preheat thing. Are you sure you don’t have the stomach flu?” 

Jongin shakes his head at the stubborn omega. 

“It’s fine. Since the oysters, I’ve just been feeling a little nauseous, I think I had to get it all out of my system”

Jongin pulls away from the omega. 

“Chanyeol. The oyster thing was more than a week ago. Are you sure you’re okay? What other ‘preheat’ things are you having?” 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Jongin was being all dramatic and overprotective again. 

“I’m fine Jongin. It’s just small things like I don’t know… cramps? And like my body is sore all the time… I get tired easily… and yeah I’m hormonal okay?” 

Chanyeol hates that he was even talking about this with Jongin. 

“Your body is sore? Which parts of your body?” 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen a bit. 

“Ummm, Jongin. I think you know which parts” 

Chanyeol feels embarrassed that Jongin was prying so much. Surely Jongin was kidding about wanting to know right? 

“No I don’t. Tell me” 

Jongin didn’t look like he was joking, at all. 

Chanyeol considers just shutting Jongin out, pulling the “I’m your boss” card and sending Jongin on his way out, but then again, Jongin-

“I’m serious Yeol. Tell me. I’m worried” 

Chanyeol sighs. 

“Like you know… everywhere. My arms and legs… like my back hurts too. But I guess the areas that are the most sore are like my inner thighs and my chest I guess” 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what Jongin was going to do with all this information. 

“And you’re tired all the time?” 

Jongin asks, as if he was a doctor and Chanyeol was his patient. 

Chanyeol nods. 

But you know, nothing completely shocking about him being tired considering how much work he has to get done during the day. 

“And what do you mean by you’re hormonal?” 

Okay, Chanyeol doesn’t even know if this was appropriate to tell Jongin. 

What was he supposed to say? 

Oh, you know Jongin, I’m just horny for dick like 24/7. 

“It just means like I feel like a teenager. And like I just want to, you know, ummm, do it, a lot” 

Chanyeol looks away. 

Nope, he needs to reevaluate his relationship with his assistant after this, maybe they could have a talk about personal boundaries-

“Oh my god Chanyeol” 

What? 

“This all makes sense now” 

Jongin’s eyes are impossibly wide. 

“What are you even talking about Jongin?”

Chanyeol is still confused, very confused. 

“You ate ice cream with salt on it yesterday!!!!” 

Jongin exclaims. 

“Yeah, and it was delicious?” 

Chanyeol hates it. 

Chanyeol hates that he doesn’t understand what was going on. 

Chanyeol hates that Jongin was standing there all smiley and smug while he still has no clue as to what was going on. 

“Chanyeol, you are going through what my sister went through” 

Jongin says with the widest smile. 

“Your sister? Isn’t she a beta? How can she have pre-heat symptoms?”

Chanyeol frowns because he still doesn’t understand. 

“She is a beta. And she didn’t have pre-heat symptoms” 

Jongin explains slowly. 

“Then?” 

Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion. 

“She had pregnancy symptoms”

It all made sense. 

Fuck. 

Why didn’t Chanyeol even see this coming?

Chanyeol pauses.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak.

Chanyeol wants to say something but he doesn’t know what to say.

Damn, is this why it’s called a pregnant pause? 

Chanyeol hates it. 

Or does he? 

A baby. 

A baby that belongs to him and Byun Baekhyun. 

Oh.

Chanyeol realises he doesn’t hate it. 

Not at all. 

In fact, Chanyeol smiles. 

Because the idea of having a baby with someone he loves?

Chanyeol loves it. 

Oh, Chanyeol loves it so, so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HmmMMmmmmm thoughts? I hope you guys like where this story is headed!!!!!!!!!


	37. right now

Okay. 

Don’t panic. 

Don’t panic. 

Don’t panic!!!!!!

“Yeol, breathe” 

Jongin holds his boss by the shoulders and shakes him lightly. 

“Are you okay?” 

Jongin asks, voice soft, tone gentle.

“I think I need to sit down”

Chanyeol looks at the beta in the eyes. 

Cause sure, at first thought, a baby is great, like yeah! FUN TIMES RIGHT?

But Byun Baekhyun and him weren’t even officially together yet. 

Byun Baekhyun’s parents still have no idea. 

Byun Baekhyun might not want a baby with him-

“Chanyeol, please calm down” 

Jongin coos. 

“Jongin, I’m freaking out. I don’t think I’m ready to have a baby. Like not right now”

Chanyeol used to have a plan for all of this. 

Age 29, get married, Age 32, have a kid, Age 34, have another kid-

But stupid Kris made him tear that list completely apart. 

“Okay, relax. You’re not giving birth right now, so I’ll say you have a few months before you have to worry about that”

Jongin says lightheartedly. 

“Jongin, you know what I mean. Baekhyun and I are at such a good point in our relationship, I’m just worried that me being, you know, could just ruin all of that for us right now” 

Chanyeol hates that he has to even think of this. 

“Chan, Baekhyun loves you so I don’t think you need to worry about that” 

Jongin says, furrowing his brows.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. 

“Okay, I think I’m overthinking it. Maybe I’m not even, you know…, I should like go do a test or something before I even scare Baekhyun about this right?” 

Chanyeol asks, eyes big and frantic. 

“Don’t you want to tell Baekhyun and do the test with him around?” 

Jongin tries to ask. 

“NO” 

Jongin is slightly taken aback by Chanyeol’s loud disagreement. 

“I don’t want to say anything until it’s confirmed” 

Chanyeol looks away, anywhere other than at the beta. 

“You know, chances are, Baekhyun will be happy right? Excited, even” 

Jongin says with a small smile.

“We don’t know that for sure.”

Chanyeol says, voice laced with something that was undoubtedly sadness. 

“What’s wrong, Chanyeol?”

Jongin knows that look on his friend’s face. 

Something was off. 

Very very off. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth just to close it again. 

“I-It’s stupid and they are two completely different people but back in 2016, my heat was late and I thought I was pregnant so I stupidly told Kris happily. I actually thought he would be excited”

Chanyeol blames it on hormones that he was tearing up even talking about it. 

“But when I told him, he was angry. He told me this wasn’t part of the plan. He told me that we weren’t ready for this. He told that I should get rid of the baby if I was pregnant.”

Okay, fuck it, Chanyeol was highly likely to be pregnant, he’s allowed to cry okay?

“Thank god I wasn’t pregnant, Jongin. Cause Kris didn’t want it and we had already been together for 5 years. I’m just scared that…”

Jongin pulls the taller man in for a hug. 

“You said it yourself Chanyeol, Baekhyun is not Kris, so don’t worry about it” 

Jongin makes a mental note to punch Kris the next time he gets a chance to. 

“I just want to be sure before I tell Baek, so please don’t say anything right now okay?”

Jongin purses his lips. 

“Fine” 

Jongin gives Chanyeol a small smile. 

“Now, let me drive you home?” 

Jongin gets up and gives Chanyeol a hand to take. 

Chanyeol was a little hesitant but he nods and lets Jongin help him to the car.

\---

“Hello, baby, are you okay?” 

Baekhyun was worried for Park Chanyeol, I mean of course he was, that omega was his boyfriend and well, Baekhyun is just a really, really protective person. 

“Hmm, Baek, I’m fine. I just feel a little sick so Jongin is taking me home so I can sleep it off” 

Chanyeol looks at Jongin who was driving. 

“I sent him a text saying I was taking you back” 

Jongin explains. 

“You’re sick? I could bring you to go see a doctor, I’ll stop by your house later on to check in on you-”

Chanyeol cuts Byun Baekhyun off. 

“Baek, it’s okay. I’m just a bit under the weather. You know, it’s a preheat thing. I just need lots of rest. So maybe it will be better if you… don’t… come over” 

Oh. 

Baekhyun’s heart stops for a moment. 

:(

“Not that I don’t want to see you. I’m just really tired, and I’m just going to be sleeping so I-”

Chanyeol adds because he doesn’t want Byun Baekhyun to get the wrong idea. 

Baekhyun lets out a small laugh. 

“No, it’s fine Yeollie, I won’t disturb you today okay. Get a good night's sleep. I’ll check in on you tomorrow”

And there is was. 

Byun Baekhyun was sweet and understanding and lovely. 

Chanyeol can’t believe he honestly thought the alpha would say anything other than loving words. 

Chanyeol had half a mind to just come clean and tell the other boy what was on his mind. 

But then again, he used to think that Kris would never say anything other than loving things to him. 

“Thank you Baekie, see you tomorrow” 

Chanyeol says instead. 

Baekhyun says goodbye before holding his phone close to his heart. 

Baekhyun knows its stupid but hearing Park Chanyeol’s voice makes him feel things. 

And that was why Baekhyun was ready. 

Baekhyun opens the office table drawer.

Couple watches. 

And the one for Park Chanyeol? 

Baekhyun had the words ‘I love you’ engraved on it in his own handwriting. 

Baekhyun had been planning something special. 

Something very special. 

A romantic dinner with just the two of them. 

And then he had something very important to tell the omega, and ask the omega. 

“Park Chanyeol, I love you. Will you officially be my boyfriend?” 

Baekhyun practiced it so many times in the front of the mirror, as stupid as that was. 

Baekhyun just wants it to be perfect. 

And he knows it will be. 

Because every day, every moment, every second spent with Park Chanyeol, it may not be perfect but it will always feel perfect to Baekhyun. 

\---

Jongin makes a quick stop at a nearby GS25 first for Chanyeol to pick up a pregnancy kit. 

“It’s going to be okay Yeol” 

Jongin assures his taller friend. 

But that doesn’t make Chanyeol worry any less as he held on tightly to the few boxes he had in his hands. (Yes, Chanyeol ended up buying more than one because he wanted to be sure)

\---

“You should go Jongin” 

Chanyeol tells the beta when they get to his house.

“Are you sure? I could be here for you, you know, for emotional support”

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“I’m good. I got this. I can handle this myself”

Because when can’t Park Chanyeol handle something by himself?

Jongin doesn’t push. 

“Call me, if anything. I’m here for you, anytime” 

Jongin smiles. 

“Thanks Jongin”

Chanyeol doesn’t know when he got so lucky, to have accidentally hired someone who ended up being one of his closest friends.

\---

Honestly, Chanyeol doesn’t know what he wants. 

As he holds the stick he peed on, he takes a deep breath, fearing to turn it over to see the results.

I mean, a baby, with Byun Baekhyun. Just, wow. 

Chanyeol smiles to himself. 

But now? 

Right now? 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s ready to be a dad. Not right now. 

And Byun Baekhyun. 

They’ve never even talked about it before. 

Is Byun Baekhyun ready to be a dad now? 

Chanyeol doesn’t know. 

Chanyeol wishes he doesn’t have to deal with this now. 

Chanyeol takes another deep breath, maybe he’s just overthinking, maybe he’s not-

Oh my god. 

Two lines. 

Chanyeol literally has to remind himself to breathe. 

Because if not for himself, he needs to breathe for the freaking baby inside of him. 

The freaking baby inside of him. 

OH MY GOD. 

Chanyeol takes another deep breath and then another. 

Don’t panic. 

Don’t panic!!!!!!

DON’T FUCKING PANIC YEOL!!!!!

Okay Chanyeol was officially panicking. 

And that meant him forcing himself to drink another 3 litres of water to pee on every one of the 6 other test kits he bought, only to see 6 different variations of ‘yes, you are preggo’.

Okay. 

Chanyeol was going to be a father. 

No biggie. 

CHANYEOL WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER. 

OKAY BIG BIGGIE. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do. 

So he goes back to bed. 

He shuts it all down. 

He doesn’t want to deal with it all. 

Not now. 

Not right now. 

So he closes his eyes. 

And he sleeps. 

\---

Chanyeol wakes up. 

But the problem is not solved. 

It’s far from being solved. 

And Chanyeol honestly hates it. 

He doesn’t know why this have to happen to him right now.

Things had been so good with Byun Baekhyun. 

Of course, there was a small voice in his head telling him to think rationally. 

To remember that there was a small chance that Byun Baekhyun might actually be happy because of this. 

Chanyeol’s heart feels vaguely settled at that. 

He checks his phone. 

2 new messages. 

1 from Jongin asking if he’s alright and if he needs to talk. 

And 1 from a special alpha. 

“Hey Yeollie, just checking in on you and I hope you are feeling better!!! I know you said you didn’t want me to visit, but if you change your mind *charlie puth voice* I’m only one call awayyyy HA lame but you know that I care about you right?:’) Get well soon baby” 

Chanyeol holds his phone close to his heart. 

His mind drifts to the voice in his head that reminds him Byun Baekhyun might find this accident a blessing. 

Chanyeol smiles before texting back. 

Maybe this would all work out. 

\--- 

Chanyeol doesn’t text Jongin back. 

And that results in a very worried beta assistant rushing to him as soon as he steps out of his floor’s elevator. 

“Chanyeol, are you okay? How was it?” 

Jongin says it in an insinuating tone.

Chanyeol waits till the both of them are in his office and the door is shut behind them before he just looks at the beta and nods. 

“Oh my god”

Jongin holds Chanyeol gently, clearly very excited. 

“I’m so happy for you” 

Chanyeol actually smiles as the beta hugs him, abit too tightly. 

“Wait, baby, I forgot, sorry” 

Jongin laughs out before releasing Chanyeol from his bone crushing hug. 

“Have you told Baekhyun?” 

Chanyeol drops his smile a little. 

“I don’t think now is a good time to tell him”

Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck. 

“But Chanyeol, you know you need to tell him right?” 

Jongin frowns. 

“Yeah, but he’s busy with a million reports, plus he’s helping me with the ones I made him do cause I was unwell”

Chanyeol feels guilty all over again. 

Okay not that guilty, since the reason why he was “unwell” was technically Byun Baekhyun. 

“Promise me you’ll tell him soon?”

Jongin doesn’t feel settled about keeping it from Baekhyun, not one bit. 

“I’ll tell him when the time is right, I promise”

Chanyeol tells the beta. 

“Now, I have a ton of work to do”

Chanyeol states, marking the end of that conversation. 

Jongin looks at his friend worriedly, he just hopes that this will all fall in place soon. 

\--- 

Chanyeol thinks about what Jongin said about telling Byun Baekhyun and decides that the alpha needs to know. 

So maybe when the alpha suggests dinner at his place before they work on the pile of work they have, Chanyeol sees it as a sign. 

But of course, when does dinner at Byun Baekhyun’s house end with dinner. 

Chanyeol moans because yes, he is still really horny. 

And now he knows why.

Urghhhh. 

Honestly it was both of their horny asses that got them into this problem to begin with. But then again, how was Chanyeol supposed to resist-

“Fuck Byun, stop kissing my neck and just fuck me already”

Yup. 

It wasn’t possible to resist Byun Baekhyun. 

It wasn’t possible to keep his hands off Byun Baekhyun. 

It wasn’t possible to get Byun Baekhyun to even slow down-

Okay, ouch? 

Ow, ow, ow, ow , OW. 

Chanyeol feels weird, down there. 

He was clearly wet, dripping even. 

And he wanted Byun Baekhyun inside of him. 

But everything was so sensitive. 

So sore. 

So raw. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes and he feels the alpha move in him. 

He tries to take his mind to hot thoughts. 

Maybe he wasn’t turned on enough-

OUCH. 

“Are you okay baby? Do you like that?” 

Baekhyun seemed to pick up that something felt off because he slows down. 

Chanyeol considers just riding it out. 

But then Baekhyun thrusts within him again and-

“Baek, sorry, I just feel off, it hurts down there” 

Chanyeol could see the look in his alpha’s eyes change in a snap. 

“Did I hurt you? How bad is the pain? I’m so sorry baby-”

Chanyeol shakes his head. 

“I’m fine. I’m just really sore. It hurts cause I’m overly sensitive there right now” 

Baekhyun pushes the hair from the omega’s face. 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

Baekhyun was worried. 

“A glass of warm water?” 

Chanyeol asks, closing his eyes, trying to focus on something other than the sore ache down there. 

“One glass of water coming right up baby” 

Baekhyun presses a small kiss on his omega’s head before heading to the kitchen. 

Baekhyun was worried honestly, but there was probably nothing to worry about right? 

\--- 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know why he was so sore down there. 

Okay, maybe he does. 

Something about being pregnant could make you overly sensitive down there- 

“Are you okay?” 

Baekhyun was still worried. 

Hurting Park Chanyeol was one thing in his life that he feared most. 

“I’m fine. Doesn’t even hurt anymore, but maybe no more sexy times tonight”

Chanyeol laughs, because he knows that Byun Baekhyun could lighten up a little right now. 

Baekhyun gives his omega a small smile. 

“Okay, how about you rest, while I go through the last of my emails?”

Chanyeol nods and moves to lie a little closer to the alpha who was seated comfortably on the bed with his laptop in front.

Chanyeol was almost dozing off when Byun Baekhyun nudges him a little. 

“Oh my god Chanyeol, look at this” 

Hmm? 

Chanyeol blinks the sleep away to look at the screen. 

OH. 

OH MY GOSH. 

THAT’S CUTE!!! 

“Mingjun is so cute” 

Chanyeol smiles at the photos. 

“We all look so cute together” 

Chanyeol pushes himself up to get a better view. 

Baekhyun laughs seeing the omega so happy. 

“We do look adorable together” 

Baekhyun smiles brightly. 

Chanyeol’s heart leaps at that comment. 

Maybe this was the right time. 

To tell Byun Baekhyun. 

Right here. 

Right now. 

“So, like, we never talked about it but ummm… thoughts on having kids?” 

Chanyeol looks at the alpha, heart beating insanely fast.

Little did Byun Baekhyun know that his answer was one of the most important answers to any questions that Chanyeol has ever asked him.

“I always wanted kids, 2 kids, or maybe 3, you know, depending on how many you will let me have with you” 

Chanyeol’s heart stops. 

Byun Baekhyun wants kids!!!!

This was all falling into place. 

“How about you Chan, do you want kids?” 

The look in Byun Baekhyun’s eyes said it all. 

Byun Baekhyun was anxious for Chanyeol’s answer too. 

And this was a great sign. 

“Same. 2 kids. But if we’re feeling it, 3”

Chanyeol laughs but he’s stopped midway by a certain alpha planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Thank god we’re on the same page. I really want to have kids with you down the road Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun says, and he means it 100%. 

And there it was. 

The perfect time. 

The perfect moment. 

The perfect situation. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth- 

“Can you imagine it? Little versions of us running down the hallway of a house that we share? But of course, I’m getting ahead of myself, we shouldn’t be thinking of kids so soon” 

Chanyeol tenses up. 

“Hmm?” 

Chanyeol tries not to show disappointment. 

“I always wanted to travel a bit before settling down with a family, so I was thinking, although you’re my old man and I’m yours, we’ve got time to wait. I don’t think we should have kids so early” 

Byun Baekhyun looked so excited talking about his plans.

So Chanyeol decided to just listen. 

“I always wanted to see Rome! And the UK! I want time with you alone you know, before we get busy starting a family, I would love to have some time for ourselves.” 

Chanyeol puts on a forced smile and nods. 

“I think we should have kids when we are in our 30s, and we should enjoy ourselves now” 

Baekhyun laughs. 

Chanyeol doesn’t find himself able of laughing back. 

“I mean, look at me I’m definitely not ready to be a Father right now” 

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol smiles the biggest smile he possibly could although his heart was hurting. 

“Yeah, I’m not ready too” 

Chanyeol tells the alpha. 

“I’m definitely not ready to be a father right now too” 

Chanyeol finally laughs, but it is more bitter than anything else.

“Well, don’t worry baby, we’ve got a few years to learn” 

Baekhyun hugs the omega and tucks them both in.

Chanyeol closes his eyes and tries to tune everything out. 

“We don’t need to worry about that right now” 

Chanyeol bites his tongue. 

Baekhyun puts his laptop away and reaches for the light to turn it off.

“Goodnight Yeollie, sweet dreams” 

Baekhyun tells the omega as he snuggles close to the bigger man.

Chanyeol tries not to tense up.

“Yeah, you too” 

Chanyeol says, knowing that there was no way he would be dreaming about anything sweet that night. 

Chanyeol’s mind drifts. 

Why now? 

Why right now? 

Chanyeol was sleeping next to the person that made his heart dance on most days, but today, it wasn’t one of those days. 

Baekhyun falls asleep in minutes. 

Chanyeol doesn’t.

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do.

Chanyeol doesn’t want to have to deal with all this. 

Not now. 

Not right now. 

\---

Baekhyun doesn’t know what he did wrong. 

Because it seemed like Park Chanyeol was avoiding him and he didn’t know why.

Okay not avoiding per say, because they had to see each other for meetings and work stuff but things had just been tense.

And Baekhyun can’t pinpoint one particular thing he did wrong for the omega to be acting this way. 

Hmm. 

Baekhyun thinks. 

And thinks. 

And think-

Oh my god. 

It has to be because of that. 

Yes. 

YES. 

Baekhyun feels like an idiot. 

Baekhyun remembers that Park Chanyeol’s heat was coming up and he hasn’t offered to help. 

Hmmmm okay. 

Baekhyun decides to ask Park Chanyeol to dinner, a fancy dinner. 

Where he will say the three magic words, and offer his assistance for Park Chanyeol’s heat. 

There. 

Problem solved right? 

\---

Chanyeol didn’t feel great. 

But don’t worry. 

It’s not that he feels unwell. 

It’s mostly the emotions that he was feeling. 

He just felt. 

He just felt like. 

How do you put it?

askjhdlkamdadkj

Yes. 

Like that. 

Like he doesn’t know how to feel. 

Because what was he supposed to do? 

His boyfriend made it clear. 

He didn’t want kids. 

Well, he didn’t want kids NOW. 

Right now. 

But that was exactly the problem right? 

Because, in a couple of months, there was going to be a kid. 

Chanyeol has been reading up a little and from the website howtoparent.com it says that stress can be harmful for the baby. 

Well, sorry baby, because Chanyeol’s been pretty freaking stressed these days. 

Chanyeol puts his hand around his stomach, and rubs it to try to calm himself down. 

Okay, stressing really is making his tummy feel uncomfortable. 

Worrying wasn’t going to fix anything. 

But then again, Chanyeol doesn’t know how to fix it.

Not now. 

Not right now. 

\---

“Okay. We’ll send the emails first thing tomorrow” 

Chanyeol concluded the meeting with that. 

Well, was it really considered a meeting when it was just him and his ‘boyfriend’ in the room? 

“Okie, thanks” 

Baekhyun hums, closing his laptop. 

“And I was thinking, to celebrate the end of a busy week, we could go out for a nice dinner, just you and me?” 

Baekhyun looks towards Park Chanyeol excitedly. 

This was the night!!!!!!!!!

“I’m not really hungry” 

Chanyeol says rather flatly. 

Mainly because it was true, he didn’t really have much of an appetite all day. And he doesn’t know why. 

“Hmm. But I booked us two seats at your favourite omakase place” 

Baekhyun nudges the omega a little. 

He really wanted everything to go smoothly tonight, he had so much planned. 

“I’m not really feeling like Japanese food” 

Chanyeol looks at the alpha in the eyes.

Baekhyun presses his lips together, unsure why the omega wasn’t in the best mood. 

“Okay, then what do you feel like having?” 

Baekhyun asks, trying to be as patient as he could.

“I don’t know. You know what- I’m tired, I just want to go home Baek” 

Chanyeol closes his laptop to put it away but smaller hands hold his. 

“Are you okay Chanyeol? You’ve been cold to me for the past two days and I don’t know why” 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to beat around the bush anymore. 

“It’s nothing Baekhyun. I’ve just been tired” 

Which wasn’t a lie. Chanyeol felt more tired these days than he did in his most hectic periods of work over the years.

“Did I do something wrong?” 

Baekhyun didn’t want to let it go. 

Because he needed to know. 

Right now. 

What did he do wrong? 

“Baekhyun- just drop it okay, not today” 

Chanyeol honestly could feel a headache coming on and he didn’t want to deal with Baekhyun right now. 

“I’m serious Yeol. I don’t want to drop it. If I did something to upset you, I want you to tell me” 

Chanyeol considers just telling the truth. 

Just admitting it all to the alpha. 

But then again. 

Chanyeol felt exhausted. 

Physically drained. 

He didn’t want to have to talk it out with the alpha right now, he just wanted to go home sleep.

“Chanyeol what’ wrong” 

Baekhyun moves closer. 

Something about the waves of morning sickness that Chanyeol hasn’t been able to kick since the start of the day and the exhaustion makes Chanyeol feel like he can’t really breathe. 

“I just need some space”

Chanyeol shocks not only the alpha but also himself with that statement. 

“What?”

Chanyeol almost flinches because of how hurt the alpha sounded. 

Okay, that sounded bad. 

What Chanyeol meant and probably should have said was that he was dizzy and tired so he needs space to breathe and get some fresh air for him and the baby. 

“I need to go” 

Chanyeol says instead. 

Chanyeol wanted to just go home. 

He was obviously just angsty and hormonal and tired and he needed to get out before he said something to Byun Baekhyun that he would regret. 

“Chanyeol, talk to me, what do you mean by you need some space?” 

Baekhyun holds onto the omega’s arm to stop him from leaving.

Chanyeol refuses to meet the alpha’s eyes, he tries to pull his hand back but Baekhyun refuses to let go. 

“Chanyeol, did I do something wrong?” 

Baekhyun steps in front of Chanyeol to block him from leaving. 

“Chanyeol, is it because your heat is coming up this weekend-”

His heat. 

His heat that won’t be coming because well, pregnant omegas don’t get heats. 

This was all too much. 

Chanyeol yanks his hand back. 

“Stop. You didn’t do anything wrong Baekhyun. And no, you got the date wrong, my heat is not coming up” 

Chanyeol’s heart was racing. 

He just wanted to leave.

Baekhyun looks at the omega trying to figure out what was wrong. 

“Chanyeol, then tell me what is wrong, please” 

Baekhyun reaches out to hold Chanyeol’s arm again, this time with a firmer grip. 

“Baekhyun let go, I’m tired and I don’t want to get into this with you right now” 

Baekhyun knows he should drop it, that he shouldn’t push, but he had the perfect night planned. 

“But Chanyeol, I just want to know how I can help” 

Help? 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know why that triggered him so much. 

Oh right. 

Maybe it was because he spent the better part of the day puking out his guts, and being sore and tired and hormonal for carrying a baby that Byun Baekhyun might not even want. 

“Well there’s nothing you can do to help okay” 

Chanyeol looks at the alpha in the eyes. 

“I need some space, please let me go home Baekhyun” 

Chanyeol pulls back, harder, trying to walk out of the room and the conversation.

“I don’t know what I did wrong, I don’t want to leave it bad between us Chanyeol”

Baekhyun tightens his grip. 

Chanyeol looks at where Baekhyun was holding him at. 

Funny, because it was the exact same part of his arm that Kris injured a few months back.

Chanyeol’s head was already hurting but now his heart hurts and hurts and hurts even more. 

Because maybe Kris and Baekhyun weren’t all that different after all. 

“Baekhyun, let go, you’re hurting me”

Of course it wasn’t to the point that Kris hurt him, but Chanyeol was just tired, tired of it all.

Something about those words makes Baekhyun pull back immediately. 

Baekhyun widened his eyes. 

Fuck. 

No. 

He could never hurt Park Chanyeol. 

“Yeol, I’m so sorry, are you okay-”

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. 

Chanyeol didn’t too.

Chanyeol just didn’t want to deal with all of this.

“I need some time alone. Don’t call me, please, just give me some space”

Chanyeol walks away. 

“C-Chanyeol. What do you mean? Can we just talk?” 

Chanyeol’s heart hurts hearing the alpha’s voice breaking slightly as he reaches the alpha’s office door. 

“Not now” 

Chanyeol doesn’t turn around. 

“Not right now” 

Chanyeol goes home. 

Baekhyun doesn’t.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to have to deal with all of this.

Not now. 

Not right now.


	38. Regrets (Shut it all down)

Chanyeol shut it all down. 

His laptop. 

His phone. 

His blinds. 

He hated everything.

Yes, he could pick up the phone and call Byun Baekhyun but what would he even say to him? 

It was a mess. 

A big mess and Chanyeol doesn’t know where to even begin to fix it. 

And Chanyeol was too tired to even bother trying. 

Chanyeol knows that rationally, he shouldn’t feel tired. 

Because he slept through the better half of Saturday trying to feel better, but still, he was exhausted, bone tired. 

Well, everything about this pregnancy doesn’t really make sense. 

Because for one. 

How the hell did it even happen. 

Chanyeol thinks. 

Hard. 

It’s difficult to think through all the times he had sex with Byun Baekhyun, because there were too many times-

Oh. 

Okay, that could be the reason. 

Chanyeol remembers a few times when they just wanted to do it. 

And they decided to, in Chanyeol’s own words, ‘Fuck the condom’. 

Chanyeol wants to go back in time to that night he couldn’t even wait the 10 steps it takes to get from Byun Baekhyun’s car to his house. 

Damn it. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he regrets it. 

Oh no. 

Chanyeol feels bad. 

Because the baby isn’t here and yet, he already feels like a bad father. 

Because he doesn’t really want a baby, not now at least. 

Because the baby isn’t even here yet and it's already causing him and Baekhyun so many problems. 

Okay. 

Chanyeol puts a pause on overthinking about the baby thing, because the headache he had was back in full force. 

Nothing was going right. 

His head was just full of negative thoughts and his tummy was just full of nerves.

Chanyeol closes his eyes, praying that sleep will make it better, all better.

Shut it down Yeol. 

Shut it all down.

\--- 

Baekhyun can’t sleep. 

It’s hard to sleep when you feel like you let someone you love down. 

Baekhyun feels guilty. 

So, so guilty. 

He shouldn’t have pushed. 

He shouldn’t have held onto Park Chanyeol so tightly. 

He shouldn’t have hurt Park Chanyeol-

Hurt Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun puts down the phone. 

He stops himself from calling the omega. 

The omega wanted space. 

And he should at least respect that. 

Baekhyun regrets how everything went down.

Baekhyun hates leaving things bad. 

Baekhyun just really really hates it. 

Baekhyun hates regrets. 

Baekhyun just really really hates it.

And now Baekhyun’s mind wanders. 

And yes, he really, really hates it too.

\---

Sleep doesn’t make Chanyeol feel any better. 

And the bowl of canned soup that Chanyeol ate before resting? 

He regrets it. 

Big time. 

Because the next few hours are spent throwing it all up. 

Chanyeol hates it. 

Chanyeol hates this. 

Chanyeol hates-

Chanyeol just feels unwell. 

And while he’s felt worse, he doesn’t know if he should be worried because of the baby. 

It just felt weird. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s coming down with something. 

Or if it’s just his messed up hormones. 

Call Junmyeon. 

Call Jongin. 

Call Sehun. 

Call Kyungsoo. 

Call Baekhyu-

There was a voice in his head asking for him to call someone, anyone for help. 

But like everything else, Chanyeol shuts it all down.

Anyway, there wasn’t anything that Park Chanyeol couldn’t handle by himself right? 

\---

Chanyeol doesn’t regret his decision to leave it alone. 

To not fuss over himself feeling ill. 

Because come Sunday morning, he feels fine. 

Well, not fine fine, but better. 

He still has an ache at the back of his head. 

He still felt a little cold and tired.

He still felt dizzy. 

But nothing he couldn’t power through. 

Chanyeol actually turns on his laptop to get some work done. 

Because he has to. 

Sick or not sick, pregnant or not pregnant, Chanyeol has work to do. 

So he works. 

Even though he was tired. 

He works. 

Even though he can see notifications on his Kakao app on his desktop. 

He works. 

Even though it was getting a bit late and he knew he should go to bed early for work the next day. 

He works. 

And maybe Chanyeol knew the work could wait. 

It always could. 

But he needed a distraction. 

He needed one right now. 

Chanyeol blinks hard. 

Focus. 

Work.

And everything else? 

Shut it down. 

Shut it all down.

\--- 

The only reason Byun Baekhyun would be looking forward to a Monday, was to get to see Park Chanyeol. 

They had a 2pm meeting.

Baekhyun had so many things to say. 

Baekhyun has too many regrets in his life. 

He doesn’t want this fight with Park Chanyeol to end badly. 

He doesn’t want this to end in another regret. 

Baekhyun already has too many regrets. 

\--- 

Chanyeol wakes up early.

3.30am kind of early. 

He doesn’t plan to. 

He just felt so sick that he had to roll himself out of bed before he- 

Thank god his bathroom was close enough. 

It had only been a few weeks, but Chanyeol has already had enough of this stupid morning sickness crap. 

ENOUGH ALREADY. 

Chanyeol weakly makes his way back to his bed, noting that he was feeling a bit warm.

Feverish.

Call Junmyeon- 

No.

Shut it down.

Shut it all down. 

Chanyeol decides to take some flu medication and sleep it off. 

Just shut it down Park!!!!!

Just shut it all down.

Get it together. 

Go to bed. 

It’s fine. 

Park Chanyeol knew he was always stubborn when it came to doing things his way, but he’s never regretted it. 

\--- 

It’s hard to focus. 

It’s hard to think about work. 

It’s hard to stop looking at the-

“Baekhyun, you’re driving me crazy, stop staring at the clock” 

Kyungsoo is the first to say. 

It was ridiculous that they were here 30 minutes early for a meeting. 

A small meeting that was just between a few department heads. 

“Is something wrong Baek?” 

Kyungsoo frowns, because he could tell that something was definitely off about his boss.

“It’s fine Kyungsoo, it’ll be fine” 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to talk about it. 

Because talking about it makes it real. 

And he was planning to fix it anyway. 

Baekhyun looks at his laptop screen instead. 

Focus Byun! 

On anything other than Park Chanyeol. 

Please.

Just shut down Park Chanyeol related thoughts. 

Just shut it all down. 

\---

2pm. 

A meeting. 

4 department heads. 

4 department heads??? 

“Where is Chanyeol?” 

Minho was the one to ask the big question that Baekhyun has been thinking of all weekend. 

Baekhyun frowns. 

Park Chanyeol was probably avoiding him. 

But that was weird. 

Because Park Chanyeol would never let personal reasons get in between him and work. 

Baekhyun feels weird. 

Baekhyun calls Jongin. 

“Hello Jongin, where is Chanyeol?” 

The other department heads just stared at the alpha on the phone. 

“He should be in the meeting with you guys? He was at a client meeting out of office but he should be back by now.” 

Jongin sounded puzzled. 

“Can you call him and ask him where he is” 

Baekhyun clears his throat, avoiding eye contact with his assistant who was giving him a weird look. 

“Okay, I’ll call him right now” 

Baekhyun hangs up directing attention back to his fellow department heads. 

“Let’s just start without Park, he’s running late” 

Baekhyun puts aside his phone before opening the slides to start his presentation. 

Focus Byun!!!!

Work is more important right now. 

Baekhyun tries to shut down all his thoughts on Park Chanyeol.

He tries to shut it all down. 

But something felt weird. 

Baekhyun tries to focus, but his mind wanders, a bit. 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. 

Focus. 

Presentation.

Presentation. 

Presentation- 

Baekhyun only gets 12minuntes and 34seconds into his presentation when he’s given bad news. 

No. 

Horrible news. 

The news is given by a very worried and very frantic assistant. 

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun!! I called the client and they said Chanyeol never showed up this morning. He isn’t answering any of my calls too, I’m just worried something happened” 

Baekhyun stares at the beta blankly.

What. 

“Baekhyun?”

Minho was the first to ask. 

This didn’t make sense. 

None of this made sense.

But everything that Baekhyun has been trying to shut down. 

Everything comes back up. 

“I gotta go” 

Baekhyun storms out. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo follows.

Baekhyun never thought he would ever drop work for anything without hesitation. 

But then again, he also never thought he would fall in love with Park Chanyeol. 

But what about work? 

But what about the report that is due in 3 hours? 

But what about the client meeting at 5pm? 

Baekhyun shuts all of that down. 

Because Park Chanyeol is important, much more important than work will ever be. 

\---

Everything was scorching. 

On fire. 

Burning. 

And yet, Chanyeol was freezing. 

Chanyeol doesn’t understand. 

This didn’t make sense. 

It was hot. 

No cold. 

NO HOT!!!

Chanyeol doesn’t know. 

And what time was it? 

Chanyeol doesn’t know. 

And why was this happening?

Chanyeol doesn’t know anything. 

There is fear. 

Bubbling. 

Exploding. 

Taking over. 

And Chanyeol doesn’t think he has the strength to shut it all down. 

There is also pain. 

A lot of it. 

And Chanyeol feels like the pain is shutting his body down. 

Shutting his brain down. 

Shutting it all down. 

And there is heat. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s so hot he’s cold or if he’s so cold it’s hot. 

But there is heat, a lot of it. 

Chanyeol feels uncomfortable. 

Chanyeol wants it to stop.

Chanyeol can’t shut it down. 

Chanyeol regrets not asking for help. 

Chanyeol regrets everything-

“Chanyeol? Oh my god Baekhyun, he’s on the toilet floor”

Jongin screams. 

Baekhyun follows.

It’s 3.17pm on a Monday when Baekhyun feels his heart, completely stop, for the second time in his life.

Is this shock? 

Trauma? 

PTSD? 

Do something Byun!!!!! 

Baekhyun feels like crying. 

Baekhyun feels like breaking down. 

Because that weird feeling was back. 

It all felt so surreal. 

No. 

NO. 

Was this a nightmare?

No, it couldn’t be.

Why?

Cause Baekhyun has lived this before. 

Calm down. 

CALM DOWN!!!! 

Baekhyun knows he has two options right now. 

Panic.

Or 

Do something.

Baekhyun shuts everything down. 

Everything that wasn’t helping him help Park Chanyeol.

Because Baekhyun has made decisions he regretted before. 

So it was important. 

It was crucial that this wasn’t going to be a choice he regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!


	39. Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

From the moment that Baekhyun touches Park Chanyeol’s skin, Baekhyun knows. 

Baekhyun knows exactly what is happening. 

How could he not. 

Overheating. 

When omegas get too hot they can overheat. 

What triggers overheating? 

A fever or a dry-heat. 

And right now, Park Chanyeol was overheating. 

And Baekhyun had to focus to help him.

“Jongin, grab a wet towel and some ice” 

Baekhyun screams the beta beside him out of shock. 

Baekhyun helps to move the omega’s limp body out into his room from the toilet with Kyungsoo’s help. 

Kyungsoo helps to keep him upright. 

“I’m getting Chanyeol’s ID and then we’re driving him to the hospital” 

Kyungsoo nods, choosing not to comment on how stoic and emotionless Baekhyun was being at that moment. 

Focus Byun Baekhyun. 

Find his ID and then go. 

Find his ID and then go. 

Find his ID and then- 

Baekhyun doesn’t find Park Chanyeol’s ID. 

Instead, he finds pregnancy tests.

All 7 of them. 

All positive. 

Baekhyun wants to break. 

Baekhyun wants to cry. 

Baekhyun wants to panic. 

“Baek!!! I got the ice!”

Baekhyun snaps himself out of it completely. 

Baekhyun grabs the wallet on the table, shutting the rest of his emotions back out.

Baekhyun re-enters Park Chanyeol’s room, passing the wallet to Kyungsoo. 

“I’ll carry him to the car, let’s go”

Baekhyun picks Park Chanyeol up with little trouble, still high with adrenaline. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo follow closely. 

\--- 

Baekhyun could have let Kyungsoo drive. 

But he knew this neighbourhood better. 

And looking at Park Chanyeol, who was pregnant with his freaking baby, unconscious, and not being able to do anything about it, Baekhyun doesn’t know if he can just sit idly in the car. 

“Keep the ice pressed against his body, try to cool him down” 

Baekhyun instructs, eyes not leaving the road as he speeds to the nearest hospital. 

He knows he has to focus. 

Push it down Byun!!!!!

This is for Park Chanyeol. 

So push it all down!!!!!!

\---

They get to the hospital in under 14 minutes. 

Baekhyun ran probably 5 red lights to get here. 

But fuck it. 

Park Chanyeol was more important. 

Park Chanyeol and the baby that he was carrying was more important. 

Baekhyun carries Park Chanyeol in till the nurses tell him to put him on the stretcher to take him in. 

Baekhyun almost doesn’t let go. 

Baekhyun wants to follow the nurses in. 

Baekhyun is scared because-

“Baekhyun, you need to let the doctors and nurses do their job” 

Kyungsoo. 

As usual. 

Grounds him. 

Baekhyun stands rooted. 

And watches helplessly as they wheel his omega into a tiny room. 

This was all too familiar. 

And now that Baekhyun has done everything he possibly could, he feels like breaking down. 

He feels like passing out. 

He feels like- 

“Oh my gosh, Baekhyun, are you okay” 

Jongin is the first to put his arms around the smaller man to keep him upright. 

Kyungsoo knows what was going on. 

So he knows he needs to be strong for everyone there. 

“Jongin, help Baekhyun to a seat, I’ll go get him some water” 

Baekhyun just felt weak. 

And helpless. 

And useless. 

And-

“Baekhyun, calm down. Please calm down. Chanyeol wouldn’t want to see you upset right?” 

Jongin tries to comfort the emotional alpha. 

Chanyeol. 

Fuck. 

Baekhyun feels it all coming back. 

Guilt. 

Guilt. 

GUILT. 

It is all his fault. 

It is all on him. 

He would never be able to forgive himself-

“Baekhyun, breathe. Breathe with me now” 

Thankfully, Kyungsoo knows how to handle a ‘going into a panic attack’ Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun breathes. 

“Baekhyun, calm down” 

Baekhyun wants to calm down. 

“I found a few pregnancy tests in his house. They were all positive. Chanyeol’s pregnant” 

Baekhyun says a mix of bitterness and happiness. 

Baekhyun sees the tiny beta’s eyes widen.

“That’s good right? Be positive about this. Chanyeol is going to be okay, we got him here in time.” 

Kyungsoo looks the alpha straight in the eyes. 

“It is good, but I’ve just been such an idiot to Chanyeol, we had a fight on Friday. I should have called him after. I should have asked him how he was. I-I just don’t know how to forgive myself if anything happens-” 

Jongin cuts the alpha off. 

“Baekhyun, it’s not your fault and blaming yourself won’t help with anything. You need to be strong right now. Stay positive for Chanyeol okay?”

Baekhyun wants to argue but the betas were right. 

He needs to keep it together. 

Because he doesn’t know how Chanyeol was yet. 

He needed to stay positive. 

Stay positive for Park Chanyeol. 

And although it was hard to do exactly that right now. 

He would do anything for Park Chanyeol.

\---

3 hours. 

Well, 3 hours and 12 minutes to be exact. 

That was the amount of time that Baekhyun tried to stay positive. 

Because that was how long it was before a doctor came out.

“Relatives of Park Chanyeol?” 

Baekhyun rushes over. 

“I’m his boyfriend”

It’s all still so new. 

Boyfriend. 

Okay, Park Chanyeol was not officially his boyfriend yet. 

And Baekhyun knew he would regret it if he didn’t have the chance to tell Park Chanyeol exactly how he felt. 

Baekhyun feels the guilt bubbling again, threatening to overwhelm him-

“Mr Park is currently in stable condition, would you like to see him?”

Baekhyun stares blankly at the doctor. 

Good news. 

It’s positive news. 

“Yes! Yes, of course, please” 

The doctor gives the excited smaller man a smile and a nod before leading the way. 

“He’s inside here, but know that he’s a little tired” 

Baekhyun turns to look at the two betas. 

“We’ll give you two some time alone” 

Kyungsoo smiles at the alpha. 

Baekhyun returns a smile before he enters the room. 

\---

Chanyeol feels exhausted. 

Waking up and finding himself in a hospital bed? 

Oh fuck. 

He regrets not following the voice in his head asking him to call for help. 

Because- 

Oh my god. 

The baby. 

The baby!!!!!

Chanyeol doesn’t even know if the baby is okay. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know if he’s okay. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even know what had happened. 

Chanyeol was just tired and he felt too weak in this comfy hospital bed to do anything-

“Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol’s heart leaps. 

Because it has been awhile since his heart didn’t leap hearing a certain alpha call him by his name. 

“B-Baekhyun?” 

Chanyeol suddenly feels safe. 

Because Byun Baekhyun was here. 

Because his alpha was here. 

“Hey, I am so sorry oh my god, I’m sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. And I’m sorry I’m an idiot and I said all that stupid stuff when you were in my house. I meant to say I want time with you, alone or with kids, I want to be with you, but you’re pregnant now and that’s amazing Chanyeol. I want this. I want this with you” 

Chanyeol always knew the alpha was good with words.

But he never knew that Byun Baekhyun was so good that he knew exactly what to say and at the right time too. 

Okay, maybe not the right time. 

Because Chanyeol doesn’t even know if there was still a baby that they had to worry about. 

“Baekhyun, I should say sorry. I’m so sorry I got so mad at you, you didn’t really hurt me, I was just overreacting. I’m sorry I’m stubborn and dumb and I’m so happy you feel this way but I don’t even know if the baby’s okay” 

And when Park Chanyeol says it out loud. 

That is when Baekhyun’s heart hurts. 

Because he was trying to be strong and positive but there were limits to how much he could take right? 

“Chanyeol, what matters is that you are okay. You first. Baby second”

Baekhyun means every word. 

And seeing Park Chanyeol smile, Baekhyun knew that no matter what, everything would be okay. 

And for a moment, everything was good. 

Everything was fine. 

Everything was positive.

And then, a knock on the door. 

It was the same doctor from before. 

Face gloomy. 

All positivity drained out of his entire being. 

Baekhyun holds Park Chanyeol’s hand. 

He doesn’t know if he was doing it to give the omega strength or to get strength from the omega.

“Hello, I’m Dr Kim, we met outside” 

The doctor addresses Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun gulps. 

“I got the results for what happened to Mr Park, so I just wanted to go through it with him” 

The doctor says, hinting for Baekhyun to leave if Chanyeol wasn’t comfortable with him being in the room for this. 

“Please go through it with us” 

Chanyeol says instead. 

And Baekhyun looks at the omega before giving the omega’s hand a little squeeze for more strength. 

The doctor nods and flips through the papers on his clipboard. 

Baekhyun feels his heart racing. 

So fast. 

Beating like there is no tomorrow. 

“Mr Park was overheating because of his hormone imbalance” 

The doctor says flatly. 

Hormone imbalance because of the pregnancy? 

“I did 7 pregancy tests, and they were all positive. Is that why I had a hormone imbalance?” 

Chanyeol was almost afraid to ask. 

Because he didn’t want to know. 

He didn’t want to know whether something was wrong with their baby- 

“Mr Park, what you got from those tests were false positives”

What.

“Mr Park, I’m sorry but you are not pregnant” 

Oh. 

Not pregnant. 

There was no baby to start with. 

:( 

Chanyeol feels his heart hurt. 

Baekhyun’s heart hurts too, for losing something that they never even had in the first place. 

“But why did it show so many false positives?”

Chanyeol asks, heartbroken. 

The doctors face falls.

“False positives are common when people have your condition Mr Park”

As if it was possible the doctor could look even sadder, he looks up at the omega with a look on his face that was even more broken that it was to be delivered the news that- 

“We did an ultrasound and found bumps so we then did a PET scan. 

No. 

“It lit up.”

NO.

“We found many small tumors in there”

NO. NO. NO.

The doctor points to the part of Chanyeol’s tummy that Chanyeol thought was carrying a baby. 

Chanyeol wants to throw up.

Baekhyun’s heart stops. 

For the third time in his life. 

“How many tumors?” 

Baekhyun asks because his mind was going into overdrive-

“We need to do more in-depth tests, but from the first scan, we think there could be close to 100 tumors but please don’t panic because…” 

Don’t panic.

“.....I know it sounds bad…”

Baekhyun can’t focus.

“...please stay positive right now…”

Positive? 

Positive??? 

How can you stay positive at a time like this????? 

Breathe Baekhyun. 

Breathe. 

Breathe-

Baekhyun looks at Park Chanyeol. 

Park Chanyeol was freaking out. 

Park Chanyeol was panicking. 

Park Chanyeol was crying. 

Baekhyun knew he needed to be strong. 

Baekhyun knew no matter how difficult it was, he needed to be strong for Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun knew he had to stay positive, for the both of them. 

“Baby, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay. It’s going to be all okay” 

Baekhyun knows all about false positives, he just hoped he wasn’t making false promises. 

Baekhyun squeezes his omega’s hand. 

Baekhyun isn’t positive it will be okay, but every fibre of his being hopes it will be.

And if it’s not. 

Baekhyun will make it okay-

Baekhyun will try to make it ok-

Baekhyun won’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay from the start when I decided to write this story, this was always going to be where the story came to and there is a reason for it!!! Okay, this probably isn't what you guys were expecting so I hope you guys won't kill me AHHHHHHHH but this was always going to be the way I wrote this story and so I am writing it as I planned!! Ahhhhh okay stay safe and take care for all of you guys reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am actually writing a soft fic that is like hurt/comfort with the same dynamics but like I was like omg lets get some angst in there so I wrote this fic where they hate each other to the core. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think there are so many chanbaek fics where Baekhyun is literally portrayed to be small, tiny and weak/ the bottom just because of his size. HAHAHA well IDK the way I see their relationship is like Chanyeol is bigger in size and he can be dominant at times but he always gives control to Baekhyun. And Baekhyun likes being in control?? Like doesn't need to be in a sexual way, I am referring to them in their normal day to day interactions. Baekhyun is a dominant person, who is strong and more than a small submissive boy boy!! Chanyeol on the other hand also has a side to him where he kind of likes to be taken care of? And he sometimes forgets he is tall and big, he likes wearing oversized clothes and he likes being engulfed when he hugs people? And I'm not even going to start on him when he interacts with Kyungsoo. LMAO, IDK I am just trying to explain why I want to write fics of this dynamic and well, hope you guys will like these fics!!!! It's okay not to agree with this btw, this is just fan fiction!!! HAHAHAHHA okay, I would love to hear your thoughts if you guys have any on this!


End file.
